Dawn of a New Beginning
by Hikari-Angel143
Summary: After Tidus, Yuna, and Wakka have all been kidnapped by a mysterious monster, it is up to Danaya, the High Summoner's daughter, to find out who or what is after them. Join Danaya in her journey as she meets new people, friends, and perhaps, finds romance?
1. Party time! Wait what?

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Final Fantasy X/X-2 Characters at all and any of the places or games. I only own my OC, Danaya, and any other OC's I make up along the way. The following people own their OC's as well.**

**Memories of the Forgotten Guardian - Analise**

**Animerain14 - Sargent (Introduced later on)**

**Roseria Sylvester - Iyana**

**K Entertainment - Xanxus (Introduced later on)**

**Amylou11987 - Anastasia (Introduced later on)**

"Hi there!" - Talking

*Ugh, why?* - Thinking

_"Dude, what the hell?" - _Al Bhed or dreams

**Hey you guys! I'm FINALLY back! :) Anyways, I'm really, really sorry about the wait! I have been having state tests these last few weeks and everything has been so messed up, but! I'm in order now and everything should be good to go! Now, hopefully you guys will enjoy this story, and to the people that submitted OC's, thank you very much! Hopefully I've played out your character to how you thought of them so here you go! :) Please review and I'm looking forward to anything you guys have to say to me. **

* * *

**Danaya's POV:**

Life was always pretty normal, well, as normal as it got for the High Summoner's daughter. Everywhere, people had always labeled me as the High Summoner's daughter. I never really minded though. I knew what my mother and father did was a great feat in the history of Spira. I had lived in Besaid for most of my life, sometimes traveling with my parents to go practice my sword fighting and magic. My name is Danaya and I'm 15 years old as of today. At this time, my mother and father had thrown a party in honor of my 15th birthday. I was sitting down at Besaid Beach, staring into my reflection in the water.

I had different colored eyes like my mother: left was blue and right was green. My brown hair had ended in the middle of my back, the tips of it light blonde. My light tan skin was shining in the sun and I peered down at my outfit, smiling calmly to myself. I had on a black, tube-top shirt that was long and flared out at the bottom. I was wearing black mid-thigh shorts and a blue skirt that went down to right above my knees, with a slit on the side and small floral designs on it. As I stood up, I got some sand on my knee high black boots. The pink and white arm sleeves my mother had worn when she was a summoner were tied tightly onto my arms.

"Hey Dannie!" I heard my close friend, Vidina, call out to me. I turned around with a smile and waved. Vidina was the only one who called me Dannie. I didn't have a problem with anybody else calling me that, but no one else really called me by that name. Just Vidina.

"Hi Vidina." I greeted back softly as I looked up to the 5'8", 17 year old figure. I was so short compared to Vidina, being only 5'1". Vidina inherited his father, Wakka's, fiery red hair. It was spiked up into a fohawk style. He was the son of Wakka and Lulu, and the closest friend I had, apart from another friend named Analise. Vidina and I maintained a close friendship and always looked out for each other. Vidina and I had known each other ever since we were little babies! He was wearing more of Lulu's style of clothes: black. He had on black pants with a black belt, red shoes, an orange Besaidian shirt that was open like his fathers, and wears a black cloak with a furry hood.

Vidina smiled with his red-brown eyes, "Come on, ya? Everyone's dancing and Analise and Iyana have been waiting. Boy, Iyana forced me to come get you, so come on Dannie, ya?" I smiled softly and nodded, walking with Vidina to the crowd of people in the center of Besaid. There were many of Mom's and Dad's closest friends.

"Naya!" I heard my cousin, Iyana, call me as she ran over. Vidina left to go get Analise. Iyana was my cousin, and the daughter of Uncle Gippal and Aunt Rikku. I brushed my bangs to the right as my cousin gave me a hug. "Good thing Vidina got you! I was looking everywhere! Haha. You were just trying to get away from my dad huh? He's always trying to make you dance and sing with your mom in front of all the people. I mean, you and Auntie Yuna do it all the time. Why does he have to make you do it some more?" Iyana rambled on, clutching her weapon: a massive wrench. You know, Iyana was always persistent on trying to make me learn how to build and fix machina. She's always been more like Uncle Gippal.

Iyana was much taller than me, standing at 5'5", being 17 years old, and bearing the signature green-swirly eyes of the Al Bhed. Her fairly pale skin stood out in the sun as she kept talking to me. "Anyways, come on! Analise has been waiting forever for you. Let's go. I see my dad making his way towards us." Iyana said much quieter than before as she held my arm, leading me away. Iyana and I had known each other ever since we were little babies, too! Her blonde hair was similar to Aunt Rikku's, bearing a few beads mixed in here and there held up into a side ponytail with a black ribbon.

"A-ah! Hold on Iyana! You're going too fast!" I exclaimed as I stared at her back, trying to keep up with her. Her outfit consisted of tan leggings with dark brown knee-high boots with steel toes and a light green halter top that stops just below her ribs with two belts on her hips with item pouches; she also has a fingerless leather glove on her left arm that reaches her elbow with a metal guard on the top. On her right hand is another fingerless leather glove that only was at her hand.

"Hey Naya, you think when my dad steps down from being leader of the Machine Faction, I should become leader?" Iyana asked me as she loosened her grip on my arm.

I smiled and answered, "Yeah, of course! A lot of people think it should be you anyways." I saw Iyana smile. Once we arrived to Vidina, Iyana started moving her head, looking for Analise.

"Wait, where's Analise?" Iyana asked. I giggled and clutched my necklace: my father's symbol on a small metal chain to put around my neck.

Vidina shrugged. "Couldn't find her. She has to be somewhere, ya?" I smiled.

"I'm going to go to my parents!" I declared as I ran over to my parents. I jumped on my dad's back.

My dad's spiky, blonde hair swished in the wind as he yelled out, "W-whoa!" I giggled.

"Hey daddy!" I shouted, clinging to his back. I let him go and jumped off. My dad chuckled and my mom giggled.

"Hey sweetie." my mom greeted as she gave me a hug. Her hair was kept in the same style, short and layered. My dad tried to kiss me, but I pushed his cheek away and stuck my tongue out. Wakka and Lulu laughed.

"Childish as ever, I see." I heard someone comment from behind me.

"Paine!" I shouted as I hugged her. I turned to Baralai and hugged him as well. Paine smiled.

"How're you doing Danaya? You've grown." Paine asked me.

"I've been great!" I shouted happily. Baralai chuckled and handed me a present in a box.

"Happy birthday Danaya. Hope you like it. Paine picked it out for you." Baralai commented.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed joyfully as I gave a little bow and then opened my gift. I awed at the pretty ring.

"Makes you Zombieproof and raises your magic. I literally had to explore Omega Ruins for that specific ring." Paine explained. I gasped in surprise and hugged Paine and Baralai tightly. I thanked them and went back over to Vidina and Iyana. When I got there, I saw Analise with them.

"Analise!" I greeted as I hugged my 5'7" friend. She was 19, the oldest of all of us, and had kind of a mix between light tan and pale skin. Analise was the most interesting of my friends. She had semi-long, very multi colored hair that is kept out of her face by a bright green headband. Analise also has deep, forest green eyes. She wears a deep red midriff with a semi-low cut with blue and white camo pants that go down to mid-shin. Around her neck are hawk-eye goggles and her mother's bracelet around her left wrist. Her goggles were made from her father's eye mask when he retired. Creative, huh?

"Hey Naya!" Analise exclaimed, clutching her whip and hugging me back. Analise was the daughter of grumpy ol' Beclem! I know! When Mom used to tell me stories of her adventures, she mentioned Beclem and his arrogance once. When I met Analise and became friends with her, I was really shocked to find out that she was Beclem's daughter. She acted nothing like him! Analise is actually kind of like a sister to me, has been ever since I was 10 and she was 12.

"Hey Analise!" I exclaimed.

"Where have you been? I had to nag Vidina a few times to get him to find you!" Analise scolded me. Yeah, sometimes she can be motherly to me. Vidina, too! Although to tell you the truth, inside, Analise doesn't like her appearance much. I keep telling her she's great the way she is, but she doubts me. Her hair was so pretty, ranging from a variety of colors. Analise was a unique and awesome girl, and she had yet to realize that.

I giggled, "Sorry. I wanted to sit down in a quiet place for a little while."

"So, do you know where my Dad is? I haven't seen him." Vidina asked me as Analise and Iyana talked. I pointed to where my parents where.

"Naya! Vid! Ana! Yana! Come on! Yunie is going to perform!" Auntie Rikku exclaimed happily as she pulled me along by my arm. Yup, even at semi-old age, my mother still loved to sing and dance. We all ran excitedly back to the center of the village, where my mother stood in that small circle. The sun shone down on her as she cleared her throat. Buddy's and Shinra's new invention, a Commspeaker, played my Mom's most famous song, "Real Emotion." My mom started dancing and we all cheered, especially my dad. My father wrapped his arms around me, AKA his little girl, and rested his chin on top of my head. I sighed and continued to watch my mom sing and dance for the crowd.

The atmosphere had changed, however, when a couple of people started screaming. Mom stopped her performance and everyone was silent, well, except for the people screaming.

"At the shore!" we heard Nooj shout. I quickly went inside the hut and pulled out my sword, seeing everyone else preparing their weapons as the rest of the other people hid in the huts and backed away inside the temple. My sword looked a lot like the Brotherhood, my father's sword. It has a small, red chain hanging from the hilt. Along with Vidina, Analise, and Iyana, I ran quickly to the beach to find all the adults there, staring in shock at the sight before them. I almost dropped my weapon at what I saw.

"What the…." Vidina gasped out as he dropped his purple staff with an orb placed at the top of it. The orb was surrounded by purple designs and was around 6 feet tall. I staggered back, almost falling down from the monstrosity facing me. In front of us, in the sea, was the biggest monster I have ever seen. The monster was dark in color, and looked a lot like a Cyclops. It had one gigantic eye and the biggest fins I had ever seen! The monster had razor sharp teeth and a strange symbol around all its scales and body. The monster was currently in the sea, but close to the shore.

"Come on loves! Start attacking!" I heard Leblanc shout to us as she came closer to the monster and started attacking it from afar. I snapped out of it and pulled Vidina along, following Analise and Iyana. I was about to cast Fira on the monster, but apparently, this monster had attracted a bunch of fiends.

"Come on Naya! Let's fight the fiends while our parents deal with the monster!" Lisie, or Analise, shouted to me.

"But, I have to help my parents!" I exclaimed. Iyana gave me a look and I sighed, pulling my sword out and attacking all the Dingos that were near me. "Vidina, catch!" I shouted as I threw him an Elixir that I picked up from the ground. Vidina caught it and gave me a wink as he started casting Water on a Yellow Element. I began to get confused as a Dual Horn rushed towards me. *What are different fiends doing here? There are only 3 types on Besaid…* I narrowly missed the Dual Horn as it tried to use Gore on me. I slashed it with my sword once, twice, before Iyana started helping me out.

She took out a Grenade from her item pouch and threw it towards the Dual Horn, then hit it with her big wrench. It staggered back and shook its head. Iyana finished if off by grabbing a pair of pistols out of her pouch and shooting the Dual Horn continuously. It disappeared into pyre flies and we ran to Analise, who was surrounded by three Chimeras. Analise cracked her whip and hit one of the Chimeras, then retracted it and rushed toward the Chimera, hitting it spot-on the head.

Forgot to tell you! Analise's whip is like a mega weapon! It has multiple pieces for the end to make into various weapons, she keeps them in a small pouch. Then, her whip can reach up to almost 20 feet, and when it's retracted, it works as a baton or club she can hit with. Anyways, I rushed towards one and slashed it, but grunted in pain as it hit me with its fist. I saw the Snake raise itself and I guarded myself for the lightning attack, but it never came. I flinched as I heard it, but when it didn't hit me, I opened my eyes and removed my arm from my face.

Vidina was standing in front of me with his hands out, canceling the attack with a Watera. He turned and smirked to me. I smiled gratefully and together, we beat the Chimera up. Just as we were about to finish off all the fiends, I wasn't prepared for what happened next. The gigantic monster had conjured up a water ball, similar to the sphere used for Blitzball, and captured my parents and Wakka in it. They tried everything to get out, but it was no use. The sphere held them in.

"Mom! Dad!" I shrieked. *No! Not them! Please!*

"Dad!" I heard Vidina shout. I started running towards the monster, but it started swimming away. That didn't stop me from trying to go in the water and swim towards it.

"Dannie! No! It's too far!" Vidina shouted as he hugged me from behind, trying to pull me out of the water.

I shouted back, "But Viddie! He has your dad too! MOM! DAD!" I screamed to the sky in agony as I let Vidina drag me back to shore, watching the monster swim away with my parents and Wakka trapped in an inescapable bubble. My clothes clung to my body as Analise, Iyana, Lulu, and Auntie Rikku had gathered around me. Auntie Rikku was sobbing for my parents and Wakka. So was Lulu. Paine and the other adults had either a pissed off or sad look on their faces. Vidina hugged me, and so did Lisie and Yana. *What was that monster?….Why did it take them?* I thought as I sat helplessly on the sand of Besaid Beach, watching the monster for the last time, before it disappeared out of my sight.


	2. Preparing to Leave

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Final Fantasy X/X-2 Characters at all and any of the places or games. I only own my OC, Danaya and any other OC's I make up along the way. The following people own their OC's as well.**

**Memories of the Forgotten Guardian - Analise**

**Animerain14 - Sargent (Introduced later on)**

**Roseria Sylvester - Iyana**

**K Entertainment - Xanxus (Introduced later on)**

**Amylou11987 - Anastasia (Introduced later on)**

"Hi there!" - Talking

*Ugh, why?* - Thinking

_"Dude, what the hell?" - _Al Bhed or dreams

**And now a note from my editor/friend! PLEASE READ!**

***Hey guys! Here we are again, the beginning of another amazing story. We still have some work to do, as well as collaborate with Animerain14, Roseria Sylvester, K Entertainment, and Amylou11987 for work with their OC's. For you four, please feel free to send Hikari-Angel143 any ideas you have of scenes for your characters; it will help speed up the process, as well as help her update chapters quicker. and for the rest of our readers, you can also send her ideas for things you might like to happen; we'll try to incorporate as much of it as we can. Thats it from me for now, enjoy the chapter, and cant wait for your reviews and suggestions :D**

**~ MFG***

* * *

**Danaya's POV:**

I don't know how long I sat on the sand in despair, but I knew it was a while. When I got up and finally decided to move, there weren't many people around. Most people stayed to help clear up all the debris and mess, but some others went home.

"Come on Dannie. Let's go." Vidina whispered. Analise put her arms around my shoulder as she guided me back to the village. When I got there, a lot of people were helping to clean up and it was nearing night time. Lulu hugged me tightly and gave me a small smile.

"Go get some sleep. It's been a long day." Lulu tried to cheer me up, but I knew she felt very sad too, losing her husband. Iyana sighed and held my hand, leading me to my hut.

"My parents and I will be staying the night, so don't worry. Come on, Ana and Vid will stay in your hut too." Iyana explained as the four of us went inside my hut. I walked to my room as the others stayed in the living room to talk.

I heard Vidina say, "This is just too much. How could this happen?"

Iyana added, "When I get my hands on that monster, I'll…!"

"Quiet you too! You'll wake Naya. She's probably sleeping." Lisie scolded Vidina and Iyana. I sighed and lied down on my bed, closing my eyes and trying to sleep…..

When I opened my eyes, I saw that it was morning already. I sighed and got up. I went over to my bathroom and took a bath. As I looked myself in the mirror after taking a bath, I had made my decision. I was going to find them. No matter how long it took. I would find them and bring them back home. I put on my clothes and grabbed my pouch with items that was underneath my bed and hung it around my waist. Underneath my bed, I also grabbed my sword and neatly combed my hair. I laced on my boots and walked inside the living room, where I saw Iyana, Vidina, and Analise talking quietly amongst themselves. They all looked toward me with surprise as I strolled in confidently with a smile.

"Dannie? Something wrong?" Viddie asked. I put on a smile and shook my head, glancing at Analise, who had changed her hair color to dark red.

I announced, "Let's go get breakfast at your hut, Viddie. I can smell Lulu's cooking. Come on, let's go!" I grabbed all their hands and dragged them to Lulu and Wakka's hut. Once we got in, Lulu looked at me in surprise as well, due to my unusually calm and normal nature.

"Danaya, are you all right?" Lu asked me worriedly. I nodded and smiled happily.

"Lulu. While we eat, I have something to announce." I declared.

"Must be interesting." I heard Uncle Gippal comment as he and Aunt Rikku came inside. "Paine, Baralai, Nooj, and Leblanc said they'll be off at different places trying to calm down the rumors." Uncle Gip explained. We all nodded and sat down on the couches made of bamboo sticks. Lulu served us our food and we all thanked her.

"Yum! Lulu, delicious as always." I complimented joyfully, but I knew something was missing. There wasn't any happiness in her food. I know that sounded corny, but something really was missing. Lulu put on a small smile and looked down sorrowfully.

"Thanks Danaya." After finishing our breakfast, I stood in the middle of the hut and cleared my throat rather dramatically.

"I have an announcement to make." I declared. Everyone turned towards me. I looked down for a few moments, before picking my head back up and putting on a confident smile. "I'm going to go off on my own to find my parents and Wakka and bring them back. I will do whatever it takes to bring them back and destroy that monster." Everyone was silent. Nobody spoke for a few moments. Uncle Gippal smirked and Auntie Rikku smiled.

"Aw Naya! That's great! But, you can't do it by yourself." Auntie Rikku exclaimed. I tilted my head confusedly.

Lulu added, " I agree. Danaya, you're only 15 and how are you going to take on that monster all by yourself? You're just like your father and mother, always taking action before thinking."

"But I have given it serious thought!" I exclaimed. Uncle Gippal chuckled and messed up my hair.

"All right kiddo. As your uncle, I give you permission. On one condition, you have people with you. And by people, I mean these other bunch of teenagers." Iyana instantly jumped up and cheered.

"Well sign me up!" Iyana shouted. Vidina walked over to me and slung his arm over my shoulder.

"I'm definitely going, ya? You're not going without me! You need a Black Mage with you, ya?" Vidina declared. Analise walked over and gave me a quick hug, her multi colored hair swishing around.

"Well, who else is going to watch over the chaos called Danaya and Vidina but me?" Analise joked. I looked at them all one by one with a smile.

"You guys would…..really….go with me?" I asked, uncertainty filling my stomach. Lulu smiled and gave me a small hug.

"Yes. They will. And even if you don't want them to, we won't let you leave the island alone either." Lulu commented. I looked down and twiddled with my thumbs.

"And remember Dannie. My dad's out there with your parents too ya know? I gotta save him!" Vidina exclaimed, determined as he picked up his staff. Uncle Gippal walked over to us and put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's settled then! You'll take Yana's airship!" Auntie Rikku shouted happily.

"_Mom! Don't send Uncle as a pilot! I'm driving!" _Iyana exclaimed angrily. She didn't like anyone flying her airship but her.

"H-huh? Wha?" Vidina and Analise let out confusedly. They didn't understand Al Bhed, but I did. I learned it from Dad, who had learned Al Bhed from Rikku and this guy named Rin.

"Ok. Why don't you get things ready here and I'll get the airship ready?" Iyana suggested to us. Analise, Vidina, and I nodded. I first went to the temple on my own to pray. As I went in there, some people were staring at me and whispering to one another. I smiled and gave them a short bow, before standing in front of the statue of my mother. I knelt down and did the prayer. *Please help me find my parents and Wakka.* I stood up and walked over to my family's hut. I grabbed my pouch and sword. I went over to the small shop and bought a bunch of items with my gil. I sang softly as I put my pouch around my waist and walked over to the shore of Besaid Beach, clutching my sword tightly. Along the way, I encountered a few fiends left over from yesterday.

Each time I struck one down, I was reminded of the horrible monster that terrified the whole island and possibly everyone in Spira. Once I got down to the beach, I saw everyone there waiting for me. Lulu was talking to Vidina and I could hear some more of their conversation as I got closer.

"Make sure you be safe, ok? And don't forget to comm-sphere me every now and then. Don't be wasting your powerful spells on weak monsters. It will just waste your MP." Lulu scolded Vidina.

Viddie sighed and replied, "Ma, I know! Geez, ya, am I five? I got it Ma." I giggled and turned to Iyana, who was hugging Uncle Gippal and Auntie Rikku. I also saw Analise and Beclem exchanging goodbyes. I sighed and was about to go on board Iyana's airship, before I felt someone grab my hand. I turned around and saw Lulu with a small smile.

"Now where are you going without saying goodbye to me? You know you are always like the daughter I never had." Lulu muttered to me as she gave me a hug. I hugged her back tightly.

"I'll find Wakka and my parents. I promise." I whispered to her as I let go of Lulu and gave her a smile. She let out a chuckle and patted my head, then slightly shoved me in the direction of Vidina.

"Come on Dannie! Yana! Lisie!" Vidina called out to all of us. *Hey! That's my nickname for Analise!* I let out a mock gasp.

"Remember, only I can call her that." I remarked softly. Iyana hit him lightly on the head with her wrench. Vidina put on a small pout, clutching his head.

Analise yelled, "Race you guys to the airship!" Analise got a head start, holding a few bottles of hair dye in her hand. Hoo boy. Everywhere she went, she always had hair dye with her. Oh! She changed her hair color again! It was now bright green. I giggled as Analise and Iyana started racing, Analise being the winner and Iyana hitting her playfully on the arm. Vidina and I walked over and boarded the airship. I looked at the small crowd gathering to see us off.

"Goodbye!" I shouted out as I did the prayer and went to the bridge of Iyana's airship. Iyana hurried to her pilot's seat and we all felt the airship's engine starting up. As we took off, I decided to go explore Iyana's airship. She had gotten it last year as a present from her parents. I've only been on it once. There were four main parts to her airship: the bridge, deck, cabin, and engine room. It's much like the Celsius, and structured the same, except Iyana's airship is crystal blue with light green flames. Cool, huh?

The Cabin was where we would all sleep. There were 5 beds, a bathroom, and a shower. Iyana had gotten the idea of having a Hypello working on the airship from the Gullwings, AKA my mom, Auntie Rikku, and Paine. We sometimes just call him Hypello, but our main nickname for him is Pello. He works the counter where he gives us our drinks and sometimes makes us our meals. In the Cabin is also the infirmary, where most of our healing items and things are. The engine room is where, well, all of the engines and equipment are working at. The deck is the top of the airship, and the bridge is where we usually hang out at. That's where the pilot's seat and comm-sphere network are located.

"Naya! Hey!" I heard Iyana call out to me. I snapped out of my daze and turned to her.

"Yeah?" I answered.

Analise asked, "So where to first, Danaya?" I looked at all of them and pointed to myself.

"Me? You guys are asking me?" They all nodded. "Why?" Everyone laughed, except for Analise, who just patted me on my head.

Iyana answered, "Oh Naya. We all believe you have the power to actually defeat the evil that is out there. That, and both your parents are involved. Plus, you're technically our leader." I raised an eyebrow. *Cheesy much?*

"But I'm younger than all of you. Why can't Lisie be leader?" I questioned them confusedly. My being leader didn't really add up to anything.

Analise smiled, "Because. We think you're better fitted for leader. Now come on, leader. Where to first?" Everyone looked at me with anticipation. I looked up at the ceiling and thought for a moment. *Well. The nearest place is Kilika. It's best to check each place one by one. Hrmmm…..* "

Kilika!" I shouted out. *Hope they're ok with my decision…*

"Kilika? Ok! Iyana!" Vidina called out. Iyana smiled and held a thumbs up.

"All right. To Kilika we go!" Yana declared as she started piloting the airship. While she piloted, Analise, Vidina, and I just stood around and talked. I clutched my sword like a mic, the hilt of it pointing towards my mouth. I twirled around as I started singing.

"Go Dannie!" Vidina shouted. I giggled.

Analise sat down criss-crossed on the floor as she watched me. Vidina joined her. "And if, I find, the world of real emotion has surrounded me. I won't give into it now, I know, that forward is the only way my heart can go. I hear your voice calling out to me, you'll never be alone~" I sang my mother's song that she had performed many times before.

I danced and twirled around the room, Analise and Vidina cheering me on. Iyana was cheering as well, but she was also muttering something about me being childish. I shrugged it off and continued. Iyana didn't know that I knew she thought I was too childish. Can't blame her. I got it from my father.

When I was done singing and dancing, I bowed as my two friends clapped for me. "You're amazing!" Analise complimented me. I shook my head.

As I played with my arm sleeves, I replied softly, "Oh no! I'm not that good. I mean, Mom was way better." Viddie just chuckled and slung an arm over my shoulder.

"Get some rest, ya? Might be a while before we get there, Dannie." Viddie suggested to me. I nodded and smiled. Analise started stretching her arms and yawned.

"I'll come with. Kind of tired." Lisie added.

Vidina exclaimed, "See ya Dannie! Ana!" Analise grabbed my arm and we walked to the elevator, but then we heard a loud and ferocious roar.


	3. Spawn?

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Final Fantasy X/X-2 Characters at all and any of the places or games. I only own my OC, Danaya and any other OC's I make up along the way. The following people own their OC's as well.**

**Memories of the Forgotten Guardian - Analise**

**Animerain14 - Sargent (Introduced later on)**

**Roseria Sylvester - Iyana**

**K Entertainment - Xanxus (Introduced later on)**

**Amylou11987 - Anastasia (Introduced later on)**

"Hi there!" - Talking

*Ugh, why?* - Thinking

_"Dude, what the hell?" - _Al Bhed or dreams

* * *

**Danaya's POV:**

All of us gasped as the airship started shaking. "What was that?" Iyana shrieked as she tried to maintain control of the ship.

"Come on! Vid! Naya! Let's go to the deck and see what's up." Analise declared as she grabbed her whip and pulled me along. Vidina threw me my sword as he ran after us. I caught it with ease and ran on my own as we all hurried inside the elevator. Once we got up to the deck, we were faced with some sort of monster. It was a type of Klikk, but much bigger! The Klikk-like monster had razor sharp teeth and the same symbol as the monster that took my parents.

"It's a spawn!" Vidina exclaimed with fury. All three of us engaged into battle as we got into formation. I was in the middle, Vidina behind me on the left and Analise behind me on the right. I held my sword confidently as the Klikk tried to strike me first. I swiftly dodged and slashed it on one of the legs. It let out a screech and Vidina blasted a Thundara on it. Analise decided to use her whip as a club and started clubbing away at the Klikk. I screamed as I told Viddie and Lisie to get out of the way. I backed up a few feet, before running head on to the monster and screaming. I concentrated some Fire magic, making my sword blaze up with flames.

_**"Inferno Flame Strike!" **_I shouted as I struck the monster with my sword, flames surrounding the Klikk and burning it successfully. However, that burning wasn't enough. I backed away and let Analise do her damage. Analise smirked and quickly got out a piece for her whip from her pouch. She turned her whip into a mace. The ball-like end had spikes all over it. Analise and I exchanged looks. I nodded as I cast Blizzara on the spikes, making them turn into cold, hard ice.

Analise jumped up high in the air and started spinning around. Once she stopped spinning, a smirk appeared once again on her face as she hit the Klikk from above. _**"Dropping Ice Spikes!" **_she shouted loudly as she tumbled off the Klikk and landed next to me.

"Show off." Viddie mumbled.

"What was that?" Analise asked. "Whoa!" she shouted in surprise as the Klikk cast blind on her. I soon felt it too, a cloud of darkness surrounding my line of vision.

"Viddie!" I called out. "Take care of the Klikk."

"Roger!" Vidina exclaimed as I heard him cast spells on the Klikk. I waved my arms around, feeling for Analise. Once I got a hold of her shoulder, I quickly cast Esuna on both her and me. Analise sighed in relief and thanked me as she ran off to help Vidina, who was casting Black Magic spells from afar. I reached into my pouch for a Grenade to throw, but then I looked up and it was too late.

"NAYA!" Analise screamed. I covered my arm and felt the pain come as the Klikk swiped me with its leg. I fell down and clutched my arm as I bit my lip, containing my screams. I also felt sick. *Poison….* I thought as I tried to reach for my pouch, but couldn't due to the amount of pain I felt. *That Klikk is tough.*

I heard Vidina yell from afar, _**"Holy!"**_ I saw a bright light from the corner of my eye. Analise, preoccupied with the Klikk, looked towards me with worry. I put on a bright smile and painfully got out an Antidote and Hi-Potion as I drank them both at the same time. As I finished both bottles, I threw them off to the side and stood up tiredly.

"Dannie!" Vidina called out to me and shot me a wink. I knew he wanted us to perform our special move. I nodded and looked at Analise, who in turn, nodded back as she backed away a few steps. I positioned my sword horizontally as Vidina started running towards me. This special move both of us developed made Vidina run more, because well, I'm not exactly the fastest runner out there. As Vidina reached me, he hopped up and used my sword as a leverage, then threw me into the air as well. Once we were both rising up in the air, we worked quickly, Vidina creating a mega huge fireball and me continually casting Blizzara on the fireball, making it one huge, flaming, ice rock! Oh yeah!

Vidina and I shouted in unison, _**"Danaya and Vidina's special combo Ballin' Nova!"**_ Oh yes, I know. Cheesy name. Viddie and I dropped to the deck of the airship tiredly, sweat pouring down my face. The flaming ice rock blasted into the Klikk, making it screech in agony. The Klikk stumbled down, almost falling dead. *One more! Just one more!*

"Lisie!" I managed to pant out. Analise nodded and dealt the final blow with her whip, cracking the Klikk with it so hard that it fell off the airship. Vidina helped me up and we all drank up on Potions.

"Did you guys get it? I saw something fall off the ship!" we heard Iyana's voice through the intercom.

I yelled out, "Yeah! We got it!" Iyana cheered and told us to get back on, since we were nearing Kilika. I clutched my necklace as Analise, Vidina, and I went inside the elevator and back to the bridge. Vidina let out a small yell as he plopped into the seat next to our Comm-sphere network.

"I'm beat, ya? What was that thing?" Vidina asked us all. Analise let out a sound as she shook her head unbelievably, going over to the seat next to Vidina.

Lisie replied, "It seemed to have the same symbol as the monster back in Besaid." I looked down as I furrowed my eyebrows, my mind getting all confused. *The monster and the Klikk are connected in some way. Something or someone must be controlling both of them. But what could it be?…*

"We're here! Kilika!" Iyana announced. I smiled as Vidina let out a whoop and jumped for joy. Analise simply smiled as she was the first one to exit the ship. I went out with Vidina and Iyana. Outside, there were a lot of people looking at us curiously. Most of them shouted in excitement, seeing as the "High Summoner's Daughter" was here. I just continued to smile and wave. Iyana leaned over to my ear and whispered, "Wow. You're getting tons of attention." I nodded. Vidina and Analise, who were behind me, had had trouble catching up because of all the people crowding around.

Being the High Summoner's daughter wasn't exactly the best thing to be. You get a lot of attention and recognition yes, but you also have a lot to live up to. When I was younger, I thought of it as fun, but now I know it's a responsibility. A little girl squeezed between some people, ran over to me, and held up a bright, yellow flower. Her face was full of hope and eagerness.

"Here you go Lady Danaya! I just picked this one!" the little girl exclaimed in her childish voice as she gave a small bow. I giggled and took the flower graciously.

I thanked her and she ran off. As I waved goodbye to her, the group and I walked past the people and to the forest where the temple was. "Lady Danaya. Would you like an escort?" a passing lady asked politely, her husband by her side. I smiled softly and shook my head.

"No thank you. We're fine on our own. Although…." I paused as I thought of a way to word my question. "Has anything bad happened recently?" I finished my question at the couple. The man shook his head.

He answered, "No, actually. Everything seems to be fine. I heard what happened in Besaid. Boy, word travels fast. We will pray that your mother and father, as well as Sir Wakka, will be all right. We hope you find them. Do not worry M'Lady. My wife and I are more of the calm ones. There are people out here in Spira right now that are panicking about." I took in all his words and bowed.

"We will be careful and I will find them. Thank you!" I exclaimed with a small smile as my group and I walked right into the forest. The forest in Kilika didn't have as many fiends as long ago. There were very few fiends, but sometimes there were Lord Ochu's stomping every once in a while. I felt Analise's stare on me, so I turned to her with a smile. Iyana and Vidina turned to Analise as well.

"What's up, Lisie?" I asked her. She let out a small giggle.

Analise shook her head, but then replied, "It's funny how you're getting all this attention. I still wonder how you're not suffocated." I just let out a smile.

"You know. I just deal with it." I told her knowingly, remembering all the times when I traveled to Luca with my parents when I was younger. Once we got to the stairs, Iyana let out a sigh.

I heard her mumble, "Great. These steps." I smirked and grabbed her hand as I started running up the steps, my necklace making a jingle sound with every move. "W-whoa!" she exclaimed. Once we made it to the top of the steps, we waited for Vidina and Analise. Iyana let out a playful glare towards me and I just smiled.

"Ya! That's not cool! We had to run just to catch up, ya?" Vidina complained as he put his hands on knees, catching his breath. I laughed as I began up the last set of steps to the temple. "Come back!" Vidina yelled as he watched the rest of us walk. I had gotten more greetings from people who had come to visit the temple.

"Dannie!" Vidina shouted after me as he finally caught up with us. Once we got inside the temple, we all saw Mother's old um, frenemies, you would call it. Dona and Barthello. They both turned around to see us. Dona had a small smirk on while Barthello had a friendly smile. I bowed to Dona and so did Analise. Iyana and Vidina just gave a small nod.

"Well well, if it isn't the High Summoner's daughter. How are things doing in Besaid? We tried to help as much as we could, but I guess it wasn't enough. How are you coping?" Dona asked, surprisingly worried.

I gave her a small smile and answered, "I'm doing ok." Vidina nodded to agree with me. "We're trying to find them, and we'll do everything we can." Dona chuckled.

"Just like your mother I see. I bid you good luck." she commented. "Barthello, let's go." Barthello waved goodbye to us as they both walked away. Iyana raised her eyebrow at their retreating backs, but she copied the rest of us as we all kneeled in front of the statues and prayed. Once we were done praying, we all headed out and back down to the forest. Analise stopped walking, and the rest of us turned to her.

"Analise? What's up?" Iyana asked. Analise widened her eyes and turned her whole body around.

She shouted, "There's an Ochu over there!" Just as she said that, an Ochu stomped towards us. Vidina and Iyana grunted. I held my sword in an offensive position as we all started attacking. I ran towards the Ochu and slashed it with my sword. Vidina cast Firaga on the Ochu and Analise whipped it. Iyana looked at me and I nodded.

"Guys!" I warned to everyone. Analise and Vidina let Iyana have her spotlight for a while as she started backing up. Iyana's huge wrench started glowing red and blue, then she started charging at the Ochu.

Iyana exclaimed, _**"Blazing Power Strike!"**_ I gaped at her, amazed. Blazing Power Strike took her two years to try to perfect. The chances of her perfecting it at this moment was 50/50. Iyana's special move, Blazing Power Strike, dealt Fire and various status ailments, along with a massive amount of damage. Once she hit the Ochu with her wrench, there was a huge explosion, and I knew she perfected it.

"WOO! Iyana!" I cheered. Iyana smiled proudly and put her hands on her hips as the Ochu disappeared into pyre flies.

Vidina commented, "Amazing, ya?"

"Finally perfected it." Analise added with a chuckle. I smiled at everyone and they smiled back. We continued through the forest until we came across a few wasps. I shuddered and stepped back a little. Wasps weren't exactly my…..favorite monsters. Not only were they hard for me to kill since they were long range, but their buzzing made me want to shrivel up and die.

"Viddie!" I called out. He nodded and took care of all three wasps with a simple Blizzard. We all made it out of the forest and walked back to the village. "You guys wanna visit the new headquarters of the Youth League?" I asked everyone else.

"Whatever you want." Analise shrugged. Vidina said the same thing.

Iyana smiled, "Up to you, leader!"

I exclaimed, "All right! Let's go!" We all went on the boat and waited for more passengers. Once there were more passengers on the boat, it started moving. A lady came up to me with a friendly smile.

"I pray to Yevon that your parents will be found. As to what reason is the High Summoner's daughter visiting the new headquarters?" she asked me.

"Thank you. We just want to visit Ma'am. My friends, cousin, and I have never been here, so we're going to look around." I explained. The lady nodded and left us alone. Iyana rested her arms on the ropes of the boat and sighed.

"Breeze sure is nice." she muttered. I looked around and saw Analise admiring the scenery at the top of the boat, while Vidina was playing around with some kids and a blitz ball. I giggled as I watched them play like they didn't have a care in the world. I rested my sword between my shoulders and hung onto it. All of a sudden, the boat came to an abrupt stop and we arrived at the new headquarters.


	4. New Youth League Headquarters

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Final Fantasy X/X-2 Characters at all and any of the places or games. I only own my OC, Danaya and any other OC's I make up along the way. The following people own their OC's as well.**

**Memories of the Forgotten Guardian - Analise**

**Animerain14 - Sargent (Introduced later on)**

**Roseria Sylvester - Iyana**

**K Entertainment - Xanxus (Introduced later on)**

**Amylou11987 - Anastasia (Introduced later on)**

"Hi there!" - Talking

*Ugh, why?* - Thinking

_"Dude, what the hell?" - _Al Bhed or dreams

* * *

**Danaya's POV:**

Once we got off the boat, Vidina, Iyana, Analise, and I started walking to the big building in the middle of the place. The big building had blue and red colors everywhere, decorated with different decorations, and held a somewhat regal appearance. This was the new Youth League headquarters. Nooj had built one to expand on the Youth League and its bases.

"No pass. No entry." the guard told us with a gruff voice.

"Please. We'd like to speak with your leader if possible." I asked the man politely.

"Sorry. No en-"

"Byron!" another man called out. The two men looked at each other.

"Yes sir?"

"Let them in. That is Danaya, daughter to High Summoner Yuna." The other man explained. Byron looked at me in surprise and bowed apologetically.

"I'm sorry M'Lady. Please all of you. Follow me." the guard instructed as he started walking inside the building. Vidina let out a small chuckle as we all followed him.

Iyana whispered to me as she shook her head, _"Some people just don't know who you are. Sometimes, I think it'd be better to put a sign above your head that says you're the High Summoner's daughter."_

I giggled and replied softly, "No it's all right. I think it's fine." The guard finally stopped in front of a big red door with golden handles.

"Here you are. Our leader, Malfonse, is inside." the guard explained as he bowed and quickly went away. Analise knocked on the door and we heard a kind "Come in." Vidina opened the doors and we all went inside the big room. The first thing I saw was a young man standing tall in the middle of the room. He was Malfonse. The leader of the new Youth League headquarters. Nooj had put him in charge here, and he was a very trustworthy friend. Malfonse let out a sound of surprise and smiled at me as he bowed.

"My apologies. I didn't know the High Summoner's daughter would visit me. But at last, we meet. I express my deep sorrow for the loss of your parents and Sir Wakka. Have you any clues to finding them?" Malfonse looked back up with his brown eyes and spiky, black hair. Malfonse was about the age of 27 and stood at least a foot taller than me. I smiled and bowed back, as did the others.

I greeted, "Hello to you too Malfonse. I'm sorry, but I haven't found any clues yet. I'm trying my best. I will find them." Malfonse smiled at me.

"Well, I do hope you find them. It'd be a tragedy if they completely disappeared." Malfonse looked at me with some concern. Vidina was tapping his foot impatiently and Analise shot him a look. Iyana hit him upside the head and told him to wait. Malfonse looked back and forth between Vidina and me, then chuckled. He took my hand and kissed my knuckles. "I apologize Lady Danaya. Please take a tour around the headquarters as I do have some business to attend to."

I nodded and replied politely, "Thank you Malfonse for letting us take some of your time. We will be goi-" I cut myself off as a sharp pain rose to my head. I let out a sound as I clutched my head, dropping my sword onto the ground.

"Dannie!" Vidina called out. All the voices that were calling me were being blocked out as I started to see something.

There were three blurs, but I could definitely make them out as my parents and Wakka. I started screaming as the vision got clearer. I saw my parents' fearful faces. Wakka's confused one. The clearer it got, the painful my head got. I saw my parents and Wakka trapped in some sort of cage and they were all talking. No wait. They were yelling. They were furious and angry. *What's happening?* All of a sudden, the vision went away and my eyes shot open. I started panting and gasping for breath. My hands were clutching my skirt tightly and I felt sweaty. Malfonse was standing off to the side, a distant look in his eyes. Vidina, Iyana, and Analise all gasped and quickly helped me up.

"Oh my gosh! Are you ok?" Iyana asked me. Analise hugged me tightly.

"What happened to you?" Analise asked, but my eyes just stayed wide and I was speechless.

"Dannie, you ok, ya?" Vidina asked worriedly as he picked up my sword and held it in his other hand. Malfonse looked at me with some sympathy as he gave a bow.

Malfonse urged, "My apologies Lady Danaya. Please go now. I hope you are ok and that all goes well for you." I nodded, my mind still cloudy from what happened. Iyana quietly scoffed.

"Rude much…." I heard her mumble.

*W-what…..what was that? I know those were my parents and Wakka, but….* With the help of Analise, I made it out of the headquarters and we boarded the boat again. We walked up the stairs and I sat down on the wooden floor, my head resting on my knees as I drew them up. No one spoke a word, mainly because Vidina said to let me rest. I closed my eyes and tried to remember the vision. I wanted to see where my parents were at again.

My head slowly rose up as I called out, "Viddie. Lisie. Yana. Come here." They all looked at me worriedly and walked over to me. "I….I had a vision." I announced. Analise took off her goggles around her neck and started fiddling with it. Iyana took off her hair in her side ponytail and started tying it back up again.

"What was the vision of ya?" Viddie asked me. I sighed and shook my head with confusion.

I answered, "It was of….of my parents. And Wakka." Once I said that, everyone stopped what they were doing and paid more attention to me. "They were in a cage." I continued, unsure of my words. "Yeah. They were trapped in a cage and they were yelling at someone. I don't know who, but….it should be now. It should be happening now, because they were all wearing the same exact outfits from yesterday." Everyone looked at each other and then back at me. I smiled at them with determination.

"I know that look." Analise said with a giggle. "When you want to do something, you do it. Ready for this adventure then? No matter what we have to do to find them?" Analise asked all of us. We nodded and I let out a huge smile. *We're going to find them and that's that.*

"Ok. Where to next once we get back on the airship?" I questioned them.

Iyana cleared her throat and corrected, "The Cascade."

"Cascade?" Vidina asked.

"Yeah! We're going to name it the Cascade and we're going to use it to find Auntie Yuna, Uncle Tidus, and Wakka. No matter what!" Iyana declared. And when Iyana says we'll do something, well, we're going to definitely do it!

"Yeah!" I exclaimed as I threw my sword in the air and caught it. Analise smiled and stood up.

Analise announced, "Let's go to Luca then." We all thought for a moment, before nodding and agreeing the next place we'd go to.

"Plus, isn't it blitz ball season?" Vidina asked excitedly. I nodded, still holding a hand to the side of my head. It still hurt a little.

Once the boat docked back at Kilika, the gang and I went off and hurried into our airship. The people of Kilika were waving goodbye as Iyana started up the airship and we flew off. Vidina said he would go take a nap in the Cabin. Analise started walking off on her own, but then she paused and turned to me.

"Naya. Let's go to the deck and spar." Analise suggested. I nodded and followed her to the deck. Once we got up there, we both put our weapons on the ground and stood in a fighting position.

"Hah!" we both shouted as we ran at each other. I almost forgot to tell you! Lisie and I would always spar every once in a while. We both knew Analise was the stronger one, but she never gave up on me and always told me that one day I would surpass her. As I tried to strike her in the arm, Analise ducked and twisted my arm behind my back.

She scolded, "Never go for the obvious attack." I smirked and twisted my whole body around, then kicked her square in the stomach.

"I wasn't." I simply answered as she staggered back. She let out a small noise of satisfaction and started charging at me, throwing a fist in my direction. I dodged it just in time, but screamed as she ducked under my legs and kicked me in the back. I fell on the floor of the deck, my hair getting in my face. I groaned and rolled over, lying down on my back. Analise giggled and held out a hand to help me up. I sighed and grabbed her hand, lifting myself up. My hair flew around as the wind whipped my face. Analise and I walked back to the bridge in silence.

I announced, "I'm going to check up on Viddie. Plus, I need some water."

"Riggghhhhttt." Iyana dragged out. Analise let out a small chuckle as she plopped down on the seat next to our Comm-Sphere network. I gave them a weird look, before turning around to the elevator. Once I pressed the "Bridge" button, I started thinking. *What did Iyana mean? They're crazy* I sighed as I remembered the vision of my parents and Wakka. *Where could they be? But thank Yevon they're alive.* Once the elevator stopped and the doors open, I walked out and went inside the Cabin. I saw Pello behind the counter, cleaning up some cups and plates.

"Hello Mish Danaya. Would yoo like shome water, yesh?" Pello asked me.

I smiled and replied, "Yes please Pello! And hello to you too." As Pello turned around to get me some water, I silently walked up a few steps to the stairs to peek at Vidina. He was sleeping on his side while snoring. His staff was leaning against the wall. I bit back a giggle as I walked back down and went over to Pello, who handed me my water. I held the glass and started drinking all of the water from it. Once I was done, I handed the glass to Pello.

"Pello. Can you please tell Iyana and Analise that I'm going to go to sleep as well?" I asked Pello while I rubbed my eyes.

Pello got out his communicator and answered, "Yesh Mish Danaya. Anything for yoo." I smiled and walked up the stairs, going over to my bed. I placed my sword underneath my bed and took off my boots. I pulled the covers off and lied underneath them. I closed my eyes and sighed as I tried to sleep. Just when I was about to sleep…well…

"WE'RE HEREEEEEEE!" Iyana shouted over the intercom. Vidina screamed and fell off his bed. I just shot up and gasped from the sudden announcement. "Hurry it up Vidina! Danaya! Let's go!" Iyana pressured us. I hurriedly put on my boots and started fixing my hair. Just after I took my sword from underneath my bed, Vidina pulled my arm and dragged me down the stairs and into the elevator.

"R-really?" I panted as I pouted at Vidina. He chuckled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

He asked, "Dannie, aren't you excited, ya? It's Tournament Time! Wonder if the Aurochs are doing it this year ya?" I nodded with wonder. The new generation of Aurochs are pretty tough. We won 1st place for three years in a row, but last year they came in second to the Luca Goers. I looked up at Vidina and mentally pouted. He was so much taller than me!

"What's with the pout, ya?" Vidina asked me with a cheeky smile. I widened my eyes in surprise and blinked. *Wow, didn't know I was doing it for real*

"Nothing!" I exclaimed with a giggle as the elevator opened and I headed outside. Iyana got off her seat and clutched her wrench, swinging it around.

"Well, let's go you guys!" Iyana announced. We nodded and exited the airship.

Analise chuckled, "Looks like we've attracted some attention." It was true! Once we got out, there were very many people staring at us and pointing. Some people even started whispering. "Back straight Danaya. I think they're looking at you." Lisie whispered. I straightened up and put on a smile as I bowed to everyone. Iyana smiled, her green eyes bright and lit with excitement.

"Come on guys. Let's go to the Aurochs' Locker Room." Iyana suggested. We nodded and went over to the Locker Room. Once we got inside, we saw all of the Aurochs in there.

"Hey you guys!" Vidina shouted. Iyana, Analise, and I all greeted them as well. Vidina exchanged bro fists with some of the guys, while Iyana, Analise, and I hugged the girls.

"Long time no see. How's adventuring been?" one of the Auroch Boys, Shaun, asked. I nodded.

"It's been good Shaun." I replied. Iyana smiled as she picked up the blitz ball and threw it to Analise. By instinct, Analise caught it.

"Aha. See you got some expertise left in ya." Iyana commented. Oh! I didn't tell you yet. Analise used to be part of the Aurochs for 2 years, but then she quit since it took too much time away from her friends.

Shaun commented, "And you were our top scorer too!" Vidina put Shaun in a headlock while laughing evilly. "Ya! Cut it out!" I giggled at the little scene.

"So, who are you guys playing first?" Iyana asked. Analise looked at the Aurochs with interest.

One of the girl players, Sainey, laughed evilly and fist pumped. "We're playing the Luca Goers first! It's payback time suckas!" Analise, Iyana, and I all giggled.

"Well, we'll just be-" Analise was cut off by a buzzing sound. We all looked towards Iyana as she pulled out her communicator.

"It's from my Uncle." Iyana informed us.

Vidina questioned, "A transmission from your Uncle?" Iyana nodded and opened up her communicator.

"_What is it Uncle?"_


	5. Do I Have To?

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Final Fantasy X/X-2 Characters at all and any of the places or games. I only own my OC, Danaya and any other OC's I make up along the way. The following people own their OC's as well.**

**Memories of the Forgotten Guardian - Analise**

**Animerain14 - Sargent (Introduced later on)**

**Roseria Sylvester - Iyana**

**K Entertainment - Xanxus (Introduced later on)**

**Amylou11987 - Anastasia (Introduced later on)**

"Hi there!" - Talking

*Ugh, why?* - Thinking

_"Dude, what the hell?" - _Al Bhed or dreams

* * *

**Danaya's POV:**

Iyana listened to our Uncle yelling. Iyana and I usually just call him Uncle, like Mom would call him Brother. Everyone could hear him yelling through the Communicator. _"Seriously? She has to?" _Iyana asked Uncle in Al Bhed as she faced me. I pointed to myself and she shrugged. Vidina and Analise turned to me. The Aurochs started planning their strategy as they huddled up together. Iyana kept talking to Uncle in Al Bhed, until she hung up and sighed.

"What happened?" Analise asked worriedly. The Aurochs shouted out their cheer and then turned to us.

"Danaya. Your mom was supposed to perform an opening concert for the blitzball game. Baralai, Nooj, and Dad all suggested you fill in for her. The least you could do is calm the audience and provide them entertainment." Iyana explained. I widened my eyes.

*Me?…I could…I couldn't….* When I performed, my mother was always by my side. But….

Sainey giggled, "That should be fun! Come on Danaya! You gotta calm the crowd ya? Give them something to look forward to while you search for your parents and Wakka!"

"Yeah. Come on Dannie!" Vidina exclaimed. Shaun smirked and ruffled my hair.

He added, "Yeah. It'd be cool to see you all dressed up and singing ya?" I turned to Analise for help and she just smiled.

Analise commented, "I think it's an amazing idea. Let's go tell Tobli. He's in charge of the whole thing now." That's right! Do you remember my Mom's old friend, Tobli? The short little guy? He's in charge of holding the blitzball games now! I always thought it was a tough job for such a small person. Iyana shook her head.

"Uncle already told him. Naya. You're going to be on in about an hour." I choked on my own spit.

Vidina exclaimed, "How is she going to get ready in time ya?" Iyana, Analise, and Sainey giggled.

"Naya. Do you remember when our Moms would tell us about the Garment Grids?" Iyana asked me. *Uh oh…I think I know where this is going…..* I nodded. "Here's something like the Garment Grid. You simply pour in a little bit of your MP, then kiss it, and your outfit will transform into something else. This little thing will know what kind of outfit to use, but there's only one use. I was going to save it, but I think you need it right now."

"Aweee yeah!" Sainey shouted.

I smiled and replied, "Awwwww! Thanks Yana!" Iyana just smiled and handed me the small sphere. I closed my eyes and focused some of my MP into the sphere, kissed it, then waited for something to happen. I then began to feel light, as if I was being lifted into the air. I closed my eyes for a few seconds, then started hearing some "Oooh's" and "Aaaah's."

I opened my eyes and everyone was staring at me with shock and admiration. "Uh….is there something on my face?" The boys stared at me with wide eyes, while the girls started giggling. Lisie pushed me into a dressing room with a mirror.

"See for yourself." she teased as she faced my body in front of the mirror. I gasped and widened my eyes as well. *What the….*

I was wearing my mother's songstress outfit, except slightly modified. The black skirt was longer, reaching down to above my knees. The boots were black with heels and had silver chains around them. The arm sleeves were looser, and the dress didn't show my stomach. Instead, there was some light blue, periwinkle fabric covering it up. Strapped to my side was a pouch and I felt my neck for my necklace. It was still there. Mom's outfit felt so soft and comfortable, parts of it were silk. The outfit fit me perfectly. My hair was slightly curled at the tips and a part of my hair was braided and held together with a bunch of beads that extended to my butt. I walked back to the others and they all clapped.

"You look beautiful ya?" Vidina complimented me. All of a sudden, blood started rushing to my face and I felt hot. I looked down.

I replied, "Thanks Viddie." A few of the guys whistled and Iyana gasped.

"Naya! You have to go on now! Here's your mic!" she shouted as she handed me the black microphone. I widened my eyes.

"But wait! What am I going to sing? How-"

"Just think of something! The crowd's waiting! Now go!" Analise shouted as she shoved me into the door that led to the entrance of the arena. Instead of the normal sphere that is used for blitz ball, a stage is in its place.

"To open the blitz ball tournament, let's give it up for our opening act, the daughter of the High Summoner herself, Lady Danaya! Yes yes! This is going to be a spectacular performance!" I heard Tobli announce all hyper from his spot. The spotlight was on me and a familiar song started playing. My mom's song: Real Emotion. I smiled for the crowd and bowed as I took in a deep breath. My body and mouth started moving on its own. *Mom…*

"What can I do for you? What can I do for you? What can I do for you? I can't hear you." I started singing. *Dad…..*

I continued, "Far beyond the hazy borders of my heart….I can see a place that's something like this. Every now and then I don't know what to do. And I know that I, can ne-ver go back." *Wakka….*

"All the things I've seen, in those hazy dreams, can't compare to what I'm seeing now. Everything's so different, that it brings me to my kneeeeeeees!" I hit the high note as I kneeled on one knee, then got back up and started twisting my body and popping my chest to the music.

"And oh, I know, the world of Real Emotion has surrounded me. I won't give into it now I know! That forward is the only way my heart I can go. I hear your voice calling out to me. You'll never be alone…." As I performed for the crowd, I only could think of my parents, Wakka, and the horrible creature that took them away at sea. *I swear on my life, I WILL find them* The crowd went wild as I panted, smiling and bowing over and over.

"Thank you!" I shouted. Everyone was chanting my name and I bowed once more, wiping some sweat off my face as I exited the arena. Once I got in the locker rooms, everyone hugged me and patted me on the back.

"You did amazing!" Iyana exclaimed. Analise smiled as Vidina hugged me. I felt something jolt inside my body and gasped, quickly pulling away.

"Something wrong ya?" Vidina asked me worriedly. I shook my head, put on a smile, and faced the Aurochs.

"Good luck you guys! Win this one!" I shouted with enthusiasm. The Aurochs cheered and ran off to the stadium when Shelinda announced they enter. Analise went into one of the showers and I looked at Iyana confusedly.

Vidina guessed, "Bet you she's dying her hair again." I nodded with realization and sat down on one of the benches.

"You were amazing." Iyana complimented. I let out a nervous laugh as I scratched my head. *Oh! My outfit…* I stared down and closed my eyes as I kissed the sphere and my regular outfit was back on.

"Wouldn't wanna wear that dress sphere for long." I whispered. Analise came out of the showers and appeared with bright pink hair. "Whoa. Awesome!" I shouted. Vidina and Iyana chuckled.

"Like it? I thought about changing it while you performed, but I was too caught up in watching you!" Analise explained.

I giggled, "It looks beautiful. Now, you guys wanna split up and explore the rest of Luca?" Vidina, Iyana, and Analise nodded.

Vidina commented, "Sure! Sounds like a good idea, ya?" I got up and walked off first, but then Vidina grabbed my arm. "Hey! I'll come with you." Analise and Iyana coughed loudly. I turned to them and they just smiled and waved. *What's up with them?*

"Ok. Come on then Viddie!" I shouted childishly as I led him out of the Aurochs' locker room and towards the theatres. There were camera everywhere. Most of them turned to Vidina and me as we walked out.

"Look look! It's the High Summoner's daughter! Lady Danaya! May we have an interview?" one of the men asked. I turned to Vidina with a sheepish smile and he just chuckled as he lightly shoved me forward. I got interviewed about many things: my parents, Wakka, my performance, etc. Thankfully, Vidina pulled me away and we ran over to the docks. I laughed.

"Thanks Viddie!" I shouted. He ruffled my hair and smiled as we sat down by dock Number 4. I looked up at Vidina and realized how cute he was. His spiky hair looking like it was burning the sun itself. His red-brown eyes gleaming and the way he looked when he was calm and- I stopped myself. *What am I thinking? This is no time for romance Danaya! You're supposed to be finding your parents and Wakka!* I shook my head and stood back up.

"Where you going Dannie?" Vidina asked me. I shot him a smile as I pointed to the screen that showed the blitz ball game. The Aurochs and Goers were tied, and only a minute was left in the game. "Oh! We're tied! Come on guys!" Vidina shouted to the screen. I smiled and cheered along with him as the game continued. Shaun passed it to one of the other players. 45 seconds. The player passed it to Sainey. 20 seconds. Sainey shoots…..10 seconds. She scores just as the timer goes off.

"WOO!" Vidina and I shouted. Vidina hugged and spun me around in the air.

"We're going to the Finals!" I exclaimed. Vidina whooped and shouted as he released me. Vidina jumped around and hugged me one more time. He grabbed my arm and pulled me along as we ran to the locker room. Once we got inside, we saw all the Aurochs panting and drying up. Analise and Iyana were providing drinks for them.

"You guys were awesome ya? Who you playing next?" Vidina asked eagerly. Shaun chuckled and ruffled Vidina's hair, almost messing up the fohawk.

Shaun answered, "Stay calm! The game against the Ronsos and Al Bhed have just started! Kilika Beasts forfeited to the Ronsos because two of their players were injured." I smiled and walked over to Analise and Iyana, letting Shaun and Vidina talk.

"Soooooo Naya. What did you and Vidina do?" Iyana and Analise asked. I smiled, oblivious to their suggesting stares. I told them about how I got interviewed and how Vidina and I sat near the docks.

"So boring!" Sainey cut in. I giggled and shook my head. We kind of all just talked and waited around until the Last Round was being announced.

"We playing the Ronsos ya?" Shaun commented.

"Good luck! Heard they're tough." Iyana exclaimed. The Aurochs nodded and did their cheer as they ran off to the arena, leaving Vidina, Analise, Iyana, and me to keep their benches warm and watch the game. As we watched, Vidina and Analise kept cheering the Aurochs on as Iyana and I prepared drinks for after the game. I started rubbing my arms, becoming cold.

"Of course you're going to be cold! Your top is sleeveless! The only sleeves you have is your arm sleeves and they're thin!" Analise ranted on after I told her I was cold. Iyana sighed and went over to me as she hugged me tightly.

Iyana smiled, "Unlike Ana here, I'm going to be a good person and hug the poor girl!" I smiled and hugged Iyana back.

"Thank you Iyana." I said softly as she let go and we continued to prepare the drinks.

Vidina, absorbed in the game, yelled out, "Oh come on Sainey! Shaun was open! And now you're poisoned!" Iyana and Analise shook their heads.

"What's the score?" I asked interestedly.

Vidina answered, "We're leading by one and there's a minute left. WHOA! COME ON SHAUN! YOU HAVE TO STALL THEM!"

"Don't you think you're being too much into the game?" Iyana asked. Vidina ignored her. _"Oh man. This boy…" _

"YES! WE WON!" Vidina yelled out as he gave a whoop and jumped in the air.

"Woo hoo!" Analise and Iyana shouted as they clapped their hands. Analise's headband almost fell off her hair as she jumped around with Vidina. Vidina lifted me up and kissed me on the nose and smiled.


	6. Who Is He?

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Final Fantasy X/X-2 Characters at all and any of the places or games. I only own my OC, Danaya and any other OC's I make up along the way. The following people own their OC's as well.**

**Memories of the Forgotten Guardian - Analise**

**Animerain14 - Sargent (Introduced later on)**

**Roseria Sylvester - Iyana**

**K Entertainment - Xanxus (Introduced later on)**

**Amylou11987 - Anastasia (Introduced later on)**

"Hi there!" - Talking

*Ugh, why?* - Thinking

_"Dude, what the hell?" - _Al Bhed or dreams

**Hey you guys! Sorry, but I won't be able to update the next chapter until possibly Wednesday or Thursday of NEXT WEEK. My file was erased, and I had some of it on USB, but I need to make up most of it. I'll try to get out the next chapter sooner ( I have the other one on file, but I kind of want to catch up to where I was before in writing), so please forgive me! Thank you! ^^**

* * *

**Danaya's POV:**

My eyes widened, but Vidina didn't seem to notice. Analise and Iyana did though as they started smiling and giggling. My cheeks turned pink as Vidina set me down and the Aurochs came in with the Trophy Cup. I shook my head. *Snap out of it Danaya. It was just a kiss on the nose! Calm down!* Vidina ran over and started talking to the Aurochs, while Analise and Iyana walked over to me.

"What was that huh?" Analise asked me as she looked over to Vidina. I saw her hair had changed color again. She dyed it pink. Iyana smiled as I blinked and shrugged.

"Come on. We have to go. We should visit Nooj at Mushroom Rock." Iyana suggested. I nodded and went over to the Aurochs, saying goodbye.

Shaun complained, "Aw! Do you guys have to go so soon? Danaya was our lucky charm!" I giggled and nodded.

"Sorry Shaun." I apologized. "We need to get going." Vidina nodded in agreement.

"All right. Good luck ya?" Shaun said as he hugged me goodbye and so did the other Aurochs. Analise, Vidina, Iyana, and I headed out of the Locker Room and to the docks. We all talked about the games and how great the Aurochs were.

"Did you see how Sainey shot?" I asked as I clutched my sword tightly. "Man, she was ama-"

"Whatcha goin' to do about this sonny? I got me some fish and you darn spilled it! Now how am I goin' to bring this here fish to my family if they're all dirty?" an old man yelled to a guy. I stopped walking, which made the others stop walking too.

"What's happening?" Vidina whispered. The guy, who looked to be about 16 years old, rubbed behind his head. He was carrying a huge gun behind a black, hooded cape. **(Not like Superman you guys haha, um, you guys know Raven from Teen Titans? Like hers)**

"Sorry old man, but it was an honest accident." the guy apologized.

The old man shouted, "Well maybe if you had moved your darn big head, you wouldn't have knocked into my fish! Darn kids these days…" The guy looked really pissed off and was about to do something to the old man, but I rushed in between them with my sword.

"Stop!" I shouted. "Stop at once!"

"Who do you think you are?" the guy shouted at me. Vidina was about to interfere, but I shook my head. The old man gasped and gave me a small bow.

"Lady Danaya! What brings you here?" the old man asked me politely. I straightened up and bowed back with a small smile.

"Danaya? Who the heck are you?" the guy asked.

"Oh great….someone else who doesn't know who you are…." Iyana groaned. I smiled at the old man and handed him some gil.

I said softly, "Here you go sir. Please use this to buy you and your family food." The old man smiled graciously at me and bowed.

The old man exclaimed, "Thank you Lady Danaya! May Yevon be with you." He walked away and disappeared into the crowd of people. I turned back to the other guy and smiled.

"So….who are you exactly?" the guy asked rather, rudely. I took a few moments to sink in his appearance. He stood tall at 5'7" and has piercing, gold eyes. His skin looked like the other people in Luca, light shade of tan. He looks to have a lean build and his hair is jet-black, styled in a spiky way, but not standing up. *That's rather strange….boys usually spike their hair up. Not leave it spiky and down*

He wore a black full body muscle suit with a belt around his waist that had several different pouches and wore black, combat boots. His hood has a gold block pattern at the end and was as of now, half off. However, the guy put his hood back on completely and glared at me. Analise cleared her throat and I nodded, clutching my sword tighter.

I bowed and exclaimed happily, "My name is Danaya! Daughter of High Summoner Yuna! It's nice to meet you!" I looked at him with a smile, eagerly awaiting for him to introduce himself. The guy cleared his throat.

"Sargent." he answered roughly. I looked at his gun and saw how he held it, much like my mom and Uncle Gippal. *He's experienced….very….*

I nodded in understanding, "So! Sargent. What are you doing out here? Did you watch the games?" Sargent simply nodded and didn't say a word. I think Vidina was getting a little bit pissed off, because he walked over to us and looked at Sargent, trying to size him up.

"Listen. Dannie over here is trying to be nice to you so don't yo-asdfghjkl." Vidina was cut off as Iyana and Analise dragged him back while covering his mouth.

"Continue on Danaya!" Iyana shouted. She ran over to me and whispered in my ear, "He looks tough. Maybe we can recruit him to our side." She ran back to Analise and Vidina. I looked at Sargent and he held an amused look. I continued to smile.

"Are they always like this?" he asked me. I widened my eyes. *Is he softening up?*

I giggled and answered, "Yup!" There was an awkward silence. "Look Sargent. I know this may sound sudden, but I see potential in you. I know you're great with that gun. Right now, my group and I are looking for my parents and my friend's father. They've been kidnapped by some sort of monster. You heard of that, right?" Sargent nodded. "So, wanna join us?" I asked him with a hopeful smile. Sargent scowled and tapped his gun on his shoulder. Iyana, Analise, and Vidina looked at him with anxiety.

"Why not? Nothing to do here anyways." Sargent replied. I smiled and bowed as a thank you.

"All right. Now, our airship's over there! Come on!" I exclaimed as I grabbed his arm and led him to the Cascade. From behind me, Analise and Iyana were dragging Vidina along with smirks on their faces.

"So…" Sargent started. "How old are you exactly?" He kept staring at my eyes and I knew why.

"First off…." I started as we continued walking. "If you're wondering why my eyes are different colors, it's because of my mom obviously. And as for how old I am, I'm fifteen." Sargent nodded.

"I thought you were younger than that. I thought you were 10." I looked at him in disbelief.

"You're…" I started to ask.

"Sixteen." he answered. I let go of his arm and began to walk side by side.

I smiled, "I see. Wait, where's your parents?" He glared at me and walked ahead. "Wait!" I shouted as I ran up to him. I went in front of him, but he just walked around me. I went in front of him again and blocked him with my sword. "I'm going to eventually find out. You're part of our group now, remember?" I then started to speak a little softer, "And being part of our group means you're practically family. So, you have to tell me." Sargent softened up a little as he began walking again, a little slower this time.

"My family was poor. They abandoned me here in Luca because they probably couldn't afford to keep me. I was abandoned ever since I was 11." I nodded in understanding and looked down as the guy scowled at me. "I don't need your sympathy."

"I won't give you any." I said with a smile as Iyana ran ahead of us, opening up the hatch of the airship. Sargent gave me a half smile and nodded. He looked at me again.

"…You guys got any food?" he asked. Analise and Iyana giggled. I laughed and nodded.

"Yeah! Go on inside and go to the Cabin. Um, Vidina! Show him the Cabin and introduce him to Pello would you?" I asked Vidina. He nodded and stuck his tongue out at me. I didn't do anything because I remembered the kiss Vidina gave me not too long ago. As Vidina gave Sargent a tour of the airship, Iyana ran to her pilot seat and started setting the coordinates for Mushroom Rock Road.

"40 minute ride, tops." Iyana explained as she started up the airship. Analise smiled at me.

She commented, "You got him to soften up huh?" I nodded. "What were you guys talking about?" she questioned me. "I'll tell everyone at the same time." I responded as I placed my sword on the table next to our Comm-Sphere network. Vidina came in the bridge and sat in his seat.

"He's eating now. Boy, he's hungry." Vidina explained. "So, what's up with that guy?" Viddie asked me. Analise turned to us too, and I knew Iyana was listening. I explained to them everything: his name, age, background.

"He sounds ok." Iyana commented. "Sad life. Wonder how he got so tough." I nodded in agreement. *He doesn't have a family, but….but now he has us* I walked over to the Comm-Sphere network and pressed the button that read "Besaid." I saw from the screen that Lulu was fixing her bed.

"Lulu!" I shouted. She flinched and looked over at the Comm-Sphere.

Lulu replied, "Oh my Danaya. You scared me for a moment. How are you guys doing?"

"Hey ma! We're doing great! We got a new recruit! His name is…." Vidina proceeded to tell his mom about Sargent. Lulu chuckled.

"That sounds interesting. Danaya…." Lulu called my name worriedly. "Any clues?" I shook my head, but then I remembered the vision.

"I had a vision!" I shouted out loud. I began to explain to Lulu about the vision.

Lulu gasped, "Oh my. Wherever could they be. Danaya, I hope you find them. I'm trying to clear up the issues in Besaid. That monster hasn't visited Besaid ever since the incident." I nodded and turned to Vidina, signaling him to talk with his mom. I stood up and stretched, walking over to Analise.

"Lisie. I'm going to go check up on the new guy." I told her. Analise smiled and gave me a thumbs up.

From her seat, Iyana shouted, "Good luck Naya! He's a tough one." I giggled as I walked over to the elevator and pressed the button to go to the Cabin. Once the doors opened, I walked inside and found that Sargent was sleeping in one of the other beds. I turned to Pello, who was filling a glass with water. He handed it to me and I smiled.

"What happened to him, Pello?" I questioned. Pello laughed his funny laugh.

Pello answered, "Thish young fellow fell asleep. He hash been mumbling about hish parents. Shomething musht have happened to them, yesh?" I nodded and finished my glass of water, before setting it down carefully on the counter and quietly walking up the stairs. I sat on the bed next to Sargent and watched him sleep, hugging his big gun. All of a sudden, he started to stir. I tried to escape so he wouldn't see me, but I was too late. His eyes had already opened and he was starting to rub them. When he was aware of his surroundings, he saw me. I turned away, expecting him to glare at me, but he didn't.

Instead, Sargent gave me a half smile and stood up. "What's up? Are we in Mushroom Rock already?" I rubbed my arm sleeves nervously while nodding. He chuckled. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you. I just…am kinda rude sometimes. Sorry." he apologized. I looked at him in surprise and slowly, a smile formed on my face.

"It's all right." I answered.

"So…." Sargent began as he sat down on his bed. "You're the…High Summoner's daughter?" I nodded slowly. "Why are you here? Why aren't you with them? Well, I knw why. But what exactly happened? A monster?"

"You haven't heard all the details?" I asked him with surprise. He shook his head and said only the basics. By instinct, my hand clutched my necklace with the emblem of my father. "My parents and Vidina's father…..they were kidnapped by some sort of monster….we…We don't know what kind of monster it was. I've been trying so hard to find clues, but….all I had was a vision. An-" I tried to go on, but my tears wouldn't let me. I choked on my sobs and bit my lip, preventing myself from crying anymore.

Sargent softly whispered, "Hey. It's ok." I shook my head and furiously wiped my tears. "It's only the beginning of your journey right? You'll find something. Everyone will help you." I nodded and looked at Sargent, who was looking down at me with a strained face. I gave him a small smile and reached for something in my pouch. I got out a small ring and put it in the palm of his hand.

"Use this." I told him as I sniffled. "It….it'll enhance your strength. Your gun won't be of use to close ranged fiends and enemies." Sargent chuckled and ruffled my hair. I looked at him and he gave me another half smile, but then he cleared his throat and had on his signature scowl.

Sargent announced as he stood up, "I'm going to go up on the deck. See ya princess." I waved goodbye as I watched Sargent go downstairs and leave the Cabin. I decided to just lie down on my bed and wait for time to pass. Just when my eyes were about to close….

"We're almost here! Mushroom Rock Road is up ahead!" Iyana announced on the intercom. I yawned and got up, fixing my hair as I grabbed my sword and jumped from the beds to downstairs. My skirt flew up a little, but I pulled it down in time and made my way to the elevator to go to the bridge.


	7. Visiting Nooj

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Final Fantasy X/X-2 Characters at all and any of the places or games. I only own my OC, Danaya and any other OC's I make up along the way. The following people own their OC's as well.**

**Memories of the Forgotten Guardian - Analise**

**Animerain14 - Sargent **

**Roseria Sylvester - Iyana**

**K Entertainment - Xanxus (Introduced later on)**

**Amylou11987 - Anastasia (Introduced later on)**

"Hi there!" - Talking

*Ugh, why?* - Thinking

_"Dude, what the hell?" - _Al Bhed or dreams

Woo! Finally I updated, right?~ Sorry for the wait everyone! But here you guys go! :)

* * *

**Danaya's POV:**

Once I got to the bridge, I saw everyone already there, waiting for me. I tapped my sword on my shoulder. "Well come on leader, let's go! Ready to see Nooj and the Youth League?" Iyana asked me. I nodded and led the group down the ramp and to Mushroom Rock. It stayed the same. Unfortunately, we can't park our airship in the middle of Mushroom Rock Road, so we have to cross it before getting to the Youth League.

"Get ready for some fiends!" Analise shouted. One of Mom's friends, Yaibal, walked up to us and bowed.

"Yaibal!" I bowed. "It's great to see you again!" He smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Hey Danaya. You guys here to see Leader Nooj?" We all nodded.

Vidina smirked, "We don't need an escort. We're going to go fight the fiends ourselves." Yaibal looked worried for a second, but he nodded with a smile.

"All right." he replied. "Good luck. And Danaya, good luck with finding them." I put on a smile and nodded as Yaibal ran back to what he was doing. I turned to my group and found Iyana and Sargent talking, while Analise was adjusting her goggles and Vidina was fixing his hair.

"Everyone!" I called to them. They all turned to me with confident smiles. "Let's do this." I announced as I slashed my sword in the air. Everyone cheered and we began our journey across Mushroom Rock Road. Immediately, three Raptors appeared and one of them charged for me. I immediately slashed it with my sword and it slid back. I caught a glimpse of Sargent putting his gun in his cape and putting on the ring I gave him as he got in a fighting stance. I smiled and ran to the Raptor, slashing it once again. It flinched and attacked me once more.

I felt frozen, paralyzed. *Shit. I'm petrified* All of a sudden, I felt something pierce the rock right after I saw Analise throw a Soft on me. I dodged just in time as two more Raptors appeared. Vidina shouted, "Fira!" and bursts of Fire went to the Raptor I had attacked earlier. It disappeared into pyre flies and there were four more left to kill. Sargent had just punched the living daylights of one Raptor as it disappeared into pyre flies as well.

_**"Wicked Wrench!" **_Iyana shouted as she hit a Raptor with her wrench, causing the Raptor to be poisoned and blinded. The Raptor started clawing the air, unable to see us. I finished it off with a simple Fire and ran over to help Analise, who was struggling from afar to fend off a Raptor that pinned her to the ground. I took in a deep breath, hopped over a rock, flipped in mid-air, and landed safely on the ledge below.

"Lisie! I'm coming!" I shouted as I ran as fast as I could. When I got there, however, Analise kicked the Raptor off of her and swung it so hard that it hit the wall opposite of them. The Raptor screeched one last time, before disappearing into pyre flies. I groaned, "Man Lisie! I could've helped!" Analise just smiled and patted my head as she hurried to aide Vidina, who was struggling with a Raptor of his own. I heard someone grunt and from above, I saw Iyana and Sargent both struggling with three Red Elementals. I hopped from ledge to ledge, and it was pretty difficult, considering I had my skirt to worry about.

Sargent scowled, "Stay back Danaya! We can handle this!" Iyana scoffed.

"Oh shut up! Naya! Hurry and attack them with Blizzara. I'm trying my Blizzard spells, but my magic is too weak!" Iyana shouted. I ran as fast I could to them and finally stumbled in front of the Red Elementals. I cast Blizzara on one of them, Blizzara on the next, and Blizzara on the last. I sighed in relief and so did Iyana, but our worries weren't over yet. An Ochu started stomping towards Iyana! Before anyone could do anything, Sargent pushed Iyana behind him and started shooting down the Ochu with his gun. Iyana looked back at me and I nodded, helping Sargent defeat the Ochu by attacking it head on.

Sargent exclaimed, _**"Fire Bullet!"**_ as he pulled the trigger and a bullet surrounded by flames of fire was shot into the Ochu's body and it exploded into pyre flies. Vidina and Analise caught up with us.

"Dannie! You all right, ya?" Vidina asked me. I giggled and nodded, seeing an injury on his arm. I went over to him and touched his arm. "H-huh?" Vidina's face turned red. I smiled as my hand glowed white and Vidina's injury was gone. "Oh, thanks Dannie."

"Now then…" I began, facing the group. "The lift is right over there. Let's go?" Everyone nodded. We all fit on the lift and made our way up to the Youth League headquarters. The Youth League headquarters hadn't changed much in well, 17 years. There were more tents/houses built, and everyone was still happy. As the lift stopped and we got off, everyone seemed to stop and stare at us. Vidina laughed nervously and Sargent began rubbing behind his head. Iyana smiled and led us through the crowd of people.

Iyana laughed, "Well come on now you guys!" A little girl, about the age of 7, came up to me and put her hands behind her back while swaying back and forth.

"Hi Lady Danaya!" she said in her high-pitched voice. "Have you come to see Leader Nooj?" I nodded. Lucil, still looking young and adventurous, came up to me and smiled.

"Hi Captain Lucil!" Analise and I shouted. Iyana gave her a wave, and so did Vidina. Captain Lucil had remained a close friend of Mom and Dad, then I grew up knowing her. Captain Lucil still had her fiery red hair and dressed in the same clothes, maintaining her figure.

Captain Lucil bowed, "Hello Danaya. It's a pleasure to see you all again. I'll inform Nooj about your arrival and he'll come out shortly." The group kind of spread out on their own. Iyana went with Analise to explore different cliffs to find some treasure, while Sargent and Vidina just kind of walked around. An elderly couple greeted me with a bow.

"Lady Danaya. We hope you find your parents soon. My, they were a lovely couple. We hope you do find Sir Wakka as well." the elderly man told me. I nodded, holding determination in my eyes.

"Thank you. I will be sure to find them." I declared as the couple gave me one last bow, before walking away. A little boy around the age of 7 or 8 came up to me. I kneeled down to his level and smiled. "What can I do for you?"

He smiled cheekily, "Lady Danaya! I was watching you guys down below and you're an amazing fighter! Are you fighting for your parents?"

"Yes sir!" I exclaimed jokingly. The little boy giggled and ran away happily to his father. I stood back up and looked down with a small smile. My sword glimmered in the night sky and the fires crackled loudly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Vidina and Sargent talking. They didn't know I could hear what they said.

Sargent asked Vidina, "Does she always get attention like this?" I saw Vidina nod.

"Yeah, she does. She doesn't know I can tell, but Dannie feels suffocated because of it. It can be tough for her, but she puts up with it for her parents. Dannie doesn't look like it, but she's very strong." Vidina answered. I smiled brightly and shook my head. When we heard the doors open, we turned to see Nooj exiting the building and coming up to me.

"Nooj!" I exclaimed, running up to him. Nooj embraced me and let out a chuckle.

He greeted, "Hello Danaya, everyone. Come into my office and we'll talk." I followed right behind Nooj, Vidina walking by my side. We went inside Nooj's office and sat down in the seats.

"So…..what's been happening? Find anything?" Nooj asked us, but he was directing his stare at me. I sighed and shook my head.

I answered, "Not really anything useful. On our way to Kilika, there was a fiend that attacked us. It was like a mutated Klikk. That fiend had the same symbol on as the monster that attacked us in Besaid. Then, when we visited Malfonse at the new Youth League headquarters, I had a vision."

"A vision?" Nooj questioned me. I nodded and thought back to it, remembering every bit of it.

"The vision was of my parents and Wakka. They were trapped in a cage and were really angry. Since they were wearing the same outfits on my birthday, I'm pretty sure what was happening in my vision was going on at that moment the vision appeared." I explained to him. Nooj nodded in deep thought. He rested his chin on his hands and looked down, then looked back up.

"I'm going to think deeper on that vision of yours. Meanwhile, I have someone for you guys to meet." Now this, got my attention. I straightened up and so did the others.

"Who is it?" Analise asked. Nooj smirked and looked at Sargent. Sargent would have glared at Nooj, if I had not kicked him in the leg underneath the table.

"Why don't you introduce him to me first? So therefore, I can let the others know of your new member." Nooj suggested. I smiled and poked Sargent in the cheek.

"This right here, Nooj, is Sargent! We met him in Luca and I asked if he'd like to join us. He said yes!" I shouted happily. Nooj smiled.

"But why did you ask him?" Nooj questioned. I put on a small smile, leaned into Nooj's ear, and whispered about Sargent's family and how I wanted Sargent to feel he has a place in this world. *It's true. I thought Sargent was pretty cool. Even though I know he doesn't think he can't amount to anything, he can. I know he has to be here. With us* Nooj smiled and ruffled my hair.

I questioned anxiously, "So. Who's this person we get to meet?" Nooj stood up, and we all followed.

"Don't tell me it's another one of your friends that you're going to share a very….detailed…story with us about." Iyana groaned. Analise giggled and patted Iyana's arm. Nooj, every once in a while, would introduce us to some of his old comrades and tell us stories all about their times when they were our age. Sometimes, it would get veerryyyy boring. Nooj chuckled.

"Nope." he replied. "Someone better. Come on, follow me." We all followed Nooj out of his office and into another room. The room was filled with punching bags and training dummies, but what I did notice was the man practicing in the middle as he shot two dummies and kicked them down.

"Hey!" Nooj called out. The man whipped his whole body around with an alarming look, quickly attaching his pistols to his pants.

"Who's this?" Vidina and I asked in unison. Analise and Iyana stayed in silence, waiting with anticipation. Sargent just grunted quietly and waited by Iyana's side.

"Hello there." the man said courteously with a bow.


	8. Ohhhh, He's Cool

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Final Fantasy X/X-2 Characters at all and any of the places or games. I only own my OC, Danaya and any other OC's I make up along the way. The following people own their OC's as well.**

**Memories of the Forgotten Guardian - Analise**

**Animerain14 - Sargent **

**Roseria Sylvester - Iyana**

**K Entertainment - Xanxus (Introduced later on)**

**Amylou11987 - Anastasia (Introduced later on)**

"Hi there!" - Talking

*Ugh, why?* - Thinking

_"Dude, what the hell?" - _Al Bhed or dreams

* * *

**Danaya's POV:**

The mysterious man straightened himself up and Nooj let us take a moment to sink in this guy. The first thing I noticed was his tattoo on the left side of his face. They were the numbers 777. This man had coffee colored skin with remarkably glimmering, golden topaz colored eyes. His hairstyle was spiky **(Like Cloud's), **colored black and long in the back. This man was pretty tall, maybe around 6 feet.

The man cleared his throat and Nooj smiled. Nooj introduced, "Guys, this is Xanxus Gwinevre. He used to be part of the Crusaders and is an excellent gunman and fighter. Danaya, since you're the supposed leader of your group, I'd like you to consider having this man in your group. He would be a perfect asset."

"Man?" I asked. *Knew it….he doesn't look like a teenager…* "How old are you?" I asked nervously, because even though I tried to appear tough, this man looked quite scary. He wears a long, black leather coat with a fur collar and fur at the rim of the sleeves. The coat was thrown over his shoulders and he had no shirt on. He was wearing black armored pants and metal armored boots.

Xanxus' expression remained stoic as he gruffly answered, "I'm 23 years old, Lady Danaya." I nodded, seeing no change in his expression.

Analise waved her hand and figured she needed to help soften this guy up, "Please call her Danaya. She feels old when people add Lady to it. Well, I think it's a great idea, Naya! But first, he needs to get to know us! I'm Analise! Pleasure to meet you, Sir Xanxus!"

Iyana smiled and made a small bow, "The name's Iyana. Cousin to Danaya. Nice to meet you!"

"Hi. My name's Vidina. Um, hope we get along, ya?" Vidina introduced awkwardly, placing his arms behinds his head. I nudged Sargent and he glared at me. I glared back, but Sargent didn't budge. *Oh really? Gonna play that way huh?* I narrowed my eyes and stomped on his foot with one of my boots.

"Shit!" Sargent cursed. I saw Nooj and Xanxus display looks of amusement. "What the fuck?" Sargent yelled to me. Vidina was about to cut in, but then I held fireballs in both palms of my hands and glared once more. Sargent scowled and turned to Xanxus. "I'm Sargent." he simply stated in a monotone voice. Sargent then turned back to me and I stuck my tongue out. I heard Iyana sigh, and she shook her head.

I smiled brightly and bowed deeply to Xanxus, "And as you already know, I'm Danaya! Daughter of High Summoner Yuna! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Xanxus simply nodded and I let out a nervous laugh, scratching the side of my cheek. I looked up at the ceiling to think for a moment about putting Xanxus in our group, then faced Nooj. Nooj raised one of his eyebrows.

"Well?"

I questioned, "You said he used to be part of the Crusaders, right?"

Nooj nodded, "He's a very skilled man, Danaya."

"He's not that friendly...is he?" I wondered. Nooj chuckled.

"Oh Xanxus is actually friendly. He just….is…let's say cautious about first encounters with some people, so he'll appear cold at first. I'm hoping you could warm him up a bit as well." I turned to Xanxus and stared into his eyes. They held such determination inside them, but I also feel that something...or even someone… left a void in him.

I smiled and bowed, "Welcome to the team, Mr. Xanxus Gwinevre." Xanxus smiled a small smile and held his hand out to shake. I took his hand, shook it, and turned to the rest of my team. "Guys, from now on, Xanxus will be part of our family! So, treat him like one!" Iyana, Analise, and Vidina cheered as they all ran to Xanxus and talked to him. Sargent, surprisingly, cheered along with them and joined in talking to Xanxus. Nooj walked over to me and ruffled my hair.

"Does he have family?" I asked Nooj. He chuckled.

"Must you know everything?" I nodded. Nooj smiled, "You can ask him yourself about his background. Anyways, I'll be back soon after I deal with some things. Why don't you go talk to him?" He pointed to my team. They were sitting cross-legged in a circle, like a bunch of kids talking to each other. I smiled and walked over to them, sitting between Vidina and Analise, with Xanxus across from me.

"So Xanxus…." Analise started. "What do you like to do?"

Xanxus confidently answered, "Cooking and Fighting." He looked like he wanted to say something else, but he stopped himself just before he could.

"Cooking?" Vidina and Sargent asked. "So, more food?" Iyana and Analise shook their heads as I laughed.

"That's interesting." Iyana commented. "What else, besides your pistols, do you use to fight?"

"Hmmm, black magic and my feet." Xanxus replied. Sargent and Vidina stopped talking. They looked at him questioningly.

"Your….feet?" Vidina asked.

"Yeah. You'll see later on." Xanxus commented. I smiled and stood up to stretch. While stretching, I yawned. However, someone poked my sides and I yelped as my hands instantly went down and I glared at whoever did it. *Vidina….* I glared at the boy, who was backing away and laughing nervously.

"Now now Danaya. It was a little joke." Vidina panicked as he put his hands up in defense. I started to chase him around the whole room, knocking dummies over and dropping weapons.

"You guys! You're making a mess out of this place. Stop it!" Analise commanded us, but we didn't listen to her.

"Come back here Vidina!" I shouted as I started running out of breath. Just when I was about to run after Vidina again, someone started tickling me. "Whoa!" I started giggling. Vidina was behind me!

"Mwuahahaha." Vidina laughed as I started rolling on the ground, trying to get out of his tickling.

"Let go!" I gasped out, trying to contain my giggles. Thankfully, someone pulled him off of me and Iyana was helping me up. Sargent threw Vidina over his shoulder and I chuckled. Iyana smiled and shook her heads at Vidina and me.

"Childish…" I heard her mumble. Nooj soon arrived and led us to a hall with many rooms.

"In the morning, I suggest you guys go visit Gippal and talk to him about it. Then, you guys can decide what to do then." Nooj told us as he stopped at to rooms, nodding to Xanxus. "I'm guessing everyone's acquainted with Xanxus?"

"Yup!" I shouted. Xanxus tossed me a small smile as he started expertly twirling his pistols between his fingers. *They're like Mom's….except one's black and one's red.*

"So anyways, here are your rooms. Since Xanxus sleeps in the one on the right, it'd be better suited for all the boys to sleep in that room. Breakfast will be served at 7:30 in the cafeteria. Goodnight." Nooj instructed us with a smile.

"Night Noojie!" I exclaimed as I hugged him tightly. Nooj chuckled and ruffled my hair up.

"Goodnight Nooj." Iyana said as she gave a small bow with Analise. They both opened the door to the room on the left side and went in. Sargent nodded in Nooj's direction, before going in the other room with Xanxus. I swear, before Xanxus went to go inside, he was looking at Lisie's midriff…or maybe…not even her midriff, but…

Vidina smiled and fist bumped Nooj before going inside the room with Xanxus and Sargent. I waved goodbye to Nooj as he retreated to wherever he would go, leaving me alone in the hall. I looked down, making small, circular motions with my sword. *Mom, Dad, Wakka….where are you guys?* I heard a door open and I quickly turned around to find Analise and Iyana staring at me.

"What's up, Naya?" Lisie asked me worriedly. I put on a smile and shook my head.

"Nothing." I whispered. Yana pulled me in the room and shut the door as she started stripping off her boots and accessories, leaving only her top and leggings. Analise stripped her stuff away as well, clad in only her shirt and pants. Analise and Iyana started brushing through their hair as I took off things in silence. I removed my arm sleeves, boots, and my skirt. My black shorts clung to my thighs as I brushed through my hair, smoothing it out.

"Danaya." Analise called out. I turned to her and she handed me a towel. "Go wash up first. We'll follow after." Iyana grinned as she started slashing my sword in the air.

"Don't know how you can wield this. Love my wrench better." Iyana commented as she placed my sword with her wrench and Analise's weapons. I giggled as I rushed into the bathroom and washed up. When I got out, Analise and Iyana rushed in so quick, they messed up my hair. I climbed into one of the beds (there were three) and closed my eyes with a content sigh.

"You're dying your hair again?" Iyana shouted out. I giggled as I heard them bicker in the bathroom. My necklace felt cold pressed against my skin. I played with it in between my fingers as I heard Iyana and Analise come out.

"Naya." Analise whispered. "You still awake?" I nodded and closed my eyes, trying as hard as I could to get a good sleep. However, every time I closed my eyes, the monster from Besaid would always appear. I kept tossing and turning, shutting my eyes closed, but nothing could help rid of that monster in my head. Finally deciding I couldn't sleep, I quietly got off my bed and tiptoed into the bathroom, closing the door quietly. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, instantly reminding myself of my parents. I sighed and huddled in a corner in the bathroom, drawing my knees up to my chest and quietly sobbing. *Nobody should see me like this. I need….I need to smile* But my tears didn't stop. I just stayed there, huddled in a corner, until I fully cried myself to sleep….

I yawned and stretched, finding myself back in my bed. *How did I get back here?* I shrugged and rubbed my eyes tiredly as I sat up, seeing Analise and Iyana's beds made perfectly and the bathroom door closed. I climbed out of my bed and fixed it, making it seem as nobody slept there. Once I was done, perfectly on time, Analise and Iyana came out of the bathroom looking fresh. They both exchanged looks, before Analise came up and hugged me. Iyana just gave me a pat on the head. Analise's hair was blonde this time, blonde like my father's.

"Morning Naya!" Iyana exclaimed. I smiled and released Analise.

"Morning Yana, Lisie." I greeted as I grabbed my skirt, arm sleeves, and a towel as I headed in the bathroom. "I won't be too long!"

"We'll be waiting!" Analise shouted to me as I shut the bathroom door open. I went to go take a shower and get ready for the day. I was just about finished washing up in the shower, when I heard someone open the door and close it.

"It's me." Iyana called out. "Analise was getting our stuff ready, so she sent me in here."

I decided to play dumb and ask, "For what?" I finished up washing all the soap off my body and turned the water off.

A towel was handed to me and I took it as Iyana said, "We heard and saw you crying last night." I stopped drying my hair and looked down. "Just letting you know, Naya. Analise and I think that, maybe, you shouldn't hold it in. We're here for you." I heard Iyana exit the bathroom and shut the door behind her. I knew the expression on my face was grim. I stepped out of the shower and put my clothes back on. Then, I combed through my hair, letting my bangs fall to the right side of my face. I sighed and laced up my arm sleeves and boots. When I got out, Analise threw me my sword. I caught it with surprise, and she just gave me a little smile.

"Come on. Iyana went ahead of us to the cafeteria." Analise mentioned as she grabbed her whip and walked out the room. I hurried after her, meeting up with Xanxus on the way.

"Where's Viddie and Sarge?" I questioned Xanxus. *Think I'm going to call him X from now on*

Xanxus replied, "They went ahead, complaining they were hungry." I giggled and decided to run to the cafeteria, leaving Xanxus and Analise alone to themselves. *Hehehe that should show Lisie.*


	9. FOOD!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Final Fantasy X/X-2 Characters at all and any of the places or games. I only own my OC, Danaya and any other OC's I make up along the way. The following people own their OC's as well.**

**Memories of the Forgotten Guardian - Analise**

**Animerain14 - Sargent **

**Roseria Sylvester - Iyana**

**K Entertainment - Xanxus **

**Amylou11987 - Anastasia (Introduced later on)**

"Hi there!" - Talking

*Ugh, why?* - Thinking

_"Dude, what the hell?" - _Al Bhed or dreams

* * *

**Danaya's POV:**

Once I arrived at the cafeteria, I saw a lot of Youth League members, all getting their food and sitting in tables, talking to one another.

"Dannie!" Vidina called to me as he waved his hand. I saw him sitting with Iyana and Sarge, all having trays of food in front of them. I smiled and waved back, falling in line with the other Youth League members as I got my breakfast. The people serving food gave me smiles as they handed me my servings. I thanked them and walked over to the others, sitting down next to Vidina.

"Where's Ana?" Iyana questioned me.

"With Xanxus." I answered. Iyana let out a sound and giggled with me as we both proceeded to eat our food. Just in the nick of time, Xanxus and Analise sat with us with their food.

"Nooj said to meet with him in his office before leaving today." Xanxus informed us. We nodded and continued to eat. I stared at Xanxus for a moment, remembering that empty void in his eyes. "Why are you staring at me?" Xanxus questioned curiously. I snapped out of it and scratched my cheek.

"Hehe sorry! Just umm...just thinking!" I shouted as I drank a huge gulp of my orange juice. Xanxus chuckled and continued eating his food. Sargent got up and said he was going to get more milk. While walking, he bumped into a very muscular and mean looking man.

"Watch it punk." the man warned in a deep voice. *Uh oh…..* Sargent's face started getting red.

"Punk?" Sarge mumbled as he got into a fighting stance. I slammed my spoon on the table and rushed to where they were, holding my sword up in front of Sargent.

"Enough." I shouted. "Sargent. Stop!" I turned to the man who Sargent bumped into and bowed. "I am sorry."

The man gave me a rough smile. "It is all right, Lady Danaya." I pulled Sargent by his ear back to the table and sat him next to Iyana, who was laughing like a maniac. I sat next to Vidina again and saw Analise nod approvingly to me. Xanxus chuckled, his golden topaz eyes gleaming with amusement. I turned back to Sargent, who was murdering his food with the knife and fork. I cleared my throat and glared at him. After we finally finished our food (it took forever because Xanxus kept asking us questions about ourselves), we headed over to Nooj's office. I held my sword behind my head as we listened to Nooj.

"So everyone, we'll keep in touch. Danaya, train your two new members well, ok? Show them what you're made of." Nooj told me. I gave him a salute.

My answer was, "Yes sir!" Sargent and Xanxus chuckled.

"This little shortie has some moves in her?" Xanxus questioned as he placed his hand on my head and pushed down.

I exclaimed, "Yow! Yes I do!" I removed his hand and looked at the others, regaining my posture. "Ready to go?" I asked them all. Everyone nodded.

"Lead the way, Captain." Analise teased me. I grinned and started to walk away with my group.

"Danaya!" Nooj called out. I turned around and looked at him questioningly. "Be careful! There're many fiends out there!" I nodded and gave him a thumbs up. *Hmmm….I should hang out with the two new guys first….* Iyana and Lisie seemed to know what I was thinking, so they nodded and walked ahead with Viddie. I walked over to Sarge and X.

"Hey you guys!" I greeted, walking in the middle of Sargent and Xanxus.

Sargent scowled, "What do you want?" I tapped my sword on my shoulder. "What do you want, little girl?" I pouted. *First he's nice, then he's mean. What's up with that?*

"I'm not a little girl!" I shouted. "I'm two years yo-" I stopped walking and shut my mouth as Xanxus silenced the both of us.

"Listen." he whispered. I closed my eyes and concentrated, trying to listen to whatever Xanxus wanted us to hear. My mouth opened, about to say something, but it instantly shut closed when there certainly was the sound of breathing. Very hot breathing. My lip trembled as all three of us turned around to be face to face with a huge, brown, scaly dragon. Its claws were all sharp and its eyes were blood red. There were fangs hanging from his mouth and as he breathed, smoke would come flaring out of its nostrils. By instinct, I gasped, took a few steps back, and stumbled into Xanxus, who balanced me properly and quickly took out his pistols.

"Let's get this over with." Xanxus mumbled under his breath as he swiftly backed up. Sargent and I turned to Xanxus, who was concentrating some magic onto his pistols.

"Wha-!" Sargent was cut off as Xanxus fired an array of bullets…wait. They were bullets on fire! *Just like Sarge…* Sargent and I watched as Xanxus kept firing off his fire-bullets. "Hey. He's like me!" Sargent exclaimed.

"_**Black Magic Attack: Ring of Fire!" **_Xanxus shouted as 10 large bullets, each about the size of my palm, formed a ring and was shot towards the bullet made the dragon screech, but I guess the dragon had had enough of it. After clumsily getting back up, it quickly rushed towards Sargent and me. We both jumped out of the way. I regained my balance and ran to the dragon, thrusting my sword into its back. The dragon screeched and clawed me on my right arm. I whimpered, but sucked it up and took my sword out. As I was about to strike it again, Sargent shot the dragon again and again with his own fire bullets as well. While he was doing that, Xanxus ran over to me and stood in front of me as he fired his fire-bullets again.

"Xanxus? I can take care of myself you know." I commented, placing my sword on the ground as I looked in my pouch for a Hi-Potion. The man just chuckled in response as he continued to shoot.

"Just trying to protect you, princess. You're already hurt."

*I'm not a princess!* I stubbornly thought. I drank the Hi-Potion quickly, my injuries fading and the blood disappearing. I stood back up clumsily, grabbing my sword from the ground. Just when I was about to strike it, the dragon disappeared into pyre flies. "Aw come on!" I complained. Sargent and Xanxus grinned as Analise, Vidina, and Iyana ran back to us. I placed my hand on my hip. "It's about time."

"Sorry! Vidina decided to be all cocky here and destroy every fiend he sees! Damn bastard…" Iyana mumbled the last part that was directed to Vidina.

Analise smiled, "We saw the fight. Amazing job you guys! So, Xanxus, you're just like Sargent, I believe? Fusing black magic with your bullets?" Xanxus nodded and strapped his pistols back into place.

"I only fuse magic into my bullets for special moves, not on regular attacks." Sargent intervened.

"I can also fuse spells such as poison and blind." Xanxus added as he started walking ahead of everyone else. "Come on. We need to get going before the pyre flies attract even more fiends." Analise quickly followed him and stood by his side, engaging into a conversation. Iyana and I giggled as we listened in, leaving Sargent and Vidina to "bond."

"So, you said you cook?" Analise asked Xanxus as she played with her bracelet.

Xanxus nodded and replied, "Yes. I'm quite skilled actually. My mother taught me." Iyana leaned towards me.

"They make an adorable couple, don't you think?" I giggled and nodded, agreeing with every part.

"Yeah." I whispered back.

"What are you two talking about?" Analise asked us suspiciously. Iyana and I jumped.

"Um, nothing! Nothing!" Yana and I both exclaimed as we held up our hands in defense. As Analise backed up to talk to Iyana, Vidina, and Sargent, I walked up to Xanxus. He had a serious look on his face as his right hand was on one of his pistols. He stopped walking and so did I.

"Is there something you'd like to say?" Xanxus asked me. I mentally flinched. *Him and Sarge are quite alike. Both scary looking and tough. They both seem very fit and-* I shook my head and rubbed the side of my cheek. Thankfully, the airship was just ahead of us. I looked at the sky and saw that it was probably nearing lunch time. *Whoa, we traveled for a while* I shook my head and focused back.

"N-nothing! Um, Lisie! C-could you show Xanxus the airship? I uh…I wanna go train with Vidina out on the deck for a little! Come on V-Vidina!" I stuttered under Xanxus' gaze, letting my bangs shield my eyes as I grabbed Vidina's arm and rushed inside the airship. Little did I know, Xanxus was holding back a chuckle or two behind his stoic expression.

Vidina shouted, "W-whoa! Hold on girlie, I only got two legs, ya?" As we went on the deck, Iyana started up the airship and we flew off. "So…" Vidina started as he sat on the deck. "I know you really didn't want to come here to train. Come here." He patted the spot next to him and I sat down, placing my sword in front of me. I played with my arm sleeves. "Are you going to tell me or do I have to force it out of you?"

I stopped playing and looked up at him. "I just…I don't know. I know that you guys have a lot of faith in me being leader, but…"

"You think Sargent or Xanxus are better fitted to be leaders, right?" Vidina finished for me. I nodded and looked down. "Well girlie, with that attitude, you're bound to get nowhere, ya? Come on." Vidina stood up, threw his staff on the ground, and screamed, "I'M SAD THAT I COULDN'T GET THIRDS AT THE CAFETERIA TODAY!"

I stared at him in bewilderment. "Are you crazy?" Vidina grinned.

"Well, I know for one thing, Dannie; it's that you never take anything out of your little mind. So, I'm going to go back inside and see how the new members are doing." Vidina picked up his staff and gave me a side hug, then fixed his hair. "Up to you whether you want to scream out, ya?" My red-haired friend walked away from me, heading back inside. I turned around, facing the sky and clouds.

I took a deep breath and shouted, "I'M MAD THAT I WASN'T ABLE TO SAVE THEM! I FEEL THAT I'M TOO WEAK TO BE LEADER! I WISH I COULD'VE TOLD MY PARENTS I LOVED THEM ONE MORE TIME! I….." I took a small pause, tears threatening to spill from my eyes. I shook my head, the tears instantly going away. "I'M GOING TO FIND THEM! YOU HEAR ME? I'M GOING TO GET THEM BACK!" I raised my sword in the air and bowed. *Mom. Dad. Wakka. I will get you guys back. I promise.* When I turned around to go back to the bridge, I saw Analise, Sargent, Vidina, and Xanxus in front of me.

Sargent chuckled, "Come on." He patted my head and I looked at him sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck.

"I cooked some early lunch. Let's go, kiddo?" Xanxus suggested as he lightly shoved me forward. I bumped into Analise, and she caught me.

Analise giggled and smiled, "Come on girlie. Let's go." Xanxus and Analise got a head start as they head inside first. Sargent's scowl turned into a slight, upward smile, removed his hood, and gave me a pat on my hair.

"Got guts little girl." Sargent honored as he turned around and walked back inside, his utility belt making clanging sounds as he strolled past us. Vidina chuckled and pulled my arm, leading me back inside the airship. We felt the airship come to a pause. "Iyana stopped. She's probably going to eat with us." Sargent informed us. When we took the elevator to get to the Cabin, we saw everyone else already there. Iyana was twirling her wrench around while Analise was helping Xanxus put the food into servings. It looked like Pello was helping them too!

"Wow Pello! With Xanxus cooking, looks like you might have one less job to do!" Analise pointed out. I sat down at a table next to Vidina and Sargent.

"Yeah Pello!" I called out. "How do you feel about that?" I could hear Pello making his way to the back of the storage room.

"Yesh Mish Danaya and Mish Analise. It would be lesh shtresshing for me, wouldn't it? I feel relieved. Thank yoo Mishter Xanxus." Pello joked around. Everyone laughed as Pello bowed towards Xanxus, who in return, bowed back. Xanxus served us our soups in bowls while Analise handed us our spoons.

"Wow, you guys really act like husband and wife huh?" Vidina made a fail joke. The whole table had an awkward silence, to which Iyana broke.

"So…" she started. She quickly sipped some of her soup and her eyes widened. "Whoa! Xanxus! This is really amazing!" Her hair flipped as Iyana turned and told Vidina, Sargent, and I to eat. Taking bites at the same time, Viddie, Sarge, and I all let out sounds of satisfaction.

"Wow Xanxus! You're an amazing cook! Where…where did you learn how to cook like this?" I asked him excitedly. Vidina and Sargent were too busy scarfing down the food to even compliment Xanxus. Analise tasted the soup as well.

"Yes. It's really delicious. The potatoes are really cooked and the meat is tender." Analise mumbled.

Xanxus let out a deep chuckle and replied, "I kind of just learned from watching my mother cook a long time ago."

Vidina slurped out the contents of his bowl, and so did Sargent. Iyana scrunched up her face. "Disgusting. Have you guys ever heard of manners?"

Vidina rolled his eyes. "What are manners?" Sargent asked jokingly. We all laughed and I quickly finished my soup.

"Yana!" I exclaimed. "How much longer till we get to Djose?" I stacked up the bowls and put them in the sink to Pello to wash. I took out two brooms and asked Analise to help me clean up the Cabin.

As Iyana made her way back to the bridge she called out, "About 30 minutes tops! It's taking us longer than I expected because the clouds are really thick and there's too much dust in the air for some reason!" I shrugged and cleaned up the Cabin with Analise, making sure it's spotless. Sargent and Vidina had gone upstairs, saying they wanted to rest for a little. Xanxus had asked permission from Iyana to go to the Engine Room and check it out.

"The soup was good huh?" Analise told me as she hummed a tune while sweeping the floor. I smirked at her and giggled. "What?" I giggled some more. "Danaya?"

My giggling turned into full out laughter. "Hahaha nothing, nothing!" I finished sweeping up my side of the room, before grabbing my sword and heading back to the bridge.

"H-hey, wait!" Analise shouted as I heard her place her broomstick back and chase after me. *Oh Lisie, you'll never get it.*


	10. Ohmaaaann

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Final Fantasy X/X-2 Characters at all and any of the places or games. I only own my OC, Danaya and any other OC's I make up along the way. The following people own their OC's as well.**

**Memories of the Forgotten Guardian - Analise**

**Animerain14 - Sargent **

**Roseria Sylvester - Iyana**

**K Entertainment - Xanxus **

**Amylou11987 - An****astasia (Introduced later on)**

"Hi there!" - Talking

*Ugh, why?* - Thinking

_"Dude, what the hell?" - _Al Bhed or dreams

* * *

**Danaya's POV:**

Once Analise and I arrived at the bridge, everyone was up and ready to go. Through the window of the Cascade, I saw the rocky terrain of the path to Djose. "We need to walk from here. I can't land any closer." Iyana explained.

"Well…" Sargent started. He cracked his knuckles and picked up his gun. "Do we get to fight any fiends?" Analise, Iyana, and I shook our heads.

"Well, let's not keep Gippal waiting." Vidina commented as he jumped off the chair he was sitting on and grabbed his staff. Xanxus tapped his pistols and looked at me. I know what he's thinking. As leader, I should lead the group. I gave him a 'Do I have to?' stare. Xanxus chuckled and nodded.

I clutched my sword with one hand and grabbed Iyana's arm with the other. "Come on Yana. Let's go see your father."

"Wait, Gippal is Iyana's father?" Sargent questioned. Analise face palmed and shook her head with a sigh.

Iyana smirked, _"You should get to know your team members first before staying with us, idiot." _I laughed as I started walking with Iyana.

"What'd she say?" I heard Sargent mumble. Iyana and I continued to laugh as we all exited the airship and walked to Djose Temple. Iyana and I were in the front of the group, Xanxus in the back, and Vidina, Analise, and Sargent in the middle. Uncle Gippal was talking to some Al Bhed in front of the temple. They all seemed stressed out, especially Uncle Gippal.

We all walked over to them. "Oh!" Uncle Gippal stared at us in surprise. "What are you kiddies doing here?" The other Al Bhed had walked away, disappearing inside the temple with their rifles across their shoulders. I saw Analise staring after them. She looked confused, but also looked like she was thinking very hard about something. I turned my attention back to Uncle Gippal.

I beamed up at him, "We're here to tell you about something."

"Oh, right. Your vision. Nooj and I had just finished talking via Comm-Sphere about that a few hours ago. So…." Uncle Gippal peered at Sargent and Xanxus. "These the new guys Nooj told me about, huh?" He began to circle them, looking at them up and down, sizing them up. "What makes you think you can join my niece, daughter, and friends, Mr. Sargent and Mr. Gwinevre?" Sargent and Xanxus both stared at Uncle Gip in surprise. They both straightened up and cleared their throats. I laughed and Iyana sighed in annoyance. Analise and Vidina watched in amusement as Uncle Gippal attempted to intimidate Xanxus and Sargent.

"Dad! Calm down! Geez!" Iyana shouted with a chuckle as she lightly punched her dad on the arm. I turned to a yell and saw Vidina and Sargent wrestling on the floor playfully, their weapons lying beside them. I looked down and bit my lip, trying to contain my laughter. *These guys….*

Uncle Gippal smiled and looked down at me, "So Dannie. Wanna tell me abo-" Uncle Gippal was interrupted by an incoming Al Bhed from the temple, his face full of fear. The Al Bhed guy whispered something in Uncle Gippal's ear and he groaned. _"Okay. I'll deal with it. Hold it off as long as you can." _Uncle Gippal commanded as he patted the guy on the back and turned to us.

"Is something wrong, Gippal?" Analise asked. I noticed Xanxus and Analise were standing close to each other, too close. *Oh come on Danaya! Not time to think about this right now!* I scolded myself.

Xanxus had pulled out his pistols as we all heard a big explosion. I decided to step in, almost losing my grip on my sword as the ground shook. "Uncle Gippal!" I shouted. Uncle Gip rubbed behind his neck.

"The aeon in the temple is acting all messed up. It kinda looks funny too. Sorry guys, didn't want to bring you into this, but you think you can help out? Most of the guys are trying to destroy it, but most of them are severely injured." Uncle Gippal asked of us.

Before Analise could even warn me of what we were going to get ourselves into, I exclaimed, "Yes sir, Uncle! We'll help!" Analise and Iyana groaned. Vidina and Sargent popped up behind me, their weapons in their hands, ready to go. Xanxus nodded in approval of my answer. Uncle Gippal smiled at me and ruffled up my hair.

"_You're a good kid_." I grinned and ran inside with the others. "Be careful!" Uncle Gippal shouted after us. We ran up the steps and into the Cloister of Trials.

"Hurry! The lift is over there!" Iyana shouted as she pointed to a circular thing in the middle of the Cloister of Trials. I almost stumbled over as we all got on the lift and levitated up to the second floor. _"Oh no! Luno!" _Iyana shouted as she particularly stared at a man who fell down the stairs leading to the Chamber of the Fayth. She fed him a Hi-Potion and we hurried up the steps, a monster awaiting us from inside.

"You guys ready?" Xanxus asked with confidence as we all went in the room.

"Uh…." Vidina stuttered as he widened his eyes. I'm pretty sure everyone did as well. My body tensed up at the monster in front of us.

Analise gasped, "W-….what…what is that!" The…monster… had the body and hooves of Ixion, but the claws and horns of Ifrit. The monster was engulfed in red flames, glaring and stamping its feet. Its teeth were razor sharp and eyes were a beady black. That strange symbol was everywhere on its body. Xanxus and Sargent had recovered first, trying to get away from the monster as far as they can, which was hard enough considering the little space we have in the room. They set up their guns and started shooting the monster. The rest of us snapped back into reality and got into position. Being close range attackers, Iyana and I had rushed to the monster with our sword and wrench.

"Haaaa!" I exclaimed as I sliced the monster on one of its legs. From the corner of my eye, I saw Vidina continually casting Water and Blizzard while Analise was whipping with her whip. "Whoa!" I shouted as the monster's hoof almost came in contact with my side. I jumped back and heard Analise shouting to Iyana. I backed up to where Vidina was.

"Sarge! Xanxus! Keep doing your thing! It'll help our move!" Analise commanded as she quickly changed her whip into a baton. Iyana had gotten out her pistols, running towards the monster as she cornered it. From her position in front of Sargent and Xanxus, Analise had run over to the monster, jumped up, and stabbed the monster dead on the head with her baton. Quickly, she pulled it out and joined Iyana as the monster started neighing.

"We need to come up with a name for that move." I heard Analise mumble.

Xanxus announced, "Our turn!" as Sargent started shooting regular bullets with his gun. While the bullets were being fired, Xanxus had cast Blizzara on the bullets, making them into huge stones of ice. While they did that, Vidina and I decided to approach the monster head on.

"_**Power Break!" **_I exclaimed as my sword slashed the monster's body. Vidina kept casting Watera on the monster. Unfortunately, our attacks only made the monster angrier. It shrieked and kicked its front legs up. "Iyana! Lisie! Come-!" I was too late to call for back up. The monster had slammed its body into both Vidina and me. Next thing you know, we were flying through the air and the last thing I heard was my back coming in contact with the wall opposite to the monster.

"AGH!" I heard Vidina shout. I shrieked in pain as I slid down, my back aching in pain and possibly bleeding. My sword was lying down on the ground a few feet away from me and so was Vidina's staff. I felt Vidina next to me as he started to pant while trying to get up.

I heard someone running towards us. "You guys!" Analise called over. I opened my eyes and saw Sargent, Iyana, and Xanxus fending off the monster. Analise handed the both of us Hi-Potions. I quickly drank it and looked at Analise, who had picked up my sword. She decided to help out the others using my sword. Yeah, Analise can use mostly any type of weapon she had mastered. She's a really skilled fighter. Vidina had helped me up and kept me in balance by holding me. I groaned and clutched my back, the pain still there. Analise patted my shoulder and said I'll be okay. Xanxus, Sargent, and Iyana ran over to us.

"The monster's getting stronger. Even with your power break." Sargent panted out.

Iyana pointed out, "Look! It's glowing purple!" The monster's flames seemed to go from red to this dark, distorted purple. The monster started to bow its head down, concentrating enormous amount of energy into itself.

Xanxus analyzed, "Probably its overdrive." I let out a squeak as Vidina and I started working together to cast a barrier around our group. As most of us got into our defensive stances, Xanxus and Sargent had run out to go fight the monster.

"Hey! Sargent, Xanxus! Get back inside the barrier!" I demanded.

"No!" Sargent shouted as he pulled out his gun and started shooting at the monster. It remained still, not even bothering to notice Sargent.

Xanxus insisted, "We must fight it before it unleashes its overdrive!" Xanxus gave the monster a huge kick on its side, but no reaction came from it. I grunted and left the barrier as well, running towards Sargent, Xanxus, and the monster.

"DANNIE!" Vidina shouted. It was too late. Just as I got in between the monster and Sargent and Xanxus, everything was a blur. The monster's beady eyes had pierced through my eyes, sending me down a dark tunnel of nothingness.

"_Huh?" I groaned and felt myself lying down on the ground. "Where am I?" I opened my eyes and found myself lying down on some floor in some creepy-like hallway. My sword lie glimmering beside me. I picked my sword up and balanced myself as I tried to stand. "What's happening?"_

_I gasped as I saw the sight before me. Two….two monster-like things were dragging Wakka to a wall, chaining his arms up. "WAKKA! WAKKA!" I shouted. No one could hear me. I couldn't move for my spot. Not even an inch, and I had a perfect view of what the monsters were doing to Wakka. They were torturing him. Constantly beating him up with whips and chains. I placed my hands on my mouth, my sword instantly dropping to the ground. Silent tears ran down my cheek as I fell to the ground._

"NO! NO!" I shouted. "WAKKA! WAKKA! STOP DOING THAT TO HIM! WAKKA!" I then thought to my parents. "MOM! DAD!" I shouted as I looked around the room. They were nowhere to be found. I felt a sharp pain rise in my head. I kept shrieking for Wakka's name, begging for the monsters stop, but no one could hear or see me. Then, something utterly horrifying and heart stopping happened. Someone stopped in front of me and kneeled down. Their face was a blur.

_I heard a horrifying laugh. "Time to go bye bye." The person had touched my forehead with their hand. Once their hand came in contact with my skin, it felt like touching a fiery, hot rock. My forehead burned and I kept on squirming, wishing that there was an end to the pain. I couldn't even scream anymore. Finally, my mind couldn't take the pain anymore and I blacked out once again. _

"-Aya! DANAYA!" I heard someone's voice yell. I opened my eyes and gasped. The first thing I noticed was that I was dangling. In the air. I looked down and saw pitch black. Then, I looked up and saw Vidina holding onto my arm. "Dannie! Come on ya? You're finally awake! Come on, we gotta help the others!"

"What? Wait. What happened to the monster?" I questioned. I winced as my head pulsated, the vision of Wakka fresh in my mind still.

"HURRY IT UP VIDINA! THESE FIENDS ARE EVERYWHERE!" Iyana commanded as I heard her growl with frustration.

Vidina exclaimed, "No time to explain! Come on!" I helped him pull myself up and over the hole. I panted as I got up from the floor, Vidina grabbing my sword on the ground and giving it to me. The first thing I noticed was Sargent, Xanxus, Iyana, and Analise fending off a very huge bunch of mixed fiends. They were all crowding around the four. I tried to ignore the throbbing pain in my head as I helped fight off the fiends with Vidina. Viddie kept casting different elemental spells on the fiends as I slashed my way through to the others.

"You okay, princess?" Sargent asked as he saw me clutch my head. I simply nodded and continued to slash the monsters and occasionally cast spells. Sargent slammed an incoming monster with the side of his big gun.

Analise started, "That monster!" She cracked her whip at all the flying fiends. "It left a bunch of fiends for us! A parting gift, I'm guessing!"

"How did this happen?" I shouted over the fiends' shrieks and cries.

Xanxus shouted as he shot from his pistols, "Explanation later!" I continued to slash the fiends, but they just kept on coming. The fiends didn't seem to lessen. I tried to ignore the throbbing on my temples. My head couldn't take the pain anymore as I stumbled back into a wall. I closed my eyes and only saw Wakka's pained face, the scars on his body, and the monster torturing him. Just as I opened my eyes to slash another monster, I blacked out once again and felt myself hit the floor. The last thing I saw was Vidina running towards me as the others fought off the fiends.


	11. Realization

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Final Fantasy X/X-2 Characters at all and any of the places or games. I only own my OC, Danaya and any other OC's I make up along the way. The following people own their OC's as well.**

**Memories of the Forgotten Guardian - Analise**

**Animerain14 - Sargent **

**Roseria Sylvester - Iyana**

**K Entertainment - Xanxus **

**Amylou11987 - Anastasia (Introduced later on)**

"Hi there!" - Talking

*Ugh, why?* - Thinking

_"Dude, what the hell?" - _Al Bhed or dreams

Hey you guys! I know people might be too busy to review, but maybe a 'good job' would be nice? XD Haha it's okay, but yeah~

* * *

**Danaya's POV:**

I groaned and turned onto my side. Underneath me, I felt some linen. *A bed? I'm on a bed?* I guessed. My head ached and so did my back. I opened my eyes and blinked a few times to get my vision clearer. I finally noticed I was in one of the rooms in the temple. I was lying down on one of the beds. I stretched as I sat up, my movement making the bed creak. An Al Bhed woman reading a book on a chair stood up and looked at me with a friendly smile.

"_How long have I been sleeping?" _I asked as I straightened out my clothes and grabbed the comb from the dresser, quickly combing through my hair. My bangs covered my right eye as I combed through it.

The Al Bhed lady answered, _"Well, you've been sleeping for quite a while. It's morning already, around maybe six. Gippal and your friends are outside waiting for you. They've eaten already and told me to give you this when you're awake."_The Al Bhed lady held out a tray of two pieces of bread, a bunch of grapes, and a glass of orange head instantly shot up and grabbed my sword by the bed. *That long already?* I thanked the lady as I hurriedly finished the breakfast, downed the juice, and ran outside the temple to where the others were. The sun was shining brightly. I saw them in front of the small shop/ rest place sitting down on the rocks and ground. From afar, I could see that Analise had dyed her hair dark blue.

Vidina was narrating, "And I swear, the monster was like a mix of Ixion and Ifrit, from what Mom had told me from High Summoner Yuna's pilgrimage!" I finally got over to them and Uncle Gippal stood up.

Sargent chuckled, "Well, looks like the princess is finally awake!" I bowed and apologized, but all I received was a hug from Analise and Iyana.

"I like your new hair, Lisie." I complimented. Analise just gave me a weak smile. I knew she felt sad, so that's why she dyed it dark blue. My headache hadn't gone away yet. The vision of Wakka replayed in my mind. I winced and shut my eyes tight.

"Are you okay?" Iyana asked, worriedly. Analise stroked my hair and hugged me tightly. My eyes fluttered open and I bit my lip. They let me go and Uncle Gippal ruffled my hair. Vidina had stood up, staring at me with a worried expression. Xanxus had come up to me and handed me some water in a canteen. I held the canteen and drank the water. I wiped my mouth with my arm, and then Analise started fixing the ribbons on my arm sleeves and retying my boots. Once she finished, Uncle Gippal cleared his throat.

He started, "All right Danaya. I think everyone is dying to know what happened to you." I sat down on one of the rocks and sighed.

"Where to start…" I mumbled. "Well, when I got in front of the monster, its eyes were piercing through mine. I went black after- Wait. Before that, would you guys like to tell me what happened with the monster first?"

Analise had cleared her throat and began to explain, "Well, after you blacked out, the monster stopped glowing purple. Instead, its flames glowed blue. Then, both you and the monster seemed to float in the air, staring at each other." Analise paused. "After that, you alone floated into the Fayth Room where the gigantic hole was. Vidina followed you. I was about to join him, but all of a sudden the monster exploded into pyreflies and fiends swarmed us. Well, I'm guessing you also dropped from the air when the monster exploded." I nodded, taking in the information that Lisie had provided.

"Now Naya, it's your turn." Uncle Gippal insisted.

I sighed, "I…..I had a vision again, but this one was different. I was inside the vision." I bit back sobs and blinked back tears. I turned to Vidina, who was sitting next to me. "Wakka was in it." Vidina looked at me with fearful eyes. "Wakka…..was being tortured…and beaten by…" I paused, clenching my fists as I tried to contain my sobs. Iyana put a hand on my shoulder. "He was being beaten by these two…monster like things. I couldn't move to help him. I kept screaming his name, but….but he couldn't hear me. I couldn't do anything. My parents were nowhere to be seen. Then, a person knelt down beside me and touched my forehead, saying it was time to go bye bye. I felt immense pain, and then blacked out after that."

Everyone sat in silence as they took in what I just explained. Vidina looked down and I could tell from his expression that he was in pain. "Um…" I started as I stood up. "Uncle Gippal?" Uncle Gippal looked at me. "We're going to go to Home and explain this to Auntie Rikku and Grandpa Cid. Please comm-sphere Nooj and tell him about my recent vision." Uncle Gippal nodded and gave me a tight hug.

"Hang in there, Danaya. You're a strong girl." He whispered in my ear. I nodded and smiled at my group. They all stood up and Analise smiled back at me. Iyana hugged Uncle Gippal and Xanxus said his goodbyes as well.

I announced, "Well, you guys! Let's go! We should start moving before it gets dark!" I grabbed Vidina's arm and started walking with him, but someone grabbed my arm and forced me to turn around. There was no time for a reaction as I was swiftly slapped on the cheek. I heard multiple gasps. My head was forced to the right from the slap, and I almost fell down, if Vidina had not caught me. I grasped my cheek as I looked up at the person who slapped me. Sargent stared down at me with glaring eyes, his gold orbs holding anger and confusion.

"Why?" he simply asked. I just kept staring at him, feeling hurt. *Why'd he slap me?* He scowled, "Why are you so goddamn happy? For Spira's sake! You saw Wakka being tortured and beaten and you're going to smile and move on?" Xanxus grabbed Sargent's arm and told him to stop, but Sargent just shrugged Xanxus off. "What the fuck is your problem?" Sargent yelled at me.

I held my sword tightly and bowed. I looked up and apologized, "I'm sorry." I turned to Iyana, who gave me a weak smile. My face was expressionless. "Iyana. Just set coordinates for Home and fly when everyone's onboard." I bowed to Uncle Gippal and ran off before anyone could say anything. I could hear the boots of Xanxus trying to catch up to me, but I heard Analise yell at him to let me be. Tears trailed down my cheeks as I ran to the airship. *I'm sorry Sargent…I'm sorry everyone….*

I thought back to Wakka and shook my head as I went in the airship and into the Engine Room. Wakka, Iyana, and Analise knew the Engine Room was my place of peace and quiet because last year, I had gone in here when I got into a fight with my father. When I got in there, I huddled into a little corner and drew my knees up to my chest. Through the glimmering of my sword in front of me, I saw my reflection. I started to sob. I just sat there and sobbed. I then thought about my parents and why they weren't in the room.

I whimpered and buried my face in my hands, some strands of my hair sticking to my face. I tasted my salty tears as I continued to cry. All of a sudden, I heard the engine start up and the airship take off. I sniffled and got up, grabbing my sword in the process. I made my way back to the Bridge to face the others. The elevator opened to the Bridge and I walked through the hallway that connected the Bridge and elevator. I stopped walking, however, when I heard my name being mentioned.

Sargent yelled, "Why is Danaya like that? It pisses me off how she always acts happy!" I heard someone hit the wall and I flinched back.

"I do agree with Sargent. Would you mind telling us why?" Xanxus inquired.

Iyana sighed and called out, "Well. That's just how Naya is, you know? She always keeps her bad emotions inside. She just keeps on smiling, no matter what. She's used to it." I put on a small smile and looked down.

Analise added, "Imagine being the High Summoner's daughter. All her life, Danaya had to live up to expectations of what the High Summoner's daughter should be doing. Now, you think she would rebel, but no. Danaya follows what the people want for their happiness. That's why she doesn't want to show pain or hurt. She wants the people of Spira to smile." I almost cried after what Analise said.

"Dannie is Dannie, ya? No matter what happens, she's going to stay smiling. She'll always put others before herself. Even when we know she's extremely sad, we can't do anything about it, ya?" Vidina tried to explain. I heard Analise chuckle.

"She definitely got it from High Summoner Yuna. But….for Danaya to hold in her emotions like that, she's…actually a very strong girl." Analise commented. I wiped a lone tear as it escaped through my right eye.

"I….see…" Sargent responded with a grunt. The pain in my head returned as I clutched my head. *Shit…* I cursed as the vision came back. I shook my head and tried to listen in more.

Xanxus spoke out, "I understand her more now. She's a very brave girl."

"You can come out now, Danaya." Analise called. I heard Sargent let out a surprised noise as I looked down and stepped closer to the door, which made it slide open.

Vidina stuttered, "Y-you…huh? Ana! How did you know, ya?" Analise giggled and winked at Vidina. Xanxus ruffled my hair and gave me a quick hug. I grinned at Sargent, who was rubbing his hand behind his neck.

"Um. I'm sorry." Sarge mumbled out. I punched him lightly on the shoulder and rested my sword on my shoulder.

I snickered and exclaimed, "It's okay!" Sargent gave me a small smile and Vidina, being the tall person he is, decided to rest his chin on top of my head and put weight on me. I kept going lower until I removed his chin from my head and hit him. Sargent and Xanxus chuckled. Analise went over to Xanxus and they started to talk. I smiled at them, then looked at Sargent. "Argent! Let's go train up on the deck!"

Sargent looked at me and rested his gun on his shoulder. "Argent? That a new nickname or something?" I nodded and led the way as I exited the bridge. Sargent followed me as we both went into the elevator and went up to the deck. When we got on top, I hurried over to the other side of the deck, threw my sword down on the ground, and got into a fighting stance. I stared patiently at Sargent with a smirk.

"Eager, aren't you?" Sargent teased as he threw down his gun and started rushing towards me. I moved to the side and tried to kick him on the side, but he caught my leg, twisted it, and slammed me to the ground. *Ouch….Geez, he spares no mercy…* Sargent removed his cape and tried to pin me down, but I quickly rolled over and kicked him on the back. As he stumbled over, I placed both of my hands on the middle of his back and did a flip over Sargent. I punched him on the stomach and kicked him back, forcing him to stumble back and get dizzy for a moment. I jumped on his back, laughing as I tried to choke him, but his hair got in the way.

While I was distracted with that, Sargent fell backwards and slammed me to the ground. I groaned as his weight and the impact on the ground increased the pain twice as much. Sargent pinned me to the ground and smirked, but he didn't know what I had in store for him. I twirled my hands just enough to cast a Water spell on him. He flinched at the sudden attack and loosened his grip on me. I kicked him off, hurriedly grabbed my sword, and pointed it at his throat.

"You're done." I declared with a giggle. Sargent scowled and got up. He grabbed his gun and ruffled my hair.

"Smart move." Sarge complimented. I grinned goofily and watched him walk away. "I'll be on the Bridge. Oh, and…" Sargent paused and turned back to me. "I'll be your punching bag if I need to be." He tried to give me a huge smile, but failed and only gave me an awkward smile. I laughed and nodded. *Weird guy….* As Sargent left, I sat down and enjoyed the breeze from the sky. It gave me goose-bumps on my bare arms. I sighed in relief as the pain in my head went away. After a few minutes, I stood up with my sword in my hand as I decided to go to the Cabin.


	12. Bonding Time

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Final Fantasy X/X-2 Characters at all and any of the places or games. I only own my OC, Danaya and any other OC's I make up along the way. The following people own their OC's as well.**

**Memories of the Forgotten Guardian - Analise**

**Animerain14 - Sargent **

**Roseria Sylvester - Iyana**

**K Entertainment - Xanxus **

**Amylou11987 - Anastasia (Introduced later on)**

"Hi there!" - Talking

*Ugh, why?* - Thinking

_"Dude, what the hell?" - _Al Bhed or dreams

* * *

**Danaya's POV:**

Once the elevator stopped at the Cabin, I walked in and saw Pello behind the counter watching Blitzball. Pello turned his attention to me. "Well hello Mish Danaya, ish there shomeshting I can do for you?" I sat on the bar stool and nodded.

"Some water please, Pello!" I wiped the sweat from my forehead and placed my sword on the counter beside me. Pello walked over to me with a pitcher of water and a glass. He poured the water and I instantly drank half of the contents. After drinking the water, I set the glass down and rested my head between both my arms on the counter. I felt my forehead press against the cool marble. I closed my eyes and sighed in relaxation. I heard the door open and felt someone sit on the stool next to me.

"Mish Danaya musht be tired, yesh?" Pello asked the person. The person, which turned out to be Vidina, chuckled and slapped me on the back. I winced, gave a small whimper, and glared up at him.

Vidina laughed and answered, "See Pello? She's not sleeping. Just pretending to, ya?" I pouted at him finished my water, then grabbed my sword and made my way up the stairs to the beds. Pello and Vidina started engaging in a conversation about blitzball as I placed my sword on top of my bed. I stretched and reached under Vidina's bed for a blitzball. When I got it out, I called Vidina's name and threw him the ball.

"Let's go play catch up on the deck." I suggested. Vidina chuckled and fixed his hair before nodding and saying goodbye to Pello. "Bye Pello!" I shouted as I ran down the stairs and followed Vidina to the elevator. When I got in, Vidina looked at me worriedly. "What's wrong?" Vidina smiled and shook his head. The elevator doors opened and we made our way to opposite sides of the deck. I crossed my arms on my bare shoulders, feeling the cold wind. I pulled up my shirt as Vidina got ready to throw the ball.

"What are you doing?" I questioned as Vidina started to spin. After spinning a few times, Vidina threw it at…..the sky? He aimed right above my head. "Hey!" I shouted. Vidina smirked and pointed at the sky behind me. I turned around and widened my eyes as I saw the blitzball come right towards me. "W-whoa!" I braced myself for the oncoming attack and the ball pushed through my stomach. I winced; it felt like a bite from a snake. Because of the impact, I fell on the floor with an 'oof' and I lay flat on my back.

I clutched my stomach and groaned. I heard Vidina laugh and I quickly sat up. "Not funny!" I shouted. I looked at Vidina in disbelief as I saw him laughing on the ground, pounding his fists on the deck. "What was that move?" Vidina stopped laughing, picked up the blitzball, stood up, and twirled the blitzball on his index finger.

_**"Boomerang Snake."**_ (credits to the manga Prince of Tennis and its owner for the name of the move!) Vidina simply stated as he threw the ball up in the air and caught it.

"Let me guess. It comes back to you like a boomerang and hurts you as if a snake were biting you?" I questioned sarcastically.

"Exactly." Vidina replied as he extended a hand to help me up. I took his hand and stood up properly. "Okay. In exchange for doing that move on you, you can cast Blizzard on the blitzball and hit me with your hardest throw." I smiled and snatched the ball from him.

"That's more like it!" I exclaimed with a giggle as I backed up. My left hand hovered over the ball as I cast Blizzara, freezing the blitzball and surrounding it with spikes of ice. Vidina's eyes widened.

"H-hey...isn't that a bit too harsh, ya?" Vidina stuttered as he started casting Protect on himself. I smirked.

"Didn't say what level of Blizzard to use, now did you?" I teased as I threw as hard as I could, aiming for Vidina's stomach. As the blitzball came in contact with Vidina's stomach, I laughed as Vidina fell on the ground and started groaning. It was my turn to laugh as I sat on the ground, clutching my stomach as I continued to laugh. Vidina placed the blitzball on the deck and lied down next to me. I stopped laughing and wiped an imaginary tear as I lied down on my back, my hands on my stomach. My hair spread out, some of the strands going onto Vidina's shoulder.

Vidina sighed in content. "The weather's nice." I nodded in agreement and clutched my necklace. I saw Vidina's hand point to one of the clouds. "Looks like a Moogle, ya?" I tilted my head in confusion and giggled.

"That doesn't look like a Moogle!" I protested. "It looks like a bunch of Cactuar."

"Nuh uh! You're crazy." Vidina shouted. I was about to say something back in my defense, but I felt the airship lower. Vidina and I both stood up, and we saw sand swirling on the ground as we start to land. "Come on Dannie. Let's go inside before we get sand in our eyes." Vidina suggested as he grabbed my hand and led me back inside. I coughed and put my hand over my mouth to prevent sand from getting in.

Once we got inside, I grabbed my sword in the Cabin and said goodbye to Pello. Vidina appeared behind me as with his staff in hand as we walked through the hallway to the Bridge. I noticed he had removed his black coat so his Besaidian shirt had shown. I almost blushed as Vidina's six pack was showing. The doors opened and we saw everyone get ready. Analise was putting on her pouches that contained her weapon pieces around her waist. Xanxus and Sargent were loading their guns, while Iyana turned off the airship and pressed a button that opened up the compartment to go out. Iyana and I walked in front, we being the only ones who can speak Al Bhed and are familiar with the area.

"Home is just up ahead. We might encounter some fiends along the way, but hey, nothing we can't handle, right?" Iyana explained as she twirled her monkey wrench around. Sargent grunted, Vidina let out a cheer, Analise and Xanxus nodded, and I just grinned.

I announced, "Okay you guys! Let's go!" I swiped my sword in the air and started walking with the group. I wiped sweat from my head and sighed. I was about to reach for an elastic in my pouch to tie up my hair, but someone had already grabbed my hair and started tying it up.

"You're welcome." Analise said from behind me with a chuckle. I smiled. *Oh Analise…*

I mumbled, "Thanks Lisie." After she finished tying my hair in a messy bun, we continued on in the desert. I felt my hair and saw that Analise had left my bangs out. While walking, Analise and I heard a gasp and a small scream. I quickly turned around to find….Sargent….on top of Iyana.

"Oh my…" Analise gasped out. I snickered with Vidina, then it turned to full out laughing.

"What's haha going on haha here?" I managed to ask between my laughter. Iyana's face turned red and Sargent just stayed on top of her, his arms on either side of her face. He just looked down.

"Sargent. I uh….think you should get off her now." Xanxus mumbled. Vidina and I continued to laugh. *Oh gosh, this is funny...* As Sargent got off of Iyana, Iyana ran towards Analise and me, her head down and face pink.

"You okay?" Analise asked, biting her lip to prevent from giggling. Iyana just nodded her head, but I could tell that she had the slightest smile on her lips.

"Whoa! Look up, incoming!" Xanxus warned as five Alcyones came flying down to us. Sargent started shooting at one of them, while Xanxus shot at the one next to it. Xanxus' bullets were surrounded by flames, so I assumed Xanxus had fused Fire with his bullets. Analise cracked her whip at one of the other Alcyones, while Vidina and I took out the other two using Fira. Once we took care of that simple task, Iyana groaned.

"When we come across a monster on the ground, I'm taking it." Iyana shouted. Sargent and Vidina laughed. Xanxus and Analise merely moved on ahead with a chuckle. I patted Iyana's shoulder as we continued to walk. I saw Analise finally reach her limit to the heat as she tied her dark blue hair into a high ponytail. Iyana, her hair already in a ponytail and used to the heat, was unaffected as she continued to chat with Sargent about the machina at home. Analise and Xanxus suddenly stopped walking, making me bump into Xanxus' muscular (and a bit sweaty….agh…) back. I groaned and rubbed my head.

"What is it?" Sargent asked. Analise's head looked down and then shot up.

"Back away! Hurry up!" Analise ordered. We followed what she said and backed away as the ground started to shake. I forgot; there were still a lot of different fiends roaming around parts of Spira, including Bikanel.

I let out a shriek as I almost fell into quicksand, if Vidina had not lifted me up and brought me to his side. "What's happening?" I yelled. Iyana had put herself into a defensive stance, while Sargent stood protectively by her side.

Xanxus readied his gun and answered, "Sand Worm. It comes under the sand!" Analise narrowed her eyes at the ground, then moved back as the Sand Worm came out from where Lisie previously was. I looked at Iyana.

"Yana!" I called. "You said you'd take on a monster on the ground when we come across it. Still wanna handle it by yourself?" Iyana stared up at the huge Sand Worm, drool leaking out from its….mouth?

Iyana laughed nervously and replied, "Nevermind. Let's do this together." As she said, Sargent and Xanxus ran over to Vidina.

"Keep 'em busy, girls! Vidina's going to fuse Fire into all our bullets!" Sargent shouted. I sighed and rushed towards the Sand Worm, sword in hand. I slashed it again and again, well, until it decided to bend down to swallow me.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" I shrieked as I started running towards Analise, who was cracking her whip at the Worm from afar. While the Sand Worm was distracted on finding me, Iyana charged at it with her wrench.

_**"Myera!" **_Iyana shouted as her huge monkey wrench struck the Sand Worm. Myera was a move Iyana had made two years ago that inflicted Sleep and Darkness on the enemy. Fortunately for us, as Iyana's wrench came in contact with the Sand Worm, it created a huge explosion. I closed my eyes and covered myself while Analise did the same thing.

After the sand dispersed and our vision was clear, we saw the Sand Worm with a black cloud around its mouth and it was sleeping. Sargent and Xanxus got their guns ready as Vidina finished fusing Fire with all their bullets. After he wiped sweat from his forehead, Vidina got ready to cast some Fira of his own. I smirked and got an idea as I grabbed Analise's whip, cast Fire on it, and handed it back to her.

"Ooh ooh! Danaya. Put some Fire on my bullets as well." Iyana suggested as she handed me her pistols. I hovered my hands over the pistols and concentrated a great deal of Fire inside the pistols to make the bullets go on fire once they're, well, fired! "1…." Iyana started.

"2…." Vidina and I shouted.

"3!" Analise, Xanxus, and Sargent finished off as we all either shot off Fire bullets, cracked our flaming whip, or threw fireballs at the Sand Worm all at once. After the explosion, for sure we thought the Sand Worm was done for, but….

"DAMN!" Sargent cursed as the Worm appeared from behind the sand. The Sand Worm screeched and jumped up.

"Oh….shit…." Vidina gasped out. Like a flash, Vidina and I cast Protect on every single person just in time as the Sand Worm dropped down. A huge earthquake erupted and we were all thrown into the air from the impact. I shrieked as I flailed my arms in the air. I braced myself for the impact against the hard sand, but I was met with comfortable and buff arms. I opened my eyes slowly and saw that Xanxus had caught me. He was smirking.

"Watch yourself, princess. You can't fly." Xanxus teased. I scoffed and hopped off Xanxus, grabbing my sword from the ground.

I shouted a "Thanks!" as I rushed towards the Sand Worm once again. On my way to it, I saw Sargent running towards the Worm as well. I smirked and shouted, "Give me a lift! You can decide what to do after!" Sargent scowled on being given orders, but nodded nonetheless. As Sargent and I got closer to each other, he kneeled down and put his two hands together after dropping his gun on the ground. His hair whipped behind him as I jumped on his hands, leaving my sword on the ground.

Once I was in mid-air, Sargent threw me his gun and I caught it successfully. With one hand, I quickly shot some bullets towards the Sand Worm and with the other hand, I threw continuous fireballs at the bullets to make them more powerful. From the ground below me, Sargent had put on the ring I had given him and landed punch after punch on the Sand Worm's body. I landed on the ground with grace and threw Sargent his gun. I grabbed my sword just in time to watch Vidina execute one of his special moves.

_**"Dragona soo Fira!" **_Vidina called as he swung his staff in the air. Once swung, the staff created a blazing fire dragon that flew towards the Sand Worm. When it came in contact with the Sand Worm, the dragon burst into tons of flames and left the Sand Worm to be engulfed in flames. *Great…as if the flames helped us…* I thought as I wiped more sweat from my forehead. Analise and Iyana had teamed up again, running towards the screeching Sand Worm. Xanxus was about to rush to help them, but I held him back.

"Wait. Let them finish it off." I said with a smile on my face. Xanxus nodded in understanding and watched Analise and Iyana with me. Analise wrapped her whip around the Sand Worm's neck and let out a laugh of happiness as she swung in the air when the Sand Worm lifted its head up. She swung herself up and over the Sand Worm's body, trying to piss it off a little as she released her grip on the Sand Worm and started to whip it on the back.

While distracted, Iyana had concentrated some energy into her monkey wrench. A big energy ball had begun forming on her wrench. "RAAAGGHHH!" Iyana exclaimed as she swung her wrench at the Sand Worm, releasing the energy ball. On cue, Analise jumped up, did a backflip, and landed right beside me and Xanxus. I cheered and gave Analise a high five as the Sand Worm finally disappeared into pyreflies. Iyana ran over to me and gave me a big hug.

"That wasn't so bad." Xanxus complimented Analise and Iyana. Sargent gave Iyana a thumbs up and me a high five for performing that move we did together. Vidina rushed over to join the rest of us. I handed him a Hi-Potion as he ruffled my hair and we continued walking.

"Xanxus?" I called to the man walking next to me as I raised my sword over my shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Don't call me princess ever again. Please. I'm not one." Analise and Iyana giggled at my request.

"Whatever you say –smirk- Princess. Yowch! Hey! Quit it, shortie! Hey!" Xanxus exclaimed as I kept punching him on the arm and chasing him around the group.


	13. Home!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Final Fantasy X/X-2 Characters at all and any of the places or games. I only own my OC, Danaya and any other OC's I make up along the way. The following people own their OC's as well.**

**Memories of the Forgotten Guardian - Analise**

**Animerain14 - Sargent **

**Roseria Sylvester - Iyana**

**K Entertainment - Xanxus **

**Amylou11987 - Anastasia (Introduced later on)**

"Hi there!" - Talking

*Ugh, why?* - Thinking

_"Dude, what the hell?" - _Al Bhed or dreams

* * *

**Danaya's POV:**

Once we got to the entrance of Home, three Al Bhed greeted us, mainly me and Iyana. By the time we got there, it was most likely a little bit past noon._ "Your Grandfather and Mother are by all the Hovers. There's been some trouble." _One of the Al Bhed explained.

Iyana asked worriedly, _"Fiend trouble?" _The Al Bhed shook his head and proceeded to talk with Iyana. While they exchanged words, I turned to the others and translated for them.

"Grandpa Cid and Auntie Rikku are by the Hovers. The man said there's been some trouble." I translated for everyone else. Xanxus put his pistols back onto his pants.

"What kind?" Analise questioned. I shrugged and turned around when Iyana tapped my shoulder and pointed to the hovers across the distance.

"Let's go!" Vidina yelled as he started running towards all the Hovers. I grabbed Analise's arm and started running as well. Once we got there, we saw Grandpa Cid and Auntie Rikku talking.

_"Mom! Gramps!" _Iyana called out with a wave. Auntie Rikku and Grandpa stopped talking and faced us. Auntie Rikku's blonde hair had still maintained its color and volume. Her body still maintained as fit as ever, but Aunt Rikku had learned how to wear less revealing clothes. Grandpa Cid's bald head shone under the sun and his wrinkles just seemed to increase.

Grandpa Cid exclaimed, "Well well! If it isn't Iyana, Danaya, and their friends!" Auntie Rikku squealed and bear-hugged Iyana, Analise, Vidina, and me.

"You guys are here! FINALLY you decided to visit! Geez, I was getting worried! Oh! Who are these two nice young men?" Auntie Rikku rambled as she let go of me.

I laughed nervously and rubbed behind my neck. "These two are Xanxus Gwinevre and Sargent. They're our two new members!" I introduced the two guys who gave Auntie Rikku a small bow.

"It's nice to meet you two!" Auntie Rikku shouted enthusiastically.

Xanxus replied, "It's an honor as well, Ma'am." His tattoo shone under the sun's hot rays. The '777' was bold and clear on his face.

"Likewise." Sargent grunted with a small scowl, clearly showing he wasn't much of a people person. My mouth went slightly ajar at Sargent's rudeness towards Aunt Rikku as I shot him a look. *You better….* Sargent sighed as he caught my look and slightly. "It's nice to meet you as well, Rikku." Auntie Rikku giggled and put her hands on her hips. I walked over to Sargent and chuckled.

"Wouldn't wanna show a bad first impression to your future mother in law, now would you?" I teased. Sargent's eyes widened and looked down at me. His eyebrows furrowed and was about to say something back, but Aunt Rikku said something just in time.

"Danaya. Gippal comm-sphered and told me all about the visions. Every detail. I'm guessing you were about to tell me, but looks like he beat you to it, huh?" Auntie Rikku winked. I looked at her in surprise, but regained my posture and smiled. "So, how you holding up?" I walked back over to my position next to Iyana and stayed standing.

I laughed and made little circles on the sand with my sword as I replied, "I'm doing okay. I'll find them, Auntie." Auntie Rikku smiled and patted my head.

"I'm sure you will." She mumbled. Grandpa Cid cleared his throat and told us to gather around him. I stood by Sargent as Grandpa Cid explained what he wanted to explain.

"Aside from the small sit-chee-ation about Yuna and them, we need some help as well. Welp, in the Southern part of Bikanel, it has become very uh….difficult to excavate machina parts due to the Sandstorm. You think you guys can help us?" Grandpa asked. I turned to the rest of the group, whom all turned to me.

Xanxus smiled, "Whatever you think, leader." I grinned like an idiot and turned to Auntie and Grandpa.

"We'll do it!" I shouted as I pointed my sword at Grandpa. "But what's in it for us?"

Iyana smirked, "Now that's what I'm talking about, Naya!" She pointed her wrench at Grandpa Cid as well. "Yeah Gramps, what's in it for us?" Auntie Rikku smiled at her confused father.

"You guys get to keep anything else that you find in excavation. Gil, items, weapons, whatever." Auntie Rikku replied as she patted Grandpa Cid's shoulder.

"Sounds like a fair trade." Sargent commented. I nodded in agreement and Auntie Rikku handed us all shovels.

"Cora will drive the Hover to your destination. She'll help out in excavating as well. Feel free to tell her whenever you guys feel like you're tired. It's almost 2 now, so get started whenever you guys feel like you're ready! We'll probably still be outside by the time you come back. Have fun!" Auntie Rikku shouted as she walked away with Grandpa Cid.

"Do we have to excavate? In this heat?" Vidina complained to me. I giggled and patted his shoulder.

I answered, "If it will help Auntie Rikku and Grandpa, then yes." Analise smiled and nodded, completely agreeing with me.

"All right!" Iyana started. "Cora is over there, so let me go talk to her and she'll get the Hover ready." Yana walked off to a lady by a Hover.

"Will there be fiends there?" Sargent asked as he and Xanxus walked up to me. I nodded.

"Probably." I replied. "You guys can use the fiends to train. The ones in the South are usually weak." Xanxus and Sargent nodded. Iyana waved her hand to signal us to go on the Hover. I hopped up and stood next to a sitting Vidina. Sargent and Xanxus had taken the back of the Hover, while Iyana and Analise took the left side of the Hover. The Hover started up and we drove over to the South part. Our weapons were inside the compartment of the Hover. I removed my grip on the Hover to tighten my ponytail, but I ended up falling….on Vidina's lap. My gasp made everyone turn towards us.

I heard Iyana and Analise giggle. "I'm s-s-sorry!" I stuttered to Vidina. Vidina's face was beet red and I looked down, my cheeks turning pink. I was about to get up, but Vidina put his hands on my hips. I looked at him in surprise.

"You might fall again." Vidina mumbled. Sargent let out a wolf-whistle, to which Vidina and I both glared at him for. I folded my hands and put them on my lap, my skirt slightly swaying due to the wind. I couldn't look Vidina in the eye while he was holding me, and I knew why. *I like him….* I thought in realization. I turned to Analise, and it was like she could read my mind. She nodded silently with a smile and gave me a thumbs up.

I turned around and asked Vidina, "A-am I m-making you uncomfortable?" Vidina chuckled and shook his head. It took me less than a second to realize that our faces were so close to each other. My eyes widened and I quickly turned around, probably whipping Vidina in the face with my hair in the process. I just stayed in that position on Vidina's lap for the rest of the ride. Once we arrived at the excavation site in the South, Cora stopped the Hover and got off.

"All right! Get your shovels and start digging! Bring any parts you find back to the Hover and any additional items you guys may keep!" Cora shouted as she started to tie up her long, golden brown hair. I looked over in the distance and saw abunch of sand flying around. *Great...* I decided to walk over to Xanxus, but when I passed Analise and Iyana on the way, they giggled. I started to blush again, but when I reached Xanxus, I got rid of my blush.

"So Xanxus! Let's get to know each other better!" I shouted as I started digging at a random place. Xanxus paused to look at me for a second, but smiled and dug at the area where I was digging.

"All right, what do you want to know?" Xanxus questioned. I thought about what I was gonna ask for a few seconds while digging.

I dug up an old machina part and put it on the ground, but then I found another one and put the two together in a small pile. "Where's your family?" Xanxus stopped digging for a moment, before piercing the sand with his shovel again and scooping up some sand. Sweat poured down his forehead as he sighed.

"Did your Mom tell you about how Sin destroyed Kilika 17 years ago?" Xanxus questioned me. I stopped digging and looked up. *Oh gosh….*

I stuttered, "X-Xanxus….I….I'm sor-"

"It's okay." Xanxus cut me off. I watched him dig a deeper hole and take out machina parts. "I was 6, and my parents had died then. So did my best friend. She meant everything to me." I looked down, bit my lip, then continued to dig through the sand. I listened to Xanxus narrate his story. "My parents were the best. They gave me what I needed, and my dad actually started to teach me basic combat skills. My best friend, even though she was a girl, would always play around with me. I think, even at my young age, I had the tiniest bit of a crush on her. When Sin destroyed her and my parents, I remembered I stayed at my best friend's parent's hut. They took care of me then. I joined the Crusaders for a while."

Xanxus paused as he lifted up a heavy machina piece. As he did that, I looked up and in the distance, saw Sargent fighting off some small fiends, Vidina helping him, and Iyana and Analise excavating. Xanxus threw the machina piece on top of our pile and continued on. "After joining the Crusaders, I quit and stayed in the Omega Ruins for two years. I spent those two years training my ass off to defeat Sin, but when I finally left the ruins, I had heard that Sin was defeated." Xanxus stopped talking there as he continued to dig and look for more machina parts.

I didn't want to ask for more, but he suddenly started to talk again. "I decided, after that whole incident, that I would look for a bride. You know, settle down. However, I got caught up with Nooj. When I went back to Kilika, I saw him there with Malfonse. Nooj had recognized me and asked me to join him back at the Youth League headquarters. I couldn't say no. Finally, I met you guys. So, there!" Xanxus shouted as he pierced the sand once again, forming a new hole. "You know my whole life story now." I stopped digging and looked up at Xanxus, remembering everything he said. *His family…..they're dead. At least, mine, I know they're out there, but….Xanxus….* I was like a lightning bolt, rushing to Xanxus to hug him. When I hugged him, Xanxus stopped digging and looked down at me.

"We'll be your family, X." I whispered, using his nickname. "We'll be your family." Xanxus smiled and patted my head. I looked up at him and smiled back. Once I released him, he let out a groan as he stretched. We continued to dig up more holes until we had a big pile of machina parts.

"So, besides the machina parts, we've dug up 10 Hi-Potions, 6 Mega-Potions, 10 Phoenix Downs, 17 Ethers, and 900 gil." Xanxus noted. He then started to pick up some machina parts. "Let's get these to the Hover first, shall we? Then, we'll go dig where the others are." I nodded and carried as much machina pieces as I could with my shovel on top of them. Xanxus and I walked to the Hover and dropped the parts in a bag. Since I unloaded the parts from my arms quickly, I got a head start from Xanxus as I ran towards the others. Vidina, Sargent, Analise, and Iyana were all hard at work, digging holes in a specific area to get some machina parts.

"Hey!" Xanxus bellowed in his deep voice. "Danaya, could you wait up?" I giggled and ran over to where Vidina was. He was digging up his own hole.

"Need some help, Vidina?" I offered as I struck my shovel into the hole and lifted up more sand. From the distance, I could see Iyana talking to Sargent as they worked. Vidina turned to me with a smile. He wiped some sweat off his forehead and shaped his hair back into a fohawk.

After sighing, Vidina answered, "No. It's okay. You should rest." I raised an eyebrow at him and looked around. Not only were Sargent and Iyana working together, Analise and Xanxus were too. (Funny how that worked out, huh?) So, I didn't listen to Vidina and just started to help him by digging deeper into the hole. "Dannie, it's okay ya? I said you don't have to."

"I want to." I insisted as I lifted up some sand and threw it out at a random place. "Everyone else is doing something, so I have to too." Vidina stopped digging and looked at me. I turned my head. "What?" He smiled.

"Nothing. Oh, hey look! The others are signaling to go! Come on, you bring the items we'll keep, and I'll bring the machina parts." Vidina exclaimed as he started to pick up the machina. I went along with what he said and picked up what he found other than machina: 500 gil, some Potions, 5 Remedies, and 6 Water Gems. I walked with Vidina, eventually joining up with Analise, Iyana, Sargent, and Xanxus. Cora collected all the machina parts from us while we counted what we had found.

"Umm…we have a total of 3,147 gil." Xanxus called out.

"35 Hi-Potion, 20 Potions, 14 Phoenix Downs, 22 Ethers, and 9 Remedies!" Analise listed.

Iyana shouted, "30 Grenades, 10 Water Gems, and 18 Fire Gems."

Vidina announced, "7 Mega Phoenix Downs and 6 Mega-Potions."

I ended it with, "20 Smoke Bombs!" Cora smiled and handed us a few bags.

"Here are three bags to put everything in. After you pack everything up, we'll go back to base. Looks like it's going to be dusk soon." Cora explained as she started up the Hover. We all hopped on and this time, I sat with Analise and Iyana on the left side. Sargent, Vidina, and Xanxus sat on the opposite side of us. "Hey." I called to them. I then whispered, "Do you guys know about Xanxus?"

"About his family and best friend getting killed when Sin attacked Kilika? Yeah." Iyana said outloud. Analise nodded in agreement. I gaped at them.

"How do-"

"I told everyone except for you." Xanxus cut in with a smirk. My mouth opened wide and I stared at Sargent and Vidina, whom also nodded. "Close your mouth. A wasp might sting your tongue." Xanxus teased. I closed my mouth slightly, but my eyebrows still furrowed.

The first thing that came out of my mouth was a whine and, "Why was it me last? I thought I was the first to knowwwww!" Once I finished saying that, Iyana tapped me on the head with her wrench.

"Child…" Iyana mumbled.

Analise scolded, "Danaya! Stop whining! It doesn't matter. One of us would've told you anyways, but your expression..." Analise stopped there as she started to giggle. I sighed and glared at Xanxus, shaking my head in disappointment as all the others started to laugh. After the laughter subsided, Xanxus chuckled and reached out to give me a pat on the head.

"Well, at least now you know, but don't worry about it." Xanxus explained in his rough voice. "You said that you and everyone else will be my family now, right?" Xanxus gave me a hint of a smile and took out his pistols, gazing at them longingly. I stared out at the darkening desert as we made our way back to Home. *Yeah. Everyone is family now.*


	14. Awkieeee

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Final Fantasy X/X-2 Characters at all and any of the places or games. I only own my OC, Danaya and any other OC's I make up along the way. The following people own their OC's as well.**

**Memories of the Forgotten Guardian - Analise**

**Animerain14 - Sargent **

**Roseria Sylvester - Iyana**

**K Entertainment - Xanxus **

**Amylou11987 - Anastasia (Introduced later on)**

"Hi there!" - Talking

*Ugh, why?* - Thinking

_"Dude, what the hell?" - _Al Bhed or dreams

* * *

**Danaya's POV:**

Once we arrived back at Home, Auntie Rikku cried out in joy and ran over to us with Grandpa Cid. _"Oh wow!_ Thank you guys so much! You found so many!" We got out our weapons from the compartment and bowed.

"You're welcome mom. We're going to leave now." Iyana explained.

"Oh but you youngins should stay here for the night." Grandpa Cid suggested. Xanxus walked over to Analise, who was standing right next to me. Vidina sat next to my feet, while Sargent and Iyana stood by each other.

I laughed nervously and replied, "It's okay, Grandpa. We need to get going to the Moonflow before it gets too late."

"But it's getting dark out." Auntie Rikku pointed out.

Analise counteracted, "It's really okay, Rikku! We're going to get going now."

Auntie Rikku sighed, but then smiled cheerily as she replied, "Okay. But be careful, okay?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" we all shouted. Iyana and I hugged Auntie Rikku and Grandpa Cid. The other said goodbye and then we started to walk…well…uh…never mind.

"Um, Cora?" I asked hesitantly. Cora giggled and patted her Hover.

"Get on. Just point me in the direction and I'll take you." Cora said as she got on the Hover. We cheered and thanked her. Xanxus, Analise, and Vidina took the back side, while Sargent and I took the left side. Iyana sat next to Cora to give her the directions.

"So Sarge…" I started as I played with the blonde tips of my hair. Sargent looked at me with interest.

"What?"

"Do you like Iyana?" I asked him. Sargent widened his eyes. "I mean, I know it's only been a few days, but…I can tell you like her, y'know?" Sargent grunted and looked away.

Sargent mumbled, "Maybe I do. What's it to you?" I quietly giggled.

"She's my cousin, so I want to know who likes her. But to be honest, I think you're the best guy out there for her." I looked at Sargent for any reaction, but his head was still to the side. Although, I swear I could see the corners of his mouth twitch upward just a tiny bit. All of us mostly just sat there in silence, our tiredness taking over us from the excavation. Once we got back to our airship, we all thanked Cora and Xanxus grabbed the bags that contained our items and gil.

"Bye Cora!" Iyana and I chimed in unison as we walked up inside the airship. Once we got inside, we all stayed in the Bridge and sat around talking while Iyana started up the airship. We lifted off and wandered around the airship for a while. After about 2 hours, we landed somewhere near the path to Moonflow, and Iyana turned off the engine of the airship. We all met up at the Bridge and walked to the Cabin together.

"Wait…" Analise said as we all walked to the elevator to bring us to the Cabin. "There're 5 beds and six of us." We all stopped our individual conversations and stared at her. She was right. There were only 5 beds. We all exchanged glances at one another as the elevator rose to the Cabin. Nobody talked. Analise looked at Xanxus and they both shrugged.

"I'll share with Analise/Xanxus if you guys want." Xanxus and Analise volunteered. That sentence created the biggest awkward silence ever. Iyana and I squeaked, while Vidina and Sargent just gaped at them. *How are they so calm about this?*

Vidina was the first to respond as the elevator stopped, "Um…okay…" The doors opened and we all walked out in silence, still surprised from what Analise and Xanxus said. When we got inside the Cabin, Pello was not behind the counter. We figured he went to his own quarters and went to sleep. We all went up the stairs and to our beds. Vidina's was next to mine, Iyana's next to his, Analise's, then the extra bed. Sargent instantly lied down on the extra bed and put his gun under the bed, not even bothering to remove his armored shoes. Iyana had started to remove her hair from the ponytail and her knee high boots.

"Goodnight everyone!" I shouted happily as I removed my knee high boots and ponytail. My hair cascaded down my back as the elastic was released.

"Night!" Vidina, Iyana, and Analise chimed in. I saw Vidina remove his red shoes, while Analise and Xanxus were removing theirs as well. Analise's light tan matched my skin as well as her shoes as she removed them. Xanxus' boots made a small thump as he dropped them on the ground, put his pistols under the bed, and went on the right side of the bed.

"Uh…Analise, you can share with me if you want." I offered, seeing that the bed was a little…too small for the both of them. Analise smiled and put her weapon and all the pieces down next to her shoes.

"It's okay." Analise whispered. She looked at Vidina, who was already falling asleep. "Just go to sleep. I'll be fine." I nodded, still unsure of her decision, but placed my sword under my boots and climbed into my bed. I went under the covers and closed my eyes, falling into a deep sleep I thought I would never have again.

"Hey. Hey Dannie." I heard Vidina whisper. I groaned as he threw the covers off me. "Shush. Come here. Look at this." Vidina whispered once again. I yawned and sat up straight, rubbing my eyes. My hair was probably a mess, but I opened my eyes after getting out the sand. Vidina and I were the only ones awake as of now, but I didn't care about that. What I did care about was the fact that Xanxus had his arms around Analise, and she had her head on his chest.

"Oh Yevon…" I whispered. Vidina smirked and wiped something off his black pants. "I knew it." I muttered. I slipped on my boots quietly and laced them up. I tiptoed over to Iyana and Sargent, waking them up and telling them to be quiet as I pointed to Analise and Xanxus.

"!" Iyana gasped. "I knew it!" she whispered loudly. I shushed her and looked at Sargent's expression. He was smirking and crossing his arms. "Come on you guys, let's leave them alone. It'll take a while, so we should all get ready in the bathroom. Danaya, you want to go first?" I shook my head.

"You can go. I'll go after you." I answered. Iyana nodded, grabbed her hair tie, and hurried into the bathroom after flashing me a smile and winking with her beaming green eyes. I yawned and was about to wake Pello up to cook breakfast, but I shook my head. *Maybe Xanxus is going to cook* About maybe half an hour later, Iyana had gotten out of the bathroom while tying her hair up. Sargent and Vidina were sitting on the stair steps talking about fiends.

"They still sleeping?" she asked me. I nodded with a smile, but just after she said that, Analise started to groan. Just like a pack of Dingoes, Iyana, Vidina, Sargent, and I all rushed over to the bed and waited eagerly for what happened next. Analise stretched and hit Xanxus in the face. Iyana and I started to giggle as Analise widened her eyes at the position she was in. Xanxus groaned after he got hit by Analise and opened his eyes tiredly.

"Ah…." Analise started to say. Her face began to turn pink, then got as red as an apple! Xanxus' eyes seemed to widen a fraction, before he too had slightly tinted pink cheeks. Analise quickly got off of the bed and started bowing. "I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!" Analise shouted in a panicky tone, which was unlike her since she was so mature. The rest of us just watched on in amusement as Xanxus tried to calm Analise down.

"It's okay. Really." Xanxus tried to convince Lisie. Analise seemed to nod and looked at us with shock.

"You guys….why didn't you wake us up sooner?" Analise asked as she turned to me.

I shrugged and reasoned, "We didn't want to disturb you guys."

"Besides…" Vidina started with a smirk. He added, "You guys were having such a fun time cuddling."

"Are you guys secretly married or something?" Sargent teased. Analise shook her head in disappointment and whispered something in Sargent's ear. Whatever Analise had told Sargent must have been really bad because Sargent's mouth opened wide. "W-what the fuck?" Sargent exclaimed. Analise smirked and grabbed her shoes as she walked into the bathroom. I turned to Xanxus, who was staring at all of us in slight confusion. I giggled and patted his head as I grabbed my boots and ran into the bathroom after Analise. I shut the door and turned to her.

"You're going to get ready too?" Analise asked as she started to brush her teeth. I nodded and went into the shower first. After washing up, I asked Analise to give me a towel.

As I dried up myself, I decided to talk with Analise. "So Lisie, do you have feelings for Xanxus?" I heard something drop and tilted my head in confusion. "Lisie?"

"Silly Danaya. How can I be thinking of romance at a time like this?" Analise questioned me rhetorically. I opened the shower curtain and got out to dress up as if she was not there.

I pursed my lips and asked again, "Lisie. Seriously. Do you have feelings for Xanxus?" I heard her sigh and make her way to the shower as she opened the curtain. I put on my undergarments, shorts, and long tube top.

"Yes." Analise answered. "Yes, I do." I grinned goofily and giggled. "But…" Analise continued in a sad tone. "I can't think of such matters, Danaya. We have a mission and that is to find your parents and Sir Wakka."

I finished putting on my skirt and boots as I replied, "Analise! It doesn't matter what situation we're in. If you like him, you like him. Besides, I can tell he likes you already." Analise giggled and shook her head as she came out of the shower and started to dress up. I put on my arm sleeves and necklace as I continued to talk, "Analise. You and Xanxus should be together already. We all see it, and we all think you two make an amazing couple." I turned to Analise and saw her finishing up changing. I grabbed a comb and combed through my hair.

Analise mumbled, "We'll see." I beamed and waited for her to finish getting ready. When she was done, I skipped out of the bathroom happily and looked at the others. Xanxus was behind the counter cooking breakfast, while Sargent, Iyana, and Vidina were upstairs just talking. I walked over to the counter and sat down on a stool.

"Xanxus…" I called out quietly. Xanxus finished cooking and started to place rice and some stew on every plate.

"What's up?" I was about to say something, but my mouth couldn't form the words.

I replied, "Nevermind." Analise got out of the bathroom and I smiled. "Okay! Xanxus! Analise, Iyana, and I will continue preparing our breakfast. All you boys go get ready now! We need to leave!"

"We're walking, right? Who's going to fly the airship?" Vidina asked. That question wavered in the air as I looked over at Iyana. She really didn't like people flying her airship, but I guess today she decided to be nice.

Iyana sighed, "Pello can fly it. I'll go wake him up now."

"Whoa! Iyana's letting someone else fly her airship for her, ya?" Vidina exclaimed.

"That's a first." Analise commented. Iyana started descended the stairs and scowled.

She defended, "It's only 'cause I want to see the Moonflow, okay? Now I'll go tell Pello to fly it over and meet us at the other side of Moonflow." We all nodded and the boys rushed to the bathroom, chasing after one another. Pello knows how to fly the airship; Iyana just doesn't like anyone else piloting it but her. I stood up from the stool and walked over behind the counter, helping Analise prepare our meal. Just as we finished preparing the food, Vidina and Sargent rushed out first to eat as they grabbed a plate, utensils, and a glass of juice. Xanxus followed after the boys slowly as he got out of the bathroom drying his hair with a towel. The two other boys devoured their food. Analise, Iyana, and I ate quietly away from the boys on our own stools.

"I woke Pello up and told him we'll be leaving the airship in about 10 more minutes, so we should get our stuff ready after eating." Iyana explained as she ate a spoonful of rice and stew.

"Yummy! This is amazing, X!" I complimented as I finished my food almost as fast as Vidina and Sargent did.

"Thanks, Naya." Xanxus said with a chuckle. I finished all my orange juice and went upstairs to grab my sword. I saw everyone else's weapons lying on their beds, so after I grabbed mine and my pouch, I decided to throw all the weapons to everyone.

"Yana! Lisie!" I shouted as I threw Analise her pouches of parts and whips and Iyana her heavy monkey wrench. I grabbed Sargent's gun and Xanxus' pistols. "Sarge! X!" I called out. I then went downstairs and hit Vidina's head with his staff. He yelped and glared at me as I walked into the Storage Room to grab some more Hi-Potions and other items we may need. Once I got out of the Storage Room, I saw everyone all ready and prepared to walk.

"Ready, Naya I'm ready to kick some ass out there!" Sargent asked. I nodded and started to walk out of the airship after saying goodbye to Pello.

"Give me a break…" Analise mumbled as she shot Sargent a look.


	15. Analise's Breaking Point!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Final Fantasy X/X-2 Characters at all and any of the places or games. I only own my OC, Danaya and any other OC's I make up along the way. The following people own their OC's as well.**

**Memories of the Forgotten Guardian - Analise**

**Animerain14 - Sargent **

**Roseria Sylvester - Iyana**

**K Entertainment - Xanxus **

**Amylou11987 - Anastasia (Introduced later on)**

**Oh you guys! Credits to Memories of the Forgotten Guardian for writing most of this chapter! ^^ He's great, ain't he? **

"Hi there!" - Talking

*Ugh, why?* - Thinking

_"Dude, what the hell?" - _Al Bhed or dreams

* * *

**Danaya's POV:**

I rested my sword on my shoulder as we walked on the path to Moonflow. We watched the airship fly over and past us as it flew towards the other side of the Moonflow. *Ah…so peaceful. There are no fiends on this path* I was walking between Vidina and Iyana. Analise and Xanxus were exchanging conversation, while Sargent and Vidina talked about their battles with fiends. Iyana and I just stayed silent, which was unlike me. I was usually noisy, but the visions had made me quieter. While walking, we encountered 2 sleeping Raptors. I looked at everyone and placed my index finger on my lips, indicating the others to be quiet and move on ahead. They silently nodded…except for Sargent.

"Sargent! Don't!" Xanxus whispered fiercely as Sargent smirked and positioned his gun. Sargent's smirk seemed to be forced, and he looked like he was trying to prove himself. *Oh Sarge…* I thought with a shake of my head. It was too late to do anything. Sargent had shot the Raptors from afar and one disappeared into pyreflies while the other woke up. It screeched but didn't have a chance to do anything as Sargent had shot it again. This time, the Raptor disappeared into pyreflies. I watched in horror and shock. *We were just going to avoid them…* Vidina gasped in amazement, and so did Iyana.

While I was watching Sarge bask in the attention he was getting from Iyana and Vidina, I noticed Lisie struggling to contain her anger. I started to approach her to see what was wrong, but she stopped me with a look. Pushing past Iyana and Vidina, she went right up into Sarge's face, saying, "Tell me, you have a brain, right?" Surprised, he nodded, not saying anything. "Then why don't you ever use it?" she spat at him, visibly trembling with the effort to contain her rage. "Why must you always be the big, strong man with the big, loud gun, shooting everything that moves, instead of taking that half second to actually _think_ about what's happening around you before acting like any _smart_person would do?"

Sarge's face grew darker with each word that she was saying to him, while the rest of us grouped together, shocked at how vehement her words were getting. He opened his mouth to retort, but Analise cut him off. "You obviously don't know that Raptor Venom attracts Ochus. You could have very easily gotten us all killed! As skilled as we all are, I doubt we could survive an equal number of Ochus attacking us all at once. Why did you have to attack? Or better yet-" A loud gunshot cut off the rest of what she was going to say, and a decent amount of Lisie's hair drifted to the ground.

We all looked at the hair in horror. As Lisie's hand flew to where it had used to be, her face showed nothing but shock and loss. With an arrogant smirk, Sarge said, "Because I can do that. Because I have enough skill to defend us from anything that comes near us, with my 'big loud gun', mocking her." At that, I saw her face go blank - and I became very afraid. The last time I had seen her go emotionless like that was when she overhead the Luca Goers badmouthing Dad before the Championship game, and she single-handedly beat them 15-0, before they had to forfeit due to lack of players (she had beaten them and their Subs to a pulp). I was afraid for Sarge; I didn't know how this incident would end. Bending down, Sarge picked up some of her hair. Waving it in her face, he taunted, "And are you sure it isn't your bright blue hair that's attracting the Ochus?" before throwing the few strands in the air, chuckling as he walked past her.

I tucked my hair behind my ear and grasped Xanxus' arm tightly because he looked like he was about to kill Sargent.

"Analise…" I whispered. Analise just stood there, her hair swaying in the wind, her fists grasping her whip so tightly, her knuckles turned white. Finally, she looked up and her eyes turned from the deep forest green color to a bright emerald. Vidina, Iyana, and I gasped. Whenever her eyes changed into a bright emerald, she was pissed. Really pissed. "Weak. Coward." Analise stated as she turned towards Sargent.

What Analise said seemed to pique Sargent's attention. His back stiffened in anger, before he quickly turned around, aiming his gun at Lisie. But she wasn't there; she was already above him, bringing her left heel into his face and knocking him off his feet. As he struggled back upright, cursing, his gun was yanked out of his hands by her whip, and then came back down on his head, knocking him to the ground again. With another short flick, she tossed his gun aside. In anger, he picked up a rock and threw it at her, which she easily dodged, flicking her whip across his chest. He caught the next attack around his arm, wincing slightly in pain. Before she could draw the whip back he yanked it - and her - toward him, throwing a kick at the same time. He didn't count on her anticipating this, so even as his foot hit her torso, her fist met his face.

Both of them hit the ground at the same time, she immediately springing back up, he slowly hanging onto his consciousness. She calmly waited for him to be ready again. Thinking her sportsmanship was hesitance, he rushed forward, tackling her off her feet. But as she hit the ground, she brought her feet up and kicked him off her, way up into the air. Continuing the motion, she launched herself into the air as well. She twisted her body before arching her back, flipping herself over, with her foot meeting his chest perfectly. I gasped, recognizing it as a perfect Sphere Shot, like Dad had taught her. His body hit the ground, making a small crater. He did not move. She landed softly a moment later. Iyana made a small noise and looked at Sargent worriedly. Without looking at him, Analise walked over and picked up her hair from where it lay on the ground. Turning around, she softly said, "Don't worry, he's not dead." before walking on ahead. Xanxus stared after Analise as we all rushed towards Sargent.

"Sargent!" Iyana cried out as she helped him up with Vidina. I quickly put aside my sword and concentrated some MP into my hands. My hands started to glow white and I quickly put it on his chest. "You idiot! Why are you like that?" Iyana scolded. Sargent said nothing; he just looked down with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Vidina helped him up and handed him his gun. Sargent wasn't scowling anymore. He remained expressionless as he put his gun back beneath his cape.

"Let's go find Analise." Xanxus declared as he started off walking into the woods. I looked at Sargent and tried to reach out to grab his arm, but Iyana looked at me and shook her head. I drew my arm back and walked ahead with Vidina, Sargent silently walking beside Iyana behind us.

Vidina mumbled to me, "This is the 2nd time Analise's eyes had changed." I nodded in agreement. The last time we saw it was when Analise was little and she had seen me and Vidina being bullied by a bunch of kids in Luca when we all went to watch blitzball. I dragged my sword across the dirt ground. Vidina picked it up and carried it. I looked at him and he just showed me a small smile. "I'm sure Analise is fine. Don't worry." I stared after Xanxus and realized that I was speechless. I really couldn't say anything about what happened. Xanxus was walking confidently, probably worrying about Analise. I turned my head back to Sargent and saw him mumbling a few words to Iyana.

I turned back around to in front of me and walked, fiddling with my arm sleeves. We finally found Analise by the banks of the Moonflow, staring out over the water. As we approached, she turned toward us, and threw something to Sarge. He flinched slightly, but still managed to catch it. He looked at it with a strange look on his face. I moved closer to see what it was; it was a bracelet made from her hair. He looked at her, before saying softly, "Why?"

She gave him a small smile and said, "For you to remember." I noticed her eyes changed back to the forest green color. Turning to the rest of us, Analise said, "Come on, I've already bought our tickets across" and turned to lead the way to the dock. I was happy that Lisie was back to normal, although I knew Iyana wasn't nearly so cheerful about it. Wondering how Sarge was doing, I looked back, only to notice that he hadn't moved. I stopped and watched him as he kept staring at the bracelet, before slowly putting it on his wrist, and began following us. Once we got onto the Shoopuf, Vidina let out a sigh of relief.

"Finally! Peace and quiet!" Vidina shouted. We all laughed at his actions. I was sitting next to Vidina, Analise and Iyana sat together, and Sargent and Xanxus sat on their own seats. I bent over my seat and peered down at the water, seeing workers near the sunken city. About a few years ago, Mom had asked some Youth League people, Al Bhed, and former Crusaders to work together to bring up the sunken city and make it a new home for people to live in. They've been working on getting it up these last few years.

"Still no luck with that, huh?" Analise said. I nodded and sighed disappointedly. I stared out at the ocean and saw the sun shining brightly.

"They're building that to make new homes for people, right? That sounds nice." Sargent mumbled as he looked down. I clutched my sword and bit my lip. Something didn't feel right. *No Danaya, everything's fine* I shook my head and smiled towards Xanxus.

I shouted, "So X!" Xanxus and everyone else turned towards me. "Did you used to know Chappu when you were a Crusader?"

"Chappu? No, never heard of him. Who is he?" Xanxus asked.

I answered, "Wakka's brother. Huh, maybe he joined before you and died before you became a Crusader."

"Man, I wish Uncle Chappu really was still alive. I wanted to meet him!" Vidina exclaimed.

"Uh….you guys…" Sargent called.

I turned to him and asked, "What's up?" Sargent pointed behind me out to the distance and we all turned to where he was pointing. Everyone gasped and I stood up, alarmed by what we saw.

"You." I whispered. The monster was in the water, swimming towards us in a speed I could not imagine possible.

"Is that the…" Xanxus couldn't even finish his question as Analise nodded quickly and told us to dive into the water.

Iyana turned to the Hypello driving the Shoopuf and commanded, "Please get out of here quickly! We'll make it the rest of the way!" Iyana and I nodded at each other as we both jumped into the water with Sargent and Vidina. Being in the water with all our clothes on made it hard to swim around, but we had to deal with it anyways. All of us sunk to near the bottom of the ocean as the tail of the monster became visible. I almost whimpered at the size of the tail. It was huge!

To make us move quicker, I cast Hastega and suddenly, I felt lighter and faster. I held my sword tightly and swam towards the tail quickly, slashing it with all my might. I turned to everyone and motioned for them to come closer, but all of them shook their heads and told me to come back. I looked at them confusedly and turned back at the tail, but as soon as I did that, the tail came in contact with my face. I tumbled back to the group, and Vidina caught me. Analise signaled to me to just attack from afar and go up if needed to get more air. *That's not much of a problem.* You see, Dad and Wakka would always teach Vidina, Iyana, Analise, and me how to stay underwater for a long time so we wouldn't have much trouble in the future when we become star blitzball players. We might not all be star blitzball players, but the practice sure did come in handy.

Analise and Iyana stuck to throwing grenades, Sargent and Xanxus with shooting, and Vidina and I with black magic. Everything was going fine, until the tail came in contact with my face. I tumbled back past the others and hit myself on a rock. The impact made my mouth open and water rushed in. I quickly closed it and winced in pain as I swam to the others, one hand holding my sword and the other paddling. The others rushed to me and pointed at the tail, which I saw disappear further away from us. I shook my head rapidly and quickly swam up to the surface. As I got to the surface, I started to cough up the water.

"Come –cough- back! –cough- -cough- GET BACK HERE!" I yelled out.

"Danaya!" Analise boomed. "Yelling will not make it come back!" She patted my back to make me cough up all the water. Once I was done coughing it all up, tears were at the brim of my eyes.

"You okay?" Xanxus asked. I nodded and went ahead of the others, swimming towards the other end of the Moonflow.

I heard Vidina cry out, "We were so close! We could've beaten it!"

"Vidina. It's the tail. We had so much trouble with the tail. How do you expect us to beat the whole damn monster?" Iyana shouted. I stopped swimming and glared at the distance, where the monster would probably be. Somewhere out there.

"Guys! That's enough!" Analise scolded. "Come on! Let's catch up with Danaya." Just was I was about to continue on, a sharp pain rose in my head. I shrieked as I was plunged back into the water by an unknown force. I held my breath and tried to get out whatever was holding me. I looked around and nothing was there. I tried to swim back, but my head and vision began to get cloudy. I saw a bunch of books on a desk. There was a man sitting in a chair behind the desk.

My vision zoomed in on the books, and they were all about Sin. Next to all the books was a leather bound notebook. The words written on a page of the notebook were 'Recipe for Reborn' and there was a list. The list was blurry. I couldn't read the words, but I know they were there. Suddenly, my mind became black and I opened my eyes, finding myself at the bottom of the ocean. Ignoring the throbbing pain in my head, I tried to find my sword so I could meet up with the others. However, I could not find it. *Oh fuck it! I can't hold my breath any longer!* I decided to get the hell out of there first, but I was stuck in some seaweed. I grunted as I tried to get out, but two pairs of hands were on the seaweed trying to untangle me from it. I looked up and saw Analise and Iyana smile at me. I smiled back, but my smile faltered as the throbbing in my head increased in pain.

I looked around to see the boys searching for my sword. I looked at Analise and Iyana in panic, pointing to my mouth to show I needed air quickly. Sargent quickly came over to us with my sword in his hand, his gun hidden beneath his cape. He brought the sword down on me and I shut my eyes closed. My legs became loose and we hurried up to the surface. I gasped for air and panted heavily.

"What happened to you, ya?" Vidina asked as we came onshore. I laid my head on Vidina's lap and groaned, the pain increasing each second.

Iyana guessed, "Another vision?" I nodded and cried out in pain. I felt slender hands bring me up and I clutched my head. I tried to hold in the pain, but it didn't work. It just made me feel even more pain. I heard everyone else pant from exhaustion and figured they were tired from the battle too.

"Well, having the tail attack us was unexpected. Is that the monster you guys were talking about?" Xanxus questioned. We all nodded.

"Seems huge." Sargent commented.

Iyana sarcastically replied, "No, really?"

"Here you guys." I heard Vidina announce. I looked up and saw a flame on his hand. I'll just dry everyone." As he walked around to dry us all, I looked down and tried to get the vision out of my head for now.

"Pello should be hovering above the forest, so we need to walk." Xanxus explained. I gathered my strength to get up, but the vision came back and I fell down. I felt someone bring me onto their back.

"Up you go." Vidina declared as we began to walk. I closed my eyes and rested my head on Vidina's back. *He's so warm…*

Sargent called out, "Danaya. What was your vision of this time?"

I opened my eyes and narrated, "The vision….well…it was about a man. The man was behind a desk that had books piled on top of each other. The pile of books was all about Sin. Next to the books was a notebook. The notebook had something written in it, but I couldn't read all the words clearly. The only words clear were the ones that said 'Recipe for Reborn.' That was it." I clung onto Vidina's neck and tried to channel some more energy, but I really didn't have much left.

"Recipe for Reborn?" Analise questioned.

"I've read about that once." Xanxus shared. "The Recipe for Reborn was a spell that could bring anyone or anything back alive. That's all I know."

Iyana wondered, "Huh….what could that be about?" That's what I wanted to know. Everything was just happening so fast.

"You think the man in this vision is the same as in the one with Wakka?" Sargent asked.

"Mhm." I responded. "I'm sure of it. Okay, so this man wants something to be reborn, but I still don't get why he captured my parents and Wakka."

"He obviously needs something from them." Vidina cut in. "It could also be a set up, and he might need you." I let go of Vidina's neck, and he took that as a signal to let go of me. I leaned on Vidina as I tried to walk.

Analise added, "But the thing is….who is this man? And who or what is it he wants reborn?" I saw Analise's eyes narrow. "Unless…"

"Unless?" I asked.

"Nothing. Nevermind." Analise smiled and shook her head as we continued to walk to the forest. Sargent saw me on my feet and handed me my sword. I took it, but still leaned on Vidina for support. The pain in my head thankfully didn't increase, but the visions played back in my head one by one. *Man, this throbbing will never go away, will it?* Just when things were about to get peaceful, someone tried to contact Iyana on her communicator.

"It's Shaun!" Iyana called out. We all stopped walking and looked at the communicator in interest.

Xanxus stared at me in confusion. "Shaun?"

"A player on the Besaid Aurochs." Analise answered. We watched Iyana answer her communicator.


	16. Blitzball Challenge! Part 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Final Fantasy X/X-2 Characters at all and any of the places or games. I only own my OC, Danaya and any other OC's I make up along the way. The following people own their OC's as well.**

**Memories of the Forgotten Guardian - Analise**

**Animerain14 - Sargent **

**Roseria Sylvester - Iyana**

**K Entertainment - Xanxus **

**Amylou11987 - Anastasia (Introduced later on)**

**Oh you guys! Credits to Memories of the Forgotten Guardian for writing the blitzball scene! Woo!~ **

"Hi there!" - Talking

*Ugh, why?* - Thinking

_"Dude, what the hell?" - _Al Bhed or dreams

* * *

**Danaya's POV:**

"Hey Shaun! What's up?" Iyana answered. Her eyebrows furrowed in worry. "Oh geez, wait who? Analise? The GOERS? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? –scoff- Okay. Well, we'll try to hurry over there." Iyana put her communicator back in her pouch and sighed. Her beads made noise as she shook her head in worry. "Shaun said Sainey is injured. They need Analise to help play against the Goers.

"Are you serious? We're in the middle of…" I cut Sargent off.

"It's fine." I intervened. "Let's go." Iyana contacted Pello and he brought the airship to ground level, letting us go inside.

"You sure?" Xanxus asked.

I responded, "Yeah." I clutched my head. "I'm going into the Cabin. Iyana, we got to get there quickly before they lose. Contact Shaun and tell him we'll be there soon." I walked to the Cabin, someone behind me.

"Danaya? Don't we need to-?" Sargent stopped talking as I turned around with a small smile.

I answered, "It's all right. We can make a small detour." Sargent made a rare chuckle and patted my head. "I'm going to get some rest. Wake me up when we're there?" Sargent nodded and pushed me into the elevator. Once I got into the Cabin, I hurried up the steps and removed my shoes. I placed my sword under my bed and climbed into the bed after combing through my damp hair. I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep, despite the headaches and visions. "Agh. I can't do it. I can't sleep." I mumbled. I started to get up, but I hurriedly put my head down and closed my eyes as I heard a lot of footsteps enter the Cabin.

"So wait, Analise, you play blitzball?" I heard Xanxus ask.

Vidina laughed, "Are you kidding me? She's amazing, ya! She used to be on the Aurochs." I heard Analise chuckle.

"So, is it just you that's going to play?" Sargent asked.

Analise answered, "It's up to Danaya and Shaun. But…if you guys wanna help beat the Goers' asses, then we could bring it up to Danaya when she wakes up."

"Poor her. She has to go through all the pain, ya? I can't stand to see her like this." Vidina sympathized.

Xanxus complimented, "She must have a lot of strength." I heard someone go up the stairs and caress my hair.

Analise whispered, "You'll make it, Danaya. Have strength. We're here with you." I listened to the sound of Analise's footsteps fade as she went downstairs. I clutched my head and groaned by instinct as the pain kicked in again. "Danaya?" I heard footsteps rush up the stairs. "Danaya! Are you okay?" Analise asked me worriedly. I simply nodded and bit my lip to prevent from crying out. The visions. They all came back one by one. Analise held my hand tightly and somehow, everyone else had gone upstairs because when I opened my eyes, they all looked at me worriedly. Vidina handed me a glass of water and I took small sips.

"I'm fine you guys." I reassured with my raspy voice. "It's not like I'm sick. I'm not a baby." After I said that, everyone seemed to give me some space as they talked to one another hesitantly. I rubbed my eyes and got out of the bed. Xanxus looked out the window and let out a faint smile.

"We're here near the docks. Come on." Xanxus announced. Analise, Vidina, and I cheered as we ran down the stairs and to the elevator. Xanxus and Sargent followed closely behind us, with not as much enthusiasm as we had. Once we got down to the bridge, Iyana met up with us in the hallway.

Iyana started, "Okay, so Analise. You ready?" Analise nodded and I gave her a 'whoop.' We all headed out of the airship and found ourselves at Dock 4. I stayed at the front of the group and talked to Vidina. Just as we exited the docks…

"Well well. If it isn't the High Summoner's daughter." I heard a menacing voice from ahead. We all stopped talking and I glared at the person…or people in front of me.

I sneered. "Aron." I spat. Aron, leader of the Luca Goers and son of Bickson, smirked down at me. I looked behind him and saw the rest of the Goers: Mylene, Ed, Jester, and the twins: Gigi and Fifi. My head turned back to Aron. "What do you want?" He chuckled and turned to Analise. *Helloooo! I'm talking to you!*

"Heard you're playing in place of Insane or something." Aron said.

Iyana growled, "It's Sainey!" Yup. We had some hate with the Goers. It's always been like that. Analise smirked back and stood her ground.

Analise snapped back, "Yeah? And what, going to be Defense again like the coward you are?" Mylene, the only girl in the Goers, stepped up and smirked.

"Why don't you show that attitude again in the sphere dumbass?" Mylene counteracted. I stayed in front of everyone and pulled out my sword. Mylene cowered back and I smirked. However, Aron came to her rescue and stared me down.

"Let's go, guys." I gritted my teeth at what Xanxus said. Aron smirked at me and shook his head. Xanxus and Sargent had trouble pulling me away to the lockers. Aron's and my eyes locked, each holding a firm glare.

Aron called out, "Yeah, keep staying in your parent's shadow! You'll always be just the High Summoner's daughter! We're going to beat the Auroch's asses in the game!" I felt everyone glance toward me and I just looked down. *No. I am Danaya. I will always be her. You're wrong, Aron.*

"Danaya?" Vidina called my name. I shook my head and put on a smile.

I replied, "I'm all right. Come on, let's meet with Shaun and the others." I let go of Xanxus and Sargent and led the group into the Auroch's locker room. Besides Shaun and Sainey, I checked out the other Aurochs here to play. There were the boys: Dean, Lauro, and Yero; and the only other girl was Bettina.

"Guys! Whoa, who're they, ya?" Shaun asked as he gave Vidina, Iyana, Analise, and me a hug. Analise introduced Sargent and Xanxus to the rest of the team. I turned to the benches and saw Sainey leaning against another teammate.

"Sainey, what happened to you, ya?" Vidina asked as he grabbed a bottle of water and opened it. Sainey giggled and all the Aurochs groaned.

Sainey answered, "I fell down some stairs and broke my leg, right after the Goers challenged us to a match." We all face palmed.

"You have got to be kidding me, Sainey!" Iyana shouted. Sainey laughed nervously and scratched the side of her cheek.

Sargent just stayed in his scowling form as he and Xanxus talked, obviously not being able to join the rest of us. "So, what's on the line, here?" Analise asked as she started to brush her hair and remove her pouches from her waist

"The Tournament Trophy." Shaun answered proudly. Vidina choked on his water while I choked on my spit.

"Oh my…" Analise gasped. "Okay. We're really going to have to win this one, then."

Xanxus cut in, "Isn't that against the rules to challenge the winner to take the winners' trophy, though?" Sargent smirked.

Sargent answered for us, "Yup. But people still challenge each other to matches even though." Shaun chuckled and threw Analise the blitzball. She threw down her whip and caught it with ease.

"Try to go easy on them, okay?" Shaun asked. I growled.

"No!" Analise turned to me in surprise at my sudden outburst. "Kick Aron's ass! I want his ass handed to him and I want him to pay." Analise smirked.

"You got it."

Xanxus made a mock gasp. "Now now, where did this feisty girl come from?" I glared at him and Xanxus put his hands up in defense. Shaun and the other Aurochs all stood up.

"Okay, come on, Aurochs! You can win this! Danaya, you can take the others up to the stands. No one will be there anyways. At least, not yet." Sainey explained.

"All right, Lisie! Aurochs! Go beat them!" I shouted.

"Ana! Make those Goers pay, ya?" Vidina cheered on.

Iyana added, "Yeah. And kick Mylene in the face for me!" Sargent just exchanged glances with Analise and nodded.

"Analise. Do good out there." Xanxus simply said as he walked ahead of us. I made a clicking sound and shook my head disappointedly.

Shaun questioned, "What's his problem?" Iyana leaned over and whispered something in his ear. "Ohhhhh. Heh." Shaun's smirk came back as he led the others outside. Analise stared at us suspiciously and we just whistled innocently. Once the Aurochs left the room, the rest of us, besides Xanxus, ran over to the stands and took our seats next to Xanxus. The sphere was already there, the water shaped into the perfect spherical form. A referee was inside the sphere pool already. For matches like this without announcers, they would put a referee in the sphere pool.

"COME ON AUROCHS! KICK THEIR ASSES!" Vidina boomed out.

"LET'S GOOOO!" I cheered on as I raised my sword in the air.

Both teams entered the sphere, the Goers cocky and arrogant, the Aurochs calm and ready to go. The Aurochs huddled together for a moment, somehow discussing strategies, before taking their positions. Analise quickly took her spot at Left Forward, across from Aron. Even from here we could see his smirk disappear into something approaching fear, which made me giggle. The ref checked that everyone was in place, before moving to the center of the sphere with the blitzball. He held it out in front of him, building the intense anticipation, before throwing it high.

Dean shot off for the ball as Ed, their Center, did the same. Ed got to it an instant before Dean did. I started to frown; Dean should have gotten there first easily. I understood why as he slammed full speed into Ed; Dean intentionally let him get it. To his credit, Ed managed to hang onto the ball, before sending a strong pass to Aron. Again, he got the ball unhindered - until a moment later Analise hit him hard with her heel. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sarge wince, knowing firsthand how much her foot can hurt. Aron dropped the ball, which was quickly scooped up by Analise, who sped toward the goal. She didn't get very far before Gigi and Fifi blocked her. Being twins, the two girls on defense were more than skilled enough to pose a problem, even to Lisie.

Before either could do anything, Analise let go of the ball, and kicked it - backwards. Completely confused, the Goers could only watch as the ball flew back to Lauro, who passed it across the sphere to Shaun, who immediately passed it back to Lisie. She didn't even bother with catching it, simply punching the blitzball passed a stunned Jester into the goal. '1-0' read the scoreboard. Iyana and I stood up, our fists pumping in the air.

When the ball was launched again, Dean let Ed get it, before slamming into him again. This time he couldn't hang onto it, and the ball popped free. Shaun quickly grabbed it, and began swimming towards the goal. He was blocked by Mylene, who hit him hard before he could prepare himself, and the ball popped free again. She grabbed it, and sent a quick pass to Aron, who caught it with ease. He was smarter this time and passed it right back – but not before Analise hit him again. Mylene received the pass and immediately sent a strong shot toward Yero. Surprised, neither Aurochs' defender could get a hand on it, and Yero was just barely able to deflect it. Bettina got it, and turned to pass it to Dean when she was hit from behind by Mylene. Outraged that the ref didn't call the obvious foul, the Aurochs were unable to respond in time to stop her from scoring. As she swam back, she passed by us with a taunting smile on her face. The scoreboard showed 1-1.

I growled at Mylene, "FU- ouch!" Iyana hit me upside the head and shook her head disappointedly.

"Don't let her get to you." Xanxus warned me.

The ball was launched again. This time Dean didn't hang back, going right for the ball and getting it. But before he could go anywhere, he was hit by Ed, followed almost immediately by Aron. Letting go of the ball, Mylene grabbed it and blew passed him. But she didn't get very far; Analise came charging out of nowhere and smashed into her so hard she flew out of the sphere!

"YEAYUH!" Vidina shouted. Bettina picked up the loose ball and passed it up to Shaun. He swam up close to the goal, but was stopped by Gigi and Fifi, who stopped his every attempt to get passed them. *Come on Shaun!* In desperation, Shaun threw a pass toward Dean, which was picked off with ease by Gigi, who threw a long pass to Aron. He somehow caught it, and managed to hang on to it despite being hit by Lauro. He also managed to get a pass off to Ed right before getting crushed by Analise. Ed took a quick shot at the goal, which was deflected by Yero, before being volleyed into the goal by Aron. (1-2). I could tell Sargent and Xanxus were getting so into the game, for their faces held deep concentration on our team.

Next launch, Dean grabbed it again, and hung onto it long enough to get a pass out to Analise. She got the pass and swam toward the goal, before getting blocked by Gigi and Fifi. Remembering from earlier, Aron moved in from behind her. Trapped between the three, Analise didn't have time to do anything except try to hang on to the ball as all three hit her, one after the other. Somehow she did, and was recovering from it, when Ed hit her from the side. This hit knocked the ball from her grasp, and left her hanging in the water, barely able to move.

"Shitbags!" I called out. Iyana looked at me in mere confusion, and I shrugged sheepishly. While Analise recovered, Aron and Ed moved the ball toward the goal and scored again. (1-3)

"Fuckers…" I heard Sargent mumble. I looked at Xanxus and noticed his hands curled into fists. *Huh…he really does love her…*

People began to cheer for the Goers and I could do nothing but watch. Vidina must've sensed my anger so he shouted, "HEY SHUT UP! AUROCHS FOR THE WIN, YA?" Iyana and I busted out in laughter, while Xanxus and Sargent joined in. I almost dropped to the floor giggling because Xanxus actually joined in with Sargent and Viddie. The scoreboard sounded for halftime and we all raced into the locker room, Vidina and I leading the group.


	17. Blitzball Challenge! Part 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Final Fantasy X/X-2 Characters at all and any of the places or games. I only own my OC, Danaya and any other OC's I make up along the way. The following people own their OC's as well.**

**Memories of the Forgotten Guardian - Analise**

**Animerain14 - Sargent **

**Roseria Sylvester - Iyana**

**K Entertainment - Xanxus **

**Amylou11987 - Anastasia (Introduced later on)**

**Oh you guys! Credits to Memories of the Forgotten Guardian for writing the rest of the blitzball scene! ^^ Thank you buddy!**

"Hi there!" - Talking

*Ugh, why?* - Thinking

_"Dude, what the hell?" - _Al Bhed or dreams

**Hai you guys! Just gonna drop in the note and thank those who are actually reviewing ^^ I know that some of you may be busy so I understand that haha :) Kay, onto the story you guuuys~**

* * *

**Danaya's POV: **

Once we reached the locker room, I wasn't much surprised from the scene. The Aurochs made the atmosphere in the room very exhausted, but still full of hope.

They were in various states of recovery, Dean and Yero lying down, while Aron, Bettina, and Lauro were sitting. I saw Lisie standing near the corner, her eyes closed and taking deep breaths. "Lisie, you alright?" I called over to her. She didn't respond. I looked at Shaun, who smirked.

"She's fine, don't worry. She's usually like this at halftimes. It's a good thing." He could see that I didn't fully understand. Smirking again, he called over his shoulder, "Hey Analise, how ya feeling?" Still without opening her eyes, she spun on her heel and kicked the wall, leaving a dent. To my surprise, there were numerous other dents in that corner as well. "Perfect." Shaun said with a smile. I could see Sargent flinch back from the dents in the wall. I mentally flinched, which was probably what Iyana and Vidina as well. Xanxus just stood there, trying to subtly look at Analise without anyone catching him.

_"He's so obvious." _Iyana muttered.

I nodded, _"I know." _Xanxus walked over to me and asked if she was normally this pissed when losing. "That's the thing." I replied as I patted Xanxus on his bare shoulder. "They rarely lose."

"Well, all I gotta say is guys…" I started. Everyone looked at me, except for Analise, who still had her eyes closed. I could tell she was listening. "Win this thing! For Besaid!" I shouted. Everyone started to cheer. "For Wakka!" I called out. They cheered louder. I looked down for a moment, but looked back up and mumbled, "For my father." That seemed to get everyone riled up because I started cheering with everyone as well.

"We gotta go, Naya." Aron told me as he ruffled my hair.

"Good luck you guys! Kick some ass out there!" Iyana shouted.

Vidina threw his fist in the air and added, "Yeah! Goers are gonna kiss your asses when you're done with them!"

Sargent advised, "Don't let 'em provoke you." Xanxus simply stood there with his arms crossed.

"Do good out there you guys. I don't think they'll be much of a challenge now for you." Xanxus finished off. The Aurochs cheered and ran out the room in high spirits.

I giggled, "Back to our seats guys! Come on!" As we ran out the door, I slowed down to look at the screen, seeing the Goers already inside. I watched Aron put on his cocky little smile and I scoffed, slashing my sword in the air. *Whatever dude* We made it to the top of the stairs and found our seats. Now I noticed there were more people watching, which meant more attention drawn to me as well.

"It's Lady Danaya!" a man called out. I put on a smile as I stood up and bowed in every direction, seeing Sainey in the crowd in the process.

"The High Summoner's daughter is here!" another man shouted. I sat down and focused my eyes on the sphere pool, concentrating on the game. Iyana nudged me and I heard her giggle. I shook my head and scooted closer to Vidina, whom in turn, tensed up as the ball was launched.

Dean got it first again, and passed it over to Shaun. He then swam back to around where Lauro and Bettina were. Shaun received the pass, and then dodged an attack from Mylene. As she brought herself around to attack again, he passed the ball to Analise, before falling back as well. We were all confused as to why they were pulling back; they had left Analise to face 5 players by herself. Then I remembered something she had taught me about combat a long time ago: "When you are in a desperate situation, stay away from those you care about; you don't want to hurt them." I realized what their plan was even as she completely flattened Aron. Instead of trying to dodge Ed's attack from the side, she spun in the water, the momentum from her forward motion and her spin adding force to her foot as it knocked him aside. Continuing forward, she blew past Gigi and Fifi before they could get to her. Right in front of the goal, she tossed the ball up and performed a perfect Sphere shot. It sped right at Jester, who somehow caught it, but the sheer force of the shot pushed him back into the goal. The scoreboard sounded as the score changed to 2-3.

"WOOO! LET'S GO!" Iyana cheered as she stood up and fist pumped. I looked around and saw a lot of people cheering for the Aurochs as well. I stood up and cupped my hands around my mouth as I screamed for the Aurochs. Vidina joined me as well, but sat back down with the rest of us as the ball got launched once again.

Ed got the ball this time, but was immediately flattened by Analise, who passed the ball over to Shaun. She continued her momentum forward, running over Mylene as she tried to block Shaun as he moved to the goal. He was stopped again by Gigi and Fifi. Then he did something that surprised them, and us. He let go of the ball, and let it float in the water while he swam away. In their hesitation, Analise came up and kicked the ball toward midfield – right where Shaun was waiting. He caught the ball, spun, and took a big shot at the goal. Jester managed to deflect it, only to have Analise volley it into his face, again pushing him back into the goal as well.

"3-3!" Sargent boomed out as the scoreboard changed.

"YEEEEAAHHHH!" Iyana and I shouted as we stood up again.

Vidina whooped, "OVERTIME BABY!"

"Come on, let's go back to the locker room to check on them." Xanxus suggested as he started off on his own. Iyana and I looked at each other with knowing looks as we grabbed our weapons and walked over to the locker room, leaving Sargent and Vidina to follow us. Once we got inside the locker room, we saw everyone discussing their strategies and moves for the overtime round. I walked over to Analise and hugged her tightly.

"You're doing great!" I exclaimed. I leaned into her ear and whispered, "He was worried when you got hurt. Worried a lot. He watched you the whole time, Lisie." I pulled back from her and found a wide eyed Analise. I nodded and giggled, then walked over to Shaun and gave him a high-five. "All right Shaun! Dude you're awesome out there!"

Shaun rubbed his neck and replied, "Thanks, ya? Sorry if we were cutting you away from the journey right now, but…" I placed my index finger on my lips to shush him.

"It's fine." I replied. "Don't worry about it." Shaun beamed and ruffled my hair. I was about to walk over back to Analise, but saw her chatting with Xanxus, so I backed up and walked over to Sargent, Iyana, Vidina, and the other Aurochs.

Yero smirked and looked over at Vidina and me, "So Vidina, Danaya. Are you guys together yet?" My cheeks turned pink and my eyes widened.

"W-what are you t-talking about, ya?" Vidina stuttered as he started to remove his cloak and set it on one of the benches. Lauro and Dean let out wolf whistles as Vidina and I looked down shyly.

"Come on you guys, it isn't funny." Iyana started. *Thank you* "They're just oblivious!" Iyana shrieked with laughter. My head shot up and by now, I'm sure my cheeks were cherry red.

Bettina smirked and added, "You guys are just so cute together! Just go ask her out already, Vidina!" I could feel Vidina's gaze on me so I looked around the round.

"Um, oh! Look at the time! You guys should really get going back into the sphere! Good luck!" I shouted as I hurriedly pushed the Aurochs out of the room. Bettina hugged me with a giggle. I saw Analise grab Shaun and start whispering something to him. I don't know what it was, but he seemed to like it, judging from the evil smile he got. Anyways, the rest of us ran up the steps and back to our seats. This time, I sat in between Xanxus and Iyana, looking anxiously at the launched ball.

Dean got the ball again, and passed it back to Bettina, who gave a strong but pointless shot at goal. As the ball made its way toward Jester, Yero swam forward while Analise swam back to the Goalie position. We were stunned and confused by this. Distracted by it as well, Jester threw a poor pass, and it was picked off by Dean. Then all 5 of the Aurochs, not including Lisie, swam forward to the offensive. Their first attempt was stopped by Gigi and Fifi, who passed the ball way up to Mylene, who swam to the goal with Aron on the opposite side of the sphere. They passed between them a number of times before Mylene volleyed a pass at the goal. Analise was able to deflect it, but it was grabbed by Aron, who shot it at her again. This time she kicked it, and it somehow made its way across the sphere to Bettina, who started toward the goal. Back and forth across the sphere both teams were unable to score; Gigi and Fifi being a large problem, and Lisie somehow blocking everything. Finally, Shaun made it through Gigi and Fifi and passed to Dean, who passed it right back to Shaun, who made a strong shot from right next to the goal. Jester wasn't able to stop this one, and it flew into the goal. The sound of that buzzer had never sounded better! "4-3" read the scoreboard as it went in favor of the Aurochs.

We all jumped up and cheered with one another. Iyana and I hugged tightly, jumping up and down while shrieking. "WE WON WE WON!" I shrieked as I hugged everyone else: Sargent, Xanxus, and even Vidina. When I got to Viddie, I didn't even think of the awkwardness earlier. I let go of him and ran back to the locker room as fast as I could, not even thinking of letting the others catch up with me. Once I got into the locker room, I flung myself on Analise and tackled her. We both giggled as I shouted, "WE WON, ANALISE!"

I heard the door open again and saw the others congratulating the Aurochs. As I helped Analise up, she looked at Xanxus with a huge smile. Iyana and I looked at each other knowingly as we pushed Analise closer to him. "Go on!" Iyana urged as she pushed the two out the door. Sargent smirked.

"And don't come back until we say so!" Sargent ordered as he shut the door closed. The rest of the Aurochs turned to us in confusion and we smiled.

"Just leave them." Vidina advised the Aurochs. "They'll be back later." Just as we started talking happily to one another about the game, the Goers walked in. As Captain of the Aurochs, Shaun confidently stepped in front of all of us and looked at Aron.

"You guys got lucky." Gigi and Fifi sneered.

"Oh shut up! You know we won fair and square!" Sainey shouted from the bench.

Iyana smirked, "What sportsmanship." Mylene growled, but Aron shook his head at her and put his arm out to stop her.

"That's enough. Let's go." Aron looked at me and I glared. "Danaya…" Aron started. I cleared my throat and straightened up my posture. Aron's eyes, for a second, seemed to soften up, but then went back to their cold and hard nature. "Nevermind. Keep staying in your parents' shadows. See ya, High Summoner's Daughter." Aron led his group out of the locker room and left.

"And don't come back, ya!" Shaun shouted.

"Did Aron just….soften up on you, ya?" Lauro asked. I stared at the door in confusion.

I answered, "I….I think so." Just as Sargent, Iyana, Vidina and I were about to leave to go find Analise and Xanxus, they came back talking to one another happily.

"So! What happened to you two, ya?" Shaun questioned. Analise smirked and crossed her arms.

"Like we would say anything. I know shortie has a big mouth over there." Xanxus replied with his eyes closed as he jabbed his thumb over to me. I gaped.

"Hey! I take offense to that!" I shouted. "Wait, so does that mean…" I started off. Analise nodded and the slightest of a smile appeared on Xanxus' face. "OH MY GOSH!" Along with Bettina, Iyana, and Sainey, I squealed and jumped up and down. We tackled Analise and giggled. Vidina let out a wolf whistle.

"Score!" Shaun bellowed out to Xanxus as he gave him a slap on the back.

I heard Yero whisper to Dean, "Looks like that Xanxus guy is going to get some tonight." I stared at them in pure disgust and hit them both on the head with the flat side of my sword. "What…"

"No. Just no." I answered as I shook my head. After all the congratulating, the girls and I begged Analise for details.

"Nope. Not letting you guys figure out. Just think of how it happened on your own." Analise replied with a smile. Sargent suggested we leave and continue back to Guadosalam.

"Yeah, you really should get going. Thanks for letting Analise play, Danaya." Shaun exclaimed as he gave me a big hug. I giggled.

"It was no big deal!" I shouted as I hugged the rest of the Aurochs goodbye. As our group exited the locker room, Vidina and I continued to bug Analise and Xanxus about the details.

Iyana exclaimed, "Danaya! Just leave her. She'll tell us or won't….did you guys kiss?"

"I don't kiss and tell." Analise muttered as she looked down. Iyana and I squealed as we both ran to the airship in glee.

"THEY KISSED! THEY KISSED!" I shouted in joy.

"DO YOU HAVE TO TELL THE WHOLE WORLD?" Xanxus shouted as he started to chase me with Analise.

Sargent and Vidina yelled, "RUN DANAYA!" I ran as fast as I could to the airship and to the Cabin. When I got in the elevator, I let out a sigh of relief as the airship took off.


	18. Guadosalam

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Final Fantasy X/X-2 Characters at all and any of the places or games. I only own my OC, Danaya and any other OC's I make up along the way. The following people own their OC's as well.**

**Memories of the Forgotten Guardian - Analise**

**Animerain14 - Sargent **

**Roseria Sylvester - Iyana**

**K Entertainment - Xanxus **

**Amylou11987 - Anastasia (Introduced later on)**

"Hi there!" - Talking

*Ugh, why?* - Thinking

_"Dude, what the hell?" - _Al Bhed or visions

* * *

**Danaya's POV: **

Well, after having Xanxus (painfully) flick me in the forehead and Analise (painfully) comb through my hair, we finally arrived at Guadosalam. Sword in hand, I led the group through the crowd of people slowly forming at the entrance of Guadosalam. "Lady Danaya! You're amazing! I saw your concert in Luca!" one man exclaimed. I put on a smile and bowed.

"Thank you!" I shouted in a kind manner. Xanxus protectively walked in front of me as we walked upwards and I tapped his shoulder. "Xanxus, it's okay. I won't get hurt. See? Vidina's holding himself back from protecting me, too." I said softly as Xanxus simply grunted in front of the people and walked behind me and beside Analise. I looked to the right of me and saw Sargent, his face as cold as ever trying to intimidate others. Iyana was beside him, her wrench resting on her shoulder, walking and chatting with Vidina. "Please make way for us." I asked of the people as they formed a pathway for us.

"Wow. She has it good." I heard Sargent whisper to Iyana. Iyana scoffed.

Iyana replied, "You think it's easy being Danaya? Just shush and go along. We're almost to Chateau Leblanc and honestly, I can't wait to bother the Syndicate."

"Bother?" Sargent asked. I stopped walking and turned around.

"By bother, she means constantly harass them. She loves pointing out the negatives." I explained with a smile. I turned back around to the front and continued to walk, the Goons greeting me and letting us in. Once we got inside, I looked around the Chateau. This has been my third time here and Mom said nothing had changed. I noticed Sargent and Xanxus gazing at the elegant displays.

Analise smiled and said, "Come on" as she opened the doors leading to the main room. I heard Sargent take in a sharp breath as he saw the table filled with fruits.

"Haha go on. You can get some. Leblanc won't mind….much." I explained as Sargent and Vidina both rushed to the table, filling their mouths with the juicy fruits. Xanxus walked around the room and looked at all the displays, while Iyana and Analise took in the cool air. I, on the other hand, walked to the Goon guarding the entrance to underground.

"Hey! Are Leblanc, Logos, and Ormi having a meeting or something down there?" I questioned. The Goon nodded.

"Yeah, but I'll get them for you, Danaya. Hold on." The Goon started to run down and disappeared. You know, I always liked the goons. They were pretty cool. Wonder how they look like underneath their uniforms. I turned back to the others and saw they were in their own little worlds. Xanxus and Analise were sitting together eating a fruit each, Iyana was getting herself a glass of water, and Vidina and Sargent were still trying all the different types of fruits there.

"Oh my, looks like you're hungry, loves." Leblanc commented. I turned around with a smile.

"Leblanc!" I shouted happily.

"Why don't you introduce me to these people, love? Before Logos and Ormi give you something." I nodded and introduced her to Xanxus and Sargent, both thankfully replying with a small bow and greeting. Leblanc smiled. "Looks like you have quite a bunch of people here. Anything happen so far?" I winded up telling Leblanc all about my visions, details about each one. "Oh my, that sounds horrible. Oh!" Leblanc made a noise as Logos and Ormi appeared.

"So Leblanc, I think your wig is starting to fall off." Iyana commented. Vidina and Sargent snickered. Leblanc rolled her eyes and grabbed a sphere from Ormi's hands.

"Here Danaya. I think this may be of help to you, loves." Everyone rushed over to us as Leblanc handed me a sphere. I activated it and watched the sphere with everyone crowded around me.

_Mom, Dad, and Wakka stood in a prison cell. "What do you want with us? Release us at once!" Mom had ordered. A chuckle was heard. _

"_I believe I cannot do that, High Summoner. You see, I need you. As well as these two." A voice explained, but I couldn't make out the voice; it was distorted. _

_Dad growled and slashed the cell with his sword. "We will get out of here!" Wakka calmed down Dad._

"Ya, calm down." Wakka soothed my father. Wakka turned to whoever was speaking and glared. "What is it you want, ya? There is nothing we could possibly have!"

"_Oh, there is." The voice responded. "You have..." _

The sphere stopped there. I tried playing it again to see if there was anything else, but nothing showed up. "That's it?" Sargent mumbled.

"Dad…" Vidina muttered. I turned to Leblanc and bowed.

I exclaimed, "Thank you!" I turned to Iyana and handed her the sphere. "Yana." Iyana nodded.

"I already know. I'll send it over to Shinra for research." Iyana announced as she grabbed her communicator and walked over to a nearby table. I looked at the others' expressions. Analise was puzzled, Vidina was looking down, Sargent was staring at me in disbelief, while Xanxus looked like he was in deep concentration. I turned back to Leblanc, Logos, and Ormi and smiled.

"So, where did you find it?" I questioned them.

"Boss sent me and Logos to the Omega Ruins to find some rare items." Ormi explained.

Logos continued, "Then some bumbling buffoons were collecting rare things in there as well, so just for fun, we took matters into our own hands. We found that sphere with the rest of the stuff and showed Boss." I nodded, absorbing all the information they were giving me.

"Thank you, you guys. It means a lot to give me the sphere." I thanked with a deep bow. Leblanc laughed and placed her hand on her hip.

"It is nothing, love. Now go on. I have some important matters to attend to." Leblanc exclaimed as she waved her fan around. I giggled and bowed.

"All right, we'll leave. Thanks Leblanc, Logos, Ormi. Goodbye!" I exclaimed.

Sargent looked up from eating and waved as he walked out the door first. Xanxus took Analise's hand as they both said goodbye and walked out, Iyana running after them. Vidina stared at me and I grabbed his arm, pulling him out with me. "You okay? You seem out of it." I asked him. Vidina managed a small smile.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Vidina answered as he used his staff to close the doors.

Xanxus announced, "Well, off to the Thunder Plains we go." Analise, Iyana, and Vidina looked towards me. I acted like nothing was really happening as I led the group down the path that connected to the entrance of the Thunder Plains. As we got closer, I could start to hear the thunder booming. I mentally flinched, but took in a deep breath and stared out at the Thunder Plains as I rubbed my bare shoulders.

"Dannie…" Vidina called as he started to fasten his cloak and put on his hood while walking out. I shook my head and watched Xanxus and Sargent walk ahead. Xanxus stopped to put on his leather coat while Sargent closed his cape and put on his hood. Analise and Iyana walked ahead and turned around to face me. *Everyone isn't scared, so you shouldn't be afraid either, Danaya! Come on, move!* I took a step out of the cave of Guadosalam, but flinched back as lightning flashed. The towers were calibrated excellently to make sure the lightning goes to the towers only, but ever since I was little I was afraid of lightning. Thunder boomed and I made a small squeak noise. Everyone turned to me as I pulled myself into a fetal position.

Analise rushed over to me. "Hey, hey come on. It's okay." Analise whispered as she embraced me. "Guys, get over here!"

"We'll just take the Airship." Iyana said understandingly as she started ahead with Vidina, who was worriedly looking at me. My body shook as Analise helped me up. I flinched as more thunder boomed. The visions all came back one by one and I collapsed.

"Xanxus! Can you carry her? She can't even walk." Analise asked. Xanxus let out a small sigh and carried me bridal style. My arms clung onto his neck, my mouth letting out small whimpers. "We'll wait here for Iyana and Vidina. I don't want Danaya being seen by other people like this." Analise said as she grabbed my sword that I dropped on the ground.

"I'm so weak…" I mumbled as I flinched once again from the thunder. I yelped as someone pinched me on the side. Looking up, I saw Xanxus shake his head slightly and bring me into the airship that Iyana parked right outside the cave of Guadosalam. My hair got a bit damp from the rain as we walked. I looked at Analise, only having a midriff as her top. She was slightly shaking from the cold, but walked inside the airship looking just fine. Once we got inside, Xanxus let me down, only to have me collapse onto the floor. I heard Iyana start up the engines and take off.

"I'm putting it on auto pilot for now." Iyana announced as she pushed some more buttons and got off her seat.

Sargent looked at me and I looked back. "Danaya?" Sargent asked with uncertainty in his voice.

"I'm fine." I replied, my voice cracking a little. I shakily stood up and looked at the others, bowing my head down. "I'm going to go in the Engine Room." I declared quietly as my feet moved slowly to the elevator. Once I finally got into the Engine Room, I sat down quietly in a corner and buried my face in my arms. To be honest, when we were little, Vidina and I would practice some of our magic. When he was practicing his Thunder spells (which he barely could master at the age of seven), Vidina accidentally cast a thunder spell on me. He was excited he got the hang of it, but panicked when I went unconscious. I was in a coma for about three weeks before I woke up. I was only five and wow, I got struck by thunder. Ever since then, I've had this phobia of it.

"Danaya?" I heard someone call out. I buried my face deeper into my arms, trying to block out whoever was calling my name. "Danaya. Come on, ya? It's all right! You're still not over it huh? It's been ten years!" Vidina shouted with a chuckle. I heard some shoes clank against the metal flooring. Vidina put me in an embrace. "Ya, it's all right." Vidina sighed as he hugged me tightly. "I got a feeling something's bothering you, and it's not the thunder. What's up?" I looked up from my arms and saw Vidina's red-brown eyes looking straight at my blue and green ones. My face turned pink as I buried my face into my arms again.

"It's nothing. Just go, Viddie. I'll be fine!" I exclaimed as I waved him away. Vidina laughed and patted my shoulder as he stood up and walked away.

"Whatever. Just letting you know, we'll be at Macalania soon so you might want to get ready. It's cold there. Wanna borrow my cloak?" Vidina offered. I shook my head.

"I'm fine! Just go. I'll go get my cloak in the storage room. I should have it in there somewhere." I explained as I stood up as well, stretching my arms. After a while of just standing there in complete thought, I walked over to the elevator and rose up to go to the Cabin. As I walked, I had this strange feeling that something bad was going to happen soon. I shrugged it off as I entered the Cabin and grabbed my cloak from the storage room. It was a shade of dark blue with a clasp in the middle to have it closed or open. I put it on and fixed the hood in the back.

When the airship's engine stopped, I said goodbye to Pello and hurried over to the Bridge. Once I got in there, everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at me. "I'm fine you guys!" I reassured with a smile as Analise threw me my sword. I caught it and Xanxus sighed as he rubbed my head. I grinned and opened the hatch to go outside. "Well, come on! Off to Macalania we go!" I declared as I led the group to the woods.

"Whoa. It's still alive." Iyana whispered in shock as we all stared at the sight. Yeah, Macalania Woods was still alive and suddenly, it's been growing stronger. However, more and more fiends lurk through the woods. Actually, Macalania probably would be the most fiend infested place in Spira right now, well, aside from the Omega Ruins.

"Well…" Sargent started. Analise smirked and got out her whip.

"Let's get this done." Analise finished off as we all ran into the fiend infested forest.


	19. Macalania

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Final Fantasy X/X-2 Characters at all and any of the places or games. I only own my OC, Danaya and any other OC's I make up along the way. The following people own their OC's as well.**

**Memories of the Forgotten Guardian - Analise**

**Animerain14 - Sargent **

**Roseria Sylvester - Iyana**

**K Entertainment - Xanxus **

**Amylou11987 - Anastasia (Introduced later on)**

"Hi there!" - Talking

*Ugh, why?* - Thinking

_"Dude, what the hell?" - _Al Bhed or visions

* * *

**Danaya's POV: **

The crystallized path seemed to disappear a few years back and now only the path made of the trees remain, which meant more and more fiends. As we made our way up, the first things that seemed to jump out from above were two Bashuras, their four arms waving in the air, getting ready to punch. "Oh man, you've got to be kidding me!" Iyana shouted as she dodged an incoming punch. I backed up a little and raised my sword in the air, holding it with both hands.

Finally, I started charging towards one of them and shouted, "Armor Break!" as I slashed the Bashura's body. The Bashura grunted and tried to punch me, but Xanxus shot a few fire bullets to distract it. "I had that you know." I mumbled as I slashed it once more, making it disappear into pyreflies. I watched Analise wrap her whip around the Bashura's legs and pulled, making the fiend fall to the ground. Followed by Analise's actions came Sargent continuously shooting the fiend with his gun. Iyana and Analise finished it off by attacking it from above, using the trees to their advantage. I was about to let out a cheer of excitement, when Xanxus tackled me to the ground.

"Whoa! What was that-…oh my…" I stopped myself as I got up from the ground and found three Marlboros surrounding all of us, their eyes waving in the air and their tentacle-like legs sliding on the ground.

"Seriously…" Vidina mumbled as he lifted his staff up. I almost collapsed, but pulled it together and set off the attacking as I charged at one of the Marlboros first. My sword glowed slightly red as I hit the Marlboro.

_**"Armor Break!"**_I exclaimed as I struck the Marlboro at its huge mouth. Analise performed a front flip and brought down Iyana's wrench onto the Marlboro I was attacking. She threw the wrench back to Iyana and Analise grabbed her whip from the ground. I looked at the others and saw that they had broken up into pairs as well: Sargent with Iyana and Vidina with Xanxus. I saw that Marlboro throw his head back and prepare to unleash its Bad Breath. I looked around and saw the other Marlboros doing the same thing.

I gasped, "GUYS! WATCH OUT!" It was too late. Vidina had no time to prepare a shield as all three Marlboros unleashed their Bad Breath. I tried to hold my breath, but the gas stayed in the air for too long. I deeply exhaled and couldn't help but to inhale the gas. I heard Iyana coughing and figured she had breathed it in as well. I started to cough as I slowly collapsed to the ground. The gas finally disappeared, but my vision was hazy and I felt terribly sick.

"Dannie! Hold on ya! –cough- I…I got…" I heard Vidina struggle to say. I hurriedly tried to get out a Remedy from my pouch. I barely got it out and drank it quickly as I stood up with my sword in hand. I tossed a Remedy to everyone except for Analise and Xanxus, who were already up on their feet fighting the monsters. *They didn't get affected!* I closed my eyes and raised my sword up, concentrating my energy into my sword.

*I hope this works…* I inhaled deeply and plunged my sword into the ground, creating small cracks that led to all the Marlboros. I lifted my sword into the air again and struck the biggest crack, filling it with fire, and creating lava as a result. The lava rushed to all three Marlboros, causing one of them to explode into pyreflies. I quickly got out of the way as another Marlboro's eye tried to squirt some poison on me. I watched Iyana and Vidina attack it; Iyana rushed at it with her wrench while Vidina cast Firaga continuously. Seeing him get weaker, I tossed him an Ether and ran over to help Analise, Sargent, and Xanxus, but they already had the other Marlboro taken care of. At the same time, the two Marlboros exploded into pyreflies. Just as they did that, I quickly cast Watera on a Gold Elemental that tried to sneak up behind me. I tiredly walked over to the others and collapsed in front of Vidina. He panted as he helped me up and put my arm over his shoulder.

"I found a small space over here with no fiends. We can rest over there. There're tree branches." Sargent explained as he pointed to a nearby, closed space. I looked towards Analise and saw even she was tired from fighting two battles in a row, especially since the fiends were pretty tough. I lied down on the ground, using my pouch as a pillow. Looking up, I saw Xanxus and Analise climbing the tree branches and finding a good place to sleep.

Vidina lied down next to me and Iyana sat near Sargent. "Do you think there's going to be more fiends on the way?" I called out to Analise.

"Probably." Analise answered. "Don't worry, I think from here on there should be weaker fiends. I just wonder if the Travel Agency is doing okay. I heard back in Guadosalam that they've been ambushed by fiends."

Iyana scoffed, "Eh, they'll be fine. Uncle's over there." I sat up.

"Seriously? We're going to see Uncle?" I asked. Iyana sighed in annoyance and nodded.

"Unfortunately." Iyana replied. Vidina let out a cheer and Sargent looked at us curiously.

"Who's Uncle?" Sargent questioned.

I looked up towards Analise and Xanxus, seeing them have their own conversation. I turned back to Sargent, who was on the opposite side of the rest area from me, and answered, "Uncle is Auntie Rikku's brother. He's a weird one." Sargent nodded in understanding.

Analise cleared her throat as she suggested, "We should all sleep now. Let's get some rest before we fight some more fiends." We all nodded in agreement and I lied back down next to Vidina. I turned on my side, facing Vidina. He was facing the other side, so I could only see his back. I sighed and closed my eyes as we all took a rest. However, my sleeping was disturbed as I heard someone whispering.

"You think they're sleeping?" Xanxus whispered.

I heard Analise reply, "Yeah. Danaya sleeps real easy." I mentally smirked. *That's what you think* "Xanxus, I just hope we find Lady Yuna, Sir Tidus, and Sir Wakka soon. I don't know how much Danaya and Vidina can take, especially Danaya. Having all those visions must be so tough." I bit my lip as I took in what she said.

"I know. Hopefully we'll find them soon. I just wonder what's going to happen after that." Xanxus wondered. Analise chuckled

"I might have a thought." Analise answered mysteriously. "But it's just a thought."

"What is it?" Xanxus asked. I heard some rustling and I was tempted to open my eyes.

Analise giggled, "It's nothing. Go to sleep."

"What? Hey. No fair." Xanxus whispered fiercely. There was some more giggling and after that, there was silence. I mentally pouted. *Man! I wanted to hear some more…* Eventually, I fell asleep.

I awoke to arms wrapped around my waist. I opened my eyes and quietly gasped as I saw Vidina facing me with his arms around me and a slight smile on his face. My eyes softened as I saw how soft and innocent his face looked. His red hair became a bit shaggy and covered one of his eyes. I quietly lifted my head and looked around; everyone was still asleep. "Vidina…" I whispered. Vidina wouldn't budge. I tried to take his arms off my waist, but they stayed put. My cheeks started to become really warm. *Vidina! Please get your arms off!* I pleaded inside my head. Just as I was about to give up, my pleads were heard as Analise woke up, jumped down from the branch, changed her whip into a club, and slightly hit Vidina on the head. Vidina let out a small noise as he quickly released me to hold his head.

"You're suffocating Danaya." Analise reasoned out as everyone else woke up. Vidina groaned, got up, and stretched. Analise smirked and grabbed her pouches and changed her club back into a whip. The other's reactions were a mix of chuckling, laughing, and smirking. Vidina rubbed behind his neck as he apologized to me.

I held my hands up in defense and laughed nervously. "It's all right, Viddie. We should get going." I picked up my sword and nodded to everyone. Xanxus dropped down from the trees and removed his leather coat, throwing it over his shoulder. I led the group out of the small area and back into the forest. As we walked, everyone took note of no fiends showing up.

"Huh. There aren't any fiends. Weird." Iyana commented as she swung her monkey wrench around. Vidina kept his distance from me and just stuck to talking with Sargent. As I walked beside Iyana, we talked about how Uncle might greet us when he sees all of us. Once we got to the path that leads to the Travel Agency, Sargent stopped everyone. "What is it?" Iyana asked.

"I saw something shimmer over there! Hold on!" Sargent exclaimed as he went inside the path that led to the Lake of Macalania.

"Sargent! Wait!" Xanxus commanded. We all ran after him and saw him turn his attention to a sphere that was hidden in some bushes. "Whoa. A sphere?" Xanxus questioned as Sargent picked it up.

"Let's watch it, ya?" Vidina exclaimed excitedly. Sargent turned on the sphere and we all leaned in closely to watch it.

I saw my father and mother in it, with a little me. I wore pigtails and a cute white dress. "Awww is that you? You were still short." Sargent teased. I shot him a look and turned back to the sphere.

"Danaya, my little girl. If you're watching this, you're probably all grown up and old enough to venture out by yourself and with some friends." My father had explained. I almost cried at this part. My dad turned his head to where Mom was playing with me. He chuckled as he said, "You and your mother sure are having fun over there. Danaya, I'm not good with this cheesy stuff, so I'll hand the camera over to your mom." Dad got up and handed the camera to my mom.

*Mom…* My mom sat down on the ground with the camera in front of her as she started, "Danaya, my dear daughter. You're seven years old in this video. Danaya, your father and I love you very much. We know by the time you watch this, you're going to be grown up. Just know that whatever happens or whatever fights you have with us, we love you very much. We're always here for you, baby. No matter what. Ah! I have to go. Your dad is about to make you cry! Tidus!" Mom stopped the camera and the sphere went blank. By the time it was finished, my tears were dropping onto the sphere. Sargent handed it to me quietly and I stared at the blank sphere.

"Danaya…" Analise called out cautiously as she put her hands on her Capri pants.

"I need to be alone. Please?" I asked of them as I sat on the ground, staring at the sphere.

Vidina was the first one going as he pulled Iyana along by the arm, "Come on you guys. Let her be, ya?" He glanced at me for a while before turning back around and walking with the others. I quietly got up and walked over to the lake. I sat on the edge, my boots barely touching the water. I furiously wiped my tears and stared at my reflection in the water. Images of my parents appeared and I couldn't help but smile.

"Mom. Dad. I'm going to find you guys, right?" I whispered to the water. "And we're all going to go home and end up happy, right?" I looked at the sphere and placed it into my pouch. After a moment of silence, I sat up and started to walk back to the others.

"Danaya…" I heard someone whisper behind me. I gasped and turned around. "Danaya…" I heard it again. I looked around me and brought my sword up.

I figured it was just a person so I kindly called out, "Who's there?" I started to bring my sword down when I heard an evil laugh.

Someone whispered, "Danaya…" I brought my sword into a defensive position.

This time I demanded, "Who's there? Show yourself!" I heard a chuckle. "I mean it! Whoever is there, come out now!" All of a sudden, there were no more noises. I looked around suspiciously. *It can't just end like that, but what was that?* I turned back around to go to the others, but some invisible force grabbed me by the back of my leg and started pulling me towards the lake. I started screaming for everyone. "GUYS! GUYS HELP!" I shouted. I tried grabbing something on the ground but nothing was there to help me. Finally, I heard some footsteps and everyone came running towards me.

"Oh Yevon, what's going on, Danaya?" Analise shouted as she grabbed one of my arms, her feet dragging behind her.

"I don't know! Just help!" I shrieked as the force began to get stronger. The guys grabbed my other arm while Iyana helped with Analise. I felt like my whole body was ripping apart from the pulling. After a while, the gang finally managed to pull me away from whatever force grabbed a hold of me. We all ran out of the place and back into the path. Everyone panted, exhausted from the pulling and what just happened.

"What –pant- was that?" Xanxus managed to ask as he handed me my sword. My eyes were wide open, looking around everywhere on the ground. Analise was dusting me off, patting my skirt and top lightly.

I whispered, "I….I don't know." Sargent straightened himself up and looked at the path to the lake.

"Well, whatever it was, it was strong. We should head to the Travel Agency now before anything else happens." Sargent suggested as he was the first to start walking. Iyana followed and soon we all made our way to the Travel Agency.


	20. Another One?

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Final Fantasy X/X-2 Characters at all and any of the places or games. I only own my OC, Danaya and any other OC's I make up along the way. The following people own their OC's as well.**

**Memories of the Forgotten Guardian - Analise**

**Animerain14 - Sargent **

**Roseria Sylvester - Iyana**

**K Entertainment - Xanxus **

**Amylou11987 - Anastasia (Introduced later on)**

"Hi there!" - Talking

*Ugh, why?* - Thinking

_"Dude, what the hell?" - _Al Bhed or visions

* * *

**Danaya's POV: **

"Danaya! Iyana! _Hello! What are you girls doing here?"_ Uncle asked as he squeezed the both of us tightly.

I struggled to answer, "Tra-travelling." Uncle let us go and I took a look at him. He still had his blonde Mohawk and strange sense of fashion.

Iyana smirked. "When are you going to find a wife, Uncle? It's been forever!" Analise giggled and everyone walked ahead into the Travel Agency. Uncle pouted childishly to Iyana and shook his head. Oh yeah, did you know Uncle always liked Mom? Weird. He vowed to watch over Mom and never marry.

"_You know I can't, niece. Oh. I need to leave. I've been thinking about recruiting some Hypello for the Celsius that lurk around the forest. Bye for now!" _Uncle exclaimed as he ran off to the forest. Iyana sighed and shook her head.

"Hoo boy, Uncle never changes, does he?" Iyana wondered as she rubbed her bare shoulders. I rubbed mine too and nodded in agreement as we walked inside the Travel Agency. I greeted the Al Bhed running the shop and also, O'aka XXIV. O'aka is a really kind man who would sell us items for cheap.

Sargent was sitting down one of the chairs with Xanxus sitting next to him. I noticed that Analise had colored her hair again; this time the color being light brown. "So…" Analise started. "Where to? It's not like we can go somewhere else." Everyone shrugged, then all eyes seemed to go to me.

"What?" I questioned as I looked around at everyone. Xanxus chuckled.

"You're the leader, right? Well, where to?" Xanxus asked me. I shrugged as well and busted out laughing. I turned to Vidina and saw him sitting quietly on the floor.

"Viddie?" I called out. "You okay?" Vidina's eyebrows furrowed into confusion and shrugged. I kneeled next to him and used my sword to balance myself. "Hey…" I whispered.

"I feel like something's not right." Vidina mumbled.

Iyana questioned, "What's not right?" I stared at Vidina worriedly. Everyone had a few moments of silence and soon enough, I could feel it too. Something in the air wasn't right.

"Danaya…" Analise whispered cautiously. "Do you feel that?" I nodded. The atmosphere in the air was just so…so thick! Just as I was about to say something, I jumped up and dropped my sword in the process. Something was grabbing my neck, choking me as hard as it could. I wrapped my arms around the force, trying to pry it away from my neck. Everyone yelled my name as I could feel my body being dragged away. I couldn't speak and I could barely breathe. Goosebumps started to form on my arms as I was dragged outside of the Travel Agency. I could barely hear everyone run after me. I struggled in the air, fighting the invisible force. *Help! Someone!* Finally, for what seemed like forever, the force let go of my neck. I gasped for some air, but unfortunately, that was the least of my worries.

I shrieked at the top of my lungs as my whole body was thrown over the edge of the deep hole with Macalania Temple in it. Unfortunately, I landed on a piece of debris. "Owwwww…." I groaned as I slowly got up. I picked up my necklace from the ground and put it back on. *It probably came loose when I fell*

"Danaya! We're coming! Just…whoa! Just hold on!" I heard Iyana shout frantically. I looked up and saw the group on some sort of hover, slowly descending down to where I was. Analise, with her precise skills as usual, threw me my sword and I caught it with ease, almost dropping it from the force Analise threw it with.

I heard Vidina curse, "Can't this thing go any fucking faster?" I turned around and found myself face to face with the temple itself. Being traditional, I did the prayer and decided to walk inside. "Danaya! Hey, wait for us, ya!" I heard Vidina yell as I walked inside the temple. I subconsciously rubbed my neck, trying to soothe the pain. *Ow! What was that thing?* Inside the temple was nothing but silence. The Hymn of the Fayth was still playing, but for some reason, it played slower than usual. I looked at the stairs that led to the Cloister of Trials hesitantly. Something, something wanted me to go in there. I shook my head and turned back around. *No, I should really wait for the ot-* my thoughts were disrupted as the invisible force pulled me again, this time towards the Cloister of Trials.

"No! Let go!" I commanded as I couldn't do anything but use one hand to hold my sword and one hand to try to grab onto something. I managed to grab onto the top step of the stairs with my one hand, but my grip was too weak as the force pulled me all the way into the Chamber of the Fayth. I landed on the ground on my stomach with an 'oof.' I got up slowly, my free hand rubbing the top of my head. I dusted my skirt off and turned around to face the Fayth room. "Man, what the heck was….that…thing…." I staggered back as my head raised up, looking at what was in front of me. "Oh Yevon." I gasped as a hand flew to my mouth. Shiva, one of the other aeons, was standing beautifully in her form. However, something was a bit off on her. She had demonic-like wings, black beady eyes, and razor sharp teeth. Shiva was surrounded by a red aura as she looked menacingly at me. The strange symbol was all around her body. My sword dropped and I quickly bent down to pick it up, but I also caught sight of something else. Red hair. My facial expression changed to one of fear as behind Shiva, I saw Wakka laying down unconscious. I could tell he was barely breathing by his many bruises and injuries.

"Wakka…" I mumbled. Just as I said that, Shiva's eyes had widened even more as she rushed towards me. *She's quick!* I tried to make my way towards Wakka, but Shiva grabbed me by my foot and threw me across the room. "Ah!" I shrieked as my back hit the wall.

"Danaya! –gasp- Oh my…" Analise exclaimed as I heard them come in the room. I reacted quickly, springing up to my feet and casting Haste on all of us.

"Hurry! We have to save Wakka! Everyone stay close to him!" I commanded as I grabbed my sword and ran towards Shiva. "Haaaaah!" I shouted as I struck her. With Haste, I felt more lightweight and speedy. However, I was not quick enough, for Shiva just shoved me back with a Blizzard spell. I staggered back and landed on my butt. We all tried to work together, with Sargent shooting from afar and Xanxus running to different areas of the room, hitting Shiva in different places as a result. I started to run over to Wakka, looking at the others while doing it. Iyana was pounding away at Shiva with her wrench with her agility, and I saw Analise quickly change her club into a whip as Shiva flapped her wings to make herself fly into the air.

As I ran to Wakka, I quickly worked to try to make him conscious again. "Wakka. Wakka. It's me, Danaya!" I called out as I placed my hands on his chest, casting Cura and Life over and over again.

"Danaya! Watch it!" I heard Xanxus shout as he tackled me to the ground, saving me from almost getting pummeled by diamonds from Shiva's _**Heavenly Strike**_. Xanxus quickly let go of me as I ran towards Wakka, struggling to carry him to a nearby corner. Xanxus ran over to me and helped me place Wakka somewhere where he wouldn't get hurt. I grabbed my sword from the ground and called Vidina's name. He fiercely looked at me and nodded as he dropped into his position, ready to give me a boost up. I ran towards Vidina with full speed and jumped up, letting my feet tap the palms of his hands as I jumped up high.

"Hah! _**Energy Rain!**_" I called out as my sword gathered huge amounts of energy and as I started to fall, balls of energy shot towards the flying Shiva. She shrieked and flew back from the force, but quickly recovered and retaliated with destroying a huge ice block, with shards of ice flying at me as I fell. Vidina caught me, but one of the ice shards got to me and pierced my right leg. I quickly pulled it out and cast Cure on myself, then looked towards Sargent and Xanxus, who were shooting with regular bullets.

"Why aren't you hitting with thunder bullets?" I shouted over to them.

Sargent grunted, "Because of you!" I took in a deep breath and shook my head.

"Go! I'll be fine! Just do it!" I shouted as Vidina started it off, casting heaps of Thundaga spells. I looked down at the ground, flinching every time I heard the sound of thunder.

I heard Iyana shout out, _**"Electrical Voltage!" **_as the shrieks of Shiva were heard. *Okay, it's okay. I'm going to be okay. It's just thunder. Don't worry about it* I tried to take a step to attack Shiva, but I was frozen in place. *Come on feet! Move!* but my feet wouldn't budge one bit. I felt someone place both hands on my shoulders and I looked up. It was Analise.

"You'll be all right." Analise whispered. "Come on, let's do this." I nodded and lifted my sword up, but staggered back as I saw Shiva preparing her overdrive. Analise turned around, seeing my wide eyes, and gasped. "No…" she whispered. I was about to move in to strike her, but it was too late. She started her overdrive by covering us with a layer of ice. Nobody was able to move. I tried to break free, but failed continuously. I braced myself for the attack and the sound of Shiva's snap made me feel as fearful as ever. Everything seemed to flash white as the ice was destroyed. I could just feel the ice shards piercing my leg, blood dripping down my legs and arms.

"Naya…" Iyana whispered weakly as she was struggling to get up beside me. "Look." Iyana pointed towards Shiva on the ground and I saw Analise already fighting her. *W-….what? How did Analise avoid the overdrive?* I looked at Shiva again and noticed one of her wings damaged and limp. I smiled weakly as I got up, seeing the others injured as well. With the ice shards still in my arms and legs, I smirked and rested my sword on my shoulder.

"Guys?" I called to Sargent and Xanxus. "Ready for the final blow?" On the word blow, my voice had cracked due to my injuries. Sargent and Xanxus looked at me with smirks, despite their injuries being as worse as mine. I started to walk, my legs almost collapsing on me. *Oh no you don't. We're going to finish this!* I threw a Mega-Potion into the air, the contents sprinkling onto all of us. Iyana managed to throw a grenade to distract Shiva away from Analise. The grenade exploded, but Shiva was not damaged at all. I growled as Analise was sent back by Shiva's Blizzara. "Iyana! Take care of her! Vidina, help Sargent and Xanxus charge up their bullets!" I commanded as I smirked. "Sarge, X! Let's do this!" I shouted as I started to charge my sword with Thunder. Hearing the crackling of the thunder never made me feel so safe in my life. As Sargent and Xanxus kept shooting Thunder bullets at Shiva, I charged towards the aeon with all my energy left.

"HAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I shouted fiercely as I struck Shiva down with my sword. As I did that, a huge explosion seemed to erupt and everyone was blown back. A short vision entered my mind then.

_I looked around and saw these…fiends running after someone, ignoring me like I was invisible. I ran and followed them, eventually seeing what they were chasing after. My parents and Wakka were running away, escaping wherever they were kidnapped to. I called after them, but they didn't hear me. Finally, I saw Dad pushing Wakka out a door and my parents faced the fiends. The only thing I could hear was Wakka pounding on the door, calling out my parents' names. *No…they can't…* My parents started fighting off the fiends by themselves, Dad with his sword and Mom with her pistols. I shook my head, tears freely falling everywhere. _

I gasped and sat upright, feeling the pain in all areas of my body. I clutched my head and looked around, seeing everybody unconscious. I widened my head and shook my head. *No, they're all alive…right?* I hurriedly got up, despite the pain, and checked everyone for their pulse. Thankfully, everybody was still alive, even Wakka. I grabbed my sword and looked at my reflection. *No. my parents aren't dead. They made it. They killed all those fiends. I'm sure of it* But no matter what I thought, there was still that small drop of doubt hidden in the back of my head that maybe my parents really were dead. I shook those thoughts away and turned my head towards Xanxus and Sargent, who were the first ones to gain back their consciousness. "Guys…" I whispered as my head ached. "Go get Analise and Iyana to wake up. Here." I weakly threw two Hi-Potions at each guy as I limped to Vidina, who was slowly starting to wake up.

"Argh…what happened?" Vidina asked as he picked up his staff. I handed him a Hi-Potion.

"We defeated Shiva. That's what." I answered as I helped Vidina up with as much strength as I could. I tried drinking a Hi-Potion to cure it, but my injuries continued to hurt and throb. I turned to the others, seeing Analise and Iyana okay from the damage. "Come on. Let's get out of here." I muttered as Vidina and Xanxus helped to carry Wakka out. Analise noticed my condition and put my arm around her shoulders to support me. "I had another vision." I quietly told the others. "I'll –cough- I'll tell you guys about it later. Iyana, contact Pello and tell him to get his ass over here. We're going to Home." Iyana nodded in agreement, but everyone seemed to notice a sudden change in me.

"Danaya?" Sargent called out to me in an uncertain tone. "Are you…?"

"I'm fine." I groaned and clutched my right leg. "Just hurt." Thankfully, just as we got out of the temple, Pello already landed the airship at the bottom of the hole. I turned to Wakka with sad eyes, seeing him all beat up and injured. "Wakka…" I muttered as everybody got into the airship. I looked back at the temple and sighed before going inside the airship.


	21. Planning

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Final Fantasy X/X-2 Characters at all and any of the places or games. I only own my OC, Danaya and any other OC's I make up along the way. The following people own their OC's as well.**

**Memories of the Forgotten Guardian - Analise**

**Animerain14 - Sargent **

**Roseria Sylvester - Iyana**

**K Entertainment - Xanxus **

**Amylou11987 - Anastasia (Introduced later on)**

"Hi there!" - Talking

*Ugh, why?* - Thinking

_"Dude, what the hell?" - _Al Bhed or visions

Uh so hi! How ya guys doing? ^^''' hehe...he.

* * *

**Danaya's POV: **

Everyone gathered around Wakka in the infirmary, even Iyana. I had told her to set coordinates to Besaid, where we would pick up Lulu. Everyone was mildly injured, but the pain lessened with our Potions. "So, we'll be picking up Mom and bringing her to Home?" Vidina questioned me. I nodded as I crossed my arms, scratches all over and cuts on my legs.

"What's the plan?" Sargent asked me, seemingly clueless to what we were going to do. I saw that he had taken off his cape. Before replying, I looked around at everybody and noticed some of their clothes were torn. Analise had changed her camo pants into a new pair and left her shirt as it is. Her stomach had a few scratches here and there, and the same goes for Iyana. Iyana's outfit was not much different, except her leggings had some rips, to which she enjoyed the new look. Her hair was messy, but she was currently fixing it back into a side ponytail. Xanxus was surprisingly in good shape, his bare chest free of any cuts or scratches. His boots were all scratched up, while his pants remained okay.

I replied, "We're meeting up with everyone at Home. We'll bring Wakka there and he can get some professional help. I'll explain my vision there." Tears started to form. "We'll try to have Wakka wake up, but the best thing to do is make sure his condition is stable." I sighed and turned away from the others, walking away to the bathroom. I went in and locked the door behind me. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I had taken off my skirt and left my black shorts on. My black tube top shirt stayed perfectly on, but my arm sleeves were loosened from the fighting. I tightened them up and placed my hands on the sink. My head bowed down and I closed my eyes, the vision and pain coming to my head again. I let out a small groan as the headache came back.

I opened my eyes and looked to see my reflection again, but I gasped at what I was looking at. Shiva's beady black eyes were glaring at me, her sharp teeth snarling and making a hand gesture for me to follow her. I shook my head and glared at the mirror. I heard the voice again. That voice that was at the lake at Macalania. "Danaya…" it whispered. I shook my head; everything was happening too fast. The visions, this voice and the force, the aeons… I started to blink rapidly, looking everywhere and hyperventilating.

"Danaya? You okay in there?" I heard Iyana ask as she knocked on the bathroom door. I didn't reply because I was too caught up in everything. "Danaya?" She heard no response from me. "Guys! Help me bust this door!" Iyana yelled to the others as I heard her kick the door.

"Move." I heard Xanxus and Sargent both say. I didn't care what they were doing at the moment; I was having a panic attack. I started to slowly go down the floor and backed myself up against the wall. I heard the door bust open and everyone ran inside, all of their eyes going to me on the floor.

Analise cautiously whispered, "Danaya?" I started to shake my head rapidly and put myself into a fetal position. "Danaya! Danaya!" Analise called out as she hugged me tightly, trying to calm me down.

"What's happening to her?" Xanxus asked with fear. Vidina took me into his arms and started to carry me out of the bathroom and up to the beds.

"She had a panic attack." Vidina explained as he laid me down on my bed. He put the covers over me and closed my eyes. "Go to sleep, ya? Just rest. Everything will be fine." Analise was close to me as she started to mumble an old song we used to sing together as kids.

"Flowers brightly growing, pyreflies gently flowing, this is our home. Don't be down, little one and let your mind roam…" I started to fall into a deep sleep and eventually, my mind became blank.

My eyes fluttered open and my body shot up. I rubbed my eyes and then stretched, "Aaah~ That was a good sleep." I looked around and saw nobody there. "Guys?" I called out. Nobody answered, so I fixed my hair and then went downstairs. When I got downstairs, I made my way over to the infirmary. Vidina was resting his head on Wakka's bed, dozing off while holding his dad's hand. I bit back a giggle, not wanting to disturb him. I quietly walked out and decided to go up to the deck. Before I left, I put back on my skirt and smoothed out all the wrinkles. When I got up there, I felt the gentle breeze of the wind. The airship's surface was sleek and smooth as I walked on it. I sat down on the deck of the airship and took a deep breath.

"DANAYA, HI! YOU'RE AWAKE. I SEE YOU UP ON THE DECK." Sargent yelled through the intercom. I shrieked, caught by surprise from the sudden announcement. I could hear everybody's laughter from the intercom and I sighed, suddenly laughing from my own actions. I somehow ended up lying down on the deck with a big smile on my face. *They sure know how to cheer me up* I sprang up from my position and walked back to the Bridge. When I entered, I saw everybody chatting amongst themselves, with Iyana in her seat as pilot.

"Hey, you okay now?"Analise asked me. I nodded and smiled at her hair color; she changed it to light green.

"I'm good. Woke up to Vidina snoring." I joked around as I sat on a seat next to the Comm-sphere network. "Iyana! How much longer 'till we're at Home?" I questioned as I started to play around with my arm sleeves.

Iyana answered, "Oh, I'd say about three more hours. Hopefully Wakka can last." Xanxus walked over to me.

"Your head doesn't hurt much from this vision unlike the others, does it?" Xanxus inquired. I shook my head.

"It kinda does." I brushed my bangs away from my right eye. "There's just too many things happening." Iyana stood up after pressing some buttons, probably to put the ship on auto-pilot, and walked over to me.

Iyana gestured to the door, "Naya. Let's go, you and me to the deck. We haven't had bonding time in a while." I stood up with a smile and followed my cousin. Iyana turned back to the others and stared at Sargent as she talked, "And NOBODY touches the controls. Sargent." Sargent and Iyana glared at each other and Analise and I giggled. Iyana pulled me away from the others and we headed up to the deck.

I suggested, "So, you and Sarge, huh?" Iyana's brown boots stopped tapping on the floor as she stared at me with wide eyes. "Don't give me that look!" I exclaimed with energy. "I know youuuu liiiiike him~"

"I do not!" Iyana denied. I shook my head with a big smile. I looked at Iyana and continued to stare at her. Iyana rolled her eyes and sighed. "All right, I like him. There. I said it, all right?" I squealed, clapping my hands. The door opened and we both got out and sat on the deck.

"Wait, can't they see us?" I asked Iyana. She shook her head.

"I turned off the cameras." Iyana replied as she placed her chin on the palms of her hands. "So… now you know I like Sargent. Are you going to somehow make us get together like Ana and Xanxus are now?"

I smirked and shook my head as I answered, "Of course not. I'll let destiny plan it all out. But of course, I just have that feeling you guys are going to end up together." Iyana laughed and lied down on the deck. She brought out her monkey wrench and tapped it against the floor to make a beat.

"Well, while we're on this topic, how about you and Vidina? You guys have been friends forever! How long are you both going to stay like this?" Iyana shouted. I gaped at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh you know exactly what I am talking about, Danaya! You and Vidina! You both like each other! Just make a move already!" Iyana pointed out. I laughed and stared at her weirdly. "Oh, no no no. Don't give me that look. Come on! Analise and I have been watching you guys for years!"

"Unbelievable! Come on, Yana! Get a grip. Viddie doesn't think of me that way." I exclaimed as I looked down at the ground.

"No, Danaya. You're the one that needs to get a grip. He likes- no, he LOVES you. Have you seen the way he looks at you each day? Do something about it, all right? I'll do something about my love life when you do something about yours. You're fifteen. It may not be love to you yet, but I think Vidina knows what he wants, and it's you." Iyana said with a sigh as she abruptly stood up and walked back inside, her boots clacking on the ground. I stared after her and seriously considered what she said. *Really? Vidina…loves me?* I shook my head. *No Danaya, even if that's true, you can't think about this now. You have to save your parents. You can't think about romance like the others.*

I sighed as I stood up and walked back inside the airship. As I stepped forward, I let out a yell as the airship jutted forward slightly. I tumbled all the way to the edge of the airship. Just as I was thrown off the edge, somebody grabbed my left hand. I was dangling in the air, being supported only by the person holding onto me. "Dannie! Hold on, ya?" I heard none other than Vidina yell out. My eyes widened and I looked up, seeing Vidina trying to pull me up. I helped him, bringing my right hand into his and pulling myself up as well. We were finally able to pull myself up all the way and I stayed there, lying down beside a sitting Vidina.

"You okay, ya? Iyana just told me to check up on you and I found you hanging on for your life." I started to cough. *Oh. Yevon. Iyana* I groaned and lied down sideways, facing Vidina. He turned to me and smiled in a goofy way. I laughed and shook my head as I lightly shoved him.

"How's Wakka?" I asked. "Is he awake yet?" I looked up and Vidina shook his head. I got up with a small sigh and hugged Vidina tightly. "He'll be okay. Don't worry."

I could feel Vidina's face go in the crook of my neck. "Thank you, Dannie." He mumbled. His breath tickled my skin and I giggled as I patted his back. We just stayed in that position, hugging one another. "Iyana is probably watching us hug each other with everyone else. I have a plan, just follow my lead, ya?" Vidina whispered in my ear. I gasped as Vidina pinned me against the deck.

"V-Vidina! W-what are you doing? Hey, don't touch me there!" I shouted as he started to touch my thigh. Vidina winked at me and I widened my eyes in realization. *Ohhhh…I see.* "Ouch, Vidina! That hurts, don't do that please!" I exclaimed as I bit my lip, trying to contain my laughter. Vidina was covering his mouth with his hand, also trying to contain his laughter. Seconds later, we heard a bunch of footsteps

"VIDINA! GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS…off…her…" Analise was interrupted with Vidina and I erupting into a fit of laughter. Everyone was by all means confused.

"W-wha?" Iyana stuttered as she tilted her head.

Vidina managed to say, "W-we hahaha we were pranking y-you guys!" Sargent started to laugh with us and so did Iyana, but Analise and Xanxus stayed in their position, giving us a stare.

"Not funny. You guys are such children." Analise mumbled with a sigh. I stood up and hugged her.

"Oh, lighten up!" I exclaimed as I pulled her over to everyone sitting on the deck. "Is the airship on autopilot, Iyana?" Iyana nodded as she started to whistle innocently when I glared at her. _"I know that was your plan."_ Everyone stared at me as I started speaking Al Bhed.

Iyana laughed, _"I don't know what you're talking about." _She gave me a slight push, and I gave her a slight push too. _"Okay, okay it was my plan."_

"What are you guys talking about?" Xanxus asked in a suspicious way. I shook my head and chuckled.

"You wouldn't want to know." I replied as we all positioned ourselves in a circle.

Analise looked at me and smiled, "Danaya, sing a song." I looked at her surprised. "Come on! It'll lighten up the mood." I laughed as everybody tried to encourage me. *Random much…huh…let's see…* I tried thinking of a song to sing.

"Okay…" I answered. (**She's going to sing "The Way You Look At Me" by Christian Bautista if you want to listen to it) **"No one ever saw me like you do. All the things that I could add up to. I never knew just what a smile was worth, but your eyes say everything without a single word. 'Cause there's something in the way you look at me; it's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece. You make me believe that there's nothing in this world that I can't be. I never know what you see, but there's something in the way you look at me…" When I finished singing softly, everybody clapped and cheered. I looked up and stuck my tongue out. "I'm going to go back inside. Xanxus?" I called out. Xanxus looked at me. "Can you cook please? I'm starving!" I exclaimed while patting my stomach. Everybody laughed as Xanxus chuckled and got up.

"Come on, hungry girl, I'll make us some stew." Xanxus explained. I cheered and ran inside, being the first one to sit on a stool. The others followed suit and we just all sat down, silently watching Xanxus pour the ingredients into a pot and stir them. "Danaya, go get the bowls and utensils." Xanxus ordered me.

I replied, "Yes, sir!" with a mock salute as I went inside the kitchen where he was and grabbed all the stuff. I set down a bowl in front of everybody, as well as a spoon and glass of water. As Xanxus finished cooking his wonderful stew, he poured servings into all our bowls.

"Will there be enough for seconds?" Vidina and Sargent asked. Xanxus rolled his eyes and nodded as he sat down next to Analise. "Whoa, THIS IS AWESOME!" Vidina and Sargent shouted in unison.

Iyana remarked, "It's always awesome. Even if you guys were to eat a Wasp, it would still taste good to you." Analise and I laughed. Everybody seemed to have a good night as we enjoyed our meal, but somehow, I still couldn't push the thought away that my parents might not be living anymore.


	22. Picking Lulu Up

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Final Fantasy X/X-2 Characters at all and any of the places or games. I only own my OC, Danaya and any other OC's I make up along the way. The following people own their OC's as well.**

**Memories of the Forgotten Guardian - Analise**

**Animerain14 - Sargent **

**Roseria Sylvester - Iyana**

**K Entertainment - Xanxus **

**Amylou11987 - Anastasia (Introduced later on)**

"Hi there!" - Talking

*Ugh, why?* - Thinking

_"Dude, what the hell?" - _Al Bhed or visions

* * *

**Danaya's POV: **

I was the first one awake when I rose from my bed. My hair was messy from sleeping, and I looked around at the others. Everyone was still sound asleep, the ship still on autopilot. My mouth curved into a smile as I saw Xanxus' arm around Analise's waist. I quietly put on my boots and carried my arm sleeves to the bathroom downstairs. Once I got inside, I washed up and got ready for the day. I sighed and got out of the bathroom, seeing everyone still sleeping. I quietly walked out of the room, but flinched as the door slid open and made noise. I looked up at where the others were and silently prayed they were still sleeping. I hurried over to the Bridge and looked at the screen that displayed our location. "Arrived at Destination…" I read. It took me a while to understand what that meant, but once I understood, I gasped and ran as fast as I could to the Cabin.

"GUYS! GUYS WAKE UP WE'RE HERE IN BESAID!" I shouted as I ran up the stairs. "Come on, come on!" By the time I had grabbed my sword from under my bed, everyone was already up and running. Surprisingly, even Sargent was awake and running. "Iyana!" I called.

"Yeah?" Iyana shouted from downstairs.

"I'm going to open the hatch! Tell the others to hurry and wake up Pello to watch over Wakka while we're gone for now!" I exclaimed as I hurried to the elevator. The doors were about to close, but I flinched as someone's hand pulled the elevator doors open. I turned to see Vidina panting and hurrying inside.

Vidina explained, "I'm –pant- going –pant- with you, ya." I smiled. *Of course, we're picking up your Mom. Expect me for you to be last?* Vidina and I opened up the hatch and waited for the others to arrive. Everyone came running over to us, and we all ran from the beach all the way to the village. Surprisingly, the number of fiends had dropped to a small amount. Once we got to the village, a lot of people were greeting us.

"Dannnnnaaayyaa!" a group of little kids called out as they played ball. I laughed and ran over to them, hugging and cuddling all of them.

"Danaya." Xanxus called out in his rough voice. "Let's go." I sighed and patted all the little kids' heads. I ran back to the others and went inside Lulu's hut.

"Ma! Are you ready?" Vidina asked. Lulu sighed and rushed over to embrace Vidina. "Whoa…Ma?" Lulu pulled away and gave us all a small smile.

Lulu asked, "Is Wakka in the airship?" Everybody nodded, and then Lulu turned to Xanxus and Sargent, who were both looking around awkwardly.

"Oh, Lulu, this is Xanxus, and this is Sargent. They're both new members of our group, recruited by none other than Naya." Analise introduced. Xanxus and Sargent both gave their respective greetings.

Iyana added, "Xanxus and Analise are together, Lulu. Aren't you proud of her?" Lulu's face grew one of surprise and joy.

"Yes, yes I am. You take care of her, Xanxus." Lulu warned as she started to walk towards me. She placed her hands on my shoulders and pulled me towards her. "Danaya. Thank you. This must've been hard, especially to receive those visions." I hugged her back and smiled.

I replied, "It's all right, Lulu. Come on, we have to hurry to Home right away." Lulu nodded and started ahead outside the hut.

Lulu suggested, "Go visit the temple first. I'll wait for you at the beach." I nodded and looked at the others. They all nodded back and we walked over to the temple. As we entered, a monk came up to me and did the prayer.

I did it back and watched the monk go over to the statue of my mom. "Your mother's statue is the only thing giving everybody hope in this village. May Yevon be with you as you find your parents." I thanked him and kneeled down at my mother's statue. Everybody else followed and bowed their heads. When I was finished praying, I looked over at everybody else.

"Ready to go now? Lulu must be waiting." Analise asked. I nodded and led the group out of the temple, where a group of people were saying goodbye and wishing me good luck. We made it out of the village and hurried over to the beach, the hatch of the airship open.

"Did you open that, Iyana?" I asked. Iyana nodded and I knew it must've been for Lulu. We all went inside and over to the Infirmary, while Iyana started up the airship and set coordinates for Home. Everybody quietly watched Lulu caress Wakka's cheek as she was seated on a chair. I looked at Vidina and pointed at Lulu and Wakka with my head. He got the idea and walked over to his Mom. I turned to the others and pointed back to the elevator. "Let's let them have their privacy." I whispered as I felt the airship fly off. Once we were stable enough, the rest of us went inside the elevator and took a trip back to the Bridge. "Um…" I began as we walked through the hallway that connected us to the Bridge. Xanxus, Analise, and Sargent turned back to me. "I'm going to go up to the deck."

"You okay?" Analise asked me. I nodded and gave her a thumbs up. "Do you want me to take your sword?" I shook my head and held it firmly in my hand.

I answered, "I got it. Don't worry about me, guys." I walked back in the elevator and pressed the button to go up to the deck. When I got up there, I sat down on the deck and managed to somewhat smile. I remembered a song Mom used to sing to me when I was scared. It was also the first time I had heard her speak Al Bhed; guess she brushed up on it.

"_Little chocobo, why are you so scared?" _I softly sang. _"There is no need to be afraid…your mother chocobo…will always protect you." _My voice cracked as I sang the next part. _"Wherever you are, little chocobo, don't be afraid. Your mother is always…here."_I looked down at the ground and closed my eyes, envisioning my parents standing beside me and smiling. I tried to remember the good times, all of the good times. However, the more good times I remember, the more the visions come back. I bit my lip and drew my knees up to my chest. My eyes shot open as I heard wings flapping. I looked up and saw three Evil Eyes glaring at me. I gasped and stood up quickly, putting my sword in defensive position

"Danaya! You're gonna be okay, up there? How many are there?" Iyana shouted from the intercom.

"Three of 'em, and I'll be fine!" I shouted as I started to cast Fira on them. Two of them disappeared, but one of them remained. I cast Fire on it and it evaporated into pyreflies, but another surprise was waiting for me. "Hoo boy…" I muttered as a Daeva flew out of nowhere and landed on the airship. I started attacking it physically, but it just punched me in the stomach. I landed on my back and struggled to get up as it came closer.

"Danaya? You okay?" Xanxus asked in the intercom.

"Y-yeah! I'm great-whoa!" I shouted as I was so close to getting hurt.

Sargent counteracted, "You DO know we can see you through the cameras, right?" I slashed the Daeva in its face and got my distance from it. I cast Watera on the Daeva, but it wasn't enough. I reached for an Ether in my pouch as I dodged an incoming attack. I quickly drank it and stepped away from the Daeva. *You can do this! Don't let years of training with Vidina go to waste!* I stared coldly at the Daeva as I brought both arms up and then pointed my sword at the Daeva like a staff. _**"Holy!" **_I shouted as a bright light emitted from my sword. I shut my eyes and turned my head away. After the bright light died down, I slowly turned back to the front and opened my eyes. I saw that the Daeva was gone and pyreflies were in its place. I let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

"You did it Danaya! You should head on inside now before something else happens!" Analise shouted.

"Nah, I'm fine up here." I replied as I sat back down. I heard Iyana sigh.

"You sure?" Iyana asked. I nodded as a reply and lied down on the floor. I heard footsteps, so I rolled over on my stomach and looked at the person walking towards me.

"Hey Vidina! What's up?" I asked.

Vidina shook his head and replied, "Nothing. My mom is just watching after dad." He pulled me up and suddenly looked me in the eyes with a fierce stare. "Let's spar ya?" I tilted my head in confusion as he threw down his staff. *Why so sudden?* "No weapons, no magic, nothing. Just us." I put on a small smile and nodded as I backed away from Vidina a little. I got into a defensive position and so did Vidina. We both stared at one another, waiting for the other to attack. I puffed out my cheeks as I started the training; running towards Vidina and making him think I'd attack him head on. However, I tricked him by sliding between his legs and kicking him in the back. He almost fell over, but put his hands on the ground and performed a handstand.

I pulled one of his hands to let him lose balance, but he grabbed me and pinned me to the ground, his hands on my arms. I smirked and kicked my leg forward, hitting him in the back in the process. We both stood up and started to deliver a series of punches and kicks to each other, some missing and some hitting. Vidina delivered a blow to my weak point; a certain spot on my leg that causes me to be paralyzed for a short amount of time. "I hate you!" I managed to shout as I stumbled down to the ground. Vidina smirked and grabbed my sword, placing it at my neck.

"You're done." Vidina whispered as he placed my sword on the ground next to us and got off me.

"Great, I can't move now!" I exclaimed in frustration, feeling numb on both my legs. "Vidina, can you carry me to the Cabin where your Mom is? I'm going to watch Wakka with her. I'll bring your staff and my sword, so pleaseeee." Vidina laughed and made me hold our weapons as he carried me bridal style.

Vidina remarked, "Damn Dannie, did you gain weight?" I whacked him with his staff. "Yow! That hurt, ya? I was kidding!" I rolled my eyes as he brought me over to the Cabin. When we got in there, Lulu looked at us in curiosity. We got what she was thinking and we both shook our heads. "It's not what you think, Ma!"

I added, "Yeah, Lulu! Vidina and I were sparring and he hit me in my weak point, so my legs are temporarily paralyzed. I asked him to carry me here." Lulu let out a small chuckle and closed her eyes.

"I wasn't thinking anything. Any thoughts were your guys' imaginations." Vidina and I both turned red as he sat me down on a chair next to Lulu.

"I-I'm going to the others, ya? Ma, I'll be in the Bridge if you need me." Vidina explained as he slightly bowed his head and walked out. I looked at Wakka and saw that his condition was all right.

"Danaya, thank you." Lulu muttered. I turned to her in surprise. "Thank you for taking care of Vidina for me. I know he can handle himself, but he's at ease when he's with you. And more importantly, thank you for finding Wakka." I was so shocked. Lulu usually didn't express her love for Wakka that much; she must've been so worried. I gave her a smile. "And Danaya, let me ask you something. Do you have feelings for Vidina?" Lulu asked me in a serious tone.

I slightly gasped, my hand going straight for my hair as I brushed my bangs back. My eyes suddenly went downcast as I replied, "Yes. Is it a bad thing?" Lulu chuckled and shook her head.

Lulu answered, "Of course not. You two are perfect for each other. Just remember what your main mission is here." I looked at her. "Don't stray off your path." Lulu ordered me.

"Of course not!" I exclaimed. I looked down and stared at my lap. "Lulu? Would…would you be okay if Vidina and I started…dating?" Lulu smiled.

"Yes it is, as long as it doesn't distract you or him, I'm fine with it." Lulu answered. I took a breath of relief. I was able to feel my legs and move them again. I stood up and stretched, kicking my legs in the air as well. "How much longer do you think it will take?"

I answered, "With Iyana flying full speed, it's only a matter of a few hours. We'll be there a little before noon." Lulu nodded and I could feel her eyes on me as I walked out of the infirmary and up the stairs to the beds. "Lulu! If you feel tired, don't be afraid to sleep on either one of the two beds on the end of the left side. Those are mine and Vidina's beds." I called out as I grabbed my comb from on top of my nightstand. I combed my hair until each strand was smooth and I just sat down on the edge of my bed. After about a few moments, I hopped up off my bed and ran down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Lulu called out.

"Nowhere! I'll be at the Bridge with the others." I announced as I took off into the elevator. I walked across the hallway and stayed with the others in the Bridge. When I went inside, Analise confronted me. "What's up?"

"Shinra said he would get back to us later on with the sphere. He said it's harder to research this sphere than others from some reason, like something is blocking him from getting more information." Analise explained. I nodded and walked over to the Comm-Sphere network. I sat on the chair and typed in Besaid Island. Two options popped up: Beach and Village.

Sargent asked, "What are you doing?" I looked around and found Xanxus and Vidina nowhere to be seen. Sargent noticed that I was looking around. "Oh, Xanxus and Vidina went up on the deck to get some fresh air.

I answered Sargent's question, "I'm going to comm-sphere a little friend of mine." I chose the Beach and the screen popped up. The sand and a bit of the ocean can be seen, and the sound of children playing and laughing can be heard.

"Oh, lookie! The comm-sphere is glowing! I think it's Naya!" a little boy's voice was heard. Faces appeared in front of the comm-sphere and I smiled and waved at the little kids. "Danaya! Hiiiii! What's wrong?"

I giggled, "Nothing. I just want to tell you kids something. If anything is wrong or if there's trouble on that island, since Lulu is with us now and nobody can defend the village properly, you have to call us if there's something wrong, okay?"

The little boys and girls all shouted, "Okay! Bye Danaya!" I smiled and waved goodbye as I ended the Comm-sphere call.


	23. Discussion at Home

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Final Fantasy X/X-2 Characters at all and any of the places or games. I only own my OC, Danaya and any other OC's I make up along the way. The following people own their OC's as well.**

** Memories of the Forgotten Guardian - Analise**

** Animerain14 - Sargent **

** Roseria Sylvester - Iyana**

** K Entertainment - Xanxus **

** Amylou11987 - Anastasia (Introduced later on)**

"Hi there!" - Talking

*Ugh, why?* - Thinking

_"Dude, what the hell?" - _Al Bhed or visions

* * *

**Danaya's POV: **

I walked around the Bridge, inspecting all the things I haven't paid much attention to since we had been staying in the airship. I noticed something peeking out from the corner behind the screen of the Comm-sphere network. My eyebrows furrowed as I pulled it out. It was some sort of leather bound journal. I looked around and saw nobody staring at me, so I walked out of the Bridge and to the Engine Room. When I got in there, I sat down in a corner and opened the journal. My eyes seemed to brighten up as I read the title: 'Diary of Danaya; 14 years old.' A smile was kept on my face as I flipped through the journal; only two pages were filled out. My eyes scanned the drawings of people and then went to the writing.

"Dear Diary…" I read aloud. "Today Vidina and I hung out near the beach together. He's such an idiot! So today is Iyana's birthday and she received an airship as a gift from her parents! Oh Yevon, that girl…always obsessed with stuff like this. I have an idea; I should hide this journal somewhere and when I find it, well, I'm going to be reading it in the future. So future self, are you finally better than Vidina in magic?" I giggled and shook my head. "Oh, Analise is calling me. I have to go, diary! See ya!" I finished off the diary entry and turned to the next page.

I started off, "Dear diary, last night I had the most horrific nightmare. A man was speaking to fiends. The fiends were so terrifying…and called the man Malfonse. Isn't Malfonse the name of the leader of the New Youth League headquarters? Diary…I'm confused. Help me figure this out." I tilted my head in confusion as I closed the journal. "What? I don't remember this. Malfonse…" The journal flipped on its own to a picture I had drawn before. I gasped at the drawing; it looked just like the fiends that were beating up Wakka and chasing my parents. I shook my head. "No, it must be a coincidence. Malfonse can't be behind all of this." I don't know for how long, but I just stayed in the Engine Room in deep though. I stared at the leather bound journal and hid it behind the staircase of the Engine Room. Then, I ran up and decided to go up to the Deck for some fresh air.

Up on the deck, I found Xanxus and Vidina sparring. I watched in amazement as they trained. Vidina tried to strangle Xanxus around his neck, but Xanxus simply grabbed Vidina's arm and flipped him over. After that, Xanxus lifted Vidina up by his whole body. "Whoa whoa whoa, I quit, ya! I give!" Vidina shouted as he flailed his arms in the air. I giggled and that's when Xanxus turned around to face me, dropping Vidina roughly on the ground. "Ya…you could've put me down a bit more gently." Vidina groaned as he rubbed his neck and stood up.

"Danaya. You all right?" Xanxus questioned as he started to do one handed push-ups to maintain his well toned six-pack. I looked over at Vidina and saw him trying to do what Xanxus was doing to maintain his abs as well. I rolled my eyes at him and sat down on the ground.

"Yeah." I finally answered. "I'm fine." I placed my hand above my eyes to block out the sun. "It looks like we're getting near Home."

"What makes you think that?" Xanxus asked as he stopped doing push-ups and just lied down on the ground. I crawled to the edge of the airship and peered down.

I explained, "I can see sand. We're in Bikanel Desert for now. We should get inside. Vidina, go get Lulu and tell her we'll be landing soon." Vidina nodded and started ahead. I picked up my sword and went inside as well to go to the Bridge. "Yana! Lisie! How much longer 'till we land?"

Iyana called out, "30 more minutes!" I had no trouble trying to recall the vision to tell everyone about, as it was still fresh in my mind. The pain came back, so I clutched my head. I backed up into the Comm-sphere network and slid down to the ground.

"Naya! You all right?" Analise asked.

"Mhm." I managed to reply. "Just getting the visions back into my head so I can describe it better to the others." I stood up and walked near the hatch. "I'll open the hatch on your cue, Iyana." I waited for a while, until Iyana told me to open the hatch as she started to land the airship. By this time, everyone was already in the Bridge, even Lulu.

Iyana explained, "All right! Home is just up ahead. I didn't detect any sandstorms, so we're good to go!" As soon as we exited the hatch, a group of White Mages came storming into the Cascade. _"Hey!"_ Iyana shouted. I placed a hand on her shoulder and told her to calm down and that they were just going to get Wakka. _"Mom! Dad!" _Iyana shouted as her parents came running towards us.

"Hello guys! Lulu, don't worry! The White Mages are going to take care of Wakka right away!" Auntie Rikku exclaimed. "Now Danaya, everyone else is in the meeting room right now. We should all go and discuss what happened." I nodded and followed Auntie Rikku and Uncle Gippal, the rest of the group following as well. I turned to Xanxus and Sargent as their faces turned into one of amazement as we entered the main building of Home. The main building of Home was definitely the definition of _machina._ Machines were running around everywhere, tending to their duties and tasks. Al Bhed men and women were fixing machina, conducting experiments, and even testing things on fiends. The Al Bhed people were nobody to mess with.

When we entered the meeting room, I saw Grandpa Cid, Leblanc, Nooj, Baralai, and Paine seated in chairs talking amongst themselves. Their chatting stopped as they saw us come in. "Take a seat you guys." Uncle Gippal said quite seriously. We sat in this order: me, Vidina, Lulu, Analise, Xanxus, Sargent, and Iyana. All of us looked uncomfortable sitting in the chairs, not used to being in a meeting room like this.

"Danaya, everyone? Leblanc had filled us in on your vision you told her about, so could you please tell us what happened starting with after you left Guadosalam?" Baralai asked me kindly. I nodded and looked at the others. Analise and I exchanged stares and she got the hint.

"Well, after Guadosalam, we took the airship to cross the Thunder Plains over to Macalania…" Analise started off. "We made our way to the Travel Agency, but stopped over at the Macalania Lake, where we found a sphere of Sir Tidus and High Summoner Yuna. After watching that sphere, Danaya said she wanted some time alone, so we left her by the lake and waited for her." Analise turned to me and I looked down.

I continued the story, "I stayed there for a while and then got up to go back to the others. However, after I took a step, somebody whispered my name. I lifted my sword up, but brought it down, thinking it might have been a person or Guado. However, the person kept whispering my name. I then heard an evil laugh and then silence. After that, some…some invisible force or something dragged me by my feet towards the lake. I started clawing at the ground, trying to grab a hold of something. Finally, I just decided on yelling out for everybody."

"After we heard her yell, we all ran back to the lake." Xanxus continued. "We pulled her up, but it was like that force was pulling her towards the lake as well. It was like a game of tug of war, before we finally pulled Danaya all the way towards us. After that, we ran out of the lake and into the clearing, and then made our way to the Travel Agency." Xanxus paused the story there for everyone to speak.

"Well, that invisible force seems too far-fetched, ye?" Grandpa Cid commented.

"An invisible force? Someone whispering?" Baralai questioned. I nodded.

Nooj intertwined his fingers together as he placed his elbows on the table. "Do you believe this voice and force is related to the visions?" I nodded once again and folded my hands in my lap. Auntie Rikku and Uncle Gippal seemed to be in deep thought. Paine stared at me with her blood red eyes.

"Continue the story." Paine ordered. I nodded and turned to Iyana. She cleared her throat and continued to tell what went on.

"Then we met Uncle outside the Travel Agency. After talking to him, Danaya and I met the others inside the Travel Agency. All of a sudden, we all felt the air's atmosphere thicken. It was like, something heavy and powerful was there. We didn't know what it was." Iyana explained.

"I was then lifted into the air by that force again. This time it was holding me by the neck. That force dragged me all the way outside and to the hole where the Temple was. The force flung me and I fell on a piece of debris in the hole. The others slowly followed me on a Hover. While I waited for them, I walked inside the temple and started to go up to the Cloister of Trials, but I turned around to wait for the others instead. However when I turned to leave, that force came again and dragged me all the way to the Chamber of the Fayth. Then, I saw a really demonic version of Shiva; she had demon wings, black beady eyes, and razor sharp teeth. She also had that strange symbol that the aeon in Djose and the monster in Besaid had. Her body was glowing with a red aura. Behind her, was Wakka." I finished up.

Vidina decided to continue for me, "After we fought Shiva, we were all severely injured. After that, we all…" I stopped Vidina there.

"I had a vision." I stated before he could even finish. "While we were all unconscious, I had a vision." My hands started to form into fists. "Wakka and my parents were being chased by those…fiend things again. It looked like they had reached an exit." I closed my eyes, experiencing the vision again. "Everyone ran past me like I was invisible. Then, Dad…he pushed Wakka through the exit and the door closed by itself. My parents were trapped and they started to fight all the fiends. The only thing I could hear was Wakka's fists pounding on the door. I…" I stopped there, shaking my head and opening my eyes again. Auntie Rikku gasped and Paine bowed her head down.

"Oh my…" Leblanc stated as she started to fan herself. "Well, they won't be dead, loves. I guarantee that."

"They're alive." Nooj stated. I looked at him, my eyes glossy from the tears. "Your parents won't go down easily, especially your mother. They are both strong."

Uncle Gippal cleared his throat, "So, whoever is behind this thing has some damn fiends working for him, huh? And that symbol, those monsters are all under the control of someone." Xanxus straightened himself up and was about to say something, when three White Mages came busting inside the meeting room.

"Everybody, Sir Wakka is all right. He is just unconscious for now and we will run further tests. However, we found a strange mark on his back." A White Mage explained as she bowed. Everybody stood up and followed the White Mages to the infirmary. Everybody went inside the huge Infirmary and Lulu and I went closer to Wakka, who was lying face down. My eyes widened at the symbol and Analise gasped.

"That symbol! It's the one on the aeons and on that monster…" Iyana whispered. I approached Wakka and traced the symbol on his back. The symbol was of a black phoenix that spread to his whole back.

"Wakka…" I whispered as I traced the symbol one more time. However, as I traced it, a flash of white appeared. "Ah!" I screamed as I backed up into the wall. I heard a few people calling my name.

_A man was standing in some sort of room, with his hands in the air as if he was summoning something. "Sin will be reborn once again!" the man shouted. I gasped and backed away from the man, who seemed to come closer and closer to me. He sounded like Malfonse. *No…it can't be…* _

I gasped and opened my eyes, finding everyone staring at me. "What…happened?" Sargent asked me. I started to hyperventilate as I clutched my head, the pain increasing ten-fold. "Danaya?" Sargent called my name.

I felt someone hug me and realized it was my Aunt Rikku. "Come on Naya, it's okay. Calm down." I tried to calm down, but the idea of Sin being reborn again was just too much. I've heard so many stories from the elders and my parents.

"No…" I muttered as I stared at everyone in despair. Auntie Rikku let me go and sat next to me. "This person...he's trying to bring Sin back. He's going to use the Recipe for Reborn to bring Sin back!" I shrieked as I kicked the metal wall. As I said that, it felt like everybody in the room had turned pale.

"I think I'm going to be sick…" Analise mumbled as she stared at me in panic. I looked at everyone and they were beyond shocked.

Baralai and Nooj came closer to me and stared down. I looked down, unable to look them in the eyes. "W…what did you just say?" Baralai stuttered. I stared at them, fear in my eyes.

"I had another vision…a man was standing somewhere. He shouted that Sin will be reborn once again." I explained. I heard a thump and saw Auntie Rikku back up into the wall, fear evident across her face. Vidina went to Lulu, who was also getting scared.

"What do we do…?" Uncle Gippal mumbled as he rubbed his neck. Leblanc scoffed.

Leblanc sassed, "Isn't it obvious? Rikku! Lulu! You've defeated Sin once before, right? You can do it again!"

Auntie Rikku shook her head, "It isn't that easy, Leblanc. We don't have Tidus and Yunie with us. Wakka is unconscious." Paine uncrossed her arms and lifted herself off the wall.

"Plus, there's that spell, the Recipe for Reborn. Nooj, you're good with these kinds of stuff. Tell us about it." Paine rushed.

Nooj let out a deep sigh and rubbed the side of his head. "The Recipe for Reborn is basically what it's named after. With this recipe, you are able to make any person or thing reborn and bring them back to life. I forgot the ingredients, though. I apologize. But one thing I do remember about this recipe is it makes whatever is reborn have two lives, literally. That means if it dies, it becomes reborn again. But if it dies after the second time, then that's it for the person or thing. That monster that attacked in Besaid, I'm pretty sure it was the basis for the recipe. The first thing you have to do before you create the recipe is make a copy of whatever you're trying to have reborn; whether it's a doll of a person or even an actual monster." Auntie Rikku almost collapsed on the ground.

"But…how does this person creates monsters just like that? This person must be abnormal…" Baralai muttered.

"It took us all our energy just to defeat Sin once, but twice? I don't…" Auntie Rikku sighed. Uncle Gippal turned to me and helped me up.

"Danaya, I think you and the others should go take a break, go to the Calm Lands or something. Let us research the marking and let us deal with it for a while. In the mean time, take a break." Uncle Gippal suggested as he gave me a pat on the head. I was about to nod, but Iyana walked up to us.

Iyana shouted, "Dad! _Stop getting our business. We can handle it!" _Uncle Gippal, for the first time ever, had glared at Iyana.

_"You will do as I say, Iyana. This is far too dangerous. Let us research this for now and we'll tell you when it's safe." _

Iyana's eyes softened when her father glared at her. Iyana nodded and took her place beside me. I looked at the others and translated for them. "Okay, we'll leave this to you guys for now. But don't let us miss any action and please let us know when Wakka wakes up." I pleaded as I bowed to everyone in the room, my group slowly forming in a line beside me. Everyone gave me a small smile and said goodbye. Vidina and I hugged Lulu and went outside after one last glance towards Wakka. As we went out of Home, Iyana was growling in frustration.

"This sucks ass!" Vidina exclaimed, expressing his frustration very clearly.

Sargent shouted, "Don't they trust us?"

"They do." I answered. "But, we're talking about Sin here. And that huge monster from Besaid that's supposed to be a weaker version of Sin. Two Sins and a weaker one? We're going to have to think first." Everyone looked at me. "What?"

"You've changed. And for the better." Analise complimented as she gave me a big hug. Xanxus patted me on the head.

Xanxus asked, "So what now?" as we already reached the airship. I stopped walking and turned to the others.

"Well, Uncle Gippal said to take a break in the Calm Lands. I haven't been there in forever! Let's go!" I shouted. Analise's smile grew bigger, knowing that there'd be a ton of chocobos there.


	24. Calm Lands!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Final Fantasy X/X-2 Characters at all and any of the places or games. I only own my OC, Danaya and any other OC's I make up along the way. The following people own their OC's as well.**

**Memories of the Forgotten Guardian - Analise**

**Animerain14 - Sargent**

**Roseria Sylvester - Iyana**

**K Entertainment - Xanxus**

**Amylou11987 - Anastasia (Introduced later on)**

"Hi there!" - Talking

*Ugh, why?* - Thinking

_"Dude, what the hell?" - _Al Bhed or visions

* * *

**Danaya's POV:**

Everybody stayed in the Bridge since Iyana said we'll be arriving in the Calm Lands in 45 minutes. However, Xanxus had been nice enough to cook us up something and bring it to the Bridge. I was just sitting by the Comm-Sphere network, pretending to press all the buttons as I finished up my soup. "Danaya, are you just going to sit there and let the adults handle it? You are such a kid." Iyana scolded me. I sighed and stood up, going over to Iyana, who was on the pilot's seat placing the airship on auto pilot.

"Iyana. Stop." I simply said. "Look, Yana, we can't do anything!" I closed my eyes and opened them again. "Right now Iyana, you are the one acting like a kid, okay? Open your eyes, Iyana! We're talking about TWO Sins and a maybe slightly weaker one. How can we handle that?" Everyone turned to us, even Analise, who entered with her newly dyed vibrant, forest green hair. Iyana's eyes softened up. "We have to let the adults handle it, for now." I spoke in a softer tone. "As long as that symbol, the person behind this, and how to defeat everything remains unknown, we can't do anything."

"Oh gosh. You really have changed, Danaya." Iyana gave me a hug. "All right. Maybe I've been wrong about you all along." I giggled and hugged Iyana back.

"So…" Vidina started. I looked at him with a bright smile. "We haven't been to the Calm Lands in forever huh?" I nodded.

I exclaimed, "That's right! Last time we went there was years ago! Wonder if there's more Chocobos than before." I turned to Analise and Xanxus, who were sitting on chairs having their own conversation. "Lisie." I called. She turned to me. "Ready to see Uncle Clasko's Chocobo ranch? I'm sure you're going to be there all day feeding them." Even though Uncle Clasko isn't related to any of us, we just call him Uncle.

Analise giggled. "You know me so well." She replied. "Yeah, probably. I really want to feed them. It's so fun." I sat down on a chair, remembering the good times. "Hey Naya, remember you used to always do gymnastics on the plains?" As she brought that up, I jumped up.

"Yeah!" I shouted excitedly. "I remember those times! Haha, I remember when I was doing a cartwheel, I accidentally kicked Vidina in the face because he was too close." Everybody laughed at that. I started to stretch my legs and arms. "I feel like doing it now." After I said that, I performed a cartwheel followed by a front flip. I turned to the others and saw Vidina's face pink, Sargent looking down, and Xanxus looking away. "What?" I questioned. Analise shook her head.

Analise scolded, "Danaya, before you do things like that, please consider what you're wearing. I looked down at my skirt and shorts. Before I could say anything, Analise explained, "Your shorts were riding up." I blushed and started to consciously pull them down.

"Sorry." I mumbled as I sat back down in my seat. Iyana was laughing and even fell of her seat. "Hey, wait! Do you guys remember if we still have credits?" Iyana slowly stopped laughing as she, Analise, and Vidina started to think.

"Um…I have no idea. We're going to have to check." Iyana answered. "Haha, we can just use my dad's account. He likes to play all those games." To pass the time, everybody just talked about what to do in the Calm Lands. "Hey look! We're landing!" Iyana shouted as she went to her pilot's seat. I walked over to the hatch and got ready to open it. Once Iyana gave the signal and I saw that everyone was ready, I pressed a few buttons on the wall and the hatch opened up. The first one out was Analise, who was already running towards a flock of chocobos.

Ah, the Calm Lands. Sometimes, it wasn't so very calm. Even though the attractions and games were fun here, there were fiends lurking around. From time to time, fiends would just pop out of literally nowhere. I turned to the others and Iyana just smiled. "Wherever you want, leader." Xanxus answered for everyone else. I shook my head and walked out of the airship and into the green, wide plains. There were a few people visiting at this time. We all walked towards Analise, where Uncle Clasko was tending to some chocobos.

"Hi Uncle Clasko!" I greeted with a smile as I jumped into Uncle Clasko's arms. He was a really kind person, but sometimes doesn't have the heart to stand up for himself.

"Oh wow, hello Danaya! It's been a while! I've heard about you parents and Sir Wakka! Found anything?" Uncle Clasko asked in a worried tone. I nodded.

I answered, "Luckily we did. Wakka was found at Macalania. All we're doing now is looking for my parents and any clues." Uncle Clasko rested his hand on my head and wished me good luck as he started to chase after a runaway chocobo.

"So, we're just going to rest here?" Sargent questioned me. I nodded, almost afraid that he would complain about something. Instead, he just shrugged and replied, "I'll be over there playing Lupine Dash. Don't worry; I'll purchase my own credits." I smiled at him with approval and nodded. I turned to talk to Xanxus, but he was already helping Analise feed the chocobos. I smiled at Iyana, who was talking to the Al Bhed at the small shop. *That leaves Vidi…na…* My thoughts were stopped as I saw Vidina surrounded by a bunch of squealing girls. *Oh Yevon…*

One of the girls said, "I heard about your father. Is he all right?" I rolled my eyes as Vidina talked with all of them. I walked over to Vidina, but I couldn't get past the girls.

"Excuse me." I said in a soft voice. The girls all looked at me. "I'd like to get through to talk to him." Like he was just saved by an angel, Vidina pushed past all the girls and pulled me away from them. "You're welcome." I mumbled. Vidina laughed and slung his arm around my shoulders.

"Thanks, ya? Too many girls were crowding me! As if they've never seen a guy before. Anyways, don't look back. I think they're glaring at you." Vidina let out a loud and idiotic laugh before I punched him in his arm.

I muttered, "Can't blame them."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" I shouted as I suddenly pulled him over to where there was lady who would let you rent a chocobo to ride on. "Wanna ride one?" I asked Vidina. He nodded and let go of my arm, putting both his arms behind his head.

The lady smiled and greeted, "Ah, hello Lady Danaya! Would you like to ride a Chocobo?" I nodded. "That'll be 100 gil please." I reached into my pouch to grab the gil and gave it to her. We took a chocobo by its reins and walked it along. Vidina stopped walking and turned to me, gesturing for me to go on first.

"No! Haha, you go on first!" I insisted.

Vidina shook his head and replied, "No. You've ridden a chocobo by yourself before. Remember I only rode it with Ma?" I sighed and jumped on the chocobo first, patting it on the head as Vidina jumped and went behind me.

"You have enough space back there?" I asked Vidina as I turned my head. He nodded and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Ah…" I started.

"What, you want me to fall?" Vidina teased. I rolled my eyes and signaled the chocobo to start moving. "Say, Danaya, is it me or has your childish side gone away?" I turned to him and stuck my tongue out.

I defended myself by saying, "I can still act childish!" Vidina continued to stare at me. "What? I can so."

"Prove it." Vidina ordered. "Laugh out loud with me like an idiot." I stared at him in disbelief and looked around; there were quite a few people there, especially the girls from before. "Come on, don't look at me like that. Ready?" I shook my head. "1…" he started to count. I groaned. "2…3!" Vidina started to laugh and I laughed along with him. My laugh was forced at first, but it grew to real laughter when Vidina fell of the chocobo. As I laughed, I knew people were staring at us by now. I tried to help Vidina out, but he only ended up pulling me down with him.

"Idiot! Hahahahaha…" I continued to laugh as I rolled on my side on the ground. Our laughter ceased when a Chocobo Eater dropped down from a cliff and ate our chocobo. I gasped and quickly got up with Vidina, our weapons in hand and ready. I turned to the others and saw them running towards us, while people and crowds started to run away to a safe place. Vidina started to cast Firaga spells, while I charged my sword with flames. I started to run towards the Chocobo Eater and struck it down. "Hah!" I shouted as my sword came in contact with its head. However, the Chocobo Eater retaliated and punched me in the face, making me fly in the air. I tumbled to the ground and saw somebody pick up my sword. *Analise…*

"Duck!" Sargent ordered me as he and Xanxus started to shoot their bullets; each one on fire. I watched as Analise and Iyana both performed a duo attack, jumping on the Chocobo Eater and striking it down with my sword and Iyana's monkey wrench. I got up and gasped as another Chocobo Eater dropped down from a cliff and landed right in front of me. I scrambled for Analise's whip and looked at it. *How do I use this thing?* I panicked and just shot the whip randomly, but I accidentally threw it in the Chocobo Eater's face. It threw the whip to the side and growled at me.

"Not so fast!" I shouted as I cast Fira on the Chocobo Eater. I turned to Analise, but she was preoccupied with another Chocobo Eater. *Now there's three?* Analise saw I was in trouble, so she swiftly threw me my sword and chased after her whip. I clumsily grabbed my sword just in time to deflect a punch from the fiend. I charged up my sword, making it glow black and red, _"__**Dark Inferno!**__" _as my sword came in contact with the fiend, attacking it with fire magic and making it blind. The Chocobo Eater tried to punch me, but it only punched the air. I laughed at it, but it shook its head and the black cloud around its eyes went away.

Xanxus ran over to me and asked, "May I?" I laughed and nodded. Xanxus smirked and positioned his pistols. I placed my open palms over the guns and closed my eyes, sending Fire magic into the pistols and onto the bullets.

"Fire!" I ordered, no pun intended. Xanxus fired his bullets and they came swirling towards the Chocobo Eater. As a result, the Chocobo Eater evaporated into pyre flies and the two of us ran off to help the others. I ran to Iyana and Sargent, who were having trouble defending themselves from two Chocobo Eaters. "I got the left one!" I shouted as I performed a front flip, landing closer to the Chocobo Eater than expected. I kicked it in the face and backed away as I grabbed a grenade and threw it at the fiend. It growled and flinched as the grenade exploded.

"Danaya! Need help?" I heard Vidina call out from somewhere. I heard Vidina let out a surprised yelp as something dropped down.

I answered back, "No! Deal with whatever just dropped in front of you! Whoa!" I dodged and incoming attack from the Chocobo Eater and jumped onto its back. "There there Chocobo Eater. Easy!" I tried to order it, but it kept thrashing around, trying to get me off its back. I raised my sword up high and plunged it straight through the Chocobo Eater's back. The fiend let out a noise as I shot Fire continuously onto its back as well with my free hand. Just before it disappeared into pyreflies, it took my sword off its back and grabbed me as well, throwing me off somewhere. "Aaaaahhh!" I shrieked as I flew into the air once again. I groaned as I rolled on the ground and landed on my stomach. I slowly got up and searched for my sword, blowing my hair out of my face. I found my sword a few feet away from me, so I got up and ran to it. I grabbed my sword and watched as everybody else walked over to me. Iyana and Vidina looked exhausted, while Sargent, Xanxus, and Analise looked just fine. To be honest, I was bit exhausted as well. I reached for Hi-Potions in my pouch and threw one to everybody. We all drank up, the cool liquid going down my throat, and started for Mt. Gagazet.

"We're walking on foot?" Vidina asked as we crossed the green plains.

"Yeah. Why? Problem?" I asked. Vidina shook his head and tapped his leg with his staff as we walked.

Analise pondered, "Wonder why there was a sudden ambush of Chocobo Eaters." We all shrugged and I looked at the others.

"So, anybody earn gil from the games?" I questioned. Sargent raised his hand excitedly and reached in his pouch from his utility belt. We all paused and looked at him as he pulled out a rather bulky, small sack. "Let me guess…hmm…Five hundred thousand gil?"

"More." Sargent answered with a proud smirk. Iyana, Analise, and I gaped in shock. None of us could earn more than four hundred thousand gil! Sargent revealed, "I earned eight hundred thousand seventy gil." Analise almost dropped her whip at the amount won.

Iyana mumbled, "Lucky ass." Xanxus gave Sargent a high-five, but even Vidina was a bit in shock. We snapped out of our shock and all continued to walk towards Mt. Gagazet in silence.

"I can't wait to see Kimahri! We haven't seen him in forever!" Analise exclaimed. Iyana, Vidina, and I nodded in agreement.

"Is he a Ronso?" Sargent asked. Iyana and I nodded proudly.

"The best! He's the leader and elder!" Vidina answered as we crossed the first bridge that linked us to Mt. Gagazet. "Um…looks like we're going to have to wait." Vidina whispered as another aeon stood in the way. I glared at it and got my sword ready.


	25. Fight With Yojimbo

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Final Fantasy X/X-2 Characters at all and any of the places or games. I only own my OC, Danaya and any other OC's I make up along the way. The following people own their OC's as well.**

**Memories of the Forgotten Guardian - Analise**

**Animerain14 - Sargent**

**Roseria Sylvester - Iyana**

**K Entertainment - Xanxus**

**Amylou11987 - Anastasia (Introduced later on)**

"Hi there!" - Talking

*Ugh, why?* - Thinking

_"Dude, what the hell?" - _Al Bhed or visions

Haiii you guys! So okay, I'm sorry I'm not really updating consistently. It's because high school is a pain in the ass and I'm just learning how to deal with it since I'm a freshie LOL. kay!~

* * *

**Danaya's POV:**

Yojimbo stood in our way, his hands resting at his sides, the Diagoro obediently at his side. The phoenix mark was all over Yojimbo's coat and hat, as well as Diagoro's little body. Yojimbo, as expected, was glowing with a red aura and his eyes were black and beady, not that I could see any of it. I side-glanced at the others and saw them cautiously taking out their weapons. Yojimbo started to walk towards us and we got off the bridge. He made the first attack as he performed Kozuka on us, throwing multiple daggers in our area. Everybody swiftly dodged all of them just in time.

"He is a long range fighter, so Iyana, Analise, and I will attack in close range." I mumbled to the others. "Xanxus, Sargent, he has no elemental weakness, so the best you can do is fire bullets at him or do whatever combos you can. Vidina, just cast Flare or Holy on him and here, I know Flare and Holy take up a lot of energy." I explained quickly as I handed Vidina a couple of Ethers. I turned around just in time to see Yojimbo attack us again with Kozuka.

"I call the dog!" Sargent shouted. I rolled my eyes and started for Yojimbo, seeing Analise and Iyana already attacking him like crazy. However, Yojimbo was quick and agile. From afar, I could see Vidina and Xanxus trying to attack a spot on hit, but Yojimbo continued to move. I had enough of it and cast Hastega on everybody. I ran towards Yojimbo with full speed and finally matched up speeds as I struck him on the arm. Yojimbo made no sound as he jumped back and reached for his sword. I widened my eyes and braced myself, putting my arms up to defend myself. As expected, a sharp wind-like attack hit probably all of us. I winced and opened my eyes, seeing Yojimbo in front of me being attacked by Analise and Iyanba continuously. I turned back and saw Vidina and Xanxus also continuously attacking. I turned around and faced Yojimbo.

Not noticing the cut on my left arm, I slashed Yojimbo and kicked him away. He staggered back, but regained his balance and performed Kozuka once again. "I killed it!" Sargent shouted as he ran over to me, a few injuries on his arms and legs. Just as he said that, Yojimbo's aura seemed to flare up. "Oh…fuck." Sargent cursed. I looked in horror as the sword started rising up from the ground.

"TAKE COVER! NOW!" I ordered everyone as I threw myself behind a boulder. I peeked at everyone and saw them all go into their own hiding spots. I felt someone tackle me to the ground and put themselves on top of me. "Wha…" I stopped just as I noticed red hair. Vidina's eyes were shut closed and holding me like it was our last moment together. I turned pink, but shut my eyes as well and braced myself from the incoming Zanmato that would hopefully not hit anyone. I heard a slash and opened my eyes just in time to see Yojimbo standing in place, his Zanmato sword gone. I was confused, but soon found the answer to my question as I saw blood splattered everywhere and a man on the ground.

"Oh Yevon…" Analise whispered as Xanxus lied on the ground, his blood slowly spreading. I looked at Yojimbo and found a bunch of grenades planted at his feet, exploding into a bunch of pyreflies soon after. Analise rushed towards Xanxus and so did everybody else. "XANXUS!" Analise shrieked. I rushed to everyone, but something hit my head from the inside. *I'm having a vision…* I thought just as the darkness surrounded me.

_"Hahahahahaha…" I heard an evil laughter coming from no particular direction. "At long last, I have finally been able to retrieve this recipe." *That voice! It can't be…* The voice was becoming less distorted and more clear. I had a hunch on who it was. "This recipe, my minions, calls for the hearts of all the people that had defeated Yu Yevon. Bring me first these three; the dream, the high summoner, and the blitzball player. I will summon my most powerful monster to help you out. Later on, I will have the Al Bhed, Ronso, and Black Mage. I will get the other half later on until I have the one main ingredient: the high summoner's daughter." I gasped and staggered. "Once I have all of them, I will finally be able to revive Sin!" Everything turned a blinding white._

I gasped and sat upright, finding myself lying down on the ground. I couldn't think of anything but the vision and Xanxus. I ran over to Xanxus, seeing the group surround him. "Danaya! Please! You're better at white magic than Vidina!" Analise pleaded as tears started to run down her cheeks. I kneeled down beside Xanxus, a big cut dangerously near his heart.

"Give me something to stop the bleeding for a while." I ordered them. Sargent quickly tore me a piece of his cape and I pressed on Xanxus' cut. "Hang in there, Xanxus." I whispered. "Analise, apply pressure to the cut." I said as I grabbed an X-Potion from my pouch and made him drink it.

"Danaya. Don't waste your energy. –gasp- It's too big of a cut." Xanxus struggled to say.

Analise shouted, "Shut up!" I didn't look up at her, since I wasn't surprised at her outburst. However, Sargent and Xanxus were. Iyana, Vidina, and I already knew that whenever Analise started to feel helpless, her emotions would overwhelm her. "Danaya is going to heal you so stop!" I placed my hands over the fabric of the cape and concentrated all the energy to my palms, casting Curaga. I heard something growl.

"Sargent, Iyana." I called. "Please take care of the fiend behind us." Iyana and Sargent both smirked, their weapons ready in their hands as they ran away to the fiend. My head throbbed and the vision was stuck in my head, but I focused completely on healing Xanxus. Little by little, I noticed the cut was beginning to just turn into a scar. Analise gasped in amazement as she sniffled. I started to grow weak, but I didn't care. "Viddie, Ether." Vidina grabbed an Ether from my pouch and placed the contents in my mouth. I sighed in relief as the last of the wound closed into a scar. I wiped the sweat from my forehead while Vidina and Analise helped Xanxus up. "It's going to hurt for a while, but soon enough, the pain will go away. Don't worry!" I shouted, forcing a smile on my face.

"Naya!" Iyana called out as Sargent took care of the fiend. "Did you have another vision?" I nodded my head and focused on Xanxus, who looked back at me.

"You okay, Xanxus?" I questioned him, the pain in my head beginning to overwhelm me.

Xanxus managed a small smile as he answered, "I'm all right now, Danaya. Thank you. How about you? You look like you're in pain. Are you okay?" I managed to smile wide and nodded.

"Well, what are you waiting for guys?" I stared at everyone, who were all just standing there looking at me. "Let's go!" I ran ahead of the others, going across the two bridges.

Analise called after me, "Wait Danaya! What was the vision about?" I turned back and saw her tear-stained face looking at me with worry. I shook my head and smiled.

"Don't worry about it!" I exclaimed as I continued to walk ahead. Eventually, I stopped inside the cave as I waited for the others. I didn't tell anybody about the vision because it was just too horrible of a vision. *The hearts?* At the thought of the hearts being taken out of my parents, I shook my head and gagged in disgust. As everyone reached me, I had regained my posture and walked beside Vidina, who handed me a Hi-Potion. I looked at him and he just dropped it in my hand. "Thanks Vidina…" I muttered as I drank all of it, energy surging throughout my body and the pain going away as the liquid flowed down my throat.

I would occasionally look back at Xanxus, who receiving help from Analise to walk. "Danaya. You look really pale. Are you sure you're all right?" Iyana asked me as she grasped my hand. "Oh geez! You're really cold! Where's your cloak?"

"In the airship." I mumbled. "I'm fine, though. I don't feel cold." It was true; I didn't feel really cold, just warm. I moved away from the others and walked ahead, going up the path that would lead us to Mt. Gagazet. Eventually, we arrived and saw Kimahri talking to a group of Ronso. A smile appeared on my face as I saw Kimahri. "Kimahri!" I called out joyfully. Kimahri turned to us and gave me a pat on the back as I hugged him. Over the years, Kimahri had become a true elder of the Ronso.

"It is good to see Danaya again. Kimahri not see Danaya, Analise, Vidina, and Iyana for years." Kimahri greeted as everyone else says hi.

Analise introduced, "Kimahri, this is Xanxus and Sargent. Danaya recruited them to find Sir Tidus and High Summoner Yuna. Have you heard about Sir Wakka already?" Kimahri nodded and pointed to the Comm-sphere planted on the ground.

"Lulu and Rikku keep Kimahri updated. Kimahri glad Wakka okay. Danaya. Yuna give me this. Yuna tell Kimahri to give to you if Danaya in any trouble." Kimahri explained as he pulled something out of a small pouch. I stared at what he pulled out; it was a small necklace with a vial on it. "Good luck charm." I quietly took it and thanked Kimahri as I gave him another hug.

"Kimahri. Is there anything going on here, like something strange?" Vidina asked. Kimahri shook his head.

Kimahri answered, "No. Other Ronso found something at mountain peaks. Danaya should check it out." I nodded and turned to the others, whom all nodded as well. *All right, let's check this baby out…*

"Ah! I'm getting a transmission!" Iyana exclaimed as she pulled out her communicator. Everybody gathered around my cousin as she answered it. "Hello? Mom? Lulu? What's wrong? Oh no! Okay, we'll be there as soon as possible! Yes, we're at Mt. Gagazet. No, don't worry, we'll get there as fast as we can. Try to hold them off!" Iyana hung up and started to call someone else. "Pello! Pello, bring the airship to Mt. Gagazet. Hurry!"

"What's wrong?" Xanxus asked Iyana.

"Besaid is being attacked by fiends, a lot of them. Mom says there are too many swarming at the same time." Iyana explained. I turned to Kimahri and bowed.

"We keep the thing safe for now and Danaya will return later on." Kimahri ordered. I smiled and gave Kimahri a pat on the arm. Once the airship arrived from above, Pello landed it and we all hurriedly got in after saying goodbye to Kimahri. Iyana slid over to her seat quickly and Analise brought Xanxus over to the Cabin. Sargent and Vidina walked over to the Comm-sphere network and tried to contact Lulu. I went over to Iyana and placed my arms on her chair.

"What time should we get there?" I questioned Iyana. Before answering me, she pressed a few buttons and we lifted off, and then raised a bar higher.

Iyana answered, "Right now, it's like what…4 P.M.? We'll get there in an hour. Hopefully Mom and Lulu and the other fighters can hold it off for a while." My mood seemed to calm down a bit as I walked away from the others and up to the deck. This was a crucial moment; we're going to find out soon who is behind all this. I can feel it. *This is no time to be weak…* I thought in my head. *I have to be strong for the sake of the others* I tried to think back onto the vision I had just recently had. *This man wants me first then, so as long as I'm okay, he won't be able to get any more people* I had a feeling who it was, but I didn't want to believe it. I stared at the necklace Kimahri had given to me. The vial looked so small, yet powerful. I carefully put it around my neck, having both my father's symbol and mother's vial around it.

"Danaya? You okay out here?" Sargent asked me as he came out. I turned around and followed him with my eyes. He sat down next to me and I just nodded. "Umm…Danaya? You haven't been your usual childish self." I laughed and shook my head unbelievably.

I replied, "Sargent. How could I? My parents have been kidnapped, we're fighting aeons, apparently Sin is going to be reborn, what next?" Sargent looked down and I knew he was thinking on what to say. "It's okay, Sarge. You don't need to say anything. Anyways! How about you and Iyana, huh? Where's the progress?" Sargent looked up at me in surprise and I laughed. "Don't worry. Iyana likes you too. You guys will eventually get together." Sargent just looked down and chuckled.

"How about you and Vidina, huh?" Sargent jokingly asked. My smile faltered and I just looked off to the side. "Everyone knows you like each other. Just cut the drama crap and get with him. It doesn't matter if you're looking for your parents or not; love is love." I looked at Sargent with shock. Never had he said anything deep like that. "I mean, I know you want to focus on finding your parents, but if you and Vidina were to be together, your bond would be even stronger." I listened to what Sargent had to say and gaped at his words.

I exclaimed, "Sargent!" He looked at me and I stared at him with wide eyes. "What happened to you? You're so deep!" Sargent chuckled and shook his head as he stood up. He just walked away from me and back inside the Cascade. I reached into my pouch and grabbed the sphere we found back in the Macalania Lake. I played it again and re-watched the scene between my parents and me. This was the only thing that could let me hear my parents talk. This and the visions. In the middle of watching, someone had stepped out. I quickly put the sphere back into my pouch and stared at the person who arrived. "Iyana, what's up?" Iyana shook her head and pulled me up.

"Let's do some gymnastics." Iyana suggested as she removed her belts with her item pouches and dropped them on the ground. She grabbed my sword and placed it down with her monkey wrench and pouches. I stared at her in surprise. "Don't worry about your skirt going up. You have shorts on, nobody else is here, and I turned off the cameras for the deck. Now come on. Here's a simple game. You start with one move, and then I'll copy that one and add one more. Then, we go on and on until the next person can't do it or does the moves in the wrong order, okay?" I nodded and started off with a simple cartwheel.

Iyana giggled and performed a cartwheel and then a front flip. I did a cartwheel, front flip, and then the splits. This went on for a while, until it was my turn once again. *Okay, cartwheel, front flip, splits, back flip, handstand, splits while on handstand, front flip, and back flip* I recited in my head as I performed all the right moves. Iyana groaned and performed a cartwheel and then the splits. I made a noise. "Wrooonnnggg!" I shouted as I jumped up and down. Iyana and I both laughed as we grabbed our stuff off the floor and walked back inside.


	26. Attack at Besaid!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Final Fantasy X/X-2 Characters at all and any of the places or games. I only own my OC, Danaya and any other OC's I make up along the way. The following people own their OC's as well.**

**Memories of the Forgotten Guardian - Analise**

**Animerain14 - Sargent**

**Roseria Sylvester - Iyana**

**K Entertainment - Xanxus**

**Amylou11987 - Anastasia (Introduced later on)**

"Hi there!" - Talking

*Ugh, why?* - Thinking

_"Dude, what the hell?" - _Al Bhed or visions

* * *

**Danaya's POV:**

Going inside the airship, I decided to go to the Cabin and check in on Analise and Xanxus. As I was just about to enter the room, I stopped and thought about it for a second. *They might need some time alone…I'll just leave them then.* I then heard someone groan and I turned my head towards the door. "That feels really good, Analise." Xanxus groaned out. My mouth was wide open as my face turned pink. *What the…?* I heard some more moaning and I almost gagged. I rushed inside and found Analise on top of Xanxus….massaging him.

"Oh, Danaya. Is everything okay?" Analise asked me as she got off Xanxus and drank some of her water in a glass. I whined and stomped my foot on the ground. *They're too mature for that! How could I think of that.* Xanxus slowly got up from his bed and walked down the stairs.

"You okay, shortie?" Xanxus asked me. "You're getting paler." He reached for my hair, but I swatted it away and turned around. "

I exclaimed, "I'm going to the Engine Room!" My sword almost slipped out of my hands as I hurried into the elevator, afraid to even look up. "I….am so messed up in the head." I mumbled as I shook my head. "What was I thinking?" I questioned myself as the elevator doors opened up. I stepped out and checked if my notebook was in the same place as last time. A sigh of relief escaped my mouth as I walked around the Engine Room, looking at all the machina. "Whoa!" I exclaimed as the airship started to lower itself quickly. My whole body collapsed onto the floor and I held the stair railings to help myself up. I walked out and back to the Bridge. "Are we here?" I asked Iyana.

"Almost." Iyana answered. I heard the door open and in came Xanxus and Analise, ready with their weapons.

Analise called out, "Danaya. Here. You forgot to restock your pouch." She threw me a couple of items and I quickly placed them inside my pouch. I opened up the hatch on Iyana's signal and faced the sandy beach of Besaid Isle once again. Since the airship landed on water, everyone had to gently jump down. However, we did all get splashed from the water. Everyone ran as fast as we could to the village, thrashing all the fiends in our way. It was true; they were way more fiends here than last time when we picked up Lulu. Once we got to the village, a group of little kids came over to us.

"What's going on?" I asked them in concern.

"Lady Danaya! It's horrible! Fiends are everywhere. Lulu, Paine, and Rikku are trying to hold them all off, but the fiends keep pouring out of the Chamber of Fayth!" a little boy exclaimed. I kneeled down to the little kids' level and smiled.

I reassured, "You all will be fine. I promise. Go get all your friends and stay inside the huts, okay?" The little kids nodded and ran off as I stood up and turned to the others. Everyone nodded and we ran off into the temple, killing off the fiends that have escaped from the Cloister of Trials as we ran up the stairs.

"Danaya! Sargent, Analise, and I will handle the ones up here. Go down the lift and help them." Xanxus told me. I listened to him as Iyana, Vidina, and I went onto the lift and down to the Chamber of the Fayth. Once we got down there, Iyana quickly ran over to Auntie Rikku, who collapsed onto the ground. I looked straight ahead and saw Lulu and Paine fighting off three Chimeras and a few huge flans. Vidina took care of the first two flans while I took care of the last two. I faced them with a smirk and cast Blizzaga on them both; the flans being Fire flans. My smirk faltered as the Fire flans were still intact.

Paine explained to me as she dodged an oncoming attack from a chimera, "They're stronger than usual. It might take a few spells to get them dead." I cast Blizzaga twice on each Flan and they both finally disappeared into pyreflies. I decided to go help Lulu with the two other chimeras and took one of them on my own. I charged towards it and stabbed it with my sword. I pulled my sword out of the screeching chimera and backed up as it tried to claw me.

"Where are the others?" Lulu called out to me.

"Up there, getting rid of the fiends left in the Cloister of Trials! There's way too many!" I shouted as I did a back flip. The chimera's snake lifted up and I cast Shell on myself, bracing for the attack. *Don't think about it. Don't think about it.* I chanted in my head as the Thundara spell hit me. I whimpered as the electricity crackled throughout my whole body and eventually disappeared. I shakily straightened up and turned to face it. I charged my sword with power and ran to the Chimera. "_**Dark Attack**_!" I exclaimed as I slashed the Chimera with my sword, inflicting Blind on it. I stepped back and slashed it again and again. When the lion faced me, I got my body into position and waited for the flame ball to increase in size. Once it was thrown, I was about to dodge it, but the Chimera threw it in another direction. I laughed as it hit the wall. *Thank you Blind*

I checked in on Iyana helping Auntie Rikku and saw them fending off five Dingoes. I turned back to the Chimera and unfortunately, it had just unleashed its Aqua Breath. I staggered back at the attack, the water cutting my skin like a sharp knife. I stared at the blood dripping down my arms and growled. I raised my sword in the air like a staff and shouted, _**"Holy!"**_ as a bright light had appeared in the room. Once the light subsided, the Chimera was replaced with pyreflies. My victory was short lived as three Sand Wolves came at me like I was a piece of meat. I backed up and cast Firaga on all three of them. This resulted into just a flinch from all three. *I need more space* I thought, but someone had cast Blizzaga on all three of them from another direction. I looked around and saw Vidina coming to my rescue. I smiled, but it dropped as an Ochu rammed Vidina on the side.

"Danaya! Go help Vidina! I got these!" Lulu shouted as she ran over to me, Paine following right behind her. I ran over to Vidina and covered him just in time as the Ochu tried to whip him. I flinched at the pain on my back and looked at Vidina with a smile.

"My turn to save you." I mumbled incoherently as I quickly stood up and faced the Ochu. I cast Firaga on this bastard and slashed it like there was no tomorrow. My head slightly turned back as I saw Vidina casting Firaga continuously. I paused and brought out an Ether out of my pouch, throwing it to Vidina and resuming my attacks. I backed up a few feet and prepared myself; I would perform one of my dad's special attacks: Spiral Cut, with a few modifications. I got a running start and then did a cartwheel, then performed a series of flips before bringing my sword down upon the Ochu, charged with Fire. That finished it off as it disappeared into pyreflies.

I looked back at Vidina tiredly and saw that he was facing off against another Ochu. I drank up a Hi-Potion and turned around to be face to face with a Master Coeurl. I gulped and hope for the best as I ran towards it. _**"Magic Break…"**_I whispered as my sword came in contact with it. I ran back and quickly cast a combination of Watera and Firaga. The Master Coeurl lifted its whiskers and cast Drain. I instantly felt weaker and hurriedly reached for a Hi-Potion. I cast Firaga again and the fiend got angered even more.

The Master Coeurl stretched its body and before I could even do anything about it, it shot Blaster towards me. I gasped and launched myself onto the ground, just barely missing the Blaster, which hit the wall behind me. I heard someone shout 'Flare' and looked to see Vidina defeating the Master Coeurl. I stood up and looked around. The fiends had stopped pouring out and by the time we were finished, everybody was exhausted, especially Auntie Rikku, Paine, and Lulu. The three of us helped them all out and up the lift. We found Analise, Sargent, and Xanxus waiting for us. Analise took Paine out of my arms and helped her. My ankle had sprained and I had to limp. Xanxus saw my limping and placed my arm around his neck as he helped me walk.

Just as we exited the Cloister of Trials, I told Xanxus I could walk on my own. He let me go, but just as he did, something had tried to pull me back into the Cloister of Trials. I turned back and was about to kick it, but it was some type of purple mist. "SIN WILL BE REBORN AGAIN!" the purple mist proclaimed with an evil laugh as it tried to pull me inside. Xanxus was pulling me with all his might, but it was no use. I felt more force and saw that Iyana had grabbed a hold of my other arm. I tried to help them, but the purple mist was stronger.

"LET GO OF ME!" I commanded to the purple mist. It just laughed manically and the others downstairs watched in horror. Sargent had run over to us and helped pull me away as well. As the purple mist let me go, I tumbled down the stairs. I heard the doors shut close and a groan escaped my lips as I got up. I got up and dusted my skirt off, staring at everyone. Lulu, Paine, and Auntie Rikku were watching me walk out of the temple in horror. I was the first one to arrive in my hut, followed by the others.

"Danaya. Are you all right?" Aunt Rikku asked me as she cupped my cheeks. I nodded and smiled for reassurance as I set my sword down on the ground. We sat on the couches and floor. "Wakka still hasn't woken up." Auntie Rikku explained.

Paine added, "That mark, it's still on his back. The White Mages tried everything to remove it, but they just couldn't. Baralai said to come to Bevelle in the morning. You guys should stay here since it's already late." I turned to the others in our group.

"Guys, is it okay with you?" I asked them. Iyana, Analise, Vidina, and Sargent nodded. However, Xanxus seemed hesitant as he answered 'yes' to me. "What's wrong, Xanxus?"

Xanxus shook his head and replied, "Where will we stay?"

"If you would like, the boys could stay in my hut." Lulu suggested. "Rikku and Paine can stay in here with the girls." Everybody agreed on that and the boys followed Lulu to their family hut. I turned to Iyana and Analise, seeing them already make their way to my room. My room wasn't that big, considering the house was just a hut. I walked into my bathroom and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I washed up my face and brushed my teeth, then went to check on Paine and Auntie Rikku. They took up my parent's room.

"Auntie Rikku? Paine? Are you sure you don't need any extra blankets or quilts?" I questioned them as I rubbed my bare arms. It was getting pretty cold. Auntie Rikku and Paine smiled reassuringly at me.

Paine said, "Don't worry about us. Just go get some rest with the others." I turned back around and walked into my room to Iyana and Analise. I found them fast asleep and quietly stepped out. *I'll just go sleep on the couch…* I settled myself onto my couch and pulled an extra quilt out from under the bamboo-made couch. I placed the quilt over me and after taking off my boots, I closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

It took me a while to fall asleep, because all I could think about was my most recent vision. Just before I went to sleep, I felt somebody kiss my forehead and whisper, "Danaya. I wish you would stop thinking about others and think about yourself too." Auntie Rikku had pulled back a strand of hair in my face and walked away back into my parents' room. My eyes fluttered open and I thought about what she said. *Auntie Rikku…*

"Danaya?" I heard somebody whisper from the entrance of the hut. My body shot up and I looked to see it was Vidina, gesturing for me to come outside. I quietly got off the couch and tiptoed out of the hut with my boots just barely on with the laces untied.

"What are you doing?" I whispered. "You're supposed to be sleeping." I looked around and nobody was awake, not even a single person.

"I just wanted to show you something, ya. Look." Vidina whispered as he pointed up at the sky. I stared at the stars and gasped quietly. There were so many and all of them were twinkling so brightly. I smiled and stared at Vidina, who was also looking up at the stars. My eyes couldn't tear away from how cute Vidina looked at that moment. He stared at me and smiled back as he ruffled my hair. "Go back to sleep. I'll sleep too now, so don't worry." Vidina whispered as he kissed me on the forehead. It was a good thing it was dark outside so he wouldn't be able to see my growing blush on my cheeks. I tiptoed back inside my hut and took off my boots, lying back down on the couch and ending the night with a big smile on my face.


	27. FINALLY!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Final Fantasy X/X-2 Characters at all and any of the places or games. I only own my OC, Danaya and any other OC's I make up along the way. The following people own their OC's as well.**

**Memories of the Forgotten Guardian - Analise**

**Animerain14 - Sargent**

**Roseria Sylvester - Iyana**

**K Entertainment - Xanxus**

**Amylou11987 - Anastasia (Introduced later on)**

"Hi there!" - Talking

*Ugh, why?* - Thinking

_"Dude, what the hell?" - _Al Bhed or visions

Keke and this is where it gets a bit interesting XD

* * *

**Danaya****'s POV:**

I woke up to the smell of food and stretched my arms and legs. I slowly got up, my eyes still closed. All I could hear were the sounds of people whispering and food sizzling. I sniffed the air and smelled meat. My yawn had probably silenced the others. "Morning you guys…" I mumbled, not wanting to get up at all. Moments later, I heard laughter as a brush was placed in my hand.

"Honey, you should fix your hair. You wouldn't want your boy group members to see you like this." Lulu teased me. I groaned and started to fix my hair quickly, eventually opening my eyes and exposing them to the sunlight pouring from the spaces between the drapes that made for the entrance of the hut. I stood up and saw everyone inside my hut, including Auntie Rikku and Paine.

"Oh, Danaya." Paine called out to me. Analise and Iyana walked over to me and started to fuss over my clothes, fixing and straightening them out. "Baralai wanted to talk to you. You should contact him." I nodded and asked Iyana for her communicator. She handed it to me and I stepped outside the hut, calling Baralai at Bevelle.

"Baralai?" I called once he answered. "What's wrong?"

Baralai chuckled and explained, "I suggest you don't come here. Bevelle is quite messy from the mysterious disappearance of the High Summoner. You should go check up on Wakka and then head straight for Kilika. I know it's like flying backwards, but somehow I feel like you should make sure Wakka is all right."

"Why Kilika though?" I questioned.

"I've had someone spy on the new leader there as I have had some suspicions myself. Turns out in the new headquarters, some people were talking about a 'Secret Symbol.' I think the person behind everything is somewhere there." Baralai answered. My eyebrows furrowed and I straightened myself up. "Well, I have a meeting to attend to."

"Wait! Baralai!" I shouted.

"Yes?"

I asked him, "Are you sure you don't want us to go to Bevelle?" Baralai chuckled from the other end.

Baralai replied, "Yes, I'm sure. They're just going to fuss over everything and plus, Bevelle is Bevelle. Who knows what crazed monk is going to try something. I need to keep a close eye on everyone."

"All right, goodbye Baralai!" I exclaimed with a small smile.

"Bye Danaya. Be careful." Baralai said worriedly. I closed the communicator, came back inside, and explained everything to everybody else.

Analise commented, "Wow, so Bevelle is already out of order? Paine, shouldn't you help Baralai out?" Paine let out a rare smile and shook her head.

"He can handle himself. Baralai may seem weak, but he's very strong-willed. Anyways, Danaya, go eat. Everyone else has eaten already and you guys need to get going on checking in with Wakka." Paine explained as she handed me a plate filled with food, utensils, and a glass of juice. I thanked her and began to eat while sitting on the couch. After I finished my food, the group and I walked over to the beach. Auntie Rikku, Lulu, and Paine decided to stay in the village and make sure everyone was back to their comfortable lives.

"Wait, so that means the person behind everything must be in the new Youth League headquarters?" Xanxus questioned me. I nodded. "Unbelievable."

Sargent counteracted, "Well, Xanxus, it could be true. It could be anyone, you know? Even one of us." I stopped walking and stared at him in disbelief.

"Oh no. Sargent, you did not just say that." I growled while gritting my teeth. Sargent put his hands up in defense while Vidina held me back. Iyana quickly opened the hatch to the airship and we all got on. Sargent kept his distance from me as I was practically glowing in anger. *How dare he think that!*

"Danaya." Iyana called out from her seat as we started to lift off. "Calm down. Sargent didn't mean it, right Sarge?" Sargent laughed nervously and nodded as he apologized to me. I sighed and released my tension, declaring I would be going to the Cabin to get some water. As I got in there, I saw Pello and Vidina having a chat.

I smiled and walked over to one of the stools, sitting down as I asked, "Pello, could you please give me a glass of water?" Pello smiled and nodded silently as he grabbed a glass and filled it with water. I took the cup and quickly drank all of the water.

"You okay?" Vidina asked as he placed his arm around my shoulders. I nodded and asked Pello to refill my glass. "You're not mad at Sargent still, are you?" I shook my head, answering silently. "Who do you think could be behind this whole thing, ya?" Vidina mumbled. I turned to him with a calming smile.

"Don't worry, Viddie. We'll find out okay?" I exclaimed as I shot him a cute eye smile. Vidina laughed and ruffled my hair up as he drank from my glass that Pello put down. "Thank you Pello!" I shouted happily.

Pello replied, "Anything for yoo Mish Danaya." I glared at Vidina, who was happily drinking all of my water.

"So, how much longer 'till we arrive?" Vidina asked me.

I answered, "Probably about two or three more hours. Hey, let's go up on the deck?" Vidina stood up, stretched, and followed me to the deck. "Wait, Vidina! Why don't you go up on the deck first. I need to check something real quick." I explained as he went into the elevator first. Once I was sure he was gone, I pressed the button and the elevator door opened. I walked inside and traveled down to the Engine Room. I checked behind the stairs where my journal was supposed to be, but it wasn't there. I gasped and shook my head. *Where did it go?* I gathered up my emotions and headed up to the deck. Once I got on there, my expression of joy turned into one of horror. Vidina was holding my journal with a smirk on his face.

"Looking for this?" he teased, waving it around in the air.

"Vidina! Give it back!" I shouted as I tried to reach for my journal. Vidina used his height to his advantage and raised his arm up higher. "Vidina! Give that back! I'm serious!"

"Haha, let's see what's in your diary ya?" Vidina wondered. I finally gave up and crossed my arms, turning the other way. After I heard the journal close, I didn't even think of turning back. "Danaya?" Vidina called out. "…Are you okay?" I turned around as tears started to form.

I think I finally exploded, "What do you think Vidina?" Vidina looked down at me. "I can't do this, Vidina! I just can't! I don't even know if my parents are alive anymore. And knowing we'd have to face two Sins and a copy of it? How?" Vidina stayed silent as he looked down. "How are we going to defeat this person? What if we fail? What if…" I was cut off by Vidina crashing his lips down on mine. My eyes widened and my body froze. My mind became blank as I tried to process what was happening. Vidina was kissing me.

It took me a while, but I closed my eyes and finally kissed back. The two of just stood there for a few moments, kissing each other on the deck. I had my arms around his neck and his arms were around my waist. After what seemed like forever, Vidina had let me go and smirked. "You talk too much, but I love you anyway, ya." Vidina started out confident, but mumbled the last part.

"I'm sorry." I tilted my head to the side. "What was the last part?" Vidina laughed and bit his lip, contemplating on whether to say it again or not.

"I love you, Danaya. I've been." Vidina declared as he planted a kiss on my forehead. By now, I'm sure my face was redder than ever. *Vidina…*

I whispered, "I love you too." Vidina smirked and leaned in for another kiss. While we kissed a second time, someone cleared their throats. Vidina and I let go of each other and looked to our left. Sargent, Xanxus, Iyana, and Analise were standing by the door.

"FINALLY!" Sargent shouted. Iyana smirked and placed her hands on her hips.

"Danaya. You didn't forget about the cameras, now did you?" Iyana asked in a taunting voice. Analise and Xanxus held hands as they walked up to us. I rolled my eyes as Vidina let go of me. *I know where this is going…Analise is going to go protective on me again…*

Analise started off, "Vidina…" I looked at Vidina's expression and it was one of confidence and maturity. "Don't screw things up. And Danaya…" I turned back to look at Analise. "I have no idea how you fell for him. He's idiotic and childish, but then again, so are you."

I grinned and replied, "Thanks Anali- hey wait! Was that an indirect insult?" Everybody laughed and decided to give me and Vidina some time alone. "You better turn off those cameras, Iyana!" I shouted.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure they do." Xanxus told me. I sighed in relief and was grateful to have Xanxus here.

"And Danaya, no need to explain about the journal. We read the journal through the camera. Oh, and we'll be telling Lulu about this as well." Analise explained. My mouth was wide open at what he said and I shook my head in disbelief as the four of them went back to the Bridge. I looked back at Vidina, who was holding my journal and sitting down. I sat down next to me and laid my head on his shoulder. After a while, I lifted my head and stared at Vidina, admiring his facial features. His eyes were so bright and full of happiness and my eyes went down to his collarbone.

Vidina smirked and faced his whole body towards me, "You checking me out, ya?" I scoffed and crossed my arms as I turned away.

"You wish." I mumbled. I looked back at Vidina and stared at him. "How did you find my journal anyway?" Vidina laid his head down on my lap and I began to stroke his soft, red hair.

"I was exploring the Engine Room and found it behind the stairs." Vidina answered. "Anyways, Dannie, don't worry ya? I promise we're going to find your parents and defeat the monsters. I don't know how, but we will." Vidina tried to comfort me. I looked down at his face with a smile and nodded. "So, want me to help you get Iyana and Sargent together?" Vidina whispered, just in case the cameras were still on.

I laughed and exclaimed, "I thought you'd never ask! Yes, it's their time now." Vidina let out a yawn and curled his body towards me. "Hey, no taking a nap!" I shouted, trying to push him off me. However, this bastard held onto my waist and wouldn't let go. "Hey!" I exclaimed while laughing. "Viddie!" I finally gave up after a few minutes and just let him fall asleep on my lap. I ran my fingers through his hair and sighed. *Mom, Dad, please be alive still. Please.* I looked down as I heard the sound of snoring. "Vidina, you are such a dork…" I muttered. After a while, I had begun to get sleepy as well. Fortunately for me, Vidina had just woken up as I was beginning to fall asleep.

Vidina chuckled and carried me bridal style to the Cabin. I rubbed my eyes tiredly as he laid me down on my bed. "Go to sleep, Dannie. I'll take your boots off for you." I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep. I opened my eyes as I heard the evil laughter. I looked around and everything was surrounded in complete darkness, except for me. I was covered in light. My sword was in my hand and I was out of my bed.

"Vidina?" I called out. There was no answer. I walked around, but there was only darkness. "Analise? Iyana? Sargent? Xanxus?" I called out. "ANYBODY?" I yelled. I heard a whoosh from behind me, so I quickly turned around. "You…" I whispered. The purple mist was floating, its evil aura almost choking me. "What do you want from me?"

A distorted voice replied, "You already know what I want, no, I need from you. I need you." I placed my sword defensively in front of me and shot a cold glare. "I see…so it will be like this."

"You will not have me! And more importantly, you will not resurrect Sin!" I shouted confidently. "I won't allow it. I WILL take my parents back. I don't care how many fiends we have to go through, but I am taking my parents back!" The purple mist chuckled and seemed to start to evaporate.

"We'll see about that, Danaya. Remember, I am everywhere." The purple mist warned as it started to drift away from me. For some reason, that warning had chills running down my spine. For some reason, I too was surrounded by the darkness.

"!" I gasped as my whole body shot up from the bed. I looked around and found myself back at the Cabin. I sat up properly on the bed and panted heavily. I clutched my head and closed my eyes, trying to calm myself down. I looked to my side and noticed a glass of water with a note. I read the note to myself, "You looked like you were having a nightmare. I'll be in the Bridge with the others. Here's a drink when you wake up. –Vidina." I grabbed the glass of water and downed the contents in just a few seconds.

Pello shouted from below, "Mish Danaya. Are yoo okaaaay?"

I stuttered, "Y-yeah! I'm just fine, Pello!" I grabbed my boots and laced them on, going downstairs to the bathroom. I walked in there, tied my hair up into a bun, and splashed my face with water. *I think I am going ballistic. I have to pull myself together and not let this thing get to me* I dried my face with a towel and pressed my hands against the sink. "Danaya, get it together." I whispered. I looked hopelessly at my reflection in the mirror.


	28. How Cute

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Final Fantasy X/X-2 Characters at all and any of the places or games. I only own my OC, Danaya and any other OC's I make up along the way. The following people own their OC's as well.**

**Memories of the Forgotten Guardian - Analise**

**Animerain14 - Sargent **

**Roseria Sylvester - Iyana**

**K Entertainment - Xanxus **

**Amylou11987 - Anastasia (Introduced later on)**

"Hi there!" - Talking

*Ugh, why?* - Thinking

_"Dude, what the hell?" - _Al Bhed or visions

* * *

**Danaya's POV: **

Once we arrived at Home, all of us quickly left the airship and ran inside the building. _"Where's Dad?" _Iyana asked a passing Al Bhed as we walked through the halls.

"_Checking in on the Besaidian." _The man replied as he walked away. I told the others where we were headed and made our way to the Infirmary. Once we got inside, we found Uncle Gippal staring at Wakka intensely. Vidina let go of my hand and walked forward, going closer to his father lying on the bed.

"Wakka's still unconscious." Uncle Gippal explained. "He hasn't woken up yet and the White Mages have tried everything, but nothing worked." My lip trembled as I strode over to Wakka. Truth be told, Wakka really was like a second father to me, always trying to teach me new blitzball moves. I handed my sword to Vidina and placed my hands over Wakka's chest. "Danaya…" Uncle Gippal started.

"_**Curaga!" **_I exclaimed as I tried to cast the white magic spell. Nothing happened. _**"Curaga!" **_I yelled once again. *Wakka please…please wake up*

Analise grabbed my arm and said, "Danaya. It won't work." I shook my head and tried again, even going to the point of casting Esuna and Life on him.

"Danaya." Xanxus called in a booming voice. I stopped casting spells and looked down. "That's enough. You know it won't work. We're just going to have to count on Wakka to wake up by himself." I looked down as Iyana pulled me away from Wakka. Sargent grabbed my sword from Vidina and placed it in my hands. I held it with one of my hands, but my other hand was slowly forming into a shaking fist. *I won't…I can't give up on Wakka* I looked at Vidina and he was just grasping Wakka's hand, mumbling a few words.

Uncle Gippal turned to all of us, "I trust Baralai already told you what's been going on in the New Youth League headquarters." All of us nodded. "You guys are going to investigate, right?"

Iyana answered, "Yeah. In the mean time, what are you going to be up to, Pops?"

Uncle Gippal smirked and placed his hand on his daughter's head. "Your 'Pops' is going to be researching with the others that symbol. You want to do boring research instead of acting like spies?" Sargent gawked at Iyana, hoping she would pick the right answer.

Iyana replied, "Okay, I get the point Dad." Iyana turned to me and suggested we should go. I looked at Vidina and he was looking straight at me. I gave him a reassuring smile, but little did I know Uncle Gippal was looking suspiciously between Vidina and me. Uncle Gippal cleared his throat.

"This might seem inappropriate to ask at the moment, but…is there something going on between you two I don't know about?" Uncle Gippal asked as he crossed his arms. Before Vidina or I could say anything, Analise had already cut in.

"Yes, Sir Gippal! They're together now. Just today." Analise explained as she walked over to Xanxus. "And before you ask, yes, Xanxus and I are together as well for a while now." Uncle Gippal smiled and ruffled my hair. I pouted and fixed my hair as Uncle Gippal gave Vidina a sly smirk.

Uncle Gippal uttered quite loudly, "Vidina, you DO know the rules, right?" Vidina rubbed behind his neck as he nodded. "All righty then, you all should really be on your way to Kilika." I looked at Wakka and hesitantly agreed. Everyone said goodbye to Uncle Gippal and we made our way back to the airship. We all hurried onto the Bridge to go investigate the new Youth League headquarters. Iyana jumped onto her pilot's seat and quickly got to work as she started up the airship. All of us just sat around the Bridge, ready to discuss what we're going to do.

"I think we should sneak in like spies." Sargent suggested. Xanxus, Analise, and I looked at him in disapproval.

"Let's just go in normally like we would visit." Xanxus suggested. Sargent rolled his eyes, assuming his own idea was better.

Analise answered, "I second that." She got off her chair and walked over to Iyana. I looked at Vidina, signaling that he agreed with Xanxus' suggestion. "It's decided then!" Analise called out as she watched us all agree. Sargent huffed and started to stomp towards the hall/elevator.

"Hey, Sarge! Where you going?" I called out. *He must be hot tempered again* Sargent ignored what I said and went into the elevator. "Sargent!" I looked at the others and Analise was sending me a look that said to go calm him down. I shook my head and smiled. "Iyana?" I called. "Is the ship on auto pilot?"

Iyana exclaimed, "Of course! We have to get there ASAP! Why?"

I hid a smile as I asked, "Could you please go try to calm Sargent down? He's probably at the deck." Iyana looked at me, rolled her eyes, sighed, and got off her seat to go to the elevator.

"Don't touch anything or you're screwed!" Iyana threatened all of us as the elevator doors closed. Analise giggled and gave me a high-five.

"Danaya, you have been taught well." Vidina complimented me as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I laughed and made Vidina let go of me as I walked over to Analise, who was seated in Iyana's pilot seat. "Ana! What ya up to, ya?"

"Turning on the cameras to the deck. Come on, let's go watch them." Analise muttered. I gasped in surprise. *Analise? Not minding her own business? This is new* Analise giggled, "I know what you're thinking, Naya. Don't worry. This is important." I laughed at Analise's comment and just went along with her. Xanxus smirked and snaked his arms around Analise's waist as she stood up to watch the two. The screen appeared with Sargent and Iyana seen sitting down.

"So Sarge…you still pissed?" Iyana asked as she stretched her arms out. Sargent sighed and shook his head.

Sargent replied, "I guess not. I mean, I am the stupid one in the group." My eyes saddened hearing this from him; Sargent hasn't shown insecurity in a while because he was always confident and arrogant. I turned to Vidina and he shrugged. Iyana's head turned towards Sargent as she slapped him lightly on the shoulder.

Iyana scolded, "Don't ever say that about yourself! Sargent, you are a wonderful and smart guy. You're sometimes slow, but you are not stupid." Sargent faced Iyana with a surprised look. "Don't give me that look!" Iyana turned away, sounding annoyed. I locked fingers with Vidina as we were all amused by the display of "affection" Iyana had for Sargent. I saw Iyana tap her fingers on the airship and for a few seconds, nobody in the Bridge said anything…Iyana kissed Sargent. It wasn't a deep kiss; just a peck on the lips.

Analise and I squealed as we gave each other a hug. *I wasn't expecting Iyana to make the first move!* Xanxus and Vidina just stared at Analise and me like we were aliens from another planet. "Wow…Iyana made the first move, ya?" Vidina muttered. Xanxus told us to quiet down as we waited for Sargent's reaction. Sargent just sat there, his eyes wide at Iyana. *Come on Sarge! Do something!* Sargent probably read my thoughts as he placed his hand behind Iyana's neck and pulled her in for another kiss. I think I broke Vidina's eardrum when I shrieked of happiness. In a second, the screen disappeared and Analise and I were dumbfounded.

"Wha…" I paused as I saw Xanxus' thumb on the button that turned off the Deck camera. "Xanxus!" I shouted as I tried to run for the button, but Xanxus placed his hand on my forehead, blocking me from going to the controls.

"As much fun as that was, let's let them have their privacy, Naya." Analise explained to me as she patted me on the head. I stopped struggling and finally walked over to Vidina, who responded well by holding my hand again. I looked at the screen near the controls and it indicated we were about an hour away from Kilika. *Whoa! So fast…* The four of us just basically stood around in silence as we waited for the newly made couple to come in. Just as they came in, we all put on knowing smirks as the two acted like nothing happened.

Xanxus asked nonchalantly, "So Sargent, are you calm now?" Sargent nodded and obviously didn't know what he would get into. I glanced at Iyana's expression but she was sitting down in her pilot's seat with her back turned to us. I turned back to Sargent and smiled.

"So Sarge! Had your first kiss yet?" I popped the question out. I heard Iyana's chair turn around and I tightened my grip on Vidina's hand. Iyana could be scary sometimes.

Sargent let out a small smile as he answered, "Actually, I had my first kiss today with…Iyana…" He slowly finished off his sentence as he found Xanxus, Vidina, Analise, and I with mischievous smirks on our faces. "I just gave it away, didn't I…"

Iyana stood up and patted him on the shoulder, "They already knew. I bet it was Analise that turned on the cameras on the deck to watch us, right?" We all nodded. Before Iyana could do anything, I rushed over to hug her and started apologizing over and over again. "Well, I can't do anything now…" I let go of her as she walked back over to her seat. "Okay, so do what you guys want. At this speed we're going, it'll take us an hour to get there."

I straightened myself up and beamed. "I'm going up to the deck!" I shouted as I started to walk towards the hallway.

"I'm coming with you, ya!" Vidina shouted as he punched me lightly on the shoulder. I laughed and shoved him against the wall lightly, trying to get to the elevator first. "Hey, wait up ya!" Vidina shouted. Just as the elevator doors were about to close, he got in. I stuck my tongue out at Vidina as he just leaned against the elevator on his back. "Dannie…do you really think it's Malfonse behind this whole thing, ya?" Vidina muttered to me.

I looked down for a moment and shrugged. "I…I don't know Viddie. I just hope nothing gets too out of hand." Once the elevator doors opened to the deck, Vidina and I rushed out, instantly feeling the cool breeze blow past us rapidly. "W-whoa!" I shouted, startled by the cool wind. Goosebumps began to form on my arms, but I ignored them as I sat down and pulled my skirt down. Vidina sat down next to me and we just kind of sat there in silence. "Vidina?" I called out after a while. He turned towards me with his bright smile.

"Yeah?" Vidina answered back. I plopped my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, a few strands of my hair getting in my face.

"I'm tired." I stated, Vidina chuckling as a response. He simply stayed quiet as he drew back the strands of hair that were covering my face.

*TIME SKIP!* (A/N: LOL I know what you're thinking. Time Skip? Really? This is the first time I've done this. Well, you guys don't want all chapters to be romance, right?)

Once we got to Kilika, we were forced to land by the docks and walk to the ship that would take us to the new headquarters. "Hello Lady Danaya! Will you be taking a trip to the headquarters today?" an eerie man asked me. I glanced at the others and saw them looking around the ship. I put on a smile and nodded.

"Yes." I replied with a smile. "We will be visiting Malfonse for a while. It's been a while since we've last seen him. I'm starting to grow fond of the guy." I straightened up, hoping to mature my image. The man smiled and nodded. For a moment, I swore his eyes flashed completely black, but then it went back to normal. I turned around and bit my lip as I walked over to Vidina, who was leaning against the edge of the boat watching the new headquarters appear closer each minute.

"Who was that, ya?" Vidina whispered to me as he stepped closer. I shrugged and tried not to look back at the creepy man probably staring at me. Once the boat docked, my friends and I all walked down and looked at the guards.

Analise explained, "Hello. We're here to see Sir Malfonse." The guards looked at each other and turned to us with a small smile.

One of the guards replied, "Leader Malfonse is in a meeting right now, but you could wait in his office. Would you like us to escort you, Lady Danaya?" I turned to the others, whom all shrugged in response. I turned to the guards and smiled. They opened the doors to the building and led us to Malfonse's office. "Please wait here for Leader Malfonse." The guard answered. Once the guards left, Iyana shouted in frustration.

"Ugh! How dare they just address you, Naya! I mean He-llo! What are we? Chopped Chocobo?" Iyana complained. I felt hurt and flinched back as she said that. "Oh no Naya, not like that. I didn't mean it like that." A smile forced its way onto my face.

"Yeah. I know what you meant." I replied softly, but my forced smile dropped as I turned my attention to the office. Something looked different.

Sargent called out, "Danaya. Look." I walked over to Sargent, who was standing by Malfonse's desk. Vidina followed and grasped my arm as I tensed up. I gasped at what I saw. *The symbol…*

"I…it's that thing…" Analise mumbled as her eyes were fixated onto the symbol.

"No…" Xanxus uttered as we all looked around the room in horror. All of a sudden, everything was covered with the black phoenix. The desk, the books, the engravings on the borders of the walls, everything. I stumbled back into Malfonse's bookcase and one book happened to fall out. Everyone stared, their bodies frozen as they watched me slowly pick up the book. It was a leather bound notebook, the same one as the one in my vision. I opened it and the first words written were "How to Revive Sin." I let out the most horrific gasp I had ever made and dropped the book to the floor along with my sword.

Analise turned to the door as she heard footsteps approaching. "Danaya. The book, hurry up!" Analise whispered. I couldn't do anything, not even move. *Malfonse…was behind it…this whole time?* Analise's eyes held understanding in them as she hurried to put the book back in its original place and grabbed my sword for me.

"We don't have time for this, ya!" Vidina shouted as he raised his staff in the air. "Everyone, hold on tight!" A bright light appeared from Vidina's staff and soon enough, all of us were transported back to the airship on the Bridge. "Whew! That was tough!" Vidina shouted with a pant as he sat down on a chair. After Vidina spoke, there was silence. Nobody talked, nobody moved.


	29. Practice Gone Wild!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Final Fantasy X/X-2 Characters at all and any of the places or games. I only own my OC, Danaya and any other OC's I make up along the way. The following people own their OC's as well.**

**Memories of the Forgotten Guardian - Analise**

**Animerain14 - Sargent **

**Roseria Sylvester - Iyana**

**K Entertainment - Xanxus **

**Amylou11987 - Anastasia (Introduced later on)**

"Hi there!" - Talking

*Ugh, why?* - Thinking

_"Dude, what the hell?" - _Al Bhed or visions

* * *

**Danaya's POV: **

I collapsed onto the floor. "Malfonse…" I muttered. *How…how could he?* I turned to the others in panic, seeing their panic stricken faces as well.

"So…Malfonse is behind this…?" Xanxus asked, his tough demeanor breaking as the realization shocked all of us.

"Iyana. Bevelle. Now." I stated blandly. "Analise. Contact everyone and we shall meet at Bevelle immediately." Analise and Iyana both nodded, seeing I was in a dangerous mood right now.

Vidina called out hesitantly, "Danaya? You okay…ya?" My eyes turned cold and suddenly, I felt nothing but anger. Sargent and Xanxus started to approach me, but stopped when they saw my eyes. Analise turned to me and I could see the anger welling inside her as well, her eyes flaring up into an emerald color once again. I picked up my sword from the ground and made my way towards the elevator. "Danaya!" Vidina called out to me as he grabbed my arm. I jerked my arm away and shook my head, signaling him to leave me alone. Vidina respected my wishes and replied, "I'll just be with the others and help contact everyone." I walked inside the elevator and pressed the button to go to the Cabin.

Once I got in there, Pello greeted me as I strode past him and into a closet. "Mish Danaya, ish there anything I can doo for yoo?" Pello questioned me. I shook my head and silently grabbed a couple of dummies to set up in the deck. I walked back into the elevator and made my way up to the Deck. Once I got up there, I set up the dummies and made sure they were secured onto the ground. There were four dummies and I envisioned all of them as Malfonse. I took a deep breath and exhaled, positioning my sword into an offensive mode. Our dummies were made of special material, no matter how many times we hit them; they wouldn't get damaged or destroyed. We could pound them senseless into the ground however many times we wanted. I stared coldly at one of the dummies and shouted as I rushed towards it. I struck it heavily with my sword and then continued to slash it again and again.

"Haaaaa!" I shouted as I charged up my sword with Firaga. _**"Flame Tongue!" **_I exclaimed as I struck the dummy, a cloud of fire bursting out. *I WILL improve my skills. I WILL defeat Malfonse and I WILL get back my parents!* I turned to the other dummies as I dropped my sword on the ground and performed a number of black magic and physical attacks. I dropkicked a dummy in the face and roundhouse kicked another. I cast a combination of Firaga and Blizzaga at a dummy, trying so hard to strengthen my skills.

About an hour later, I had consumed more than 5 Ethers and cast Holy more than 10 times on the dummies. My sword continued to shimmer, despite the torture I put it through the past hour. "Danaya!" Iyana called through the intercom. "That's enough! We only have half an hour until we reach Bevelle. By the time we're there, you're going to be exhausted!" Sweat dripped down my forehead as I shook my head.

"No!" I called out. "I'm going to keep practicing! Don't worry about me!" I panted as I looked at the dummies. I decided to take apart three of them and leave one. *Okay Malfonse…come at me.* The training my father put me through finally proved worth all those years as I hit the vital points in the dummy's body. I did a series of kicks and punches then ended it with a blow to the head. I picked up my sword and backed up a few feet to perform one of Dad's attacks. I ran to the dummy, used it as a lift as I jumped up, and energy started to form on the tip of my sword. Just as I was about to jump down, I threw the energy ball at the dummy and shouted, _**"Energy Rain!" **_I gasped in surprise as the dummy exploded and was destroyed into literally nothing. There were no pieces of material flying everywhere, it was just nothing.

"Danaya! You destroyed one of the dummies!" Analise exclaimed in shock. "How?" I stared at the place where the dummy used to be and shrugged.

I replied, "I…have no idea." I panted in exhaustion and kneeled down onto the ground, looking at the ground. *We can do this.* I felt the power surging throughout me as I grasped my mother's and father's necklaces.

"Danaya. Get back inside! We're landing!" Iyana exclaimed. I shook my head and smiled at the camera.

I answered, "No, I'm fine! I'll just jump down from the deck."

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT?" Analise shouted through the intercom. "Get over here! Danaya, this is serious!" I laughed, trying to lighten up the mood and contain my sadness inside.

"I'll be fine!" I shouted. "Don't worry, Lisie. You have to lighten up!" I giggled. "Xanxus, I think you should teach her how to lighten up. But then again, both of you are so serious!" I joked around, resting my sword on my left shoulder as the airship lowered onto the bridge of Bevelle. Once I felt the airship turn off, I looked down to see a few monks and guards gather. Pushing through the crowd, everyone (Uncle Gippal, Baralai, Nooj, Auntie Rikku, etc.) watched the others exit through the hatch. I took a different way as I jumped off the deck and landed on Vidina, resulting in him and me to crash to the floor. "Woops, sorry guys." I explained with a nervous laugh.

"Danaya. What are you doing? Hurry it up. You said this was an emergency." Baralai explained as we all walked to the New Yevon building and into the meeting room. Everyone took seat and everyone was here: the Syndicate, Nooj, Baralai, Uncle Gippal, Lulu, and Auntie Rikku.

Sargent questioned, "Where's Kimahri? I thought we contacted him as well."

Auntie Rikku replied, "Kimahri was dropped off at Home to stay with Pops to watch over Wakka while we're gone. We'll inform him later. So, what did you guys find out?" Xanxus looked at me, signaling to say something. A dead seriousness took to the whole room as I began to speak, my voice a bit shaky.

"We…" my eyes darted back and forth to everyone. "We went to the new headquarters of the Youth League to investigate." Baralai smiled and nodded his head.

"How did that go?" Baralai questioned. My hands formed fists underneath the table as I opened my mouth to answer.

I swallowed nervously and replied shakily, "T-the…one behind this…i-is Malfonse…" If someone were to just come in, I'm sure they would think everyone was shot with a petrify spell, for everyone's faces froze when I said my statement.

"That's impossible." Nooj stated as he stood up, slamming his fists on the table. "Malfonse is a trusting person and he would never do such a thing. Besides, we've had background checks on everyone in the Youth League and nothing came up like that." Nooj continued to deny it.

Not being able to say anything to Nooj, Xanxus looked at Analise and she got what he was thinking. Analise stood up maturely and countered, "Sir Nooj. We saw the black phoenix from the fiends, the fake Sin, aeons, and Wakka's back in Malfonse's office. His desk, walls, and everything else were covered with it. We found the journal in Danaya's vision on his bookshelf." Nooj shook his head, not accepting whatever we told him.

"Nooj, I think these kids may be right. They ARE the ones who have been investigating as well." Baralai tried to reason out to Nooj. Leblanc stood up confidently and shook her head.

"I have to disagree with you. Whatever Noojie says is right! Besides, they DID have background checks on every member of the Youth League!" Leblanc exclaimed. Soon enough, everyone was standing and arguing. Nobody was backing down from their decision. At the same time, I felt hurt, suffocated, and betrayed.

Watching everyone arguing made me shout out, "ENOUGH!" Everyone shut up and looked at me. I exhaled deeply and sat down, everyone following my action. "I know what I just told you is true, but no one will believe us unless we have solid proof." Uncle Gippal nodded, agreeing with me.

"You guys should go investigate and visit him more often. Just try to act like nothing happened, okay?" Uncle Gippal suggested.

Leblanc cut in, "But the three leaders in Spira and the High Summoner's daughter should impact people's thoughts, correct?" Baralai shook his head.

"That may be true, but when having spare time while all this commotion is going on, Malfonse could be erasing any evidence and then he would be able to blame us for fraud." Baralai answered. Leblanc instantly shut up and turned to me.

"So then, we'll investigate Malfonse more." I stated, having taken up Uncle Gippal's suggestions. Everyone nodded in agreement, except for Nooj. "Nooj." I called out with a soft tone. Sir Nooj looked at me with fiery eyes. "I'm sorry for this, but we can't do anything about it. Please don't hold anything against us. I understand if you're angry at me, but don't be angry at the others." I apologized as I bowed my head down. I heard Nooj chuckle as he hit my head lightly with his cane.

Nooj sighed and replied, "It has to be done. It's all right, Danaya. Analise mentioned Kimahri was telling you guys about something he found at Gagazet. If I were you, I would see what is up over there." I looked at the others and they all nodded.

"Okay!" I exclaimed, trying to cheer up the mood.

Auntie Rikku clapped her hands together and explained, "We'll just focus on trying to get proof too, while investigating the symbol more and what it means, and if possible, trace its roots." We all nodded and left the meeting room just like that.

"Danaya. Are you sure we can just leave the meeting room like that? Isn't everyone going to discuss anything else?" Sargent questioned me. I shook my head with a small smile. The hatch opened up and we all walked inside.

I answered, "No, Sarge. Besides, this is where things are going to get serious. I believe Kimahri found something important. Let's see what it is. All I want to do is gather solid proof that Malfonse is it." Everyone sat around the Bridge as Iyana started up the airship.

"Aren't your visions enough, ya?" Vidina asked as he sat down next to me. I shook my head.

"The visions are merely visions. There's no way I can project them to everybody else. Besides, we have to defeat Sin and that mock Sin before anything. Even though everyone knows Malfonse is behind everything, it'll be too late to stop him wreaking havoc on Spira." I explained, looking at my reflection on my sword. Analise walked over and stared down at me in shock. "What?"

Analise giggled and shook her head. "You've really grown these past few weeks, haven't you?" I looked down and smiled as the airship took off into the air.

"How long will it take to get Mt. Gagazet?" Xanxus questioned as he spun his pistols around his fingers.

Iyana answered, "Around 30 minutes. We're not that far actually." I stood up and walked around the Bridge aimlessly until we were at Mt. Gagazet. Everyone made sure to have their cloaks or capes on. Once we got there, I was the first one out to go out and greet the other Ronso, since Kimahri was watching over Wakka.

"Hi Lian! Hi Ayde!" I exclaimed, waving at two fully grown Ronso. Lian and Ayde were inseparable, and they were very nice to everyone.

"Hi Danaya. Hello friends. Danaya and friends must check mountain peak. Ronso found sphere there. Danaya must watch sphere, but have to travel on foot. Teleporters not work yet." Lian suggested as he pointed to the mountain peaks.

Iyana muttered, "Can't we take the airship going there?" I laughed and shook my head as I turned back to Lian and Ayde.

I exclaimed, "Thank you, Lian, Ayde! We'll make our way there now." I led the others up the mountain as we faced a few fiends on our way. "Hey! Let's go in the hot spring after we find the sphere!" I suggested.

"The hot springs?" Sargent questioned. I nodded happily and Analise laughed.

Analise reasoned out, "Danaya. We can't do that. There are three girls and three guys here." I thought about it for a moment before bowing my head in defeat. "Don't worry. When everything is over, we three girls can go in the hot spring together, okay?" My smile beamed as I nodded and continued to walk up the path to the mountain peak.

"Danaya! You're getting too far! We can't see you!" Xanxus called out. I looked back and saw nothing but snow.

I shouted, "Wait, I can't see you guys!" All of a sudden, snow started swirling all around me. I heard everyone calling my name, but the snow was too thick to see through and find everyone else. I finally knew where they were when I heard someone shrieking. "GUYS! GUYS I'M COMING HOLD ON!" I shouted as I ran to the origin of the shrieking. I finally got out of the snow storm and found Sargent hovering over the edge, trying to pull someone up. I looked and saw it was Iyana. I ran over to them and helped him pull Iyana up.

"Whew! That was close! Now where are the others?" Iyana asked as she stood up and removed the snow from her leggings. Sargent and I shrugged while we tried to look for Analise, Xanxus, and Vidina.

"Lisie! Xanxus! Viddie!" I called out.

I heard Xanxus yell, "Over here! Turn right and then go up! We can hear you!" I turned to Iyana and held her hand, then told Sargent to hold Iyana's hand.

"Huh?" Sargent shouted in surprise.

I scoffed, "Shut up! We have to do this so we don't get separated! Okay, let's go!" We started walking in the direction Xanxus instructed us to go and eventually found the other three of the group. "Okay, let's all hold hands and make our way up. We'll probably be at the peak by then." I grabbed a string from my pouch and wrapped it around my waist, making an attachment for my sword. I locked hands with Vidina and Analise as we all made our way up together.


	30. Anastasia Huh?

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Final Fantasy X/X-2 Characters at all and any of the places or games. I only own my OC, Danaya and any other OC's I make up along the way. The following people own their OC's as well.**

**Memories of the Forgotten Guardian - Analise**

**Animerain14 - Sargent **

**Roseria Sylvester - Iyana**

**K Entertainment - Xanxus **

**Amylou11987 - Anastasia **

"Hi there!" - Talking

*Ugh, why?* - Thinking

_"Dude, what the hell?" - _Al Bhed or visions

You know you guys, I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed! :) I'm busy enough and I know you guys are too, but if I take the time to think of a whole complete plot and post it on here, the least I could do is get reviews yanno? :3

* * *

**Danaya's POV: **

Once we got to the peak of the mountains, we found a sphere just lying on the ground. "Could this be it?" I asked the others as I reached to pick it up.

"Wait, don't!" Xanxus called out as he pulled me back.

"Oof! What was that for?" I groaned as I rubbed my arm. Xanxus gave me a look as he picked it up cautiously.

Xanxus explained, "We need to be careful. Sometimes, suspicious spheres just lying on the ground out of nowhere could be dangerous." Xanxus played the sphere as we all gathered around him.

My parents could be seen in the cage, with Wakka not in there. I sighed in relief. *They're alive…they're alive…* I thought this even if I had a small doubt this was taken before Wakka was saved. I looked closer at the sphere and saw multiple injuries on my parents. "Where are the others hiding?" I heard a lady ask. I turned to the others in confusion and they too stared at me with confusion. *A lady?*

"Like we'd ever tell you!" my mother sneered at whoever was talking. "We will never say anything!" I heard a chuckle as a whip lashed towards my parents. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hands. My parents backed away and glared at the person who tried to whip them.

Another voice, a man's, threatened, "You should tell us. Because if you don't, your daughter could be in very grave trouble." At the end of that sentence, my father rushed to the edge of the cage and growled.

"If you lay a hand on my daughter, I will kill you!" my father threatened. Both the man's and woman's voices faded away as they laughed and the camera turned off. The sphere ended and I looked at the others. My parents were being tortured.

"Wait, there's more!" Vidina exclaimed. I turned back to the sphere just in time to see a flash of the man's face. Xanxus almost dropped the sphere as we all felt a bit scared of the face. The man had razor sharp teeth poking out from the corners of his mouth, black hollow eyes, and a smirk so wide it almost reached the corners of his face. His entire face couldn't be seen, just his mouth and eyes. I looked away and tried to calm myself.

Iyana slowly asked, "What…was…that?" Nobody answered her as Xanxus handed me the sphere and I stared at it, the visual of the man's face burned deep in my head. I gave it to Iyana.

"Yana, could you please transport it to Shinra to research? I wonder what's going on with the other sphere we sent." I asked as we started to slowly descend the mountain. The snow storm had calmed itself and we were able to descend with ease. Minutes later after Iyana sent the sphere, Shinra contacted us back.

We listened to Shinra explain the situation to us. "You guys, both spheres were recorded at the same place. It seems both of them were from Zanarkand somewhere inside the dome." I looked at the others and they nodded. "You guys should check it out. The sphere was kind of hard to decipher since something was preventing me from getting through it, but I got it."

"Thanks Shinra!" Iyana exclaimed. "We'll get right on it! Thank you for your help!" We broke off communication with Shinra and hurried back to the airship. We didn't forget to say goodbye to the Ronso as we started going up the hatch. Once we got inside, we set course for Zanarkand. "Okay you guys! 10 minutes tops! Let's go!" Iyana exclaimed as she revved up the airship and the rest of us got our stuff ready. We never know what could happen.

"Danaya! Catch!" Analise exclaimed as she threw me a variety of grenades and bombs. I caught them with ease and placed them inside my pouch, taking out the spheres and putting them in our Sphere compartment. I swung my sword in the air just to make sure it was as sharp as ever. Once we got there, we landed our airship, locked it, and ran down the hatch. Not wanting to cause a commotion, we just acted amongst the tourists and walked inside the dome. Mom failed to make this Zanarkand dome a place of her own; she told me she longed for it to be rid of tourists because this place held sentimental value to her.

Zanarkand was buzzing with tourists and monkeys everywhere. Everyone was chatting amongst themselves and tour guides were busy doing their jobs. "Look, Vidina. It's your kind. Go live with them." Sargent jokingly pointed out as he directed his attention to a pack of monkeys. All of us, even though we were supposed to act serious, couldn't help but laugh at the joke. Vidina just scoffed and held my hand as we walked inside the dome.

"Shinra said inside the temple, right? Where could that be?" Xanxus questioned. Everybody shrugged, not knowing the answer to the question.

"Wait, I have an idea." Analise announced. We all turned to her. "Remember that place that's off-limits with the stairs with a lot of steps on it that leads up to a door? We can go there."

Iyana countered, "Problem: it's off limits. Unless…" Iyana, and soon everyone, slowly stared at me.

"What?" I questioned them. They continued to stare at me. "What?" I repeated myself.

Vidina explained, "You're the High Summoner's daughter." I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"I'm not going to use my position for that you guys. It's unfair. I just can't get special trea…" I stopped there, knowing the others wanted me to anyways. I sighed and nodded. "Fine, fine. I'll do it. Let's go." The others cheered as we made our way inside the dome and to the Cloister of Trials. It was a particularly easy walk to the lift that took us down, as I walked quickly to avoid not being noticed by too many people. Once we got to the large set of stairs, a man told us to stop.

The man boomed, "Nobody is allowed…oh, Lady Danaya. Hello." The man bowed and I bowed back, feeling a bit uneasy about doing this to the poor man. "Sorry Lady Danaya, this place is off limits." I turned to the others and Analise urged me to go on.

I gave a small smile and replied, "Please kind sir, my friends and I have to go through. There is something we're searching for beyond those stairs. It's regarding my parents." The man looked uneasy and hesitantly started to move towards the side.

"P-please go on, Lady Danaya. If this is regarding the High Summoner, then of course." The man answered as he bowed his head. I gave him a deep bow and thanked him as we ran on ahead up the steps and through the doors. Once we got there, every one of us looked on in amazement. It was like we were in a whole different world, dark skies filled with stars and only the huge chunk of debris we were standing on with the door at the stairs. I went to the edge of the debris and stuck my hand out.

"It's real! It's like another dimension!" I called out to the others. I recalled that Mom said she had fought Lady Yunalesca here. "Wow…" I gasped out, amazed at how beautiful it looked. I looked over the edge below and found nothing there, just more stars and a dark sky.

"!" Analise yelped out. I quickly turned around to find a lady situated in the middle of the debris. She was staring at me as we were all staring at her. This lady was at the tall height of 5'9" and her bright green eyes were very intimidating and cold. Her straight, black hair was worn into a ponytail with a silver streak in the middle of her hair. Her light tan skin stood out from her black leather pants, black boots, and a purple off the shoulder top. Her necklace was of the black phoenix. She was holding a sword the size about half of her height with a red streak running down the middle of it. I glared at her and stood my ground.

"Who are you?" I demanded. Everyone else got their weapons ready as we got into a defensive stance. The lady laughed haughtily.

"I'm Anastasia. And of course, EVERYBODY knows who you are. The High Summoner's daughter, Danaya." The lady called out with a smirk afterwards. I widened my eyes as I recognized her voice; she was the one in the sphere. I took a glance at the others and of course, they too were shocked at her voice. Anastasia started to walk towards me and I unconsciously took a step back, almost sending myself over the edge.

"Where are Danaya's parents?" Vidina shouted, trying to divert her attention to him. Anastasia smirked, turned around, and just walked towards the middle again.

Analise demanded, "Answer us!" Anastasia laughed once again and shook her head.

"Children. You never learn to use your manners. Why would I tell you? My mission right now…" Anastasia paused as she swung her sword towards me. I placed my sword in a defensive position. She continued, "…is to destroy every one of you and bring this girl back to Malfonse." Anastasia referred to me, but I defied it by shaking my head.

"You won't!" I exclaimed. Anastasia smirked and the minute she threw a blizzard spell in my way, all hell broke loose. Everyone started to attack her all at once, but she somehow managed to evade all of the attacks. Sargent and Xanxus stayed back to use their guns, preferring to keep their distance. Vidina used all type of black magic to find a weakness on this Anastasia woman. Analise, Iyana, and I worked on fighting close ranged with this lady. She was very skilled with her sword.

"_**Tenebrosi Descensus!" **_Anastasia called out. We looked at each other in confusion as nothing happened. All of a sudden, dozens of swords were sent flying down from above as they tried to strike each of us. Analise, Xanxus, Sargent, and Vidina managed to dodge them just in time. However, a sword managed to rip through one of my arm sleeves and cut my arm. I winced and looked at Iyana, who had been cut slightly on the leg. Even with bleeding injuries, we continued to fight without stopping.

"Well, you guys are persistent." Anastasia commented coldly. "You're all weak. Is this the best you can do?"

"Ah shut it!" Analise exclaimed. Analise ran towards her with her whip in hand, flames obviously seen. I meticulously observed Anastasia's reaction to the flames. Her eyes seemed to widen a bit as the flames started to come closer. However, she maintained her posture and simply sent the whip and Analise flying back with a strong Flare spell. Xanxus and Sargent got the hint when I looked at them.

They started to fire bullets while I continually casting Firaga on the bullets to make them light on fire. Vidina got what I was trying to do and helped me out. Iyana got the point after helping Analise up, as I saw her run towards Anastasia while shouting, _**"Blazing Power Strike!" **_All at once, our attacks fired at her and a huge fire explosion was the result. I covered myself with my arms as the smoke covered the whole debris. After the smoke subsided, Anastasia was seen supporting herself from collapsing by using her sword. No status ailments were put on Anastasia from Iyana's attack, but Anastasia still took some damage. I looked at Xanxus and saw him hesitating to run up to her.

"Xanxus?" I called out.

"I don't like fighting women." He mumbled. I shook my head and gave him a look. While the enemy was distracted and trying to get up, Xanxus sighed as he ran towards her and roundhouse kicked her in the face. Anastasia stumbled back from the attack, but countered with a slash to Xanxus' side. Nobody had the time to worry about bringing out Hi-Potions as we continued to attack the lady.

Her skilled evasion didn't seem to weaken as she still dodged most of our attacks. Anastasia managed to catch all of us off guard as she smirked and backed up towards the edge. Vidina was about to run towards her, but she blasted him back with a Waterga spell. Vidina was sent hurtling towards me, which made us both crash to the ground. I groaned in pain, but quickly got up just in time to see Anastasia accurately send the rest of the group flying back to a piece of rock with a powerful Holy spell. I looked at her and watched her smirk grow wider.

"Until next time, kiddies." Anastasia called out with an evil laugh as she sent herself down below the debris and into nowhere. We all quickly ran towards the edge and found Anastasia nowhere to be seen.

"Where did she go?" Iyana shouted in frustration. We all walked back to the middle and Sargent let out his frustration by slamming his foot on the ground.

Xanxus wondered, "Just who is she…"

I answered, "She's obviously the lady from the sphere." Vidina laughed nervously and rubbed behind his neck.

"She wasn't that bad looking…" Vidina muttered, trying to make nobody hear it. Of course, everyone heard it and I whipped my head towards him.

"What did you just say?" I questioned with a growl, my free hand quickly forming a tight and shaking fist. Vidina instantly denied he said anything with a face full of fear. I turned to Analise and she looked like she was about to punch him in the face.

Analise commented, "One of her weaknesses is fire. We know she's working with Malfonse – or whoever is behind all this. She's probably the second in charge. We should have Shinra research this Anastasia woman." Everyone looked at me for approval and I nodded as everyone started to descend the stairs and open the door. Staying behind, I looked one last time down at the nothingness, wondering where this Anastasia lady could've gone and just who the heck is she. I had an uneasy feeling about whatever was down there, but I paid no mind to it as I hurried to the door to catch up with the others.


	31. Time For A Rest?

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Final Fantasy X/X-2 Characters at all and any of the places or games. I only own my OC, Danaya and any other OC's I make up along the way. The following people own their OC's as well.**

**Memories of the Forgotten Guardian - Analise**

**Animerain14 - Sargent **

**Roseria Sylvester - Iyana**

**K Entertainment - Xanxus **

**Amylou11987 - Anastasia **

"Hi there!" - Talking

*Ugh, why?* - Thinking

_"Dude, what the hell?" - _Al Bhed or visions

* * *

**Danaya's POV: **

We were all sitting in the airship, just floating above Zanarkand, in silence. "So…we weren't able to find Lady Yuna and Sir Tidus." Analise mumbled. I looked down and took in a deep breath. Xanxus and Sargent had already contacted Shinra to research this lady named Anastasia.

"Dannie, what now, ya?" Vidina asked me as he started to play with my arm sleeves that I had removed from my arms. Iyana walked over to me and stared down. I looked up at her and puffed up my cheeks.

"…Let's go rest up in Besaid." I stated. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me in shock. "Yeah…a week." I continued on with a small smile.

"Aren't you worried about Auntie and Uncle at all?" Iyana asked me as she plopped down on her seat, getting the coordinates for Besaid ready.

I nodded and looked down. "I am. A lot. But I know that my parents are strong. I have faith in them. We have no other leads, so we'll wait for Shinra to research. This could take a while, so why not have a week of rest." Everyone looked at me and slowly agreed. I stood up, left my sword to Analise, and walked inside the hallway to go to the Engine Room. When I got in the elevator, I covered my mouth with my hand and shut my eyes tightly, tears silently pouring down my cheeks. *Mom….Dad… where are you?* I just stayed on the ground in the elevator, huddled up into a corner crying. The elevator closed and started to move up, indicating someone else pressed the button for the elevator. I tried to contain my tears and wipe all of it away, but I couldn't stop them. The tears just continued to flow.

When I heard the elevator doors open and felt someone staring at me, I still couldn't stop the tears. I felt the person surround me in an embrace as the elevator closed and went up. The person didn't speak, but I already could tell it was Vidina from his scent. The elevator doors opened and Vidina picked me up and carried me up the stairs (I figured out we were at the Cabin) to my bed. Vidina sat down and just cradled me in my arms. "It's all right, just let it all out, ya?" Vidina whispered to me as he kissed me on the head.

The two of just sat there on my bed, me crying my heart out to Vidina. When I was done crying, I was just left to hiccup and have Vidina wipe my tears away. "I'm sorry. I look like a mess right now." I apologized to Vidina with a frown. Vidina laughed and shook his head.

"You look fine." Vidina replied as he helped me get off the bed. "Come on, let's get you some water." Vidina and I went downstairs to Pello for some water. I sat on a stool and drank my water silently, Vidina quietly watching me. I almost choked on my water as I started to laugh.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I questioned Vidina as I lightly punched him on the shoulder and placed my glass down. Vidina laughed and shook his head and started to walk away. "Hey! Where are you going?" I asked as he walked away. Vidina simply threw a peace sign as he went inside the elevator and left me to be. I stared at the hallway in confusion as I just stood up and walked up to my bed, inspecting the outside of the windows. None of us had gotten sleep and it was already pitch dark. I'm guessing it was around one or two in the morning. The lack of sleep had gotten to me as I let out a series of yawns. I quietly took off my boots and tied my hair up, climbing into my bed after.

I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep. Just when I was about to sleep, I heard Malfonse's threatening voice go through my ears. I squirmed underneath the covers until I couldn't take it anymore; I hurriedly sat up and just stayed there hyperventilating my ass off. I heard someone run up the stairs and saw it was Iyana, who was placing my sword underneath my bed. "Hey, you okay?" she asked me. I simply nodded. "Well, everyone's going to get some rest too while the airship's on autopilot. You planning to sleep now too?" I shook my head.

"I can't sleep." I answered her. Iyana looked at me in disbelief. "I…I can't." Iyana continued to stare at me as everyone else began to pile up where our beds are. I sighed and lied back down on my bed, trying to close my eyes and go to sleep. I knew Analise and Xanxus were going to share a bed again, from the way Iyana was giggling. Before I knew it, everyone was silent and the only sound you could hear was the engine of the airship. I tried my best to go to sleep, but all I could do was think of all my visions and the spheres we've seen. Minute after minute, I tried to go to sleep but failed each time. I finally decided I couldn't sleep as I quietly got off my bed without putting my boots on and snuck my way out of the Cabin.

I flinched at the sound of the hallway doors sliding open and cautiously looked up towards the beds. I heard no sounds of movement and hurried inside the elevator and up to the deck. "Phew… that was close…" I whispered as I sat down on top of the deck. Darkness was everywhere, except for the lights of the airship. I sighed and looked down sleepily. I wanted to sleep so badly, but my visions wouldn't let me. Every vision was being replayed again and again in my head as I tried to go to sleep. Nothing helped. My hand reached for the two necklaces around my neck and I looked down at them. *Mom…Dad…please still be alive…Please be okay…* After a few moments, I sleepily walked back to the Cabin and place myself down on the bed again. Nobody was awake as I came back. I closed my eyes and soon enough I was enshrouded with darkness.

"Danaya! Danaya, wake up!" I heard someone exclaim. I gasped and sat upright. I opened my eyes and after my vision adjusted, I found the others staring at me worriedly and Vidina on the ground rubbing his head. "Are you okay?" Xanxus asked.

"What happened?" I questioned them, fixing my hair. All of a sudden, my hand grazed my forehead and felt my forehead. I was covered in sweat!

Sargent explained, "We all woke up to you thrashing around and screaming. We tried to calm you down but you kicked Vidina on the head. Are you all right?" I looked at Vidina and mouthed an apology.

I answered, "I'm all right. I guess the visions were just getting to me. Sorry you guys." Analise placed her hand on my shoulder and gave me an assuring smile.

"Good morning. You're going to be okay. We're here. Anyways, Iyana just checked how much farther away from Besaid we are. We'll be there in a few minutes, so you should get ready to rest and relax, okay?" Analise suggested as she started to descend the stairs with Xanxus. Vidina got up from the floor and wiped my forehead with a small cloth. I smiled and thanked him as Iyana and Sargent left as well.

Vidina stretched and started to go downstairs as well. "Come here, Dannie. Let's make sure our inventory's all good. This should distract you for a while." I mentally groaned as we walked in the Inventory room. Counting our inventory was one of the hardest things to do; you had to make sure there was enough for each item. Vidina left me to do my thing as he handed me the paper with how many of each item there should be.

I mumbled to myself, "Let's see…350 Hi-Potions…" I counted exactly 357 Hi-Potions and smiled to myself. "And then there should be at least 200 Ethers…" I found the Ether boxes and counted rows upon rows until I came up with 218 Ethers. After I finished counting the inventory, I closed the Inventory door and went up to the beds. I put on my boots, grabbed my sword, fixed my hair, and went to the others at the Bridge. When I got there, I saw Analise by the hatch, ready to open it, and the others all standing around somewhere.

"Okay, landing in five seconds!" Iyana shouted as she started to pull some levers and press some buttons on the controls. I could never understand how she was able to master how operate the airship in a few days. Just like she said, in five seconds the airship was landed on Besaid beach. Analise opened the hatch on Iyana's cue and I was the first to jump off and land on the beach. I smiled, seeing the sun shine brightly onto the beach. My eyes closed and I took in the rays of the sun. Sargent laughed as Vidina had pulled me along to catch up with the rest of the group. We took our time going from the beach to the village.

Once we got to the village, little kids and even adults greeted us. "Danaya! What you here for, ya?" a little boy asked me. I smiled and kneeled down.

"We will be staying in my hut for a week to rest. Is Lulu here?" I asked. The little boy nodded and pointed towards Lulu's hut. We all walked towards Lulu's hut and Vidina was the first one to go in and hug his mom.  
"Ma! How ya doing?" Vidina exclaimed as he gave his mom a small hug. Analise, Iyana, and I hugged Lulu as well.

Lulu was a bit surprised from her tone as she replied to us, "I'm doing all right, but what are you all doing here?"

Xanxus answered, "We're going to rest here for a week until Shinra gets back to us with information about this lady named Anastasia. She's…" Xanxus explained who she was and how she was involved in this. Lulu's eyes flashed angrily as she shook her head.

"Unbelievable. So, she's working under whoever is behind this. I still strongly believe you kids and understand that it's Malfonse. That young man always looks like he has something up his sleeve." Lulu announced as she started to tidy up the hut. "Well, I'll be in here if you all need me. Vidina, I trust you will be sleeping in your own hut, even though you and Danaya are together." Vidina and I turned red as Lulu let out a chuckle.

Vidina exclaimed, "O-of course Ma! What do you think of me, ya?" Vidina looked at us and bowed his head. "I'm going to go in my room and just clean it up. I haven't been in there forever." The rest of us nodded and I turned to the others.

"Well, let's go. Vidina knows we'll be inside my hut. Come on." I tried to lighten the mood with a smile. While doing this, I tried to cheer myself up as well. I opened up my hut and everyone else followed. "Okay! Lisie, Yana! Help me! Xanxus, Sargent, you two can just sit on the couch." I started to head for my room and turned towards Analise and Iyana. "Iyana, you and I can sleep in my room. Analise, if it's okay with you and Xanxus, you guys can sleep in my parent's room. Then, Sargent can sleep on the couch. Please help me just put the extra quilts and stuff on the couch and my parent's room." I instructed my cousin and mother-like friend. The both of them nodded and did that for me as I went into the kitchen.

"Um, what are you guys doing?" Xanxus questioned me. I smiled and shook my head.

I replied, "It's nothing. Just preparing the house for the five of us to live in. Xanxus, wanna work with the ingredients we have and cook something up? I'm going to go buy some more produce from the farmer in the hut a few huts away from us with his daughter." Xanxus nodded and happily walked to the kitchen and started pulling out the needed ingredients.

Sargent turned to me and there was a moment of silence between us. "What do I do?" Sargent asked, looking down at his feet. I smiled and pulled him up.

"You're going to help me buy some food. Let's go!" I exclaimed, leading him outside of the hut and over to the hut of the farmer. "Hi Farmer Alix! May we buy some apples, corn, leaks, and a hunk of Lupine meat?" I questioned, taking out a bunch of gil from my pouch.

"Why hello Lady Danaya! Of course you can!" Farmer Alix shouted humbly as he started to pull out from his baskets what I requested. Farmer Alix was a middle aged man that worked as a Farmer his whole life. His wife had died from sickness, so he now just lives with his little daughter, Saige.

I asked, "Where's Saige? Oh by the way, this is Sargent! A friend of mine!" Sargent waved towards Farmer Alix.

After handing all my produce in a bag, Farmer Alix shook Sargent's hand. "Well hello there, sonny! The name's Farmer Alix! Ah, Saige is out playing with her friends." Sargent simply nodded and rubbed behind his neck nervously. I laughed and shook my head.

"Well, I have to get going Farmer Alix! See ya soon! Oh, and give this to Saige for me! She's learning how to knit. If you could, could please ask her to fix my mother's arm sleeves for me? They got ripped in a battle and I would love to wear them before we leave Besaid in a week." I asked of Farmer Alix as I handed my arm sleeves to him. He nodded and Sargent and I left the hut.

"See, Sarge?" I called with a smile. Sargent looked at me in confusion. "You have to open up more to people. I'm trying to teach you something here." Sargent laughed out loud and I did as well. *I hope this week of rest goes well*


	32. Underground Bevelle

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Final Fantasy X/X-2 Characters at all and any of the places or games. I only own my OC, Danaya and any other OC's I make up along the way. The following people own their OC's as well.**

**Memories of the Forgotten Guardian - Analise**

**Animerain14 - Sargent **

**Roseria Sylvester - Iyana**

**K Entertainment - Xanxus **

**Amylou11987 - Anastasia **

"Hi there!" - Talking

*Ugh, why?* - Thinking

_"Dude, what the hell?" - _Al Bhed or visions

* * *

**Danaya's POV: **

A week had passed by since we decided to rest up at Besaid. Shinra had contacted us the day before, letting us know that people had been spotting Anastasia around Bevelle these past few days and that we should check it out. Shinra said people have been saying she was looking for a powerful weapon underneath Bevelle. "Danaya. Are you sure we can do this? We just fought this lady a week ago and she pounded us." Sargent mumbled as he fixed his combat belt. I nodded my head and looked at everyone as I put on my fixed arm sleeves.

"We're going to be fine. Come on, let's go into the temple and pray, then say goodbye to Lulu." I suggested as I grabbed my sword and walked out of my hut, feeling the early morning rays of the sun beat down on my face. Everyone else followed, Vidina coming out of his hut as well. When we arrived at the temple, I kneeled before my mother's statue and performed the prayer. I felt a couple people kneel beside me and figured it to be Analise and Vidina. I opened my eyes once again and straightened myself up. "Let's go you guys." I whispered as I walked out of the temple.

"Goodbye Lulu!" Analise exclaimed once we went inside the hut. Lulu smiled and gave each of us a hug.

"Goodbye everyone. Please take care." Lulu exclaimed with worry as she stroked my hair. I smiled and nodded.

I replied, "Don't worry, Lulu. We'll be okay." Iyana and Sargent set out for the airship first so they could start it up right away for Bevelle. Once we all got inside the Cascade, Iyana flew off and Analise and I hurried into the inventory right away. "Lisie! How long did Iyana say it was going to take until we get there?"

As Analise took out a couple dummies, she answered, "Yana said about a couple hours. I'm going to be up on the deck training with Xanxus if you need us."

"Okay!" I shouted out as I walked out of the Inventory room and over to the elevator. I made my way to the Engine Room and stayed there for the majority of the time until we arrived at Bevelle.

*TIME SKIP*

As Iyana's voice sounded over the intercom announcing we had arrived at Bevelle, I made my way to the elevator and up to the Bridge. When I arrived at the Bridge, everyone was already ready. "Okay! What's the plan, leader?" Vidina asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Twenty feet apart!" Sargent joked around. "Red card!" Vidina laughed and shook his head.

I looked down to think for a while and clapped my hands together. "Okay! I got it! We'll sneak into Bevelle Underground and search for her there. She's bound to be there!" Everybody face palmed. "What?"

"Danaya. We could always just tell Paine and Baralai we have to go underground. No need to sneak in." Xanxus pointed out as he messed up my hair. I looked down in embarrassment as everybody else laughed. "It's a good idea though. It would be too obvious if she were to stay above level. Plus, I heard many years ago that the ultimate machina, Vegnagun, was hiding below Bevelle before your mom and the others took it apart. Maybe she wanted to find that and didn't know it was destroyed." I smiled and acknowledged that.

Iyana commented, "We've landed! Let's go!" We all grabbed our stuff and descended down the hatch as Yevonites looked up at us.

"Lady Danaya! Please allow us to escort you. We will inform Praetor Baralai and Lady Paine about your arrival." A monk explained as he bowed. To show maturity, I simply nodded and bowed to the rest of the Yevonites. The others followed me and I felt someone nudge me on the side.

Vidina whispered, "Being High Summoner's daughter has its perks, ya?" I gave him "the stare" and Vidina just shut up right after. I smirked and kept my head up as we entered the building. Baralai and Paine were waiting for us in front of the lift.

"What brings all of you here?" Baralai asked with a small smile. With the other Yevonites around, I cleared my throat and Paine's face lightened up.

I answered, "We request to go underground through the lift, Praetor Baralai. It is of upmost importance and could help lead to the whereabouts of my parents." The thing is, I could talk to Baralai comfortably, but not when the other monks and priests were around. I had to keep up my image, which included being respectful to Baralai and Paine. I could tell Paine was about to chuckle from my choice of words.

"Of course." Baralai approved with a smile. He looked to Paine and she nodded as she walked to the room that would activate the lift to go downwards. As the monks and priests started to leave to do their own thing, Baralai's smile disappeared. "What's below Bevelle?" Baralai questioned us.

Sargent answered, "When we contacted you about the Anastasia lady and said Shinra would do some research on us, we got a notice from Shinra back just yesterday that Anastasia was seen around here." Paine got back from operating the lift and heard what Sargent had explained.

"All right, be careful in the underground since there could be fiends there. We'll be on watch up here if there's any suspicious activity from anyone." Paine replied. We nodded and thanked them as we all took the lift down to Bevelle Underground.

Iyana shivered, "Man, this gives me the creeps. And we haven't even landed yet." None of us had ever been in the Underground before. Mom and Dad would always warn me not to go down here because it was dangerous. Once the lift stopped, we got off of it and we were in some sort of path.

"Whoa! There's so many ways to go! Where do we go, ya?" Vidina shouted. I shushed him as I looked around us, trying to find a path that would take us somewhere. I then found a path that ended with a lift in front of it.

"Over there!" I exclaimed, pointing at the lift for everyone to see where I was looking.

"But how do we get there?" Sargent questioned as he looked at all the different paths. Analise smiled and started walking ahead.

Analise muttered, "Follow me." We all ended up trusting Analise as she led us through a bunch of turns. "Okay, all we need to do is just go up." She mumbled as we started to go up the path. I turned to Xanxus and saw his eyes widen just a centimeter in surprise.

I smirked and commented, "Don't be so surprised, Xanxus. Analise has been such a smartie ever since." Xanxus just smiled in reply as we walked up the path and to the lift. This lift was surprisingly smaller than the other one, so we had to cram in with each other. "Yow!" I exclaimed as Sargent stepped on my boot. Sargent mumbled an apology as the lift stopped and we all walked up some steps to the Chamber of the Fayth. Once inside, we found the Fayth Room open.

"Should we go in?" Vidina questioned as he peered in, trying to see something through the darkness. Analise and I hesitantly took a step forward, and then made our way fully inside the Fayth room. Everyone else followed as we all stared at the hole in the middle of the room.

"Whoa…" Sargent gasped out. I crouched down, trying to look inside the hole.

"This must be it." I commented.

Iyana scoffed, "Danaya, if you think we're jumping down the hole, _you're crazy!" _I looked at her in desperation. Iyana sighed and shook her head. "Fine, but you and Vidina are going first." I looked at Vidina with hope as he extended his hand towards me. I grasped his hand tightly and looked down at the hole.

Analise explained, "Don't worry. We'll go right after you guys." My hand that held my sword clenched it tightly as I closed my eyes and jumped in synch with Vidina. The air surrounding me rushed through as I felt my hair and clothes fly up. Vidina never let go of my hand as I opened my eyes and looked down, trying to figure out a way to land. I finally saw some ground.

"Vidina! Ground!" I shouted as I tried to hit the perfect landing by positioning my legs correctly. Vidina let go of my hand and tried to do it as well. Once we hit the ground, I landed on my side and groaned in pain. I heard Vidina groan in pain as well. We got out of the way so the others could land as well. Once everybody landed safely, we all stared in wonder and amazement at the platform in the middle of the place. It was huge! "Oh Yevon…" I whispered as I walked forward, looking at the platform with huge towers.

Sargent called out, "How are we going to get there?" Xanxus inspected the place for a few moments before coming to a few chains.

"These chains are the only things linking to the platform." Xanxus commented, already hinting at what we should do.

Iyana instantly rejected the idea by shouting, "Oh no! We are not sliding on those chains to get there!" I looked fearfully at the chains that linked to the platform, and then I peered down below at the nothingness surrounding the platform and the place we were standing on. *Oh gosh, where does that lead to?* I heard some grinding and turned instantly towards the chains. I put my hands to my mouth as Analise and Xanxus started to slide on the chains, successfully going on the other side. Sargent and Vidina followed them as they too landed on the platform with ease. I was about to ask Iyana to go with me, but she was already urged on by Sargent.

"Come on, Danaya! You got this!" Sargent shouted as he gave me a small pep talk.

"Dannie! Just don't look anywhere but us!" Vidina exclaimed with a smile. I nodded and hooked my sword around my waist as I looked at the chain that led to the platform that curved down just a little. I gulped and took a deep breath as I hopped onto the chain and before I knew it, I was sliding on it. I spread my arms out to balance myself as I slid.

I shouted, "W-whoa!" as I got to the end and jumped off the chain. When I did, everyone patted me on the back as we looked down at another hole. This time, this one had some sort of weird stair thing. "Hey look! I see an opening over there!" I pointed out to an opening on the side of the hole that led to somewhere. Cautiously, we all jumped down and went inside the opening. *Oh my gosh, where does this exactly lead to?* I decided to trust my instincts and let them lead me to wherever we need to go. All of a sudden, I felt a surge of power go through my body as I looked at the others.

Xanxus questioned, "What's wrong?" I shook my head and told them to follow me as I started to run to an unknown place. I had no idea where the heck I was going, but I let my mind take control of my body as it led us to hopefully wherever we could find this Anastasia lady. When we got to a series of lifts, I stopped walking and turn to the others.

"Wait here." I commanded. "I think I know what to do."

"Are you sure?" Iyana questioned as she put a hand on my shoulder. I nodded and removed her hand as I started to go on each of the lifts, stepping on blocks and doing all sorts of things. When I got back to the others, I told them to take the lift on the right with me.

"Let's go!" I exclaimed as the lift started to move by itself. When the lift stopped, we were at another path.

Vidina questioned, "Where did you lead us, ya?" I shrugged and laughed.

I answered, "I don't know. I just let my mind control me. Oh well, let's see where we could be!" We had to cross a series of halls and a very mysterious room before arriving at a place with a very long walkway. I felt the power leave me and I sighed. "I think we're here."

"You think?" Sargent questioned as we all followed the pathway to whatever it led to. Once we got inside the room, we could clearly see a figure with their hands on their hips, facing us. It was none other than Anastasia. She held a smirk on her face as she was expecting us to come down here all along.

Anastasia said, "Heh. So what are you little kiddies doing here?" As if they were offended, Analise and Xanxus took out their weapons and got them ready in a position. "Well now, going into fight mode so quickly, are we?"

"What are you down here for?" I demanded, pulling my sword out and positioning it. Anastasia simply laughed and started to place a hand on her sword. In Anastasia's other hand was a small circular device.

"Well, isn't it obvious? I'm here to bring back you." Anastasia explained. "And to be honest…" Anastasia slashed her sword in the air. "The boss doesn't care if you're dead or alive." I grunted and the others got ready into their positions. I glanced quickly at our surroundings and gulped. We'd only fight on this walkway and circle; if one of us fell down the huge hole...Analise initiated the first attack as she slashed her whip towards Anastasia. Just as Analise struck first, everyone followed. Soon, we were all fighting Anastasia head on. "Now now, six against one isn't fair, is it?" Anastasia asked as she closed her eyes and brought her hands together. In a flash, a few fiends dropped down from above and landed right in front of Xanxus and Vidina.

"We got them, deal with her!" Iyana shouted as she brought her wrench down upon one of the Malboros that had appeared. I glared at Anastasia and started to run after her with my sword.

"_**Deadly Strike!" **_I heard Analise shout as she struck Anastasia with my sword…wait…MY SWORD? I looked down at my hands and found my sword out of my hands. My eyes widened at Analise as she gave me a quick wink and threw me back my sword. I looked at Anastasia and found a black cloud surrounding her face and her body slightly green. I shook my head as I caught my sword just in time for Anastasia to cast Esuna on herself. Sargent threw his gun behind his cape and landed a punch on Anastasia's cheek, only to have his arm twisted and his body thrown back by a Thundaga spell. I flinched and watched in horror as he flew above the hole. I darted my eyes back and forth on the ground until I found Analise's whip. I grabbed the whip and used it to grab hold of Sargent's foot. Once I got it, I pulled him towards me, but just as I did that, Anastasia shoved me down. I let go of the whip and watched Sargent tumble to the ground, but I was too busy trying to get out of Anastasia's hold to watch him recover.

Sargent had tackled Anastasia, but she ended up piercing him on the shoulder with her sword. Blood started trickling down his arm as Sargent staggered back. Anastasia stood up and glanced at Xanxus, Vidina, and Iyana. The three of them were surrounded by fiends. I started to panic as Analise and Sargent were both thrown back unexpectedly by Ice Balls. "_**WATERGA!" **_I shouted as I surrounded Sargent and Analise with balls of water. I struggled to keep them inside as Anastasia started toying with me. She laughed as she started to throw random fire balls at me. I tried my best to keep my concentration on Analise and Sargent, but just when they were above the platform, I got shot with a fireball and fell down. I struggled to get up because the attack was so strong. I looked at Analise and Sargent, who were both being beat up by Anastasia. I looked at Analise in surprise, seeing that she could've taken down Anastasia easily. When they were both down, Anastasia turned to me. She was bruised and injured, but not as much as us. Anastasia took a step forward.


	33. No!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Final Fantasy X/X-2 Characters at all and any of the places or games. I only own my OC, Danaya and any other OC's I make up along the way. The following people own their OC's as well.**

**Memories of the Forgotten Guardian - Analise**

**Animerain14 - Sargent **

**Roseria Sylvester - Iyana**

**K Entertainment - Xanxus **

**Amylou11987 - Anastasia **

"Hi there!" - Talking

*Ugh, why?* - Thinking

_"Dude, what the hell?" - _Al Bhed or visions

* * *

**Danaya's POV: **

The circular device Anastasia had was being pulled out. I furrowed my eyebrows as she held her other hand towards me, palm open. Before I could do anything, a bright light was forming in her hand. I gasped and tried to move away, but my body wouldn't budge. I looked down and saw my arms were somehow stitched to the floor. My head was brought back up and I stared at Anastasia. She smirked and explained, "Like it? My new technique." The ball of light in her hand was increasing dramatically in size. I looked at the others in panic and saw none of them were budging. *No…I can't give up!* I tried pulling myself up, but it only caused more pain.

Before I knew it, the ball of light was shot towards me. I shut my eyes and turned away to brace for the impact. However, I heard some shuffling, panting, and then a shriek. I opened my eyes just in time to see Analise burst into pyreflies. I could do nothing but bring my hands up to my mouth and start to feel tears flowing down. *No…* I started to breathe deeply as I saw everyone slowly getting up. I looked to where Anastasia was and saw she was gone. I looked back to where Analise was in front of me and her whip was the only thing that remained of her. Everyone looked at me and my eyes started to dart back and forth everywhere across the room. "Analise…?" my voice cracked as I called her name.

"ANALISE! ANALISE!" I shouted, losing control over my emotions. "ANALISE! ANA-…" I stopped calling her name as Iyana slapped me on the head. I looked at the others and their eyes all remained sullen. I dropped to the ground and looked down.

"Let's get out of here." Iyana mumbled as she grabbed Analise's whip and my sword. "Sargent, Vidina. Let's go ahead." Iyana ordered as she started to walk. I tried to pull myself together, but I only ended up shouting and crying. I heard Xanxus walk towards me and place a hand on my shoulder.

Xanxus muttered, "Come on, Danaya. We have to go." I shook my head. "Danaya." Xanxus called out sternly. My tears dropped to the ground as I stood up and wiped my tears with my arm. Xanxus held my arm as he led me back up to Bevelle. We made our way back to the Cascade as everyone stood quietly in the Bridge. Nobody talked and nobody made a sound; the only thing you could hear was the sound of Iyana starting the airship. Once Iyana started flying the airship to who knows where, I heard Sargent and Vidina walk towards the Commsphere network.

"Ma? Yeah, we're going to have to come back to Besaid. Um…" Vidina continued to explain to his mom what happened and after that, Sargent took over by contacting Baralai, Nooj, and Uncle Gippal.

Xanxus announced roughly, "I'll be on the deck." I just stayed on the ground, not moving and I wasn't even sure if I was breathing. Vidina wrapped his arms around me and I finally broke down, crying once again in his arms.

"ANALISEEEEEE!" I shrieked out, punching Vidina again and again on the chest. He stood the both of us up as I proceeded to punch Vidina over and over. "WHY. WHY ANALISE WHY? IT SHOULD'VE BEEN ME!" I shouted out. "It should've been me…" I spoke in a quieter tone. I grasped both of my parents' necklaces and looked down.

"Ssssh. It's okay." Vidina tried to comfort me as he carried me and brought me to the Cabin after going in the elevator. "We're going home." Vidina spoke softly as he kissed me on the forehead and laid me down on my bed. I whimpered and shut my eyes tightly, covering myself with my blanket. "Go to sleep. It's late." Vidina whispered as he started to get up. I grabbed his arm and shook my head.

I pleaded, "Stay here, Vidina. Please." Vidina's eyes softened as he sat down on my bed and ran his fingers through my hair as I tried to go to sleep. However, Analise's shriek was stuck in my head. Tears continued to run down my cheek and dropped onto the sheets as I laid there in silence.

Moments later, I could feel myself wake up. My head was throbbing with pain and my hand was still locked with Vidina's. I quietly removed my hand from his and got off my bed to make my way up to the deck, hoping Xanxus was still there. Thankfully, Xanxus was sitting down silently on the deck. "Xanxus?" I called out, my voice hoarse from the many tears and shrieks I've done. He turned around and looked at me with a cold stare. I flinched back, but tried my best to stare at Xanxus in his eyes. His tattoo shined in the sun and his bare chest was covered with minor injuries from the battle. Xanxus' eyes softened up as he signaled for me to sit down with him. I sat down and fiddled with my arm sleeves. "Um…I'm sorry." I breathed out. "If Analise didn't take that attack, then it would've been me instead. And…" Xanxus stayed silent for a while, until he decided to speak up.

"It's okay." Xanxus simply replied. "I wouldn't have wanted you to…die…either." I couldn't take it anymore as I threw my arms around Xanxus. I could tell Xanxus was shocked by my hug, but he decided to hug me back after a little while.

I whispered, "You really did love her, didn't you." I could feel Xanxus nod as he buried his head on my shoulder. For a grown man with rough looks, he sure could be a softie sometimes. I released him and smiled a little. "Now, why don't you and I try to move on together okay? I'm sure Lisie will be happy that we're happy." Xanxus nodded as we both stood up and stretched. While we stretched, I suddenly began to scream. Xanxus didn't scared, but simply looked at me in surprise. "Come on, just shout!" I shouted out loud, trying to emphasize the shouting. Xanxus chuckled and shook his head. "Oh come on! This works! Trust me." I put on a big smile and hoped Xanxus would shout.

After a few seconds, I heard Xanxus shout, "RAAAGH!" By instinct, I busted out laughing. "Hey!" Xanxus shouted at me. I stopped laughing and flinched back. I shot him a small smile and slapped him on the back. "You need to lighten up." I commented, sneakily grabbing his pistols from his pants and holding them up as I grinned. "Wha? Hey, give me my pistols back!" Xanxus demanded with his rough voice. I shook my head and hid them behind my back as I took a step back.

"Scream more. Scream, shout, laugh until you're done." I commanded him, dropping his pistols onto the ground and resting my feet on them. Xanxus glared at me. "It's going to help." Xanxus' eyes softened as he heard the sincerity in my voice and he sighed. He started to vent his frustration by shouting and growling. He then started to punch the air and perform a series of combos as if his enemy was right in front of him. I smiled and bit back a giggle as he almost tripped on his own two feet. *For a man, he sure can be silly at times*

Xanxus finally stopped after what seemed like an hour and made his way over to me. I let out a satisfied smile as I kicked his pistols up and caught them in my hand. "Thanks." Xanxus mumbled as I handed him his pistols back. "It did make me feel better." Xanxus explained, clearing his throat to try to get it back into its rough tone.

"You're welcome." I shouted with a smile and a giggle.

"It's your turn." Xanxus declared as he started to walk away. "I'll leave you now. It's about time that you let out your feelings too, shortie." I stared blankly at Xanxus' retreating back as he disappeared inside the airship. My smile faltered as I looked up to the sky.

I whispered, "My turn?" I took in a deep breath and decided to give it a try as I let out all my frustration and sadness. I screamed and shrieked, feeling my pain slowly melt away. All of a sudden, nothing else mattered as I continued to scream, convinced that my voice would lose itself soon. I stopped shrieking and listened to my screams echo around the sky. I sat myself down onto the ground as I looked at my reflection on the deck floor. Just for a moment, a flash of Analise's face appeared on the floor. I ran my hand across the floor where her face was and soon felt my tears drop again. *Analise…why couldn't it have been me? Why did you have to go in front of me?*

I tried to put on a smile, but the corners of my mouth wouldn't rise. I tried so hard, and then finally a smile was evident on my face. *Cheer up. Analise will always be here…* I tried to reassure myself as I got up off the ground and closed my eyes, the breeze running through me. "I can do this." I stated, my eyes slowly opening and shining. I looked down to where the airship currently was and saw we were above open waters. "Iyana! How much longer 'til we get to Besaid?" I called out, hoping the cameras were on. After a few seconds, I heard some static.

"We're really close! It may not seem like it from up there, but we only have half an hour! Come on inside and we'll start planning what we're going to do now." Iyana suggested as she stopped speaking. I turned around and made my way inside, going back to the Bridge where everyone was waiting for me.

Sargent bluntly asked, "So...what now?" Everyone turned to me, seeing as I was the supposed "leader," and anxiously waited for my answer. I sighed and took a deep breath.

"Let's just try to keep it on the down low and wait. We'll continue to gather information on Anastasia's whereabouts, as well as have someone investigate Malfonse for us. I'm going to do whatever it takes to stop him. He NEEDS me, but he won't get me. I will make sure he is stopped and destroyed before anything happens." I answered.

Iyana called out, "I don't get it." I smirked.

"I know now. Maybe we don't have to fight Sin, just the small copy of him. And Malfonse too of course." I stated, leaving the others still confused. I facepalmed and realized I didn't tell them about my vision. "Listen. In order for the recipe to be complete, he needs the hearts of everyone who defeated Yu Yevon. He first needs Mom, Dad, and Wakka. I think he needs to catch us in a specific order, because in my vision, he said he needed to get me first before he captures the other half. Hah! Don't you guys get it? He needs me!" After thoroughly explaining, the others nodded in realization.

"We have a problem, ya?" Vidina stated. "What if he uses your parents as a threat to you?" I shook my head.

I declared, "He won't. I'll make sure of it." Iyana turned off the airship and stood up.

"Well, let's go." Iyana exclaimed as she opened up the hatch and threw me my sword. "…You wanna hold her whip?" Iyana quieted down as she asked me this question. I nodded and held out a hand to grab the whip. I folded the whip and put it on the inside of my left boot. While we walked out, I was surprised at the appearance of the only person on the beach at the moment. It was Beclem, Analise's father. I took in a deep breath and steadily walked towards him, seeing his facial expression as betrayed, torn, and in grave sadness. I gave him a small bow, but when my head rose up, he gave me a firm slap on the cheek.

"You dare show your face in front of the father whose daughter you killed?" Beclem yelled at me.

I defended myself, "I-I didn't kill her. Y-you h-have no right to talk to me like that. Lisie protected me on her own a-and I didn't want her to." Beclem scoffed.

"Figures. You just have to be the one that's saved. Just like your mother." I heard Beclem walk away and I summed up the courage to run in front of him and kneel on the ground. I bowed my head to him. "!" Beclem let out a small noise of surprise. I could hear the others run towards us.

"Please forgive me." I pleaded quietly. "Did you really think I wanted Analise to do it too? I'm sorry." I looked up at Beclem as he rested his hand on my head. His eyes looked sullen and void of any happiness. The next thing he said to me was unexpected.


	34. Flashback and Temple Raid!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Final Fantasy X/X-2 Characters at all and any of the places or games. I only own my OC, Danaya and any other OC's I make up along the way. The following people own their OC's as well.**

**Memories of the Forgotten Guardian - Analise**

**Animerain14 - Sargent **

**Roseria Sylvester - Iyana**

**K Entertainment - Xanxus **

**Amylou11987 - Anastasia **

"Hi there!" - Talking

*Ugh, why?* - Thinking

_"Dude, what the hell?" - _Al Bhed or visions

* * *

**Danaya's POV: **

"I'm sorry." Beclem muttered to me. My eyes widened in shock. "I know it wasn't your fault, Danaya. You understand, right?" I nodded my head. "Get up. I'm going to take a break and ride a boat to Kilika for now." I silently got up and reached for Analise's whip inside my boot. I brought it out and placed it in Beclem's hand.

I revealed, "This is Analise's whip. I'm sure you know that…I know she'd love for you to keep it. Please have it. I'm…I'm sorry Sir Beclem." I bowed and turned around to walk, hoping the others would follow me. I looked back one more time to glance at Beclem, but he wasn't there. *He probably ran to the ship…* I turned around and gasped as Beclem stood right in front of me. Beclem held a small smile on his face as he took my hand, opened it to my palm, and placed Analise's whip in my hand.

"Keep it. I know my daughter. If it would be anybody, she'd want you to have it." Beclem responded as he walked away. We all stared after him, but then continued to move on to the village. I stayed a bit ahead of the others, trying to conceal my emotions as much as I could. I felt someone grasp my hand, so I looked to my side to find Vidina staring straight ahead, acting as if everything was natural. I tightened my grip just a little on Vidina's hand as we walked over to the village. Lulu was waiting for us right at the entrance of the village. Once we got to her, she instantly embraced each one of us.

Lulu exclaimed, "Is everyone all right?" We looked down. "Danaya…Sargent and Vidina told me about Analise. Is it true?" My only response was closing my eyes. "Oh dear…" Lulu mumbled out.

"Lulu. We're going to rest here for a while." Xanxus explained for the whole group.

Lulu slightly smiled and nodded, "Of course! Take the time you need. Come, let's go to my hut and I'll serve you guys some food. We can talk about our future plans from there." We followed Lulu into her hut, many people's eyes glancing at us. When we got inside the hut, Lulu started to serve us some food. Xanxus stood up and decided to help her. "So, let me hear it. What do you guys plan on doing now?"

"Um…" I started. "We're going to wait it out somehow. If we attack too soon, Malfonse and Anastasia might actually get to me. Lulu, you see…" I continued to explain to her about my vision and how Malfonse needed me. She nodded in understanding and smiled.

Lulu explained, "The idea is not bad. All right, so you guys will be staying here for the time being? For how long?" I looked down and thought about it for a while.

"Just a few days. Then, we're going to venture out again and try to find something, anything that could prove Malfonse is the one behind all this." Iyana answered for me. The boys devoured Lulu's food as if they had not eaten in days. However, Iyana and I ate slower than them, still thinking about Analise. After finishing my food, I stood up and took my sword with me.

I announced, "I'll be outside wandering off, okay?" I headed out of the hut as the sunlight hit my face and shined brightly. I looked around the bustling people of Besaid and reminisced the memories between Analise and me. I walked to the entrance of Besaid village and remembered how Analise and I met like it was just yesterday.

*Flashback!*

_I was eight years old then. Analise was 12. "Naya! Let's go to the beach! Vidina and the others are there!" Sainey exclaimed in her little girl voice. "Race you, ya!" I giggled and nodded._

_However, as I started to run, I tripped and fell over a rock. "Uwaaaaa Saineeeeyyy!" I shouted out as I cried, but Sainey was already far ahead. Nobody else was around, so I started to cry. Then, Analise came to my rescue. _

"_Are you okay?" Analise asked as she stared at me worriedly with her forest green eyes. I nodded, but started to hiccup as my crying got the best of me. Analise smiled and poured a Potion over my injury as she helped me up._

_I stopped crying and wiped my tears as I put on a smile and exclaimed, "Hi! My name is Danaya, but call me Naya! What's your name?" Analise smiled and giggled._

_"My name is Analise. You can call me Lisie." Analise introduced as she started to walk with me to the beach._

"_Are you new here? I've never seen you around before." I asked, trying to fix the ponytail Mom had fixed my hair in. _

_Analise nodded and replied, "Yeah! My father and I just moved here yesterday from Kilika Island. Your mother knows my father. Perhaps you know him, his name is Beclem." I scrunched up my nose and pouted._

"_Him? The meanie who insulted my mom and Sir Wakka?" I exclaimed as I stopped walking. "You act nothing like him! You're very nice!" _

"_Thank you." Analise continued on, "But my dad is nothing like that now, I assure you. You should drop by and say hi in our hut."I thought about it for a little, before nodding my head._

_I replied, "Okay! But in turn, you have to say hi to MY parents!" _

*End Flashback!*

I didn't realize a tear ran down my cheek as I walked to the beach. Before you got to the beach, you would make a left turn instead of a right and you could jump into the water. I looked down onto the water and giggled. I smiled and remembered the fun times of jumping off the cliff and diving into the water with Vidina, Analise, and Iyana. I placed my sword down and removed my boots, planning to jump into the water. I removed my arm sleeves and skirt, leaving my shorts and top on. I prepared to jump into the water when I felt a hand push me from my back. "W-WHOA!" I shouted as I landed into the water. I swam up to the surface and gasped, taken by surprise. I wiped my face and looked up to where the cliff was. *Vidina…* I growled slightly. "You idiot!" I shouted. Vidina stood there laughing as he clutched his stomach. I was about to shout at him again, but he was pushed off the cliff as well. This time, it was Xanxus who pushed. I looked in surprise at him as Xanxus had a small smile on his face.

I guess he was trying to lighten up as he dove into the water, followed by Iyana and Sargent, some of their clothes and accessories removed. A ball hit my head and I turned around to see Vidina with a smirk on his face. "Come on, ya? Let's play some blitzball you guys! Cliff is my goal and the other cliff over there is the other team's goal, ya!" Iyana, Sargent, and I nodded, but Xanxus shook his head.

"There's only five people. It's uneven." Xanxus explained. I smiled and threw the ball at him. He caught it swiftly and looked at me in surprise.

Sargent called out, "Then you be goalie!" Xanxus shook his head with a smile as he threw the ball up into the air. "Huh? Wait, Iyana! Are you on my team?" Sargent shouted as Iyana caught the ball. She laughed and shrugged.

"Nope! I'm with Naya!" Iyana shouted as she threw the ball to me and ran over to our goal. I smirked and dove underwater, swimming to the cliff where we jumped off from. Vidina was the goalie as I could see his legs wavering in the water. I thought Vidina didn't see me kick the ball, but I knew he saw me when he caught the ball just after I kicked it. He swam up to the shore and laughed as he threw the ball over to Sargent.

"You have a weak kick, Dannie! Work on that, ya?" Vidina taunted me. I heard Xanxus whistle and shook his head.

I laughed as Xanxus said in a mock referee voice, "Red card! Taunting is not allowed. Point goes to Iyana and Danaya." Iyana and I cheered as Vidina and Sargent groaned. We all regrouped in the water, forming a small circle. "So…what do you guys want to do now?" Xanxus asked, floating on his back on the water. I started to play with the water, bending some of it in the air and splashing it back down.

Iyana asked, "Hey Danaya, did you know Saige is taking up Black Magic lessons with Lulu? Hah! Good luck with her. Lulu's going to drive her crazy!"

"Hey!" Vidina called out. We all laughed.

I smiled and replied, "That's good. Saige should start learning at a young age so she knows how to defend herself." After I said that, I started to freestyle back to the cliff, where a small ledge was at so we could climb that to get back up to the cliff. Once I brought myself up onto the ledge, I watched the others follow me. I started to twist my clothes so all the water could get out. I put back on my skirt and arm sleeves, but left my boots off as I carried them, and my sword, with me. The others did similar actions to me as we walked back to the village. I laughed as everyone hurried to either mine or Lulu's hut to dry themselves off. Xanxus, Iyana, and I went inside my hut as I grabbed towels from a shelf and handed it to them. Once we dried ourselves off and ate at Lulu's hut once again, it was already dark.

I was sitting down near the campfire that was lit every night in the middle of the village. "Danaya!" Sargent shouted in horror as he and Iyana ran towards me. I grabbed my sword from the ground and stood up quickly. "Inside the Chamber of Fayth, swarms of fiends are in there! Xanxus and Vidina are fighting them off, but that's not the only issue. Saige snuck in there too and is stuck in the middle of a group of fiends!" Sargent hurriedly shouted as we started to run to the temple.

"We have no idea why fiends started crawling out or appearing from nowhere. We just started to hear a scream from inside and found Saige up against a corner!" Iyana spoke out as we pushed through the crowd of people forming in front of the temple. We ran up the stairs and hurried all the way to the Chamber of Fayth. Once we arrived, we saw Vidina and Xanxus struggling against the huge amount of fiends in the room. I found Saige against a corner crying, but fiends were in my way.

"I'm coming, Saige!" I shouted as I started to cast Blizzara on every fiend in my way. Once I eliminated about half of the fiends, I grabbed Saige and brought her out of the Chamber of Fayth. As she went on the lift, I shouted, "Hurry! Run! Go to your father!" Saige nodded as she started to wipe her tears. I smiled, but my smile was replaced with pain as something clawed me on my back. I dropped down in pain, but recovered just in time to slice the Gecko behind me in half and make it disappear into pyreflies.

"Where are they coming from?" Iyana shouted. I looked around and found the fiends pouring out of the Fayth room. My eyebrows furrowed as I ran over there, letting the others take care of the other fiends. "Danaya! Where are you going? Come back!" Iyana shouted as I ran up the stairs and entered the Fayth room. The room was empty; no fiends were pouring out of anywhere and it was as if the fiends had stopped coming.

"Danaya! What's going on in there?" Xanxus shouted as I heard footsteps approaching. I slowly approached the hole in the middle of the room, peering down the darkness. Before I could react, a purple mist had started to rise up from the hole and surround me. I felt a hand grab my free hand and I looked to see it was Xanxus. "Guys! Help! Danaya's being pulled into the hole!" Xanxus exclaimed gruffly. I threw my sword across the room so I could grab onto Xanxus with my other hand. *Malfonse…you won't win! You won't get me!* The others soon came and helped Xanxus by pulling me up.

I heard the same evil laughter again, but I shook my head and ignored it. Finally, the others gathered enough strength to pull me up and push me out of the Fayth room. I tumbled down the stairs, my head throbbing as I landed on the ground.

"Dannie! You okay, ya?" Vidina shouted as he helped me up. I nodded and clutched my head. I looked around and didn't find another fiend in sight.

I muttered, "Let's get out of here." I grabbed my sword from Xanxus and walked out of the Chamber of Fayth with the others. "Saige!" I called out as I ran to the little girl, who was crying her father's arms. I took her in my arms and patted her hair. "Are you okay?" Saige just nodded and buried her face in my shoulder. Farmer Alix and Lulu walked up to us.

"Thank you. I thank all of you." Farmer Alix performed the prayer and bowed deeply. Lulu brought us back to her hut before any villagers could question us about what happened.

"Why did that happen all of a sudden?" Lulu questioned as she sat down with us. I looked down at my sword and bit my lip.

"I think I know why." I spoke up. "Malfonse is sending us a warning that he'll be coming for me very soon." The others nodded, but I could tell everyone was in deep thought over what happened. *Malfonse…just what are you?*


	35. Visiting Wakka

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Final Fantasy X/X-2 Characters at all and any of the places or games. I only own my OC, Danaya and any other OC's I make up along the way. The following people own their OC's as well.**

**Memories of the Forgotten Guardian - Analise**

**Animerain14 - Sargent **

**Roseria Sylvester - Iyana**

**K Entertainment - Xanxus **

**Amylou11987 - Anastasia **

"Hi there!" - Talking

*Ugh, why?* - Thinking

_"Dude, what the hell?" - _Al Bhed or visions

Hey you guys! Letting y'all know this story is going to be ending soon!~ ^^ I don't know how many chapters soon, but there's still plenty more action! ;)

* * *

**Danaya's POV: **

I laid my head on the counter in our Cabin as Iyana drove the airship to Home. We had just received notice from Home that Wakka was showing signs of coming back to his senses, so taking Lulu along in our airship; we decided to venture back to Home. "Danaya?" I heard someone call my name. I raised my head up to see Vidina walking towards me with a small smile. I smiled back and waved at Vidina, standing up from my seat as I walked towards him as well.

"Hey. What's up?" I asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I giggled and shook my head, Vidina's romantic side coming into play at one of the wrong times.

Vidina whispered, "I know what you're thinking, ya. It's not the right time to do this, right? Relax, ya? I'm just trying to cheer you up." I smiled and messed up his fohawk, his reaction expectantly being shocked and pouty. We walked up the stairs where the beds were and sat down on mine. I was about to lay my head on Vidina's shoulder, but he scooted away from me. As my head fell on the bed, Vidina burst out into laughter and clutched his stomach.

I shouted, "Not cool!" But then I started to laugh as well. Both of our laughter ceased when we heard the door slide open.

"What are you two up to, love birds?" I heard Xanxus' rough voice tease us as he walked up the stairs, pistols twirling around his fingers. Vidina and I faced away from each other, our faces slowly turning pink. Even though I couldn't see, I knew Xanxus was smirking at the both of us.

"Nothing!" I exclaimed, putting on a bright smile as I jumped off from my sitting position. "So, what's up Xanxus?" Xanxus walked over to his bed and sat down on it.

Xanxus explained, "Iyana said we're landing soon and to get on the Bridge now." Vidina and I both nodded as we walked with Xanxus. I looked down, trying to avoid Xanxus' suspicious gaze. "Was there something you two were going to do before I came in?" Xanxus interrogated as we walked inside the elevator. I put my hands up to my mouth and shook my head.

"No, ya!" Vidina protested, placing his hands up in a defensive position. I looked down, my head filling with thoughts and my cheeks slowly turning pink. I played with my sword as we walked through the hall and into the Bridge. I bounced over to Iyana, who was in her pilot's seat managing the controls. I glanced behind me and saw Xanxus and Vidina walking over to Lulu, who was sitting down next to our Commsphere network. Sargent was leaning against the wall, sleeping and snoring soundly.

"Iyana." I whispered. _"Did you receive any more news on Wakka?" _Iyana shook her head and pulled down the lever for us to begin landing. _"I hope he's okay." _I muttered worriedly. Iyana briefly turned her head to me and smiled, then turned back to the front.

Iyana reassured me, _"Relax. Wakka is going to be just fine. He's Wakka after all!" _I put on a smile, showing Iyana had somewhat made me feel better. I woke up Sargent as Iyana opened the hatch and we were out of the airship. Auntie Rikku and Uncle Gippal were waiting for us in front of the building. Lulu hugged Auntie Rikku as we walked inside.

Uncle Gippal noted, "One of the White Mages had told me Wakka's fingers were moving and so were his toes. Wakka had almost gained full consciousness a little bit earlier, but he was too weak and suddenly went unconscious again. For now, we think he's just asleep. His injuries are all gone now, just a few scars on his back." I remembered the marking on his back.

Just as Auntie Rikku could read my mind, she continued on, "That strange phoenix tattoo on Wakka's back never disappeared. However, the color has been turning lighter. We think this could be connected to how he regains consciousness." We all stayed silent after that as we walked to the Infirmary, hurrying over to Wakka's bed. Vidina and Lulu reached his bed first, trying to wake him up calmly.

"Hey…dad…are you awake? Please wake up, ya? We all need you here." I heard Vidina mutter to Wakka as Lulu held Wakka's hand. A silent tear escaped my eye and I suddenly felt so envious of Vidina. Even though one of his parents was unconscious, both of his parents were still by his side. He still knew they were alive and would be able to find them. My parents…I could tell that Sargent saw my tear as he placed a hand on my shoulder, letting me know I'll be okay. I walked closer to Wakka and sat down on a chair. I hovered my hands over Wakka's chest and closed my eyes.

"Danaya. What are you doing?" I heard Uncle Gippal ask. I ignored him as I tried to concentrate energy in my hands. To be honest, I had no idea what the heck I was doing, but I just followed my heart and mind. I felt my necklaces lifting up and soon I started to feel light-headed. My eyes wouldn't open and my hands wouldn't leave the area where Wakka's chest was. I could hear everyone quietly gasp as my hair started to rise up as well. Hurriedly, I shot open my eyes and retracted my hands back.

I whispered, "What just happened?" My eyes were wide and my legs were shaking. I tried to stand up, but I suddenly felt weak. All of a sudden, I heard more gasps. I held onto Wakka's bed for support as I turned around and found Wakka glowing white. I had a feeling where this was going as I asked Vidina to help me turn Wakka onto his stomach. After Vidina and I did that, everyone gasped at the sight. The tattoo of the phoenix was slowly evaporating into purple mist. Uncle Gippal hurriedly called a White Mage in to inspect Wakka. The White Mage forced us to leave the room as they conduct further tests.

Lulu asked, "Danaya. What in Yevon did you do?" I honestly didn't know, so I tried my best to reply.

"I…I think I healed Wakka. I don't know how I did it; I just did." I answered, sitting down on one of the waiting benches. We all waited for the White Mage to come out and explain. Once the White Mage exited the Infirmary, we all gathered around her to hear what she had to say.

"Wakka is all right now. Danaya, whatever you did, it worked. Wakka is now in stable and good condition with the tattoo totally gone. His breathing is normal and for now, he's just calmly sleeping. It also seems like his mind is intact even better than before." The White Mage explained as she looked at her clipboard. "I suggest nobody bothers him for now and to let him get some rest." Everyone loosened up and seemed less tense as the White Mage left us with that. I stared at Uncle Gippal and Auntie Rikku as they started to discuss quietly. Finally, they turned to us and softly smiled.

Auntie Rikku started, "Danaya…" She started to lead us outside of Home and by our airship, where we saw Pello just getting in. "Gippal and I think it'd be best if Lulu stays here for a while because we never know when Wakka will wake up. You guys should go check out something near Moonflow. We've heard from other Al Bhed that they've seen Anastasia around there somewhere." Before Iyana could protest, I cut in.

"Of course, Auntie Rikku!" I replied with a smile. "I'd be glad to." Uncle Gippal ruffled my hair.

"Thanks, sport. We understand if you declined it because of…Analise." Uncle Gippal struggled to say Analise's name, fearing it would strike a nerve somewhere in me. I nodded my head and turned to the others.

Xanxus and Sargent nodded, being fine with anything they throw at us. Vidina and Iyana were a bit hesitant in their decision as they slowly agreed as well. "Okay! It's decided! We're off to Moonflow then!" I exclaimed as I bid goodbye to Lulu, Auntie Rikku, and Uncle Gippal. Iyana started up the airship with a little bit of aggressiveness. "Iyana. Don't be like that! This is a good thing because we can get our revenge." I reasoned out as I sat down on the chair nearest to the Commsphere Network.

"I know, but…nevermind. You're right." Iyana admitted with a small sigh as the airship took off. The three guys announced they'll be up on the deck sparring each other for training. "Danaya? Are you all right back there? You're unusually quiet." Iyana commented with a giggle. I smiled and spun around in the chair.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I answered. "Just exhausted and overwhelmed with everything. I'm going to commsphere Shaun. He should still be in Luca." I pressed some buttons on the Commsphere Network to connect to the commsphere in the Auroch's Locker Room. The screen was loading as I waited for Shaun to pick up.

"Hey, girlie. What's up, ya?" Shaun asked as he drank from his water bottle, sitting across from the Commsphere. "I heard about Analise…are you okay?"

I replied, "Yeah. I'm fine. Everyone's okay." I crossed my left leg over my right and smirked. "We're going to be getting our revenge though." Shaun chuckled and placed his water bottle down.

"Atta girl. Well, don't worry about us, all right? We've been doing great! Kickin' all the teams' butts and winning every single match! Well, I have to go. The team and I are having a celebration in the café, ya?" I giggled and nodded as Shaun waved goodbye and turned off the Commsphere. I pressed some buttons and turned off the Commsphere network as I stood up. All of a sudden, music started to play and I looked towards Iyana.

"Recognize the song?" Iyana questioned as she turned the music up louder. I laughed and shook my head as I realized it was one of the songs I wrote a while ago called "Want You Back." (Yes, credits go to Cher Lloyd by the way!)

I ran over to Iyana and asked, "How in the world did you get this? I thought the only recording was back at my house…" I gaped at Iyana as she smiled sheepishly. "You took it?" Iyana nodded and patted me on the back as she set the plane to auto pilot. Just as I was about to say something, the door opened and in came Vidina, Sargent, and Xanxus.

"Whoa, who's singing? They have an awesome voice!" Sargent shouted as he sat down. Vidina and Xanxus silently listened, while Iyana smiled.

Iyana teased, "Don't you know? Danaya's singing this song." Vidina looked at me and I nodded shyly. Xanxus smiled and gave me a side hug.

"You're amazing. Wanna sing it for us?" Xanxus suggested as he crossed his arms. I laughed nervously and scratched the side of my cheek. Vidina and Sargent egged me on while Iyana was silently giggling in her seat. I finally gave in to their pleads as I cleared my throat and began to sing the lyrics.

I started to sing, "Hey, boy you never had much game, thought I needed to upgrade, so I went and walked away, way, way. Now, I see you been hanging out, with that other girl in town, looking like a pair of clowns, clowns, clowns…." I started to hold an imaginary microphone and smiled, trying to cheer everyone up just a little as I twirled. Onto the chorus I went, "Boy you can say anything you wanna, I don't give a sh-, no one else can have you, I want you back, want you back, wa-want you want you back, back." Xanxus chuckled for some reason and so did Sargent. Vidina and Iyana smiled as they listened to me sing and watched me dance around the Bridge.

For the next 45 minutes, the time was ours as we tried to have fun and lighten up the mood in the airship. Even Pello heard us have fun as he went down from the Cabin into the Bridge to sit down and watch us dance and sing. After that, we all settled down as Iyana announced we would be landing near Moonflow very soon. Our mood turned from happy to serious as we prepared for anything that might happen. "Okay, so I'm going to land kind of near Djose where a few airships around bound to be parked. We'll just have to walk from there." Iyana explained as she pressed a few buttons and pulled down a lever.

"Dannie. You ready, ya?" Vidina asked as I looked out one of the windows. I nodded my head and clutched my sword tightly. "Hey, that song you made from a few years back…who was it about?" I turned to Vidina, confused on what he was talking about. "You know…your song titled 'Want You Back.' What's that all about ya?" I laughed and took his hands in mine.

I replied, "Remember when your best friend was that one girl and I was still just your friend then? When we were 11?" Vidina gaped at me and started to bust out laughing.

"Haha, are you serious, ya? Dannie!" Vidina exclaimed. "You were 11 then, how could you feel like that already ya?"

Xanxus cut in, "Wait…you were 11 when you wrote this? But there were lyrics that were about to say 'I don't give a shit.' Don't tell me…" I looked away from the others. "Danaya!" Xanxus called my name in shock. Sargent began to laugh out loud as well.

I laughed and shook my head as I answered, "Don't look at me! I heard Vidina say that first!" Vidina stuttered as he tried to defend himself; he was only 13 at that time. We all stopped talking when Iyana announced we had landed the airship.


	36. Surprise, Surprise!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Final Fantasy X/X-2 Characters at all and any of the places or games. I only own my OC, Danaya and any other OC's I make up along the way. The following people own their OC's as well.**

**Memories of the Forgotten Guardian - Analise**

**Animerain14 - Sargent **

**Roseria Sylvester - Iyana**

**K Entertainment - Xanxus **

**Amylou11987 - Anastasia **

**Ohey you guys! Credits to Memories of the Forgotten Guardian for coming up with the idea for this chapter and for writing half of it! ^^**

"Hi there!" - Talking

*Ugh, why?* - Thinking

_"Dude, what the hell?" - _Al Bhed or visions

* * *

**Danaya's POV: **

Once Iyana opened the hatch, everyone jumped off and we walked on the path to the Moonflow. Walking here reminded everyone of when Sargent and Analise fought. Surprisingly, there were very few fiends along the way. "Hmm…there's nothing suspicious here…" I voiced out as we reached the Hypello in charge of Shoopuf rides.

"Let's try the other side? Dad never said which side of the Moonflow." Iyana suggested as she paid the fare for us to cross the Moonflow. The rest of us agreed as we hesitantly got on the shoopuf, remembering what happened last time. Slowly, we made our way across the Moonflow.

Sargent whispered, "Hey…what if that monster shows up again?" We all shrugged as Sargent looked down into the water, trying to occupy himself. Everyone just stayed quiet as the Shoopuf moved along. I felt something drop onto my lap and looked down to see Vidina's head. I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair as I could feel Iyana's teasing smirk. Once we got to the other side of the wharf, I woke Vidina up and we all walked once again. Vidina played around with his staff as we walked through the forest.

"I wonder what Gippal was talking about. I don't see Anastasia around here at all." Xanxus mumbled as we continued to walk, since he was in front of us. I bumped into Xanxus' back with a grunt as he stopped walking. "Wait." Xanxus whispered. "Do you hear that?" We all shut up and listened. I widened my eyes as I heard something from above. We all raised our heads up and gasped as we started to back up.

Some sort of monster was dropping in from above. It was enormously huge and we all scrambled away just in time as it landed hard on the ground. I quickly grabbed my sword as we all faced the fiend that was growling menacingly at us. The fiend was humongous, resembling a genie. Its entire body was purple, having pointy ears with piercings on them and slanted gold eyes. The genie was plump and wore blue genie pants, a yellow sash around its waist, a red and white vest, with red pointy shoes. On its belly button were a huge red stone and markings around it to make it seem like an eye. The black phoenix was tattooed across its whole body as it pulled out an extremely huge black sword from nowhere.

Its pointy teeth stuck out as it grimaced, pointing at me with its sword. I grunted and backed up into the others as I took in how huge the fiend was. "It's a sinspawn of Malfonse's." I whispered to the others as I got my sword ready. "Go!" I shouted as I started to run after it. Once I gained enough speed, I jumped up and struck it on the side of its head with my sword.

"_**Fira Bullets!" **_Sargent shouted as he started to shoot fire bullets out of his gun as if it was a flamethrower. The genie simply deflected the bullets with his sword and swiped it in the air, making a huge wind gust.

"WHOA!" Iyana exclaimed as she was flown back into a tree. Xanxus took out his pistols and started shooting while the rest of us quickly got up and recovered. "Watch out! The sword!" Iyana warned me as I tried to dodge the sword. Just in time, Vidina pushed me out of the way and we both tumbled to the ground. We both started to cast Blizzaga on the genie as it stumbled back a bit into some trees and fell down. *Dammit Analise…* I cursed as the genie flew up and started to shoot energy balls at us. It was like we were measly little mice as the genie laughed evilly.

Vidina growled, "Dammit! It's toying with us, ya?" The Dark Genie tried to slice us, but it missed by a couple feet. "Hah! Missed us!" Vidina exclaimed as he started to cast some more Black Magic on the genie. I started to hear some creaking and cracking.

"Um. I don't think he was aiming for us!" I shrieked as trees started to topple all over us. Xanxus, Iyana, and I were trapped while Vidina and Sargent tried to push the trees off of us. Grateful for my smallness, I shimmied out of the tree and felt numerous scratches on my legs start to bleed. I sliced the trees that pinned down Iyana as Xanxus was rescued by the other guys. I glared up at the genie as I started to gather energy in my sword. The Dark Genie, oblivious to my sword charging up power, started to cast Black Magic to everyone else. "Cover for me!" I commanded as I started to charge up my sword with even more power. I was going to execute a move that my father had taught me. Iyana started to hit the Dark Genie with combo attacks with her wrench while Sargent was continuously shooting the Dark Genie down. Just as a Fire ball was about to shoot me, Xanxus deflected it by piercing the ball with a bullet.

Once I felt that my sword had charged up enough energy, I let out a yell as I started to run towards the Dark Genie, both hands gripping my sword to the side as it shone a bright white and blue. As I got near the genie, I jumped up and struck its head with a shout. "RAAAGH! _**ARCTIC FLAMING DRAGON!" **_As I said that, a dragon-like entity flew out of my sword, red and blue, as it sunk its claws into the genie's head. The Dark Genie staggered back, however it did not fail to strike me with its sword.

I flew through the air before slamming into a tree I hit the ground, body flaring with pain, trying to keep my eyes open. It didn't work, and I think I blacked out for a moment. "Naya, you need to get up. Get up!" That sounded like Analise! I struggled to get my eyes open, and I finally succeeded. Everything was still blurry, so I blinked rapidly to clear them.

"Analise?" I looked around for her. But no Analise; all I saw was my friends in various stages of pain.

Vidina was pinned to a tree, a large shard of ice through his shoulder. Iyana was lying on the ground, not moving, with Sarge standing over her. He had blood running down his face, and seemed to be barely keeping his feet. Xanxus was the least injured, but even he was struggling to stay on his feet. He stood between me and the genie, trying to keep it away from me. But even as I watched, he was swatted away by the Dark Genie's blade. He went sailing past me, and I couldn't see where he landed.

I looked forward again, to see the Dark Genie slowly moving towards me. In that moment, I was overwhelmed with emotions. A wave of hopelessness, fear, pain, grief, and loneness hit me all at once, and in that instant I forgot about my friends. I forgot about the genie bearing down on me. I even forgot about my parents. All I could think of was that I missed Analise, who had always been there for me when things became too much. I missed her so much, why wasn't she here with me? My vision started to get blurry with tears again, thinking about her, missing her comforting presence next to me. It became too much; I felt myself trembling with pent up emotion. Regardless of the situation I was in, all I could do was scrunch my eyes tight, and I released all my hopelessness, fear, pain, grief, and loneliness in one loud burst: "ANALISE!"

I felt suddenly drained and fell back against the tree. I didn't even notice the bright light that descended in front of me, or the clang of metal on metal, or the loud roar of frustration from the Dark Genie. I just lay there, trying to make sense of what was happening. "Danaya, open your eyes." a voice spoke in my head again. This time I was sure it was Analise, and I forced myself to open my eyes again. I looked around in desperation, but still couldn't find her. It was then that my attention was drawn to the figure in front of me, and my eyes widened in shock.

Analise was standing in front of me with a whole new different oufit on. Her armor was silver with traces of light blue found in places. The armor covered her full body and her boots were pointed. It looked like the armor was made with metal and on her arms, Analise had black gloves on. She seemed to have light blue cape slowly flowing in the back. Her hair grew longer and iridescent, almost blinding everyone around us. Her shield was shaped just like a Crescent or Half Moon. In her hand was a sword just as shiny as her hair, the blade silver and the hilt light blue.

"Analise?" I whispered. The figure gave a small nod.

"Danaya, direct me." she said in my head. I looked at her in shock, uncomprehending. Then the dark genie roared behind her again, raising its sword.

"Look out!" I shouted at her. She quickly spun, blocking its attack with her own sword, before pushing her shield into its body, knocking it away.

She looked at me again, saying "Direct me", and this time I got it.

"Keep it away from the others" I told her. She nodded, before rushing at the dark Genie.

She hit it with her sword, then spun with the momentum and smashed her shield into it. It roared with pain this time, before swinging its own sword at her head. She ducked, and the sword missed her by inches. She rushed forward in the opening, and cut it deeply along its side. It roared loudly before retaliating again. But this time instead of its sword, it attacked with its magic, hitting and knocking her away. She let herself get knocked off her feet, turning her fall into a roll and springing back into a battle stance. Her shield started glowing even brighter, and when she threw her arm forward, a crescent of light shot off and curved into the dark Genie, just barely similar to the aeon Ixion's overdrive. It shot back more magic blasts, which she was able to block. But I could feel her slowly getting tired, while Dark Genie barely seemed to be slowing.

I don't know where it came from, but I suddenly thought of Analise's Overdrive attack. "Analise, Lunar Gale!" I called to her. She held her sword up to the sky, and it started to glow brighter and brighter, almost painfully so. The genie roared again, seemingly able to know this could kill it, and tried to stop her, only to be blasted away with a strong Firaga. I turned around, and saw Vidina being supported by Sarge. Despite the heavily bleeding wound on his shoulder, Vidina was still able to form another Firaga before firing it at the genie, buying Analise time to charge her attack. She just needed a short moment more, before launching it at the Dark Genie.

Dropping her shield, she held her sword in both hands, pointing it at the dark genie. Small wisps of light flew at it, causing it to roar in pain each time them struck. She then swung her sword up over her head, before slashing the air in front of her, and streaks of light floated toward the Dark Genie and wrapped around its limbs and body, immobilizing it. She brought her sword to her side and behind her, before disappearing in a flash of light, reappeared behind the genie with her sword extended to the side. The strands of light burst, lashing the dark genie with power even as it fell to the ground. I had just enough time to push both Sargent and Iyana out of the way before they got crushed.

We all watched as the Dark Genie slowly started to evaporate into pyreflies and fly away. Its screeches stopped altogether as the body was no longer there. We were in a middle of destroyed trees, but luckily no one was there to get hurt.

Analise slowly walked back toward us. "What else would you like?" she asked. I looked at everyone else, all of whom were now conscious and standing behind me, although all were badly injured.

"Heal us before you go." I told her. She nodded, before gathering light in her hands. She gestured to her shield, lying on the ground a little distance away, and it burst into Pyreflies. She gathered the Pyreflies in the light around her hands, and then pointed toward us. A few Pyreflies, all glowing brightly, went to all of us, merging into and healing all of our more serious wounds. She gave what I thought was a smile, before fading away, leaving Pyreflies in the air. A lot of them floated towards me, entering my body.

As they did so, I became overwhelmed with exhaustion, sinking to the ground and struggling to keep my eyes open. Vidina was instantly at my side. "Danaya, you alright? What was all that, ya?"

I barely had enough energy to give a response, but I managed to gasp out "Analise." My friends rushed around me, asking all kinds of questions, but I was already blacking out.


	37. Connection

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Final Fantasy X/X-2 Characters at all and any of the places or games. I only own my OC, Danaya and any other OC's I make up along the way. The following people own their OC's as well.**

**Memories of the Forgotten Guardian - Analise**

**Animerain14 - Sargent **

**Roseria Sylvester - Iyana**

**K Entertainment - Xanxus **

**Amylou11987 - Anastasia **

"Hi there!" - Talking

*Ugh, why?* - Thinking

_"Dude, what the hell?" - _Al Bhed or visions

**Credits to you know who for helping me come up with this! I'm really sorry I haven't updated much ^^ I've been busy because of the school play! ;)**

* * *

**Danaya's POV: **

I opened my eyes and found myself in a pitch black room. "What's going on?" I called out, my voice echoing everywhere. I tried to look for Sargent, Vidina, Iyana, and Xanxus, but none of them were there. "You guys?" I called out. I sighed and started to walk around in the darkness. I looked down at my hands and realized my sword was nowhere to be seen. *What the heck is going on?* All of a sudden, some yellow light started to shine and I began to smile, but dropped it once I saw the purple mist again. *No…* I started to back away as the purple mist came closer.

"Stay back!" I shouted, trying to reach for something my pouch; however, I could feel nothing in my pouch as if somebody had emptied it. "Ah!" I shrieked as I tripped over something and fell down on the floor.

I got up, but the purple mist appeared right in front of me. "Get away!" I tripped again and fell on my face. I started to scramble up and get away, but the purple mist started to come closer again. All of a sudden, a white light started to shine.

Everything was white. All around me, there was just white. It felt pure. Soothing. It felt like home.

"I'm glad." a voice said behind me. "It should feel like home to you." I turned around slowly, and there she was: Analise. I stared in disbelief as she smiled and walked toward me. She looked exactly as she always had, but her hair wasn't dyed. It was a dark mahogany. *Is that her natural hair color?* She stopped in front of me, still smiling, and held her arms out to me. My vision blurred as I rushed into her embrace. A sob broke from my throat, soon followed by many more, and all the tears I had been holding onto exploded out all at once. Analise just held me close, stroking my hair as I cried, like she had done countless times before.

I suddenly start to think about the others. How would they have reacted if they saw Analise just out of the blue? I hugged Analise tightly as I tried to stop my tears, knowing that Analise didn't like to see me cry. "You're okay." Analise simply said as she continued to stroke my hair. I started to slowly stop, my hiccups started to form.

"No. I'm not okay. How can I be okay anymore?" I questioned through my tears. I shook my head, my hair sticking to my face. "I can't be okay. Nobody is okay anymore." Suddenly, the visions started flooding in one by one. I relived every single one of them as I did before. "I can't handle it. I can't do this…" I whispered in despair. Analise shushed me and shook her head, disagreeing with me.

Once I stopped crying, I simply collapsed to the ground. Analise sat next to me, one hand still on my shoulder. I leaned into her, and she wrapped her arms around me and held me. Analise really was a mother figure to me. "What about the others?" I started to panic. "Where in Spira am I? Were the others killed? But...that Dark Genie…and all the visions." I started to ramble on. Analise started to look at me with slight worry. "What…no. I'm going crazy. Everything's just in my head because of all the visions and stress. It's just my imagination." I blurted out, Analise trying to snap me out of it.

"You're not going crazy, Danaya." Analise stated. I shook my head and started to back away, crawling backwards.

"No." I denied. "You're just a figment of my imagination! Malfonse created you to screw up with my mind! You're not…" I looked down and sighed. "You're not real. I want you to be, but you're not."

After I calmed down, I turned and looked at her. She was still there, holding me and smiling. "You're real." I whispered, holding her tight. "You're here." She giggled lightly, stroking my hair.

"Of course I'm here. I never left." I looked at her in confusion, my eyebrows scrunching up. *What the heck is she talking about? I thought…*

"But…but Anastasia shot you. You disappeared!" I started tearing up again, that scene playing over in my mind as if it just happened a few minutes ago.

"Yes, I did disappear. But that doesn't mean I left you." Analise explained.

"But how?"

She smiled at me before pulling me to my feet. "Do you know where we are?" I looked around. Everything was still white. Seeing my confusion, Analise asked, "Tell me, how do you feel?" I looked at her in disbelief. *Out of all questions, you ask how I'm feeling?* I turned my back to her and looked around again, seeing everything white. There was no darkness anymore. I stared down as I thought of how I felt.

I started to answer, "I feel…I feel safe. It's comforting. I feel…"

"Home." Analise said with a smile. I nodded wordlessly. "Well, you feel this way because we are inside you." My eyes widened and I started to look around again. *What? Analise is crazy…* I started to run forward, not caring if Analise followed me or not. I tried to run to somewhere, but I got to nowhere. Everything was white. I hurriedly turned back around to find Analise standing there. I tried to punch the whiteness, but got nothing as a result.

"What do you mean, inside me? Like inside my head, inside my soul? Inside my BODY?!" She laughed at my outburst. I realized it was a sound I hadn't heard in a very long time; this was the first time in years she had fully let go and laughed. It was a beautiful sound. However, the pain my head still wouldn't go away. It's as if the pain was trying to block Analise's laugh away.

"I don't fully understand it myself." she finally said. "All Bahamut told me about this place was that it's inside you." Again, I stared at Analise in surprise. I thought back to Mom's stories about Bahamut. The aeon originated from Bevelle and he was a very monstrous aeon. It was also the first aeon she had to fight against with Auntie Rikku and Paine.

"Bahamut? As in, THE Bahamut? The all-powerful Aeon that helped Mom? I thought they had all gone…" I replied. "Ever since Mom had to defeat Yu Yevon, all the aeons except for Bahamut surely were gone, right?" I looked down, trying to absorb all this extra information.

Analise answered, "No, they are all still here. Their power is greatly diminished, but they still watch over us." I looked at her in confusion.

"But how could that happen? How would you know?" I questioned, getting suspicious of Analise now. I started to remember the stories Mom and Dad would tell me about the aeons, how Mom would be able to talk to the aeons inside her head. I slowly took one step back, but then Analise took a step forward.

After a while, she answered, "Bahamut told me of what happened." I started to gain confusion once again. *How could she hear Bahamut, but the rest of us couldn't?*

"But why would Bahamut be talking to you?" I countered, a bit of edge in my voice now.

At this point, she started looking uncomfortable. I then proceeded to walk closer to her, urging her to answer me. "Well…" she hesitated before blurting out, "SomehowI'vebecomeanAeon." I blinked in surprise, not full comprehending. Analise took a deep breath, before saying slowly "Somehow I've become an Aeon, and I've been bonded to you."

"Explain." I asked, sitting down on the ground. Analise sat across from me and took a deep breath.

"After I got shot, I was transported into what looked like the Farplane. I was standing in a field of flowers and pyreflies floated around everywhere. I started to explore the field of flowers and came across who I thought was the fayth of Bahamut. The little boy then asked me if I wanted to become an aeon for you. He gave me two choices: become an aeon or forever live in the farplane. Of course, I chose to become an aeon. I did have a disadvantage though. I was told that I wouldn't be able to communicate with anyone but you. I could only speak to you." Analise explained, her eyes downcast. I stared at her with sympathy, knowing the relationship she had with Xanxus.

I stayed quiet, trying to accept the fact that Analise was now my aeon. I was a summoner.

We were silent for a long time, before I asked "so that was you who saved us? That glowing Aeon who kicked Dark Genie's ass?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that was me. Analise, Goddess of the Moon!" She struck a regal pose, making me laugh.

"Goddess of the Moon?" I finally got out, clutching my stomach from the laughter that had escaped.

"It was something Vidina and some of the other kids used to tease me with, since my skin is so pale. Smack him for me when you wake up." I nodded as my laughter subsided. Analise stood up and started to stretch. I stared up at her, deep in thought. "And my dream? Was that you too?"

She nodded again, but she lost her smile, becoming serious. "Those dreams…I don't know if I'll be able to save you like that again. I caught him by surprise this time. You will keep having these dreams, but I will be there with you. You won't have to face them alone." She wrapped her arms around me and held me tight.

"I won't be alone…" I whispered. "I have you and the others. Everyone will be there with me. I understand now." I hugged Analise back and shut my eyes tightly. "We're going to defeat Malfonse, right?" I questioned Analise. She simply nodded as her answer.

Analise glanced off to the side, listening to something. "It's time for you to wake up. It's been almost a full day, and everyone is worried about you."

I started tearing up again. "I don't want to go. I don't want you to go again."

She smiled sadly before holding me close. "I'm not going anywhere. I will always be with you. Just think of me, and you will feel me there." She let go of me, smiling as she wiped away my tears. "Now, time for you to go." I nodded, knowing that the others are worried about me. I started to think of the others and smiled.

I looked around for a way out, but again all I saw was white light. "How?" I asked. She smiled before gesturing forward, creating what looked like a rip in the whiteness. "Really? I have to go through that?" She smirked as she lightly pushed me through the rip, into darkness. "Now what?"

"Close your eyes." she said, before closing the rip. I was now surrounded by dark instead of white. Trusting Analise, I closed my eyes…


	38. Payback Time!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Final Fantasy X/X-2 Characters at all and any of the places or games. I only own my OC, Danaya and any other OC's I make up along the way. The following people own their OC's as well.**

**Memories of the Forgotten Guardian - Analise**

**Animerain14 - Sargent **

**Roseria Sylvester - Iyana**

**K Entertainment - Xanxus **

**Amylou11987 - Anastasia**

"Hi there!" - Talking

*Ugh, why?* - Thinking

_"Dude, what the hell?" - _Al Bhed or visions

* * *

**Danaya's POV: **

I gasped as I sat upright, finding myself on my bed in the airship. My hands instantly went to my stomach, which I noticed was bandaged under my shirt. "Analise…" I whispered. I hurried out of my bed, put my boots on, and ran down the stairs.

"Ah Mish Danaya! Yoo are awake, yesh? The others are in the Bridge dishcushing what to doo next." Pello explained as I ran past him.

"Thanks Pello!" I shouted out as I hurried down the hall and into the elevator. I pushed the button to go down to the Bridge and tapped my foot impatiently, anxious to tell the others about Analise. Once the elevator stopped and the doors open, I rushed down the hall and into the Bridge. It looked like I disrupted their conversations as everyone stopped what they were doing when I rushed in. I took in their appearances: Vidina had a bandage around his shoulder, Xanxus with a few more scars on his stomach, Iyana with another rip on her leggings, while Sargent just had a bruised shoulder.

"Danaya!" Iyana exclaimed, rising from her seat as she placed the airship on autopilot. Vidina rushed over to me and gave me a tight embrace, kissing me on the forehead after.

"We were all worried about you. We thought you'd be unconscious for days, but it's only been about a full day." Xanxus explained as everyone started to gather around me. I let Vidina go and took a deep breath.

Before I could say anything, Sargent cut me off, "Mind explaining to us what happened?" I shot him a stare and released my breath.

I answered, "I was just about to, thank you very much." I paused for a while, trying to think of a way to explain what happened. "Um…I saw Analise…" Xanxus straightened up and cleared his throat while the others shouted in surprise.

"I figured that person looked like her. What is up with that?" Xanxus questioned me as he began to lean forward.

"She's…an aeon." I announced. "Analise became my aeon and is now I guess, inside me. I can summon her, but like any other aeon, only in battle or when I'm in need of extreme help." I instantly shut up, glancing at the others' facial expressions for their reactions. To be honest, everyone was in extreme shock. However, Xanxus learned to control it more than the others. Before anyone could say anything, I began to also explain what happened in my dream and what Analise had told me. After that, everyone started firing comments at me. "GUYS!" I called out angrily, frustrated with all the noise. There was a long silence.

Sargent was the first to speak as he started, "So…" We all looked at him. "To shorten the story, Analise is now your aeon?" I nodded and sat down on a chair, my face buried in my hands. *I don't know what's going on anymore…*

Iyana and Vidina both whispered, "Wow." I heard some heavy footsteps walk towards me, and then I saw the shoes of Xanxus in front of me. I looked up at him and saw the sadness mixed together with hope in his eyes. However, the emotions disappeared and the rough facial expression of Xanxus came back. I looked up at the others and sighed.

"Pello said you guys were discussing what to do next." I explained. "So what do we do then?" I asked, spinning my chair towards the Commsphere Network. Vidina pulled up a chair next to me and held my hand.

"We don't-…" Vidina was interrupted by the red emergency lights going on. All our heads snapped to the main controls as Iyana ran to them. She started pressing buttons as a map appeared on our screen. We all gasped in shock. The distress signal seemed to be coming from Zanarkand.

"Danaya!" we heard from the other end. I recognized that voice.

I called out, "Pacce! What's wrong?"

"The temple! It's unstable! The whole dome is shaking and we have no idea what's going on! You have to hurry!" I heard the man shout from the other line.

"On it!" Iyana shouted as she revved up the engine and set course for Zanarkand. "We'll be there in 30 minutes tops!" I looked at the others with a serious expression, everyone else silently agreeing.

"It's either Anastasia or Malfonse screwing with us right now. Either way, we can take 'em down. Ready?" I questioned the others. Everyone nodded as we started to get down to business, restocking our pouches and ammo while also going up to the deck to spar with each other.

*Time Skip!*

Iyana announced through the intercom that we had arrived at Zanarkand. However, Iyana didn't even have to tell me as Vidina and I almost fell to the ground on the deck while Iyana started to lower the airship. Using this to his advantage, Vidina pulled me over and kissed me. "Get a room please!" Iyana exclaimed jokingly as she slightly giggled. I kissed Vidina back as we stood there for a while, before finally letting go. We decided to jump off the deck and wait for the others to come out. Xanxus shook his head at Vidina and me.

"We saw you guys through the cameras. Don't scar Sargent next time, all right?" Xanxus scolded lightly as he gave me a pat on the back. Vidina smirked at my blushing face and at Sargent's emotionless face as we ran to the dome/temple. Just as we entered, we noticed a lot of people running, trying to escape the building.

"The guy was right. This place looks like it's about to collapse any second!" Sargent shouted as we all took a look around. I thought of Mom and how this place meant a lot to her.

I declared, "No it won't. Come on. I think I know where the main damage is." My eyebrows furrowed and facial expression became deadly as I led the way down the lift and up the tall staircase. As we opened the door and went inside, the very person I hoped to see was standing right in the middle of the platform.

"Well, well." Anastasia commented. Iyana, Sargent, Xanxus, and Vidina stared in wonder as the area we were now in wasn't shaking at all. Anastasia smirked as she stood her ground, drawing out her sword. I instinctively took a few steps back, but tried to stand my ground as my face toughened.

"Are you the one causing the destruction on the dome?" I questioned, my voice coming out in a deadly tone. Anastasia was slightly surprised in my tone of voice, but I saw her face revert back to a confident facial expression. Anastasia started to drag her sword on the ground as she began to walk to the edge of the debris.

Anastasia provoked, "Maybe. Maybe not. What are you doing to do about it?" I growled, but Vidina put a hand on my shoulder. *This is what she wants. She wants me to get pissed.* I tried to calm myself down as I took a deep breath.

"Stop it at once." Xanxus demanded. Anastasia scoffed, and in one swift move she had her sword at Xanxus' throat. We all gasped as none of us saw it coming and involuntarily took a few more steps back. Everyone readied their weapons, but we couldn't attack, since Anastasia could kill Xanxus in one move. I started to reach for a flash bomb in my pouch, and I quickly pulled it out. Anastasia was startled as I threw the bomb quickly and called for cover. As I shielded my eyes, I hurriedly summoned Analise.

"Analise!" I screamed out, hoping it would work. In a flash, a beam of light struck down onto the debris and there stood Analise, who was standing in her armor and wielding her sword and shield. After the light died down, everyone was able to see. Everyone, even Anastasia, gasped in shock at Analise.

"Analise!" Iyana and Xanxus exclaimed. Anastasia recovered from her shock and smirked. *This is my fight…* Analise explained to me in my head. On her face I could see the slightest of a smirk. I nodded to show my understanding and looked at the others, shaking my head to let them know we should stand down for now. Sargent was slightly annoyed by the fact we had to stand down, but still remained defensive just in case Anastasia would try to attack one of us. Anastasia's gaze, however, was focused completely on Analise.

Anastasia smirked and taunted, "Huh. So you've become an aeon. Interesting. Let's see if you're as weak an aeon as you are a fighter." I could just hear Analise's growl as she started to change her stance. Analise looked at me, waiting to be given orders. I snapped out of it and drew my sword to the side.

"Analise! Attack!" I simply commanded, watching with the others as they watched Analise. Analise nodded and smirked, running towards Anastasia in a swift manner. Anastasia did not see Analise coming as she was too quick. I heard Anatasia gasp in pain as Analise struck her on the shoulder.

"I see you've become quicker." Anastasia mumbled as her wound healed by itself. Sargent and Iyana made a sound of surprise as they watched it heal. "Like it? My master gave me this new power." Anastasia taunted, raising her sword up in an offensive stance. In less than a second, both of them were at it with one another. All of us heard the clangs of the swords, and I knew I ask Analise to change attacks or Anastasia would get to her. I bit my lip as Analise came in close contact with Anastasia's sword.

I called out, "Analise! _**Holy Stars!" **_Analise nodded and raised her sword into the air. At the same time, Anastasia was hurtling huge Fire balls towards Analise. Lisie placed her shield right in front of her and positioned herself so she wouldn't move. While energy was gathering in her sword, Analise's shield was instantly absorbing all the Fire balls like they were nothing. Analise didn't let out a sound as she brought her sword down onto the ground, shining stars of light rained down onto Anastasia. She tried to dodge them with her quick evasion, but two of the six stars hit her and she supported her weight using her sword. I smirked and so did everyone else. I looked at Iyana and she nodded as she grabbed a Smoke Bomb out of her pouch and threw it towards Anastasia and Analise.

Even thought we thought it would distract Anastasia, we actually gave her an advantage. "_**Ice Lotus!" **_Anastasia shouted. At first we were all confused, but then we all realized what was going on as shards of ice started to shoot out of the clouds. All of us dove to the ground as the shards shot towards us. All of us weren't quick enough since at least two shards pierced all of us. Xanxus got the worst of it as two shards pierced his right arm and three shards pierced his legs. Before I knew it, Analise was by our side with no damage dealt to her.

"Analise…_**Healing Water**_…" I mumbled with a smile as Analise helped me up and clapped her hands together, closing her eyes as she hummed a small tune. A bright cloud started to form on top of each of our heads and rained down water. This white magic spell healed all of us, except it couldn't heal Analise because it doesn't heal the user. I gasped as Anastasia cleared through the smoke and started running towards us. "Watch out! Analise! Attack!" I shouted in panic. At my command, Analise rushed towards Anastasia as both their sword clashed together. Analise took the upper hand as she swung her left leg towards a certain spot on Anastasia's right leg. Anastasia buckled underneath and collapsed onto the floor, but not before swinging her sword once more at Analise.

Analise backed away as the sword did not even touch her. Anastasia tried to get up, but her right leg was numb and wouldn't move. Before Anastasia could do anything, Analise had started towards her again and aimed right for Anastasia, sword pointed at her. However, Anastasia had blocked Analise's sword with her own and with her other hand, she threw fireballs towards Analise. "Analise!" I screamed as she staggered back, holding her right side, the armor making a clanging sound as she does so. Vidina and Xanxus wanted to interfere, but I extended my arm towards my side, letting them know that it was Analise's fight.

*Danaya…my overdrive…if I could just get enough time to charge it up...* Analise spoke up in my head. I nodded and turned to the others. "You guys…stall for us." I explained as Analise hurried over to me. Right after I said that, everyone smirked as they got their weapons ready. I could tell everyone was waiting for this moment as they rushed at Anastasia like she was a piece of meat. Analise and I stood beside each other as we both lifted our swords up, concentrating energy into Analise's sword. Her sword started to become painfully brighter once again like before with the Dark Genie. I grabbed her shield from her as she held her sword with both hands, the power increasing on it. I gasped as Iyana was sent flying back into a piece of debris. Vidina and Xanxus were pierced by ice shards Anastasia had shot at them. Sargent was the only one left uninjured as he tried to buy us some time.

"Get out of the way!" I shouted as Analise pointed her sword at Anastasia. Sargent, Vidina, and Xanxus dove onto the ground for cover as Analise got her overdrive to start. "_**Lunar Gale!" **_we both exclaimed. Small comet-like balls of light flew towards Anastasia from Analise's sword, some missing but most of them came in contact. We could hear Anastasia's shriek as she tried to dodge them. Analise brought her sword up above her and slashed in front of herself, creating streaks of light that made their way to Anastasia. The streaks of light wrapped themselves around Anastasia's arms, legs, and torso to trap her in a position that she wouldn't be able to move in.

I stepped aside as Analise disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared behind Anastasia with her sword extended to her side. Analise's head was down with a small smile on her face. "No! You will not get the best of me!" Anastasia shouted as she struggled against the streaks of light. Analise slashed one of the streaks with her sword, sending off a chain reaction as all the light strands burst, lashing Anastasia with damage and power. We could all hear Anastasia's shrieks as she disappeared, her body disintegrating into dust.


	39. Fight-o!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Final Fantasy X/X-2 Characters at all and any of the places or games. I only own my OC, Danaya and any other OC's I make up along the way. The following people own their OC's as well.**

**Memories of the Forgotten Guardian - Analise**

**Animerain14 - Sargent **

**Roseria Sylvester - Iyana**

**K Entertainment - Xanxus **

**Amylou11987 - Anastasia**

"Hi there!" - Talking

*Ugh, why?* - Thinking

_"Dude, what the hell?" - _Al Bhed or visions

* * *

**Danaya's POV:**

Everyone seemed to stop breathing as there was no sound. Everyone's eyes were fixated on Analise, except for mine. Somehow when Anastasia disintegrated, I felt her pain drive into me and hit me all at once. The last thing I remembered was falling off the edge of the debris and into the space-like atmosphere. There was a quick flash of a vision in my head.

_Something was like flying me through the space-like atmosphere. We kept getting lower and lower until we reached the very bottom. At the very bottom was a dark and dreary building. The thing that guided led me through the building. Inside the building was a black throne and in that throne, sat Malfonse._

At this vision, I let out a loud gasp as I snapped back into the reality of me falling off the edge. Reacting quickly, Analise transported quickly to the edge and grabbed onto my hand just before I went out of reach. I was weak, barely keeping my eyes open and my mind conscious. *Danaya! You need to stay awake!* Analise commanded me through my mind. I fought the sleepiness of my eyes, but it was just too strong. Suddenly, I felt Vidina hover his hands over my face. A bright light emitted from his hands as it started to cover my entire body.

"You okay now?" Xanxus questioned as Analise silently helped me stand up properly. I nodded as I held onto Analise for support and thanked her.

"Um…well…you guys…Analise says hi and she misses you guys a lot." I explained, Analise telling me what to say in my head. Analise smiled and embraced everyone, but her smile slowly faded as she looked at me. *I can't stay for long. I have to be dismissed once my duties are done.* Analise told me. I nodded and relayed the message to the others. They all nodded as we allowed to give Analise and Xanxus a bit of time together. However, just after a few minutes, Analise told me I had to dismiss her.

"Okay…" I hesitated to answer. "Analise…you're dismissed." At the command, Analise nodded with a sad smile and slowly faded away, pyreflies quickly filling the air. I looked at the others and they nodded to leave, but somehow I couldn't take my mind off the space atmosphere. I walked over to the edge, Vidina holding me so I wouldn't fall.

Sargent muttered, "I wonder what's down there." I swore I could've heard some laughter as I peered down. Everyone else quieted down as they too got curious of what was below this piece of debris.

Vidina noted, "When we were little ya, some kids said there was a guy who accidentally fell down into that nothingness and was never heard from again." I gave him a look, mentally saying not to scare me like that. "I'm not kidding ya!" Vidina exclaimed as he threw his arms up in defense. I was about to say something, but Iyana cut me off.

"You guys! We need to hurry! There's a distress signal coming from the Moonflow! The mini Sin-like monster is heading that way!" Iyana shouted in panic as we all ran off in the middle of her statement.

"You think we can defeat it now?" Xanxus called out in his rough voice as we ran out the dome, which we noticed wasn't shaking anymore. The tourists all cheered for us as they saw us run out of the dome.

After a while, I answered Xanxus, "I know so" with a smile. Iyana opened the hatch to the airship and we ran in as she started up the ship. The Cascade took off, and the rest of us got ready for the upcoming battle with the monster. "Analise. Happy you got revenge?" I whispered as I tied up my hair into a really tight bun and walked up the stairs to the beds. I sat down on my bed and looked down at my skirt and shook my head as I began to slide it off, revealing my black shorts.

*Yeah, I am. Do you want me to back off for a while in the battle with the monster?* Analise questioned. I nodded as I folded my skirt and placed it on my bed. "That'd be great! I know everyone else is itching for some action." I answered with a laugh. I stopped laughing as I heard the door slide open. I peered down over the balcony to see Vidina smiling up at me.

"Hey." He greeted as he strode up the steps and gave me a kiss on the lips. I giggled and kissed him on the cheek before greeting him as well.

"So…" I started as we both sat down on the bed. "What are you doing up here?" Vidina chuckled and then fake pouted.

"What? I can't spend time with you. Just because we're fighting some monsters and evil villains doesn't mean there's no space for some romance." Vidina reasoned out as he kissed me again to prove his point. I kissed back and smiled through the kiss. I could just feel Analise's smirk as Vidina and I released each other. I lied down in Vidina's arms as we began to talk about random things.

I exclaimed, "Oh! How much longer 'til Moonflow did Iyana say?"

Vidina answered, "15 more minutes tops. Xanxus and Sargent are keeping in contact with Tobli so they know what's going on. We have to get there before the monster gets there or else it could start to destroy Moonflow." I nodded and silently prayed that the monster would not arrive before us. *It won't. Don't worry.* Analise assured me in my head. "Dannie." Vidina whispered in my ear. I looked up and smiled, seeing Vidina's cute smile. "You think we're really going to defeat Malfonse?" he questioned me. I laughed and nodded twice. After about five minutes, Vidina and I got our weapons ready and headed to the elevator to move down to the Bridge. Once we got down to the Bridge, Vidina and I found Xanxus, Sargent, and Iyana in there with their weapons as well. Iyana must have set the airship on autopilot.

"Naya. The monster is very close to Moonflow, but so are we. Once we reach the middle of the lake, we're all going to head up to the deck and fight it. I'll lower the airship just enough so we can reach it with our weapons. I've done some work on my wrench so I'm able to throw it now like a boomerang. Shinra came back to us with some research and said that the monster is not able to fly, but it is able to hide itself underwater. Once that monster dives underwater, so do we." Iyana informed me as she starts to sharpen the edges of her monkey wrench. Xanxus stood up and looked at me.

Xanxus began to explain, "We asked Tobli to try to calm the people as they pass by. The Hypello are also at work. I'll head up to Pello and tell him to leave when we drop him off at one of the wharfs so he can help calm everyone as well."

Sargent added on, "Shinra told us he couldn't find any more information on the monsters besides that fact. He said he'll contact us right away when he finds out more information." I nodded and made eye contact with everyone.

"You guys, we can do this. We've grown in both maturity and power. We WILL defeat that monster." I declared. Vidina looked out the window and saw that it was nearing dark.

"How are we going to do that when it's nearing night time, ya?" Vidina asked.

I countered, "Still! Doesn't matter. We're going to beat that monster once and for all!" Everyone nodded and agreed with me as we started to make our way up to the deck. Our timing was perfect as the monster growled as it was very near the airship. Its crimson red eye glared down at us as we got our weapons ready. I decided to let Sargent, Xanxus, and Vidina start the fight first since they are used to long range fighting. Sargent and Xanxus began to shoot continuous bullets at the monster. Xanxus and I nodded as we exchanged glances with one another. _**"Bio!" **_I shouted.

At the same time I cast the Bio spell, Xanxus had started firing out Thunder bullets out his pistols. My Bio spell was absorbed by his bullets and they came as one attack towards the monster. I could see Iyana throwing her wrench and casting various status ailments on it to place on the monster. Sargent and Vidina were doing fine on their own, shooting bullets and casting Black Magic like they were having a party.

I started searching through the grenades and items in my pouch to mix them together. I smirked as I came across two Teleport Spheres at the bottom of my pouch. I threw the two of them in the air, and they transformed into a ball of light. Using my sword, I hit that ball of light towards the monster as it became a Cluster Bomb, dealing some damage to the monster. Iyana looked at me and I nodded as I got down on one knee and placed my palms next to each other. Iyana started running towards me full sprint and used my hands as leverage as jumped up high into the air. "Hah! _**Holy Drop!"**_ Iyana called out as she struck down the air in front of her with her wrench. While she did that, five attacks of Holy were inflicted onto the monster.

Sargent and Vidina also performed a combo attack as Vidina shot six enormous sized Ice Balls into the air. At the same time, Sargent was shooting bullets at the Ice balls to break them off into sharp ice shards. After that, Sargent and Vidina sent a whirlwind of bullets and Fire balls as they continuously shot them at the same place over and over again. Everything was going well until the monster decided to dive underwater after Sargent's and Vidina's attacks. "Dammit! Everyone let's go! Remove anything heavy and dive under!" I shouted as I started to remove my boots and socks, trying to not let the monster get away. I was the first one to jump in as I had the lightest clothes on.

*You will not get away!* This thought was the only thing in my mind as I cast a Thunder spell at the monster, taking the monster by surprise as it turned its whole body around. I almost shrieked at the monstrosity. The monster was so large; its head was almost reaching the surface of the water. The monster furiously swam towards me, and my eyes widened in panic. The monster struck me with one its fins and I seriously started to bleed on my side in a rush. My mouth opened and I was forced to swim up to the surface and breathe some air. "Hurry!" I shouted to the others as they were diving in and swimming to the monster. I grabbed a Hi-Potion and hurriedly drank it, not wanting to waste any more time.

Right after drinking the Hi-Potion I swam quickly to the monster, not letting those years of blitzball practice go to waste. I dove underwater and saw the others swiftly attacking the monster from underwater. As I swam over, I sliced the monster at its eye and it lurched back in pain. I smirked and sliced it on the body once more. *_**Power Break* **_I thought as a red sphere appeared after I struck the monster. I swam backwards and concentrated some energy on my sword. I knew this attack was going to take a lot of energy out of me, but it's all right.

Once I charged myself up enough, I swam towards the monster and my sword started to fill with energy. Once there was a ton of energy directly on my sword, I threw it towards the monster as balls of energy flew towards it and the others swam away from it. A few seconds later, there was an explosion right where the monster was. *_**Energy Rain…**_* The only damaged that was caused though was the fins falling off. I looked at the others and they gave me a thumbs up as we continued to fight the monster. I watched as Sargent and Xanxus started swimming around each other, making a whirlpool as they shot their bullets toward the monster.

Since Sargent and Xanxus were spinning, it made the bullets spin with them and make something like a torpedo of bullets. The bullets hurriedly shot towards the monster and created a mini explosion on its lower body. I could see the glimmering tattoo of the black phoenix shining around the monster's body. I glared at the tattoo and went up to get some air. After breathing in, I dove underwater once again and nodded at Vidina, who was staring at me. Vidina and I distanced ourselves from each other. In the space between us, Vidina started creating a colossal fire ball. While doing that, I continually cast Blizzaga on the fire ball to make it an enormous flaming ice rock. Both of us used our energy to shoot it towards the monster towards its lower body as well. Vidina swam towards the bottom of his ocean where his staff dropped from before. He picked it up and swung it towards the monster.

While he did that, a huge dragon made of fire roared as it flew towards the monster and exploded into a black cloud. I followed Vidina's attack with my own as I swam towards the monster and struck it with my sword, a small cloud of black and green surrounding the middle of the monster's body. I swam away as I saw Iyana rushing towards the monster. Her monkey wrench was crackling with electricity as she hit the monster was immense strength. All of a sudden, the monster flinched and I smirked, exchanging glances with the others. The monster was getting weak. However, Iyana and I were already getting really exhausted from the fighting. Apparently, my evasion was lessening in strength as I failed to dodge an oncoming attack from the monster. It bulldozed towards me and I got knocked into a big boulder. I screamed in pain, water entering my mouth as a result.

I shut my mouth closed as I tried to swim up the surface, pain building up in my stomach. I quickly got out a Hi-Potion and drank it after breathing desperately for air. "Dannie! You all right, ya?" Vidina questioned as he came up for air too. I coughed a few times before nodding.

"Go on. We have to defeat that monster." I whispered. Vidina looked at me worriedly, but went back down underwater to help the others. A few seconds passed before I dove underwater and swam to the others. *Need my help yet?* Analise asked, worry evident in her voice. I shook my head as Xanxus was blasted into a nearby rock. I helped him up as he grabbed his pistols before they reached the bottom of the ocean. I could feel the monster's eye glaring at me, knowing I'd be its next target. The monster turned around, however, when a Holy spell was cast on it. I looked as well and saw it was Vidina and Iyana together. *Iyana? Casting Holy?* Iyana winked at me and I smiled. I turned to Sargent, who was putting his gun down on top of a rock and putting on the ring I gave him.

Sargent rushed towards the monster as he began to beat out his eye. To protect Sargent, Vidina and I both cast Protect and Shell on him. Suddenly, the monster backed away from us and started to glow purple. My eyes widened and I signaled to the others to swim away. However, it was too late…


	40. This is Spartaaa!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Final Fantasy X/X-2 Characters at all and any of the places or games. I only own my OC, Danaya and any other OC's I make up along the way. The following people own their OC's as well.**

**Memories of the Forgotten Guardian - Analise**

**Animerain14 - Sargent **

**Roseria Sylvester - Iyana**

**K Entertainment - Xanxus **

**Amylou11987 - Anastasia**

"Hi there!" - Talking

*Ugh, why?* - Thinking

_"Dude, what the hell?" - _Al Bhed or visions

* * *

**Danaya's POV: **

I was so tempted to scream as the monster started glowing a more violent purple with some red here and there. The others started to swim away with me, but the monster cast a Petrification spell on all of us. I tried to summon Analise, but somehow, all contact with her ceased as I was petrified. I started to feel lashes on my back, like someone was taking a whip and whipping me with it continuously. I wanted to scream and run away, but I couldn't. All of a sudden, something started burning on my back; I felt like someone was literally ripping my insides out. This torture continued for what felt like hours, but was only mere seconds, as the spell was broken and I started to feel the intense pain. This was the worst pain I had ever felt. My skin was searing, and my back was burning. I couldn't see what happened to everyone else, but I knew I was thrown into a nearby boulder.

My mouth opened and I started to gurgle water. I tried to swim up, but my body wouldn't move at all. *Analise…Please…I summon you…* I called in my mind, hoping Analise would hear me. All of a sudden, I could feel a bright light appear as I tried to keep my mouth closed. Someone's arms grabbed me and lifted me towards the surface. As my head reached air, I gasped in pain. Analise was still in her armor, but somehow she could maneuver quickly in the water despite her heavy clothing. *It's okay…I'll handle the mon-…* I shook my head to cut off Analise.

"I'll…" I managed out as I tried to grab an X-Potion from my pouch, feeling my legs and arms sting with every movement. After drinking the X-Potion, the pain was still immense. Analise tried to heal me, but I put my hand out to stop her. "I'll do it. I'll defeat the monster." I finally spoke up. "You find the others and heal them. Please." Analise hesitated, but she nodded otherwise and swam under to find the others after handing me my sword. I looked around the sky and found it pitch black, only the moon shining brightly on the ocean. I dove under the cold water and shivered as the water surrounded my whole body.

I grabbed a grenade from my pouch and threw it down onto the bottom of the ocean. The Flash bomb shined, so I could easily find the monster. I quickly swam to the right and glared at the monster, its beady eye staring right back at me. *You're going down…* I stated in my head, my injuries the least of my worries now as I swam towards the monster. I could feel my parents' necklaces glow blue, but I didn't know why. All of a sudden, power surged throughout my body as I smirked. I could feel myself becoming a whole new different person. I felt like my sword had more power as I struck down the monster with it. The monster shrieked, but I didn't care. Slash after slash, I continued to strike down the monster like a piece of meat I wanted to eat.

*Danaya! Calm yourself! You're going to get hurt hitting recklessly like that. Back away from the monster and think.* Analise scolded me in my head. After that, I listened to Analise and closed my eyes, trying to think of a technique that could end this once and for all. When I opened my eyes, the monster was right in front of me. I almost gasped, but held it in as a red light started to come out of its eye. I was lifted higher by the red beam of light, almost similar to the aeon Bahamut's overdrive. I struggled against the hold of the beam, but it kept me in one place. I finally decided to throw my sword as a spear towards the eye. The monster's eye shut closed as the monster let out a painful shriek. I grabbed my sword before it reached the floor and swam away.

Something glinted from the corner of my eye. I turned around and found a lone blitzball just lying in the corner. I smirked as an idea formed in my head. I only tried to the technique once and almost ended up killing Vidina with it. Before the monster could heal itself and recuperate, I grabbed the blitzball and swam back up. My technique that would finally end this all was my father's Blitz Ace. Swimming over to my side was Vidina. My eyes widened as I took in his appearance.

His pants were torn at the knee area, and his shirt was no longer on him. Running across his nose was a huge scar that was starting to heal. Vidina's arm was bleeding and so was his torso. I had no more time to look as he signaled me to start my father's technique. I nodded and started towards the monster. While doing a series of flips and cartwheels in mid-water, I slashed the monster a total of 11 times. After slashing it, I jumped on my sword and used it as leverage as I flew out of the water and up into the dark knight. I could see nothing, but I could feel the cool night as goose-bumps started to form on my body. With the help of Vidina, the blitzball flew up out of the water and towards me. Before diving into the water, I made one big front flip and kicked the blitzball, sending it hurtling towards the monster. *We can do this!* I thought as I landed back into the water.

Before even diving back underwater, I could hear, feel, and see the explosion from underneath me. I swam over to where the monster was, only to find a huge sphere of pyreflies ready to explode. Vidina was thrown back into a boulder, and I could see the others were also affected by the impact of the explosion. Analise was a distance away from the others, her shield in front of her, protecting herself from the explosion. All of a sudden, a sharp pain rose up to my head as I began to experience another vision.

_Malfonse was right in front of me. I gasped and stepped back, but noticed he could not see me. Instead, he was looking at whoever was behind me. I turned around to see Anastasia, although she appeared to look a little younger than usual. "Come with me, Anastasia. I will show you the way to my lair. Together, we will create a powerful monster that will initiate my master plan." Malfonse announced as he took Anastasia's hand. I looked at my surroundings and found myself in the area upstairs to the Zanarkand Dome. I gasped as I witnessed Malfonse and Anastasia jump over the edge of the debris. I furrowed my eyebrows as I unconsciously jumped after them. Jumping off the debris was scary as the space-like atmosphere was replaced with a fiery red background. I landed on a black pathway, torches on the left and right sides of me. _

_I was standing in front of a huge, eerie castle. Malfonse and Anastasia walked inside the castle. The last words I could hear before blacking out were "Welcome to your new home." _

My eyes snapped open as the pain throbbed in my head. I shook my head and tried to focus on what to do now.

*Analise…help me grab the others and bring them to the shore. This battle is over* I declared in my head as I hurried to the bottom of the ocean to retrieve my sword. After doing that, I swam over to Vidina, who was unconscious, and brought him up to the surface by pulling his arm. My whole body was sore, and I could feel myself get weaker from overexerting myself.

Analise surfaced, holding Iyana and Sargent by the arms. Xanxus followed behind Analise slowly as he was weak from battle. Once we got to the shore, I struggled with breathing as I started to pant. My eyelids felt heavy, but I couldn't bring myself to close them. Analise and I leaned everyone against a huge rock, including Xanxus; their weapons were on the ground next to the rock. *Do you want me to heal you?* Analise questioned.

"No. I'm fine." I answered with heavy breaths. "You need rest too." I explained. "Analise, you're dismissed." Analise bowed her head and dispersed into pyreflies as she flew back into my body as a ball of light. All of a sudden, I collapsed onto the sandy floor as a sudden feeling of relief washed over me. "We did it. We defeated the monster." I laughed, not believing that we had just finished off the monster. *Malfonse…we're coming for you…* A sudden breeze made me feel even colder than I was before. I looked at the others worriedly and tried to stand up. *After checking up on them, I should go build a fire* I limped over to them and created a small ball of fire in my hand to use as light, seeing as the moonlight wasn't bright enough.

I scanned everyone, seeing if there were any major injuries I needed to take care of. Unfortunately, everyone had at least one major injury I had to help with. I decided to take care of Xanxus first, who had one of the more fatal injuries. His mid torso was bleeding heavily, due to a large shard of rock piercing his stomach. I winced as I pulled it out, more blood coming out. Swiftly, I poured an X-Potion all over the injury and watched the blood disappear. The injury started to slowly become just a scar as I forced Xanxus to down a Hi-Potion. I moved on to Sargent and Iyana, who were both just covered in a lot of scratches and cuts. However, Iyana's left leg sustained some damage as I could see it was bent the wrong way.

"Oh Yevon. How am I going to do this…" I whispered as I took the leg and bent it the right way. I winced as it cracked, but was happy it reverted back to its normal position. I then shifted over to Vidina, who was more or less okay. This made me think that Analise healed Vidina a little bit before she went to the others so he could help me. I finished off with him, then decided to look for some wood to make a fire. I could tell we weren't far from the North Wharf and Guadosalam. I contemplated on walking to Guadosalam to seek help from Leblanc, but shook my head as I wouldn't want to leave the others alone. As I searched the area for some wood, I realized I didn't notice I had some major injuries of my own as well. I wouldn't have noticed if it hadn't been for the stinging pain at the back of my head, and the blood dripping out of a big cut on my left leg. My right arm was bleeding, and there was an intense pain on my sides.

I tried to pull out a Hi-Potion from my pouch, but groaned as I realized I had none left. I settled for three Potions as I downed them all and poured some on my injuries. Trying to resist the pain, I gathered up some thick sticks I found on the ground and brought them to where the others were. "Okay." I said with a sigh as I dropped the sticks and cast a Fira spell on them. As the wood started to crackle, I crawled over to Iyana and searched for her communicator. I found it in one of her pouches and opened it, trying to get in contact with Pello.

"Yesh Mish Iyaaanaa?" Pello answered.

"Pello." I whispered. "This is Danaya. The airship is quite away from where we are right now since we kept swimming and swimming. Can you please drive it over to the area near the North Wharf? You'll see a small campfire. Drive the airship here and help me bring the others into the Cabin so they can rest." I explained as I turned off the communicator. In a few seconds, I could hear the airship start up and move its way towards us. The airship stayed floating as the hatch opened up and Pello walked out.

"Ish everything oookay Mish Danaya?" Pello questioned as he took in our horrible states. I nodded nonetheless and helped Pello take everyone to the Cabin. After a second trip back and forth, we got all four of them resting on the beds in the Cabin; their weapons were all underneath their beds, including mine. "Where toooo necksht Mish Danayaaa?" Pello stretched out as he managed the controls. Both of us were on the Bridge as I silently sat on the chair.

After a while, I replied, "Set coordinates for Home. We're going to have another meeting. Pello, please contact whoever needs to be contacted and let them know we'll be meeting at Home ASAP." I stood up and walked out of the Bridge to go to the Cabin. I walked up the stairs to check on the others, everyone still asleep and resting. I felt a sharp pain rise from my head as the visions came back to me again. I leaned against the wall and bit my lip, trying not to scream. The most recent vision came back to me again, and this was the time I could fully focus on that vision. *So Malfonse's lair is hidden in whatever that area is called. I bet he's keeping my parents there* I analyzed as I walked over to my bed and sat down, clutching my head as the vision relived itself in my head.

*I should make some food for the others. They'll be hungry when they wake up. I'm kind of hungry myself* I thought, trying to change the subject as I descended the stairs and walked behind the counter. I grabbed a box of instant Cream of Mushroom Soup and poured the ingredients into a large pot of boiling water. I stirred it and soon, the whole Cabin was filled with the aroma of soup. I tried to get my mind off things as I poured myself a serving of soup and sat on the counter, waiting for it to cool down. After finishing the soup, I couldn't help but feel exhaustion take over me as I fell asleep on the counter.


	41. Damn it

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Final Fantasy X/X-2 Characters at all and any of the places or games. I only own my OC, Danaya and any other OC's I make up along the way. The following people own their OC's as well.**

**Memories of the Forgotten Guardian - Analise**

**Animerain14 - Sargent **

**Roseria Sylvester - Iyana**

**K Entertainment - Xanxus **

**Amylou11987 - Anastasia**

"Hi there!" - Talking

*Ugh, why?* - Thinking

_"Dude, what the hell?" - _Al Bhed or visions

* * *

**Danaya's POV:**

I woke up with a groan as I lifted my head up from the counter. I yawned as I got up and walked upstairs, checking on the others. I was surprised to see no one was on their bed anymore. "What? How long have I been sleeping?" I mumbled as I walked out of the Cabin and into the elevator. Once I got on the elevator, I took a trip over to the Bridge. When I arrived, I found everyone talking in a small circle, with Iyana on her pilot's seat managing the ship.

"You're awake!" Sargent exclaimed. I looked at everyone and saw that some of them had changed into a new spare set of their clothing. Iyana got up from her seat and joined the circle.

The first thing that popped out was, "Are you guys okay?" Everyone chuckled at my question. "What's so funny?" I questioned, rubbing the side of my head to ease the pain.

"Danaya. We're fine." Iyana answered with a laugh. "We're just all…relieved that we killed it. Well, you did." I shook my head, not taking all the credit for the defeat of the monster. Vidina wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. Sargent and Xanxus gave me pats on the head as we all laughed.

"Pello's in the engine room making sure everything's okay. We'll be at Home in a few." Xanxus explained as he sat down on the chair next to the Commsphere network. I stared at everyone, my expression turning a bit more serious.

"You guys." I started. "This is it. After this meeting, I will declare that we're going to go confront Malfonse and kill him off. Then, we're going to take back my parents before he gets the others." Everyone looked at me confused.

Vidina lifted his head up and asked me, "Wait ya, how are we going to find Malfonse?" I smirked and kissed Vidina on the cheek after winking.

"My most recent vision. I had it after killing the monster. I won't tell you guys just yet where his lair is, but it's one that you never expected." I noted as Iyana announced we're landing. Once opening the hatch, all of us jumped off and hurried inside the building. "To the meeting room." I announced as all of us calmly made our way through the halls. Around us, Al Bhed were bustling around and busy doing their work. When we got inside the meeting room, everyone was in there waiting for our presence. Once we got seated, everyone turned to me to start the meeting. "Huh? Oh!" I exclaimed. Everyone chuckled around the room. The people in the room consisted of Uncle Gippal, Auntie Rikku, Paine, Baralai, and Nooj.

Uncle Gippal chuckled and then urged, "Come on Danaya. Tell us what happened. We have to know so we can plan the next move." I cleared my throat and explained in detail about us defeating the monster at the Moonflow. As I told the story, everyone around the table smiled with joy.

"That is super! So Danaya, wait. What was this about Analise being an aeon?" Aunt Rikku asked. I let out a look of realization as Iyana cut me off and explained for me. After the explanation, everyone was in deep thought as they absorbed that Analise was an aeon.

"So, you turned out to be like your mom." Nooj explained with a slight smile on his face. My mouth slightly tilted upward as I looked down at my folded hands.

Paine cut in, "So what is your next move?"

At that, my head shot up as I stated, "We're going to kill Malfonse." There was a dead silence as that statement was left in the air. I watched the adults glance at each other. "Please trust us. We can do this. We've all grown." I pleaded, my voice letting them know I was yearning for my parents to be here.

After a while, Baralai spoke up. "All right. We'll inform Lulu about it as well." Baralai answered with a sigh. "But if you guys are in trouble, you must call us for help. We trust you know where he is." I nodded at that, and the adults nodded as an agreement for us to go. "But first…" Baralai started, "You must go visit Wakka. He's conscious now. The White Mages are making him eat right now. Lulu's on her way by Brother's airship, which is why she's not here yet." All of us cheered in happiness. I turned to Vidina, but saw that he had already dashed out of the room. I giggled as we all ran after him.

"Viddie! Wait up!" I shouted with a laugh as I ran down the halls, sword in hand. Once we reached the infirmary, everyone calmed down as we quietly walked in. I looked behind me and noticed the adults slowly following us. "Wakka!" I called out as I saw Vidina and Wakka embracing. They released each other as I smiled at Wakka's appearance. Most of his injuries were gone, and all in all he just looked weak. I ran over to Wakka and hugged him, Iyana joining me. "Thank Yevon you're all right now." I whispered as I tightened my hug, tears squeezing out of my eyes. Wakka let out his deep laugh and patted me on the back. Once we released each other, Wakka looked at me worriedly as he held my arms.

"Danaya." Wakka croaked out, his throat dry. "You must save your parents. Malfonse. His lair, it's below the upstairs room of the dome in Zanarkand." I nodded.

Xanxus called out, "We know." Wakka turned to the new voice and stared right behind me, at Xanxus and Sargent. "Oh, um. My name is Xanxus, sir Wakka." Sargent introduced himself as well, but Wakka pushed me away when I was about to say something.

Wakka rushed, "Everyone else will fill me in. You all must go." Though it was hard, I pried Vidina away from Wakka as we all ran back to the airship.

"Let's go!" I shouted as we ascended into the Cascade and got everything ready. "This is it." I mumbled, clutching the necklaces around my neck. "Iyana! Full speed ahead for Zanarkand! Guys, contact Zanarkand and ask Isaaru to evacuate all the people out of the Dome! I don't want anybody near the dome." I stated, my mind getting to work as I walked to the elevator, making my way to the Cabin. When the doors opened, I rushed in and locked myself up in the inventory closet. I leaned my head against the wall as I closed my eyes, getting myself determined. When I opened my eyes and turned around, I screamed as the purple mist was right in front of me. *Danaya, run!* Analise shouted in my head.

"You will not get away…" a raspy voice declared as the purple mist surrounded me. I screamed as I backed away, my back hitting the wall very hard. I hurried to the door and tried to open it, but I kept missing for the knob. As I got the door open, the purple mist still stuck onto me. Each passing second the purple mist stayed on, I continued to feel weaker and weaker. I tried to get the purple mist off, but it wouldn't disappear. *Danaya…* Analise tried to call out to me, but I couldn't hear her. Her voice was getting lost and so was I. Everything turned black around me as I slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

*Time Skip!*

I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes, blinking them to adjust to the sunlight. I found myself in an unrecognizable place. It looked like I was in a cold stone cell. I tried to move my arms and legs, but they were chained to the wall. I started to hyperventilate as I realized what situation I was in. "No…" I whispered. My arms and legs moved as I tried to free myself from the chains. My whole body felt weak. "Analise…You there?" I whispered. After a while, Analise answered. *Yes. I'm weak too, Danaya. I'm sorry it took me a while to answer. There seems to be a force that is not letting me communicate with you well. Bahamut had informed me you will not be able to summon me* Analise explained. I groaned and looked around the dark place. There was barely any light, only a lit torch that was placed inside the cell.

"I have to get out of here." I whispered. I looked around the cell and tried to figure out where I could be. *Most likely I'm at Malfonse's lair. I have to contact the others…but how?* I thought. I shook my head and focused on escaping first. I scanned the floor, looking for any item that could be of use for me. *Danaya. My whip. Where is it?* Analise questioned me. My head shot up as a smile slowly started to form. There was a hidden knife compartment on the handle of her whip! I started to move my legs, trying to shake the whip out. However, it was more difficult since my legs were constricted with the chains. I squirmed and tried so hard to get the whip out of my boot. Finally, my entire left boot came off, and the whip made a small clatter as it dropped to the ground.

Using both feet, I picked up the whip and was able to slightly throw it into the air just enough for it land on my lap. "Come on, I got this." I whispered. Just as I was about to pick it up with my mouth, I heard some loud footsteps. My mind worked quickly as I hid the whip underneath my legs and pretended to still be unconscious.

"Is she still knocked out?" I heard a voice. It took all my will power to not yell at Malfonse right then and there. I heard a growl. "I see." Malfonse responded. "We'll come back for her later. I think it'd be great for them to have a little family reunion, don't you think?" Malfonse suggested with great laughter. I bit my lip as they walked away, tempted to get the hell out of the chains. After I was sure they left, I quickly maneuvered the whip back to my lap and bent myself down, getting the whip with my mouth. Shaking my head caused the compartment to open, thus allowing the knife to fall to the cold floor. Slowly, I brought the knife up with my legs that were chained to the ground. Using my mouth, I grabbed the knife and started to move it back and forth against the chain. *I'm sure the chains will weaken. They're already really rusty.* I thought in my head as sweat beads started to form. I dropped the knife in exhaustion as the chain on my left wrist finally broke.

Hurriedly, I cast a Blizzard spell on all the chains and broke them using the knife. Quietly standing up and stretching, my back cracked and so did my neck. After that, I picked up Analise's whip and proceeded to the cell door, which was a bit of a challenge to open. Luckily, my pick-pocketing skills were taught by my very own cousin. Using a random small metal piece I found on the floor, I opened the cell door and quietly walked out. *You guys need to be here now! Please!* I pleaded as I started to explore the lair, trying to find a way to my parents. Apparently, I was downstairs in some sort of basement because there was set of stairs that led to somewhere up. I heard some growling as I was just about to round the corner, so my eyes widened as I tried to find a place to hide.

Luckily, there was a small crack in between the halls that my small self could fit in to. *Sometimes being short has its moments…*As I watched the monsters pass, I knew they were the fiends from my visions as I watched Wakka escape and my parents be left behind. Taking a deep breath, I slid out of the crack and quietly walked through the halls. As I rounded a corner, the same monsters who passed by were right in front of me. I was about to scream, but one of them clamped their fiendish hand onto my mouth. I struggled against them, but somehow, Vidina's voice spoke through one of them. "Dannie, shut up. It's us, ya?" After he said that, he let go of me as their illusions wore off, and the whole group was standing right in front of me. With Xanxus was my sword as he handed it to me.

"I'm so glad to see you guys." I whispered.

Iyana replied, "When we realized you were gone, none of us had any idea what had happened. However, Pello said when he went back to the Cabin, he saw a few traces of purple mist left. That's when we knew. So, we hurried up to come find you. Now all we have to do is save Auntie and Uncle, fight Malfonse, destroy the place, and get out of here." All of us nodded, but I noticed Vidina turned his attention to my wrists.

"What happened to them?" Sargent questioned as I noticed the bruises starting to form as well. I rubbed my sore wrists as I shook my head, not wanting to talk about it.

"Let's go. Analise says she feels weak in this place, so I can't summon her." I explained as we started to walk through the halls, using the disguises that Shinra had built for us. It was a device that made us as an illusion to whatever our minds wanted. As we walked, I was worried on where my parents were and how were they doing.


	42. Epic Battle Part 1!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Final Fantasy X/X-2 Characters at all and any of the places or games. I only own my OC, Danaya and any other OC's I make up along the way. The following people own their OC's as well.**

**Memories of the Forgotten Guardian - Analise**

**Animerain14 - Sargent **

**Roseria Sylvester - Iyana**

**K Entertainment - Xanxus **

**Amylou11987 - Anastasia**

"Hi there!" - Talking

*Ugh, why?* - Thinking

_"Dude, what the hell?" - _Al Bhed or visions

* * *

**Danaya's POV:**

Right now, all of us were currently running for our lives as a bunch of the fiends were chasing after us. How did this happen? Well, the fiend came back to my cell sooner than expected, and when it found out I was gone, the red alarm started to sound. "I don't think running was part of the plaaaaaan!" I hollered as we sprinted through the halls.

"Shit." Sargent cursed as now both ends of the hall were blocked by the fiends. All of us got out our weapons.

"Ready? Go!" Xanxus shouted as we all began to fight our way through. We didn't know where this would take us, but all we thought of right now was fighting. My sword slashed through many of the fiends' bodies, cutting them down in half and slicing body parts off. Vidina continued to cast Fire on all the fiends as we advanced through the hall, the number of fiends decreasing.

"Go, go, go!" Vidina shouted as fireballs, bullets, and slashes were the only things visible as we battled our way through. "In here, ya!" Vidina suggested as we jumped into a well-like hole built in the left wall. Everyone screamed as we all landed on the cold, hard ground. There was only silence in the room and the shuffling of feet as we hurried to get up. From above, we could hear the pounding of the fiends as they tried to hunt us down. As we tried to search the room, I noticed Iyana staring out into another room that connected with this room.

I whispered, "Iyana. What's over there?" However, Iyana didn't answer me as she was frozen in place. Everyone walked over to her, and they were also frozen in place.

"Danaya. Come here." Iyana finally replied. I held my sword up in a defensive mode as I made my way to everyone else. Once I got there, I was too frozen for words. My sword dropped to the ground and made a clang as tears started to form. My breathing began to get hitched, and my eyes widened so much I could feel the stretch. In the other room hung my parents chained to the wall. Their heads hung low, indicating they were both unconscious. My parents' clothes were ripped in various places with their weapons chained to the wall next to them. Without a thought, I dashed to them and cast Blizzara on all the chains to freeze them. Iyana and Xanxus helped me get them off the wall, while Sargent and Vidina grabbed my parents' weapons that were chained to the wall as well.

"Mom. Dad." I whispered, trying to get them to wake up. My mom and dad were laid on the ground as we tried to get them to be conscious. Xanxus, having extra ammo, loaded my mom's pistols as Vidina put down his staff to clean my father's sword. I grabbed two Hi-Potions from my pouch and force-fed it to my parents. After that, I cast Cura on them and prayed it would work. After a few moments, both my parents started to groan. They both sat up and looked at each other, then around them to find us.

My dad muttered, "Danaya." Right after saying my name, I collapsed right in front of my parents. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I embraced the both of them tightly.

"Oh honey." My mother mumbled as she tightened her hug on me. I sobbed on my father's shoulder; the only thing that mattered was that I finally found my parents. "We missed you too, sweetie. We missed you too." My mom explained as she let me go. Dad did the same thing, and then he turned to the others.

"Vidina. Iyana." Dad named. When Mom and Dad's heads turned to Xanxus and Sargent, I laughed.

I introduced, "Mom, Dad. This is Xanxus and Sargent, two new friends. They journeyed with us." Xanxus and Sargent both showed signs of respect as they bowed. Mom and Dad looked at me with worry as they saw how scuffed up I was. "We have to get out of here, but not before killing Malfonse." I declared as I started to walk out of the room, trying to find a way to get back up to the surface. I could feel my parents' gazes as they watched me and the others search around. They could tell I had changed…and for the better. I turned to the others and suggested, "Let's go through the halls. I'm sure we'll be able to find our way out from here." Everyone decided to go along with me, including my parents. "Hey Dad." I called out. My parents both looked at me, but I kept my vision to the front.

"Yes, Danaya?" my father answered. I smiled as I rested my sword between my shoulders.

"I'm able to do your Blitz Ace." I noted, my smile expanding. My dad gasped in surprise.

"Already? Geez, you're growing up too fast." Dad commented. As we walked on ahead, we found a stairwell that led to above. I laughed because of the irony. This was too easy.

I sighed, "Yup. Too easy." Once we ascended up back into the lair, there was a group of fiends just waiting for us to attack. "Oh Yevon." I muttered under my breath as Sargent and Xanxus initiated the fight by shooting their bullets. Just as my mother and father were about to fight, I held my arm out. "No. You guys need to rest." I spoke in a soft tone as I got my sword ready. Energy started to fill my body once again as I slashed down the fiends. Hearing them screech widened the smirk on Vidina's face. "Hah! _**Inferno Flame Strike!**_" I shouted as my sword came in contact with three of the fiends, making them burst into flames.

"_**Electrical Voltage!" **_Iyana called out as thunder crackled to most of the fiends in the surrounding area. I smiled as I realized that the thunder didn't scare me anymore; I was immune to it now. All of us destroyed the fiends while running through. *Danaya…you're near.* Analise warned me. I didn't know what she was talking about, but I found out soon enough as we entered a big, ghastly room. The remaining fiends stopped fighting and circled around the whole room, with us being in the middle of the circle. All of us were back to back, including my parents. Xanxus grunted as we all heard someone's footsteps echo around the whole room.

I growled, "You." Standing in front of me was the one who caused all of this. He was the one to cause everyone this pain. He was the one who was going to die. Malfonse smirked with his arms crossed as he stood confidently in front of me. My mom and dad held themselves back from killing him. Everyone knew I wanted to make the first move.

Malfonse laughed and commented, "You? That's not a very nice way talk to someone who's made your life much more interesting." My breathing started to become jagged as I brought my sword out in front of me. "Now, now…" Malfonse started as a black circle started to form on the floor beneath him. "Wouldn't want to fight someone who looked as weak as this, would you?" My body had unconsciously shifted back a little as Malfonse revealed his true form.

Malfonse transformed from a man to a terrifying, gruesome creature. His clothes ripped off as his whole body turned red. In place of his arms and legs grew the legs of a Klikk. However, new arms were placed right above the front legs. Malfonse's teeth grew sharper as his eyes became a hollow black. His black phoenix mark was tattooed all over his body and legs. While everyone was distracted with the transformation, Malfonse made the first move as he darted towards me.

"Danaya, watch out!" my father called out as he pushed us both out of the way. We both fell onto the floor, and I grunted from the impact. In just one second, everything went from suspenseful to chaos. The fiends started charging towards us, so we got our weapons ready and fought back. Just as I was about to slice one of the fiends, my mother stop me. She nudged her heads towards Malfonse and my father, who was fighting him off. "_**Moonlight Shadow!"**_my dad called out. A dark cloud hovered over Malfonse and rained down one elemental attack after another. My father backflipped, just barely missing Malfonse's claws.**  
**

My mom spoke out, "Danaya. I think it's time you get your revenge." I smirked and nodded, instantly charging towards Malfonse. Knowing I was approaching him, Malfonse turned around and spit something out from his mouth. I just barely dodged it, the liquid hitting the wall behind me. That liquid turned out to be acid, for it melted a hole in the wall. I turned back my head to Malfonse and ran towards him, my sword powering up.

_**"Armor Break!" **_I shouted as I struck him on one of his legs. Malfonse grunted and let out a screeching sound as he hit me with one of his other legs. I winced at the sight of blood dripping down my leg. Malfonse then screeched again and a huge tornado was unleashed in the room. I screamed as the tornado lifted me up into the air and sent me flying everywhere. The same thing happened to everyone else, except for Malfonse and his fiends. "Grab onto me!" I ordered to the nearest person, Iyana. Listening to me, she grabbed my arm, and I pulled her towards me. Once the tornado died down, we all fell onto the ground dazed and dizzy. The screeching sound was heard again, but my mind was still confused on what to do. Seconds later, I could hear the sound of something being hurtled towards us.

My mind told my body to get out of the way, but my body would not move at all. The fireball that was blasted at me hit me straight on as it pushed me against the wall. I screamed, every inch of my body burning. It was when Xanxus pulled me out from between the wall and the fireball that I experienced the most pain. My legs and arms were both covered with bad burns. I watched my mom look alive as she jumped up into the air, used Malfonse as a trampoline, flipped over, and extended her arms towards him. _**"Neverending Suffer!" **_she called out as a Holy-Flare combo inflicted pain on Malfonse in a chain of six times. Malfonse screeched and tried to scratch my mom, but she twirled in the air and landed on the ground in a crouch position. She shot her head up when she noticed I was injured.

My mom ran over to quickly heal them as everyone else held the fiends and Malfonse off. "Hurry, Mom. I have to kill him now." I explained, gritting my teeth in anger and pain.

"My daughter is all grown up…" I heard my mom mutter as she slightly pushed me forward in Malfonse's directions. I smirked and ran towards him again, slashing him from behind and catching him by surprise. Malfonse screeched and turned around to me, which let Vidina not be the target anymore. I brought my sword up into the air and closed my eyes just enough to power up my next attack.

_**"Slice and Dice!" **_I shouted as my sword became 10x stronger as I slashed Malfonse back and forth seven times. Malfonse tried to swipe me with his legs, but I performed multiple backflips to dodge them until my back hit the wall. I winced as Malfonse's leg just barely missed my shoulder on the wall. My body slid underneath him as I stabbed him on the back and then pulled out my sword. _**"Power Break!" **_I called out as my sword glowed red. I slashed Malfonse with my sword, and he screeched once again, slashing me by instinct on the leg. I fell to the floor as Malfonse advanced towards me.

"_**Holy!" **_Vidina shouted as the attack was directed to Malfonse.

"_**Fire-Ice Combo!" **_Sargent and Xanxus also called out as their bullets whizzed past me and towards Malfonse, giving me enough time to get out of my position. I smiled at all three of them and quickly got out of there as I readied my sword once again. This time, everyone was standing with me. I looked around them and found all the other fiends were gone. Right now, it was just the seven of us vs. Malfonse. Without waiting for Malfonse to make the first attack, all of us charged straight at him full on with attacks.

Mom went first as she used Malfonse as leverage to jump high into the air and fire rapid bullets towards him. _**"Trigger Happy Level 100!" **_my mom called out as the bullets came out per millisecond. Helping out, my dad brought his sword up to the sky and swiped it into the air.

"_**Black Sky!" **_he called out as balls made of some black substance hurtled towards Malfonse. Working as a team, my parents both got their weapons ready and ran to Malfonse.

"_**Scatter Burst!" **_Mom shouted as she started shooting enormous bullets towards the enemy.

"_**Zantetsu!" **_Dad screamed out as he struck Malfonse in the head after performing multiples flips and jumps. Altogether, there was a huge explosion, and smoke covered the entire room. Everyone coughed, and nobody could see. From nearby, I could hear a loud thump and the sound of the screeching again. *Danaya, behind you!* Analise warned. I was happy to finally hear from her. Swiftly, I turned around and slashed my sword right in front of me. I let out a yelp as Malfonse slashed both my legs, which sent me collapsing to the ground.

I heard Xanxus call out my name as the smoke began to clear up. "Over here!" I called out. Hearing me, Xanxus bulldozed Malfonse up against the wall. Using his pistols, Xanxus shot from up-close straight into Malfonse's eyes. Malfonse screeched and stabbed Xanxus on the back. "No!" I exclaimed as I ran over to them, pulling Xanxus away and slashing Malfonse with my sword. As I dragged Xanxus away, everyone went at it with Malfonse. Grabbing a Hi-Potion out of my pouch, I noticed Sargent and Vidina running towards Malfonse. Sargent had put away his gun as he landed some punches and kicks on Malfonse. While he did that, Vidina lifted his staff into the air and shouted something incoherent. All of a sudden, thousands of lightning bolts came flying down to the ground and stabbing Malfonse. I hurriedly slipped the contents of the Hi-Potion into Xanxus' mouth and helped him up.

While I helped him up, Iyana ran past me with her wrench as she jumped up, flipped, and hit Malfonse dead-on with her wrench as she shouted, _**"Calamity Bomb!" **_Right when she said that, flames started appearing randomly all over Malfonse as she jumped off and flipped backwards towards Xanxus and me. She took Xanxus away from me as I grabbed my sword and started towards Malfonse. I slowed myself down, however, when I saw Malfonse close his eyes and start to glow white.

"Danaya, move back!" I heard Dad call out. However, it was too late. Malfonse's eyes opened and stared straight at me. Some force came out of his eye and hit me with a powerful blast, sending me flying into the air. My back roughly hit against the wall followed by my shrieks of pain. My forehead got cut, and my legs were bleeding really badly. As I dropped to the ground, I could barely see my mom running to me and slipping a Hi-Potion into my mouth.

"Danaya! Danaya!" Over and over, Vidina was calling my name. Focused on Malfonse, I could see him fighting Xanxus and Sargent off. I tried to keep my eyes open, but they just wouldn't open.

"Watch out!" I heard Xanxus yell. It seemed like he was saying it to our direction. After hearing some screams, I felt myself being dragged away. I suddenly got a rush of adrenaline as I thrashed around and tried to pry Malfonse's tiny hands off of me. Once I got out of his grasp, I crawled over to everyone as my parents pulled me away. However, it seemed like we just angered Malfonse even more as he began to glow purple and red.

"Shit…" I cursed as I got to my sword.


	43. Epic Battle Part 2!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Final Fantasy X/X-2 Characters at all and any of the places or games. I only own my OC, Danaya and any other OC's I make up along the way. The following people own their OC's as well.**

**Memories of the Forgotten Guardian - Analise**

**Animerain14 - Sargent **

**Roseria Sylvester - Iyana**

**K Entertainment - Xanxus **

**Amylou11987 - Anastasia**

"Hi there!" - Talking

*Ugh, why?* - Thinking

_"Dude, what the hell?" - _Al Bhed or visions

Hey you guys! Don't know if anybody reads this anymore, but yeah! The next chapter after this will be the last chapter! :) I finally finished the story!~ ^^ Teehee, my next one won't be of FF (-gasp-) but it will be of Rise of the Guardians, most likely XD I just love that movie!

* * *

**Danaya's POV:**

"We have to destroy him!" I shouted in panic as I ran towards Malfonse. _**"Flame Tongue!" **_I called out as my sword fired up with flames. I struck Malfonse, but it did no damage to him. Following my attack, Vidina cast Holy on Malfonse, but nothing worked. It was as if he had a shield around him.

"_**Blizzard-Thunder Combo!" **_Sargent and Xanxus exclaimed as they continuously shot bullets at Malfonse. Iyana had tried throwing a grenade as well, but it didn't work either. My parents tried their attacks, but nothing worked.

"_**Liquid Steel!" **_I called out, not giving up on anything. Time seemed to slow as I ran to Malfonse, my sword extended and ready to attack. All of a sudden, there was a screech from Malfonse and a big explosion. I could feel nothing but being sent flying back into the wall, and everything else went black.

*-anaya. Danaya, wake up.* I heard Analise call out to me. My eyes shot open, and I gasped. "Where am I?" I whispered, my voice echoing around the white room. *Danaya. You need to wake up. Everyone needs you. Wake up!* Analise commanded me. As if she tapped into my brain, my body shot up and I found myself surrounded by a bunch of rubble. I could hear the shrieks and grunts of everyone as I crawled out of my position and slowly stood up. I looked around and found the whole building destroyed. From a distance, I could see Sargent and Xanxus shooting. I followed their direction, only to see my parents and Iyana being blasted back into some debris. Something triggered in my body that made me angry. Very angry. I suddenly felt very powerful as I shrieked towards the sky and held my hands up.

While I did that, a bright light shot from the sky and hit me. I shrieked even louder as I could feel myself being lifted up. Suddenly, I could feel myself transforming as my shrieks got quieter. My shrieks turned into deep breaths as I calmly floated in mid-air. I descended to the ground and looked at my reflection in a broken shard of glass. I gasped at my sudden appearance. My whole outfit had changed into my mother's Songstress outfit, with the exception of the boots. There were weird anklets on my ankles, and my feet were bare. My hair was pulled into a side ponytail, and my sword had changed from a glittery, light blue color to a sleek, shiny, dark blue color. What shocked me the most were the glittery, rainbow wings on my back.

Only the shouts of Vidina and my Dad snapped me back into reality as I flew towards my family and friends. *Analise, what's happening?* I asked, but Analise didn't answer me. Instead, I could just feel her smirk sink into me. Once I got over there, Malfonse's eyes turned away from my Dad and focused on me. Malfonse snarled, to which I glared at. "You're going down, Malfonse. Time to end it." I announced as I took a quick glance at everyone else. They were all injured somewhat, and they all knew it was my turn to fight back.

I heard Malfonse laugh as he started to shriek in pain. I instinctively flew back a few inches as I saw him increase in size, about three times the size of me. All of a sudden, demon-like wings grew onto his back as I watched in horror. "Little girl, you honestly think you can defeat me?" Malfonse bellowed out as he flew towards me and punched me right in the stomach. I flew back into some tower with a scream. I got out of the way just in time as Malfonse tried to pin me against the tower. I struck him in the back with my sword and shot Fireballs at his legs as I tried to fly away.

"Danaya, watch out!" I heard Iyana call out as I flew upwards, just barely missing one of Malfonse's legs that tried to stab me. It became a chase in the sky as Malfonse flew towards me quickly. I decided I had enough of "Chase the Chocobo" as I flew down and threw some grenades above me, Malfonse flying right into them. Without waiting for the smoke to clear up, I cast a Holy and followed up with a Blizzaga. I flew up to the smoke with my sword raised in the air and shouted, "_**Energy Blast!" **_Rays of energy emitted from my sword as they found their way to Malfonse and exploded onto him.

*In order to…* I heard someone's voice in my head. I ignored that voice as I continued to fight off Malfonse with my endless attacks. *…defeat Malfonse…* the voice continued. I let out a grunt as I stabbed Malfonse in one of his legs, and then I removed my sword and flew back. *…you must sacrifice yourself…* I stopped flying and froze, allowing Malfonse to strike me hard and throw me against a rock. I looked up and saw Malfonse just waiting for me to get up. Thinking fast, I threw some Fireballs in his way to allow me just enough time to fly up and out of Malfonse's way.

I took a glance at everyone just in time to see them recovering and getting up. "No…" I whispered, my eyes darting everywhere. I flew up and hurried to Malfonse in frenzy, slashing one of his wings off as I shouted, _**"Power Break!" **_After slicing one of his wings off, I kicked Malfonse on the back and sent him towards the ground. I flew back up and screamed as I created a huge ball of Ice and pierced it with my sword, creating Ice shards and sending them towards Malfonse's area. Out of the smoke and dust came Malfonse jumping up and aiming right at me. I choked on my own spit as he stabbed me on my torso and let go, dropping to the ground with poise.

"Danaya!" I heard everyone shout. I hurtled towards the ground and fell on my back.

I could hear my father command, "Yuna, go heal her! Everyone else, come on, let's go!" My mom ran towards me, panting as she slid over to me and put her guns away. My mom placed her hands over my wound as tears poured down her cheeks. I started to cough as my mom shook her head.

"Danaya, you're going to be fine. Just hold on, okay?" Mom assured me as she kissed me on the forehead. I smiled and nodded, trying to believe my mom as much as I could. *Danaya…* Analise called out sadly. *You have to do it…*

I gulped as my torso began to glow white. *I…I know…Let's just save that as a last resort, okay?* I replied back as I slowly got up with the help of my mom. She smiled and placed both her hands on my shoulders. "You've grown to become a beautiful girl. Go on, fly with your fairy wings and defeat him." My mom said as she gave me a slight push. I smiled and flew upwards to the sky, and then I got my sword in position as I flew straight to Malfonse, who somehow had his wing replaced with another.

"_**Slice and Dice!" **_I called out as I continually slashed Malfonse eight times in a row without stopping. After the eighth time, I kicked him in his face and slashed him on his legs.

"_**Flare!" **_I heard both my mom and Vidina call out as they cast Flare on Malfonse. I backed away as Malfonse was surrounded by the attacks. I could hear the sound of gunshots as Sargent and Xanxus fired away. Almost hitting my wing, I gave them a look as I got out of the way.

"Sorry!" Xanxus called out roughly as he changed his angle so he would only hit Malfonse. Building up the heat inside me, I summoned up enough magic to place into my sword as I raised it up into the air. The air was becoming increasingly hot as I yelled.

I called out, _**"Fire Dragon!" **_Similar to Vidina's _**Dragona Soo Fira, **_a huge dragon made entirely out of flames erupted from my sword and roared as it flew towards Malfonse. I looked down and noticed a glint in my dad's eyes. I smiled and nodded as I flew down towards him, hurriedly picking him up and throwing him up in the air. With his sword, my father spun in the air, a tsunami surrounding him.

"_**Tidal Wave!" **_Dad exclaimed as he stopped spinning and pointed his sword at Malfonse. The tsunami spun towards Malfonse menacingly as it hit him hard. Malfonse's response was a loud screech as he fell to the ground in pain, his body twitching and jolting. I laughed as my dad fell to the ground with a grunt. Everyone rejoiced and hugged each other, but my mom was staring at Malfonse's body suspiciously.

"Lady Yuna? You all right, ya?" Vidina called out happily. I walked over to my mom and looked at what she was looking. My heart sank as I stared, horrified, at Malfonse's body sizzling and growing.

"It's not over…" I whispered. As if he heard me, Malfonse let out a loud screech as flames erupted from his body and hit us all. I let out a shriek as my leg suffered a huge burn. I attempted to pour Hi-Potion on it, but it burned too much. Iyana crawled over to me and tried to cast a Cure spell on me, but she was struck by Malfonse. Malfonse's body had changed from more of a human form, but his body was made of rocks, lava, and flames. I screamed as he lifted me up by my torso. I struggled to get out of his grip, but it hurt too much. My sword was on the floor as I tried to reach it with my feet. After a while of struggling, I kicked my sword up and just barely caught it with my hands. I then struck Malfonse in the shoulder as he screeched and let me go.

I dropped to the ground with a thud and failed to get up. My wings had disintegrated into dust, which meant I could no longer fly. My sword was thrown to the ground next to me as I struggled to get up. My head rose up to see Iyana with a small smile as she turned back to help the others fight Malfonse. *I've got to hurry…* I panicked as I struggled to get up. It was just then that I realized the burn on my leg was still there. I bit my lip to prevent the screams as I grabbed my sword and reached inside my pouch. As I grabbed a Hi-Potion, I glanced back at the others and saw they were struggling against Malfonse in his new form. I charged up my sword with all the energy I could use and raised my sword in the air.

Bringing it down with full force onto the ground, I shouted, _**"Holy Apocalypse!" **_Once my sword struck the ground, thousands of swords rained down from above and struck Malfonse's general area, without hurting anyone else. Some of the swords stabbed Malfonse as he struggled to get up.

"_**Dark Descent!" **_Malfonse bellowed as he extended his hands both to me. Suddenly, a cage dropped onto me. Everything was black, but I could hear the crackle of electricity. In a matter of seconds, I received a big shock and dropped to the ground, twitching. My whole body was numb, and I was in so much pain.

"Danaya, get up!" Sargent was begging as I could feel myself being lifted up into the air. Blood dripped down from my arms and legs as Malfonse made me stare at him right in his eyes. My skin was burning from coming into contact with Malfonse's hand. My eyelids started to get heavy as Malfonse chuckled.

"Silly little girl, you can't defeat me. And…" Malfonse paused as he turned to the others, "…if they move at least an inch, I'll burn your entire body." I bit my lip, trying to ignore the burning sensation of my arm. As if he knew I was in pain, Malfonse tightened his grip on my arm as I screamed in agony. My tears flowed down my cheeks as I closed my eyes and decided. *Bahamut…what do I have to do?* I questioned, hoping he was listening to me.

*Let go of your sword and just whisper your own name. Then, say 'I will sacrifice myself.'* Bahamut instructed me. I opened my eyes and looked at everyone in sorrow. "I'm sorry…" I muttered. Vidina was the only one who could hear me. He widened his eyes and shook my head. "I love you." I mouthed as tears built up in my eyes. Vidina looked away with a hard face. "Danaya…" I whispered my own name as I dropped my sword.

My dad figured out what I was going to do as he shouted, "No! Danaya!" I shook my head, making Malfonse confused.

"I WILL SACRIFICE MYSELF!" I announced as Malfonse dropped me to the ground.

"No!" Malfonse screeched as my whole body glowed white. "No!" Malfonse repeated. My eyes had a glow to it as I took both my hands and faced my palms towards Malfonse. I could feel my body bursting with light as I neared Malfonse and laid a single finger on his forehead. Closing my eyes, I could feel myself being lifted up somewhere.

_I was standing beside Malfonse. He looked sad as he gazed out the ocean waters. "Sin…I will avenge you…My brother." Malfonse whispered. He let out an evil laugh as the background changed to his lair. I gasped as my parents and Wakka were thrown to the floor before me. Malfonse laughed as they were held by the fiends, unable to attack Malfonse._

"_You can't defeat me, High Summoner. I will take my vengeance and rule Spira!" Malfonse declared. "Oh…" Malfonse started. "…and of course, I can't do it without your daughter."My dad grunted as he tried to get out of the fiend's grip._

"_You will never take my daughter!" my dad exclaimed. Malfonse kicked him in the stomach, and I whimpered as I watched my dad fall to the ground. The background changed again, and Malfonse and I were now in the dungeon where my parents and Wakka were locked up in. He was watching as the fiends whipped them. Tears flowed down my cheeks as I simply watched, knowing I couldn't do anything._

"_What do you want from us, ya?" Wakka yelled._

_Malfonse chuckled and replied, "Nothing. I simply do this to entertain myself." My hands rose to my mouth as I cried. From there, everything went black._

I gasped and sat upright, finding myself in a field of purple flowers. I looked down and realized I was in my normal outfit, my sword right by my side. I stood up and looked around, seeing pyreflies floating around. "Where am I?" I whispered.

"The Farplane." Someone answered. I turned around and found myself face to face with a man in a red kimono/warrior outfit. One of his arms seemed to be poking out from his clothing, and his sword was resting on his shoulder. This man was old with age, and had a scar on his face. His black glasses seemed to lower, allowing me to see his eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked, hesitantly stepping closer to the man.

"I am Auron."


	44. Together 5EVER!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Final Fantasy X/X-2 Characters at all and any of the places or games. I only own my OC, Danaya and any other OC's I make up along the way. The following people own their OC's as well.**

**Memories of the Forgotten Guardian - Analise**

**Animerain14 - Sargent **

**Roseria Sylvester - Iyana**

**K Entertainment - Xanxus **

**Amylou11987 - Anastasia**

"Hi there!" - Talking

*Ugh, why?* - Thinking

_"Dude, what the hell?" - _Al Bhed or visions

**Hi you guys! It's finally here, the final chapter! T.T I feel so proud of this work! :) I really loved working with this story! Hope you guys loved it too! By the way, the song Yuna is singing during her concert here is her theme song "To You" or "Kimi He" with English lyrics. You can search it up on Youtube! I worked so hard on this story and I'm glad it came to this ending! Hope you enjoy the last chapter! I'll be taking a small break because I'll be focusing on my story on another website! However, I will be back with a new story for Rise of the Guardians or something else, so watch out! ;)**

* * *

**Danaya's POV:**

I froze, shocked at what the man had said. "You are Danaya, correct?" Sir Auron asked roughly. I nodded and bowed deeply.

"Sir Auron! I have heard about you from my mother and father." I exclaimed as I bowed over and over. Sir Auron had stopped me by putting his hand on my shoulder and looking at me in the eye.

"I knew this day would come. The fayth have been telling me that you, Danaya, will sacrifice yourself to save Spira. Much like your mother. –chuckle-" Sir Auron commented as he started to walk. Naturally, I followed him around. I merely listened to Sir Auron as he talked of his adventures with my parents. I found out from Sir Auron that it's been about a month since the big fight with Malfonse. Everyone in Spira was peaceful, and everything was going so well.

I laughed and commented, "Now I know where I get my childishness from. My dad was really like that?" Sir Auron nodded and stopped walking. My emotions changed from happy to sad. I couldn't believe that I had died. "Everyone must miss me." I muttered quietly, although Sir Auron had heard. My head snapped up, and I put on a smile. "I mean, they'll be fine without me! Haha, at least Iyana won't have to worry about me touching her airship. Dad and Mom won't have to worry about me anymore!" However, as I said that, tears began to grow. I quickly wiped them away, but Sir Auron noticed them nonetheless.

Sir Auron faced me and made contact with me again. "Danaya, now I must ask you this. Do you want to go back home?"

* * *

**3****rd**** POV, Besaid Island (GASP, What? Hahaha): **

Vidina sat quietly on the sand, watching the waves crash against the cliffs and rocks. He sighed and picked up a small pebble, throwing it across the ocean and watching it skip. *It's been a month since you've been gone…and 6 months since our journey began. "Vidina! Come on, let's go! We need to get to Luca to watch Auntie Yuna's concert!" Iyana called out from her airship. Xanxus, Sargent, and Tidus were already boarding the Cascade as they made small talk. Wakka was about to walk in the airship, but he jogged over to Vidina.

"Vidina. Let's go, ya?" Wakka urged caringly. "None of us can get over it either, but you can't just mope around, ya? Look at Iyana. She's trying her hardest to remain happy, because Danaya told Iyana to always smile no matter what happens. You should do it too, ya?" Wakka walked away from his son, leaving him to decide what to do.

"Danaya. I miss you." Vidina stated as he looked at the ocean waters. After a while, he finally stood up and ran inside the airship. Inside the airship, everyone was just sitting around in the Bridge.

"Okay, you guys! Ten minutes tops!" Iyana called out as she put the airship on full speed.

* * *

**Danaya's POV:**

I gaped at Sir Auron, frozen in my place. "Go back home?" I repeated. Sir Auron nodded.

"The fayth are allowing you to go back home. Would you like that?" Sir Auron asked. My mouth started to curve up as I smiled uncontrollably.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" I exclaimed while jumping up and down. Sir Auron let out a chuckle as he nodded, handing me a robe. I put it on, and he put the hood over my head.

"Very well, then. Close your eyes." Sir Auron instructed me. I closed my eyes as he said and waited. I felt his fingers rest on my forehead, and I began to feel light. When I reopened my eyes, I found myself at a dock in Luca. I bit back a smile as I noticed, on the sphere screen, that my mom was having another one of her concerts, even if she was this old. I smiled and hurried on inside, keeping a tight grip on my sword. However, someone's arm had stopped me. I turned around to see a guard holding my arm.

"No ticket, no entry." The guard said roughly. When he looked up at me, he gasped and let me go. "Lady Danaya…you…" I smiled and held a finger to my mouth.

I whispered, "Let this be a secret, okay? They don't know yet." The guard had no choice but to nod as he let me go. I hurried into the stands to get a good seat, which luckily, I did. By chance, I could hear Vidina's voice right behind me. I tensed up and lowered my head down.

Sargent complained, "Iyana! If you could've just driven the airship faster, we could've gotten front row seats!"

Iyana scoffed and replied, "It was Vidina's fault! He was the one moping around on the beach. I miss Danaya too, Vidina, but remember, Danaya would want us to move on with a smile." I raised my head up a little at Iyana's statement.

Xanxus explained, "You guys, can you not? I miss the princess more every time you mention her." The both of them shut up after that. I wanted to turn around so badly and shout 'I'm here!' but I couldn't. My mother's concert had already started as she appeared on the stage. Everyone stood up and cheered, yet I sat down and watched her with a smile.

My mom began to sing a song I didn't recognize. The slow, yet peaceful melody played as my mom looked sadly at the crowd. She sang, "Far from you, I still hear your voice, on the wind as the clouds race far beyond me. And your smile hides in each corner of unfolding spring…" Tears began to weld up in my eyes once again as the lyrics sank into my heart. *It's about me…* After my mom sang that song, I stood up with the crowd and clapped. Everyone sat down as my mother began to speak.

"That song was dedicated to my daughter, Danaya. A month ago, she had sacrificed her life to save Spira from what would cause destruction. In my mind, I can still hear her laughing and playing with her friends. I…I miss her." My mom broke off, tears coming out of her eyes. I could hear quiet sobs behind me, identifying them as Iyana's. My mom took a deep breath and continued, "The months she spent trying to find us were probably the most torturous months of her life. She had sacrificed more than what I had sacrificed when I was a summoner. A friend of Danaya's, Analise, had also sacrificed her life. She had become Danaya's aeon, which made Danaya a summoner. Both of them will live on in our hearts, as my father lived on in mine." Cheers erupted from all the stands as my mother bowed, and music began to play again.

I watched my mother pour her heart out into her singing. When she turned to the stand I was in, she made eye contact with me. She almost stopped her singing, but instead, she continued to stare at me. I couldn't do anything but silently wave and keep on a small smile. Tears ran down my cheeks as Mom continued to stare at me. "She spotted us!" Tidus exclaimed happily, but he was wrong. I nodded my head to my mom, as if to tell her 'Mom, it really is me. I'm back.' My mom finished off her song, all the while staring at me. As everyone exited the arena, I made my move to get out too.

"Geez, Spira is as big as ever." I muttered, a small smirk at the large crowds of people exiting with excitement written all over their faces. Once all the huge crowds dispersed, another one was created as they surrounded my mom, dad, and everyone else. I could see my mom looking around the crowd, not paying much attention to the interviewers.

Without meaning to, Vidina and I made eye contact. He looked at me with wide eyes and shock, as if he couldn't believe I was there. Then, he began to walk towards me. I froze, not knowing what to do. Nobody else noticed Vidina walking towards me. "Danaya?" he mouthed. I smiled widely, finally realizing how much I missed everyone. Vidina ran to me and held me by the shoulders, kissing me dead on the lips. I smiled more into the kiss, deepening and intensifying it. Vidina let go of the kiss and embraced me tightly.

"You're back. You're really back." He whispered into my ear. I giggled and nodded as he lifted me up and swung me around. As he put me down, the crowd was shooed away by guards as my parents and everyone else ran to me.

"Danaya!" Iyana and Sargent called out as they hugged me when Vidina let me go. Xanxus joined in on the hug after a while as well. When they let me go, Wakka hugged me tightly. I finally looked at my parents, who were standing right in front of me.

"It can't be." My mother whispered. My dad hesitantly stepped forward and hugged me. I returned the hug tightly as I hugged him. After a while, I could feel my mom embrace me as well.

"But how?" Xanxus questioned. We all walked inside the airship before I could explain anything. We all stood around in the Bridge as I turned to my parents.

I explained, "When I woke up the Farplane, Sir Auron had approached me."

My dad cut me off, "Auron?" I nodded.

I continued, "After we talked about his journey as a guardian for Mom, he asked me if he wanted me to go home. I said yes, and well, here I am!"

"How about Analise?" Xanxus asked. My eyes saddened as I lowered my head.

"I-" *Still here, Danaya…* Analise said in my head. I brightened up and smiled as I pointed to myself. "She's still my aeon!" I exclaimed happily. Everyone laughed and told me about the past month that had passed by.

After everything settled down, Iyana had started the airship for us to go back to Besaid. Mom and Dad said they would contact everyone to meet at Besaid for a surprise (AKA, me). I headed up onto the Deck and sat down, feeling the breeze once again. I smiled, happy everything was okay and peaceful now. I heard footsteps behind me, so I turned around, only to find Vidina walking towards me. He sat down and faced me. I faced him as he spoke out, "I missed you." I smiled and hugged him again.

"I missed you too." I mumbled. He pulled me into a kiss again. I missed his kisses; they were so sweet and warm. I was so into the kiss that I screamed when he pulled me on top of him. I squealed and giggled. "Let me go!" I exclaimed as I tried to get out of his grip. Vidina laughed as we switched positions so I would be on the bottom. He began to plant light kisses on my neck as I stared at him with a smile.

"Hey! You lovebirds might want to stop now, ya? Tidus is getting pretty angry over here." Wakka explained with a laugh. Several laughs could be heard over the intercom as Vidina and I hurriedly separated. My cheeks remained red as I cleared my throat as I walked back inside, Vidina following. Once we got into the Bridge, we could see Sargent and Xanxus arm-wrestling, while Mom and Wakka were trying to calm down Dad. I could see Vidina running over to Iyana to avoid my dad. I laughed and smiled at everyone. *Am I glad to be back home…*

* * *

**OMG Was the ending sucky? I'm so sorry.**


End file.
